


Quand tout explose

by Mindell



Series: Quand tout explose [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cette fic ne devait faire que 2 chapitres... Vraiment..., F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pour ma défense à la base elle en faisait 3, Puis après j'ai décidé de continuer l'histoire, Romance, post-reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur adversaire du jour était de très loin le plus coriace que Chat Noir et Ladybug aient jamais eu à affronter.<br/>Et alors que la situation se compliquait de minute en minute, Ladybug commençait à être cruellement à cours de temps : son miraculous bipait de plus en plus fréquemment, indiquant une détransformation imminente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il y avait des journées où les rues de Paris étaient tranquilles, sans qu’aucun incident notable ne s’y produise. 

Et il y en avait d’autres où elles se transformaient en champ de bataille, sous l’influence maléfique du Papillon et de ses akumas. 

Malheureusement pour Ladybug et Chat Noir, aujourd’hui rentrait très clairement dans la seconde catégorie. 

Leur adversaire du jour était un artificier, chargé en place de mettre un grandiose feu d’artifice à l’occasion d’un évènement organisé par le maire Bourgeois.  
Hélas, il avait dû faire face aux exigences surréalistes de son employeur, son travail n’était jamais assez bon à ses yeux : les couleurs n’étaient pas assez chatoyantes, puis finalement trop éclatantes, les figures tracées dans le ciel trop simples, puis trop extravagantes, le bruit trop assourdissant pour les délicates oreilles de sa peste de fille… 

Le maire avait sapé petit à petit la confiance en lui de l’artisan, ne tenant aucun compte tous les efforts qu’il avait accompli jusque-là pour essayer de le satisfaire. Il alla finalement jusqu’à lui adresser une lettre de reproches où il menaçait non seulement de se passer de ses services, mais également de lui faire une réputation exécrable auprès de ses administrés. 

Englué dans son désespoir, le pauvre homme avait naturellement été une victime de choix pour le Papillon. 

En un instant il était devenu Boomeur, l’artificier fou, capable de faire surgir du néant de gigantesques fusées d’un simple claquement de doigts. Il n’avait qu’à choisir dans quelle direction les envoyer, et elles filaient, fendant l’air à toute vitesse avant d’exploser en une gerbe d’étincelles multicolores, occasionnant ainsi de terribles dégâts. 

Par bonheur, il s’était pour l’instant contenté de cibler des statues, des fontaines, des bâtiments en travaux ou abandonnés, et aucune victime n’était à déplorer à l’heure actuelle. Néanmoins, le bruit sourd des explosions qui retentissait à intervalles réguliers et les immenses nuages de poussière qui recouvraient peu à peu les pâtés de maisons avoisinants avaient réussi à plonger le quartier entier dans la panique la plus totale. Et personne n’avait de doute quant au fait que plus les minutes défilaient, plus le risque que quelqu’un finisse blessé se faisait important. 

Il était urgent d’intervenir.

 

Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient pu arriver rapidement sur place et ils s’étaient tous les deux vite rendus compte que leur adversaire était de très loin le plus coriace qu’ils aient jamais eu à affronter. Ses puissantes explosions qui semaient la dévastation à travers la ville mettaient très clairement leurs vies en danger et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une seconde d’inattention. 

La jeune héroïne esquiva une roquette avec adresse, utilisant son yo-yo pour se mettre hors de portée tandis que Chat Noir essayait de contre-attaquer. Il avait contourné discrètement Boomeur pour s’approcher aussi près de lui que possible, puis il allongea brusquement son bâton extensible, tentant profiter de l’effet de surprise lui porter un coup. Hélas, leur ennemi le vit venir et généra instantanément une explosion dans sa direction, forçant Chat Noir à battre précipitamment en retraite. 

Avec un rire dément, Boomeur tourna sur lui-même, mains tendues de part et d’autres, faisant surgir une pluie de feux d’artifices d’un claquement de doigt. Ils jaillirent dans les airs en une myriade d’étincelles pétaradantes, avant de laisser place à une épaisse fumée. 

Ladybug recula, atterrée. A présent la visibilité était quasiment nulle, rendant le danger encore plus grand. Les attaques de Boomeur pouvaient désormais surgir de n’importe où sans qu’ils ne voient rien venir. Leur seul avertissement serait le sifflement suraigu d’une fusée fendant l’air dans leur direction, et alors il serait sûrement déjà trop tard. 

Dans la confusion, elle avait également perdu Chat Noir. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que rien ne lui était arrivé. Leur adversaire avait beau être aussi handicapé qu’eux par cette opaque fumée, il n’en continuait pas moins de lancer des attaques à l’aveugle. Le bruit assourdissant de chaque déflagration faisait courir un frisson d’angoisse le long de l’échine de Ladygbug. 

Pourvu que Chat Noir ne soit pas touché. 

 

La situation se compliquait de minute en minute, et les choses ne semblaient malheureusement pas parties pour s’arranger. Ladybug avait déjà utilisé son Lucky Charm au début de l’affrontement, sans grand succès hélas. Leur ennemi avait réussi à contrer leur assaut, et à présent la jeune héroïne commençait à être cruellement à cours de temps. 

Son miraculous bipait de plus en plus fréquemment, indiquant une détransformation imminente. Il fallait absolument qu’elle s’éloigne suffisamment pour pouvoir se métamorphoser en toute sécurité. La situation était déjà extrêmement dangereuse actuellement, et en tant que Marinette elle serait dans une position encore plus vulnérable. Il fallait qu’elle trouve vite un endroit sûr pour se cacher.

Malheureusement, elle était à la fois à cours de temps et à cours d’options. Sortant enfin du nuage de fumée, elle parcouru fébrilement son environnement du regard avant de repérer un bâtiment effondré. Un immense mur restait encore debout au milieu des ruines, et elle se précipita derrière sans attendre.  
Les bips se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, il fallait faire vite. 

Vite.

Vite, plus vite encore. 

Arrivée à destination, elle analysa rapidement la situation et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. La gigantesque paroi et les blocs de béton avoisinants lui offraient une parfaite protection, la mettant à la fois hors de danger et à l’abri des regards. 

De presque tous les regards. 

Car à le seconde même, Chat Noir atterri rudement à ses côtés, projeté dans sa direction par le souffle d’une explosion. Le hasard avait voulu qu’il prenne la fuite dans la même direction que sa Lady, suivi par Boomeur qui continuait de semer la destruction sur son passage.

Chat Noir se releva avec grâce avant de se tourner vers Ladybug tout en époussetant machinalement son costume. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, ses yeux s’écarquillant alors qu’il constatait que l’ultime point restant sur les boucles d’oreilles de sa partenaire était sur le point de s’évanouir. 

Il ne lui avait même pas fallu une seconde pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le dilemme était cruellement simple : soit il restait, forçant ainsi Ladybug à lui exposer son identité, soit il partait au risque de se mettre gravement en danger, mais le secret de sa partenaire serait sauf.  
Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Son choix était fait. 

\- « Ma Lady… », réussit-il à articuler, avant de reculer d’un pas. « Je m’en vais tout de suite, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Ladybug ne put retenir un hoquet d’horreur alors qu’une autre explosion, plus proche encore, fit trembler le sol. 

Il ne devait pas partir.

Pas maintenant, à aucun prix. 

Boomeur était tout près d’eux. Elle vit jaillir une gerbe d’étincelles multicolores du côté du mur derrière lequel ils s’abritaient. Leur adversaire ignorait leur position exacte, les ayant perdus de vue dans le nuage de fumée, mais malheureusement les fusées qu’il envoyait à l’aveugle pilonnaient leur position en ce moment même. 

Il y eut une nouvelle déflagration, puis une autre encore. 

Le sang de Ladybug ne fit qu’un tour quand elle vit que Chat Noir continuait de reculer lentement. 

\- « Non, non, NON ! », protesta-t-elle vivement. « Hors de question, c’est trop dangereux ! »

\- « Ne t’en fait pas pour moi, j’esquive très bien », fanfaronna son partenaire, affichant une superbe assurance qu’il était loin de ressentir. 

C’était de la folie, mais il savait l’importance que Ladybug accordait à sa vie privée. 

Elle protégeait farouchement son identité et même s’il rêvait de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce masque, il ne voulait pas l’apprendre de cette façon. Pas comme ça, alors qu’elle était complètement exposée, sans aucune autre possibilité que celle de se transformer devant lui. Elle n’avait nulle part où se dissimuler, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvaient se permettre de fermer les yeux en plein combat, pendant les quelques minutes qu’il faudrait à son kwami pour se reposer avant de pouvoir la métamorphoser à nouveau. 

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, alors il faudrait qu’il parte, c’était aussi simple que ça. 

Ignorant les vigoureuses protestations de sa partenaire, Chat Noir fit un pas de plus en arrière, avant de lui tourner le dos pour bondir hors de leur cachette. 

\- « A tout à l’heure, ma Lady », lança-t-il dans une dernière bravade avant de s’élancer. 

Et de s’arrêter aussi sec. 

Quelque chose l’avait interrompu dans son élan.

Quelqu’un.

Ladybug. 

Elle n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Entre son identité ou la sécurité de son précieux partenaire, elle ne s’était même pas posé la question. Elle s’était précipitée vers lui avant qu’il ne bondisse, l’agrippant de toutes ses forces par son costume et le tirant en arrière alors même que sa propre transformation était en train de prendre fin. 

Chat Noir laissa échapper un glapissement de stupeur, avant d’atterrir lourdement sur Ladybug.

Non, constata-t-il en se redressant à demi. 

Sur Marinette. 

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement sous l’effet de la surprise, son cerveau essayant péniblement d’assimiler l’information au milieu de tout ce chaos. Marinette ? Ladybug était Marinette ? Puis il sentit comme une onde de chaleur le parcourir en une fraction de seconde, alors que son pouls se mettait à accélérer violement. 

Marinette.

Il regarda sa camarade, qui le fixait avec une expression qu’il ne lui avait jamais vue. Toute couleur avait déserté de son visage et ses immenses yeux bleus étaient dilatés par l’inquiétude.

Puis par la colère.

Elle sentait gonfler en elle une fureur inédite, à la mesure de la peur que venait de lui faire subir son partenaire. Son regard s’était assombri, le bleu habituellement clair de ses yeux semblant soudain prendre des teintes de ciels d’orage, annonciateurs de la tempête à venir. 

Alors que Chat Noir s’apprêtait à se dégager, elle l’empoigna fermement par le col.

\- « Idiot, idiot de Chat ! », lui hurla-t-elle, appuyant chacun de ses mots par une violente secousse.

Comment ? Comment avait-il osé penser qu’elle tenait sa sécurité en si piètre estime ? Est-ce qu’il la croyait vraiment capable de le laisser risquer de se faire blesser grièvement juste pour conserver son secret ? Jamais elle ne se le serait pardonné s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose. 

Elle était bouleversée, n’en revenant toujours pas de la frayeur qu’il lui avait faite. 

\- « De toutes les idées stupides que tu aurais pu avoir… », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Chat Noir leva les mains en l’air en signe de reddition. Il s’en voulait énormément de l’avoir affolée comme ça, mais plus que tout, il était stupéfait par la réaction de sa camarade. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Marinette, toujours si souriante et pétillante, serait capable de lui crier dessus avec une telle hargne. Elle était tellement secouée qu’elle ne semblait même pas se soucier du fait qu’elle n’était plus transformée en Ladybug.

\- « Je… suis désolé. Pardon, Marinette, je ne voulais vraiment pas… », balbutia-t-il. 

Sa partenaire s’apprêtait à poursuivre ses remontrances quand elle sursauta, réalisant soudain par quel nom Chat Noir venait de l’appeler. Bouche bée, elle le lâcha, toute sa rage et son inquiétude s’évanouissant instantanément sous le choc. 

L’orage était passé, aussi soudainement qu’il était apparu.

\- « Tu… tu sais qui je suis ? », lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix hachée, dans laquelle perçait une pointe d’appréhension. 

Chat Noir se pencha vers elle, prenant délicatement ses joues entre ses mains avant de poser son front contre le sien. Il pouvait la sentir trembler légèrement sous ses doigts. Elle était tendue, et cette nouvelle inquiétude n’avait rien à voir avec la périlleuse situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la fixant avec intensité. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire combien il était heureux que ce soit elle. Lui confier à quel point il se sentait troublé lui aussi, partagé entre l’excitation de savoir qui elle était et la crainte de la décevoir. 

Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de maitriser les battements de son cœur, qui s’affolait dans sa cage thoracique. 

\- « Oui, ma Lady, on est dans la même classe. Adrien. Je suis Adrien, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle avant de se relever. Il lâcha du même coup le visage de Marinette, ses doigts glissant doucement le long de ses joues, presque comme une caresse. 

Toujours au sol, Marinette le fixait avec stupéfaction. 

Adrien. Chat Noir était Adrien.

Son cerveau était en ébullition, essayant désespérément d’assimiler l’information, d’analyser l’impact que cette révélation pouvait avoir, cherchant à rassembler tout ce qu’elle savait de Chat Noir et d’Adrien pour les visualiser enfin en une seule et unique personne. 

Adrien était Chat Noir. 

Marinette se donna brusquement une claque sur le front, essayant tant bien que mal d’endiguer ce soudain flot de pensées qui menaçait de la submerger.  
Elle et Chat Noir étaient au cœur de la bataille la plus dangereuse qu’ils aient jamais eu à livrer jusqu’à présent, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire. Il en allait de leur sécurité à tous les deux, ainsi que de la réussite de leur mission. Plus tard elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir aux implications de ce qui venait de se passer, mais là il fallait absolument qu’elle se concentre sur l’instant présent. 

Comme pour faire écho à ce retour à la réalité, une nouvelle déflagration retentit, un peu plus loin cette fois. 

Pendant que Marinette faisait de son mieux pour retrouver ses esprits, Chat Noir s’était approché du bord du mur afin de surveiller leur adversaire. Il était totalement absorbé par les mouvements de Boomeur. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus tandis qu’il guettait le moindre signe accalmie qui lui permettrait de s’extirper de leur cachette. 

Tout comme sa partenaire, il essayait de refouler le plus profondément possible toute pensée en lien avec la découverte de leurs identités respectives. Il aurait voulu y réfléchir, digérer tranquillement l’information, en discuter avec elle, mais il devait s’en empêcher. La situation était bien trop périlleuse, il avait besoin de focaliser toute son attention sur son ennemi.

Ladybug et lui trouveraient bien un moment pour analyser tout ça, pour en parler. 

Mais plus tard. 

Soudainement, Chat Noir repéra une ouverture au milieu du flux incessant d’explosions. Le moment était venu d’agir. Il se retourna vers Marinette juste le temps de lui adresser un petit sourire complice, qu’il espéra aussi rassurant que possible, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la bataille.

 

Il passa comme une flèche devant Boomeur, prenant bien soin de se faire remarquer afin de détourner l’attention de son adversaire de là où il avait laissé Marinette. Sa Lady avait beau être la personne la plus forte et la plus déterminée qu’il n’ait jamais rencontré, elle n’en restait pas moins vulnérable sans ses pouvoirs. 

Son plan fonctionna parfaitement. Se tournant vers Chat Noir, Boomeur invoqua une énorme fusée avant de l’envoyer droit sur lui, mais le héros réussi à éviter habilement l’attaque. Se perchant en haut d’un lampadaire, il interpella la victime du Papillon d’une voix moqueuse :

\- « Alors mon grand, on ne sait pas viser ? Moi ça me mettrait en pétard à ta place. » 

Avec un hurlement de rage, Bombeur fit apparaitre d’un seul coup une dizaine de bombes multicolores, qui lévitèrent un instant au-dessus de sa tête avant de fondre vers Chat Noir. Ce dernier ne dû son salut qu’à ses réflexes surhumains. Il ne réfléchissait même plus, ses mouvements étaient devenus purement instinctifs. Tandis que Boomeur continuait de l’attaquer, Chat Noir virevoltait avec souplesse dans les airs, prenant appui partout où il le pouvait avant de s’élancer à nouveau, ne restant jamais plus de quelques secondes au même endroit. 

Seul, il n’arriverait jamais à vaincre son adversaire, alors il essayait de gagner du temps. 

Il devait réussir à distraire Boomeur durant les longues, si longues minutes qu’il faudrait à Ladybug pour pouvoir revenir dans la bataille. 

 

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Marinette suivait anxieusement l’affrontement.

\- « Vite, Tikki, vite », implorait-elle à voix basse. « Je ne peux pas le laisser se battre seul. »

Durant cet interminable moment où elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’attendre que son kwami reprenne des forces, Marinette s’autorisa à repenser brièvement à la révélation que venait de lui faire son partenaire. 

Elle n’en revenait pas de ne pas avoir deviné l’identité de Chat Noir toute seule. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à observer Adrien qu’elle connaissait par cœur le moindre détail de son visage, et maintenant qu’elle observait Chat Noir, la ressemblance sautait aux yeux. La forme de sa mâchoire, l’angle de son nez, le son de sa voix, la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux… Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? 

Un périlleux mouvement de son partenaire ramena instantanément toute son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. 

Vite, Tikki. 

Vite. 

Il lui semblait que son attente ne prendrait jamais fin.

Enfin, son kwami lui annonça qu’elle était suffisamment reposée et elle la transforma à nouveau en Ladybug. 

 

Ne perdant pas une seconde, l’héroïne se rua se rua en direction de Chat Noir. Elle arriva vers lui à l’instant exact où il prenait son élan pour éviter une nouvelle fusée de Boomeur. Malheureusement pour Chat Noir, leur adversaire ajusta sa visée au dernier instant, plaçant ainsi le héros en plein dans la trajectoire de la roquette. 

Ladybug envoya machinalement son yo-yo dans les airs, le filin s’enroulant autour de la cheville de Chat Noir. Elle tira sur le câble d’un coup sec, interrompant brutalement le déplacement de son partenaire qui laissa échapper un « Wooops » de surprise alors que la fusée passait à un cheveu de son visage. 

Il ratterri lourdement sur le dos, aux pieds de Ladybug. Tournant son visage vers elle, il lui adressa un sourire crispé.

\- « Ravi de te revoir, ma Lady. C’est un retour… percutant. »

Sa partenaire leva les yeux au ciel, tout en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se remettre debout. Chat Noir se releva avec souplesse, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Boomeur. Tandis qu’il reprenait son souffle, il jeta un furtif coup d’œil à sa partenaire. Comment avait-il ne pas se rendre compte de qui elle était ? Lui qui était persuadé qu’il reconnaitrait Ladybug du premier coup d’œil s’il la rencontrait, en réalité il la côtoyait tous les jours. 

Non.

Ne pas y penser. Ne pas se laisser distraire. Pas maintenant. 

Il secoua la tête, se reconcentrant sur la bataille. 

Après s’être assurée que Chat Noir ne s’était pas blessé dans sa chute, Ladybug s’élança dans les airs. Son partenaire suivit instantanément le mouvement. 

\- « Tu as un plan ? », lui hurla-t-il alors que Boomeur se précipitait à leur poursuite. 

\- « Je cherche, Chat, je cherche », répliqua Ladybug en se balançant de bâtiment en bâtiment. 

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. 

Elle n’aimait pas l’idée de rester au milieu des immeubles, il y avait trop de risques d’être blessés par des éboulements. Mais d’un autre côté, s’ils attiraient Boomeur dans un espace dégagé, ils se priveraient de la possibilité de s’échapper par les airs en escaladant une construction ou en se suspendant à un relief quelconque. 

Ils n’arrivaient pas à s’approcher, et être à distance ne les mettait pas à l’abri pour autant.

Pendant ce temps, Boomeur continuait à les harceler, ses attaques se faisant de plus en plus vicieuses. Il cherchait clairement à se débarrasser d’eux et il ne se contenait plus de juste les cibler directement. Maintenant, il essayait clairement de les mettre dans des situations où ils seraient dans l’impossibilité d’éviter ses coups. 

Régulièrement, il les visait quand ils étaient dans les airs, là où il leur était plus difficile d’esquiver. Ladybug pouvait encore s’en tirer en utilisant son yo-yo pour changer de trajectoire, pour Chat Noir les choses étaient plus compliquées. Il s’en sortait en faisant subir d’absurdes torsions à son corps ou en prenant appui quelque part avec son bâton. 

A d’autres moments, Boomeur tentait plutôt d’anticiper l’endroit où ils allaient arriver pour envoyer un projectile à leur rencontre. Seuls leurs réflexes hors normes les sauvaient alors, Ladybug projetant son yo-yo à une vitesse inouïe pour s’éloigner de nouveau vers les airs et Chat Noir utilisant son bâton comme une perche pour bondir de plus belle. 

Voyant que les deux héros arrivaient encore à éviter ses attaques, Boomeur changea brusquement de tactique. Il sembla viser Chat Noir, mais se tourna à la dernière minute, dirigeant son tir non pas vers Ladybug, mais vers une corniche située juste au-dessus d’elle.

Chat Noir bondit vers elle, tout en poussant un hurlement pour la prévenir.

Mais trop tard. 

La façade avant du bâtiment s’effondra sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir luttait avec l’énergie du désespoir, prenant des risques insensés pour tenter de neutraliser Boomeur au plus vite. Lorsqu’il avait vu la façade s’effondrer sur Ladybug, il avait essayé de la prévenir, mais en vain. Tout s’était passé trop vite. Son cri d’avertissement à l’attention de sa partenaire s’était presque instantanément transformé en hurlement d’effroi quand il l’avait vue se faire engloutir par l’avalanche de gravats. 

Et là, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Boomeur continuait à le harceler, l’attaquant encore et encore, l’empêchant de porter secours à Ladybug. 

Chat Noir n’aurait pas pu décrire exactement ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant. C’était un amalgame confus d’émotions, la terreur absolue à l’idée que sa Lady était peut-être grièvement blessée se mêlant à une rage froide qui menaçait à tout instant de lui faire perdre le contrôle. 

Oh, si jamais il était arrivé malheur à Ladybug… 

Non, ce n’était pas possible. Ladybug était forte, courageuse, jamais à court d’idées ou de ressources. Elle était indestructible. Elle s’en était sûrement sortie, se répétait-il sans cesses. 

Il refusait d’envisager d’autres options. 

Alors que Chat Noir luttait de toutes ses forces pour repousser l’immense bouffée d’angoisse qui menaçait de l’engloutir, Boomeur semblait au contraire être au meilleur de sa forme, comme transcendé par sa victoire sur Ladybug. 

Il invoquait sans cesses de nouvelles fusées, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, forçant Chat Noir à reculer à chaque fois qu’il voulait porter un coup. L’empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de rester sur la défensive. 

Boomeur avait très clairement l’avantage, et il le savait. Un petit sourire narquois dansait sur son visage. 

\- « Alors, on fait moins le malin, le chat de gouttière ? », lança-t-il d’une voix sardonique à l’attention du héros. « Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas finir écrabouillé comme ta petite copine. »

Ses mots frappèrent Chat Noir avec autant de violence que s’il lui avait donné directement un coup dans l’estomac. Le héros serra machinalement les poings, tellement fort que sans ses gants, il se serait sûrement enfoncé ses ongles si profondément dans la peau qu’il en aurait saigné. Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui, une fureur glacée prête à le priver de toute raison et à le pousser aux dernières extrémités. 

Calmement, il leva les yeux vers son ennemi. 

Avec un effrayant détachement, il songea à utiliser Cataclysme directement sur Boomeur, ne serait-ce que pour effacer définitivement ce sourire triomphal de son visage. 

L’idée était tellement choquante qu’elle lui fit retrouver la raison à l’instant même où elle traversa son esprit. 

Non, non.

Il fallait qu’il garde son sang-froid. Ladybug ne lui pardonnerait jamais s’il allait jusque-là, et il savait qu’il ne se le pardonnerait jamais non plus. C’était indigne de lui. Il devait absolument retrouver son calme et réfléchir. Ne pas se laisser avoir par les paroles empoisonnées de son adversaire qui cherchait à le déstabiliser autant que possible et à le pousser à la faute. Ne pas se laisser guider par ces sentiments négatifs, cette monstrueuse petite voix intérieure qui lui susurrait de lâcher prise et de semer la destruction sur son passage, ou de tout abandonner et de se laisser réduire en poussière. 

Esquivant une nouvelle attaque, Chat Noir essaya de se concentrer. Il était loin d’être idiot, mais il était trop impulsif. Dans leur duo, c’était Ladybug qui arrivait à garder la tête froide, c’était elle qui élaborait les stratégies les plus folles. Elle était la lumière qui les menait à la victoire envers et contre tout.   
Il sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus en pensant à sa partenaire.

« Pitié, ma Lady, ne soit pas blessée. Pitié », répétait-il comme une prière. 

J’ai besoin de toi. 

 

Ladybug mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. 

Il y avait eu le hurlement désespéré de Chat Noir, un énorme bruit sourd, puis tout était brusquement devenu noir. Et maintenant, elle était allongée à terre, dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Chaque centimètre de son corps était traversé par une douleur lancinante et la poussière qui voletait dans les airs l’empêchait de reprendre correctement son souffle. Encore étourdie par le choc, elle essaya de se redresser mais sa tête heurta immédiatement une paroi de béton. 

Ladybug se rendit compte avec effroi qu’une partie du bâtiment devant lequel elle se trouvait avant l’attaque de Boomeur s’était effondré sur elle, la piégeant sous les gravats. Elle serra les poings, essayant de se forcer à garder la tête froide. 

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle cède à la panique.

Dans son malheur, elle avait tout de même eu de la chance. Un pan de mur l’avait protégée et elle ne semblait avoir aucune blessure. A présent, il fallait qu’elle se dépêche de se dégager pour rejoindre Chat Noir. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son partenaire. Elle espérait qu’il n’avait pas été pris au piège lui non plus et qu’il arrivait à tenir le coup seul face à Boomeur. 

Ladybug laissa ses mains courir le long de la paroi, cherchant à tâtons un endroit par lequel elle pourrait se faufiler pour s’échapper de sa prison de briques et de béton.

Là. 

Une ouverture. 

Avec précaution, elle se glissa par le passage, prenant soin de toucher aussi peu que possible les débris qui l’entouraient afin de ne pas déclencher un autre éboulement. Elle avança ainsi de quelques dizaines de centimètres, avant de remarquer un léger éclat de lumière. Une issue, enfin. Elle dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se ruer vers la sortie, luttant de toutes ses forces contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de s’extirper d’ici le plus rapidement possible. Le passage était extrêmement dangereux, constitué d’un empilement de gravats instables. 

Il fallait avancer avec précaution, progresser centimètre par centimètre. Poser lentement un pied au sol, puis l’autre. S’assurer qu’elle ne risquait pas de heurter un élément indispensable à l’équilibre précaire des parois de son tunnel de fortune. 

Enfin, elle réussit à revenir à l’air libre. Eblouie par la lumière, elle cligna un instant des yeux avant de distinguer clairement ce qui se passait quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle.

Et ce qu’elle découvrit lui arracha un hoquet d’horreur. 

 

Ce fut comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, chaque détail lui apparaissant avec une précision terrifiante. Une bombe explosa à proximité de Chat Noir, trop près, beaucoup trop près de lui. Une puissante onde de choc déchira les airs, le souffle de la déflagration projetant son partenaire plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut. Son corps heurta avec violence la façade d’un bâtiment voisin, dans un horrible craquement qui fit pousser un cri d’effroi à Ladybug. Puis il retomba immédiatement vers le sol, s’écrasant à terre au milieu d’un nuage de poussière. 

Des débris bouchaient la vue de Ladybug qui ne put le voir toucher le sol. Mais rien ne l’empêcha d’entendre l’affreux bruit sourd qu’il fit en heurtant le sol.   
Ladybug s’avança, fixant avec intensité le point de chute de Chat Noir. Cherchant à distinguer la familière silhouette de son partenaire à travers les nuages de poussière, espérant le voir se relever. Essayant d’entendre au moins entendre le son de sa voix. 

Mais rien. 

Avec un sourire mauvais, Boomeur se retourna vers elle. 

Luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, la jeune héroïne fit un saut en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas venir en aide à Chat Noir maintenant, alors il fallait au moins qu’elle éloigne Boomeur de lui. Elle s’enfuit à travers les rues de Paris, courant le plus vite possible, essayant d’entrainer Boomeur dans son sillage. Au détour d’une ruelle, elle aperçut une immense place au centre de laquelle se trouvait une statue. 

Un terrain dégagé.

Elle sauta sur l’occasion, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se retrouver de nouveau piégée sous un immeuble en ruines. Elle se rua vers la place, suivie de près par son adversaire. D’un bond, il la dépassa et se percha sur la statue de pierre, la fixant avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux. 

Il étendit les bras avec une lenteur calculée, semblant savourer chaque instant. Puis, d’un claquement de doigts, il fit surgir du néant une nuée d’explosifs.  
Ladybug les regarda, horrifiée. Visiblement, elle allait avoir droit au bouquet final. Tubes bariolés surmontés d’un cône, bombes sphériques ou cylindriques… Les projectiles étaient de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, de toutes couleurs. Pour l’instant, ils lévitaient paresseusement au-dessus de la tête de Boomeur, qui contemplait son œuvre avec un regard énamouré. 

Ladybug profita de l’occasion pour invoquer son Lucky Charm. Vu la tournure que prenait la situation, c’était maintenant ou jamais. Une nuée d’étincelles rougeoyantes tournoya au-dessus d’elle, et une batte de base-ball tomba au creux de ses mains. 

Une batte de baseball, rouge à poids noirs. 

Elle poussa une exclamation incrédule. C’était une blague ? Une idée lui avait immédiatement traversé l’esprit en voyant l’objet, mais c’était trop absurde. Ça ne marcherait jamais, c’était de la folie pure. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la statue sur laquelle était perché son adversaire, puis à un des projectiles qui dansait au-dessus de lui et qui avait attiré son attention. 

Une énorme fusée, striée de rouge et blanc, avec une mèche. 

Une fusée, qui, contrairement à d’autres bombes, n’exploserait pas sous le choc mais seulement quand sa mèche aurait été consumée. 

Absurde. 

Impossible. 

Mais elle n’avait pas d’autre option. 

A l’instant même où Boomeur envoya ses projectiles vers elle, elle bondit en avant, se plaçant de façon à ce qu’elle, la fusée rouge et blanche et la statue soient parfaitement alignées. Elle intercepta l’engin explosif à mi-chemin de sa trajectoire et d’un violent coup de batte, le renvoya dans la direction d’où il venait. 

La fusée tournoya dans les airs avant de s’écraser aux pieds de la statue dans un bruit sourd. Boomeur baissa les yeux vers la bombe, une expression perplexe sur le visage. 

Puis la fusée explosa enfin, le projetant dans les airs. 

Boomeur retomba lourdement au sol, assommé. Ladybug se précipita vers lui, cherchant à identifier l’objet dans lequel l’akuma du Papillon aurait pu se loger. Elle n’avait que quelques secondes avant que son adversaire ne reprenne conscience. Elle repéra rapidement un bout de papier froissé qui dépassait d’une poche de la poitrine du malheureux, une lettre d’une vilaine couleur violacée. Le courrier du maire Bourgeois menaçant le pauvre artificier de mettre fin à sa carrière.

Elle déchira rageusement la feuille, libérant un akuma qu’elle s’empressa de libérer et de purifier avant de faire appel une dernière fois son pouvoir pour réparer les dégâts causés par l’attaque. 

Enfin, c’était fini. 

 

Ladybug ne perdit pas une seconde. Abandonnant le pauvre artificier à son sors, elle rebroussa chemin à toute vitesse pour essayer de retrouver Chat Noir. Une épaisse fumée flottait encore dans les airs, et elle n’était plus sûre de l’endroit exact où elle l’avait vu chuter. Tout s’était passé tellement vite… 

Elle arriva enfin là où elle avait vu son partenaire pour la dernière fois et commença à le chercher frénétiquement du regard. Il n’y avait plus aucun signe du terrible affrontement qui s’était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il n’y avait aucun signe de Chat Noir non plus. La visibilité était toujours extrêmement mauvaise, rendant les recherches de Ladybug difficiles. Elle appela son partenaire à voix haute, puis devant le peu de succès de son entreprise, tenta de le contacter via le système de communication intégré à son yo-yo. En vain, seul un silence assourdissant lui répondait.

Impossible de retrouver Chat Noir. 

Ladybug essayait de combattre la sourde angoisse qui commençait à monter en elle. Il n’y avait peut-être rien de grave. Il était tout à fait possible qu’elle ne le trouve pas parce qu’il n’était simplement pas resté sur place, et qu’elle n’arrive pas à le contacter parce qu’il était détransformé… 

Elle n’était pas sûre d’arriver à se convaincre.

Il était tombé de si haut, et le choc avait été d’une telle violence…

Son cœur battait à grand coup dans sa cage thoracique L’angoisse lui comprimait insidieusement la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, et elle commençait à avoir du mal à maitriser sa respiration. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues, essayant de se forcer à retrouver son calme. 

Ses doigts étaient glacés.

Il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose, pas à lui, c’était impossible. Elle refusait d’y croire, mais cette pensée s’insinuait peu à peu en elle, empoisonnant son esprit et lui donnant l’impression qu’un trou béant se creusait dans sa poitrine.

C’était la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient séparés ainsi à la fin d’une bataille. Jamais un affrontement ne s’était terminé sans qu’elle ne sache Chat Noir sain et sauf, et le fait de n’avoir aucune idée de ce qu’il était advenu de lui la plongeait dans un état d’anxiété qu’elle n’avait jamais connu et qu’elle souhaitait ardemment ne jamais connaitre à nouveau. 

Ce sentiment était exacerbé par le fait qu’elle savait maintenant qui se cachait derrière le masque. Chat Noir, son précieux partenaire, était également Adrien, le garçon dont elle était terriblement amoureuse. Cette découverte aurait dû la soulager, car elle ne pouvait nier que ses sentiments envers Chat Noir allaient un peu au-delà de la simple affection, même s’ils étaient loin d’atteindre l’intensité de ce qu’elle ressentait pour Adrien. 

Mais au vu de la situation, c’était tout l’inverse. 

Elle avait douloureusement conscience que les deux garçons les plus importants de sa vie n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne, et qu’elle venait peut être de les perdre d’un seul coup. 

Non, non, non, se sermonna-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Chat Noir allait bien, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. 

Il fallait qu’elle le retrouve, à tout prix. 

Elle continua à chercher, essayant de refouler son angoisse, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas apparaitre la familière silhouette de son partenaire.  
En revanche, au bout de quelques interminables minutes, elle put parfaitement distinguer les journalistes qui se précipitaient maintenant vers elle, tout comme elle pouvait tout aussi parfaitement entendre les bips de son miraculous. Elle failli laisser échapper un juron. Avec tous ces témoins qui accouraient de part et d’autres, impossible pour elle de rester ici et de chercher Chat Noir. 

Ladybug tourna les talons et d’un souple lancer de yo-yo, s’échappa de la zone de combat. 

Ravalant les larmes de frustration et d’inquiétude qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle bondit de toit en toit tout en essayant de calmer la tempête de pensées qui se déchainait sous son crâne, tentant de se forcer à réfléchir. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait fait à la place de Chat Noir, si elle s’était retrouvée dans l’impossibilité de le contacter ? 

Maintenant qu’elle savait qui se cachait derrière le masque, la réponse était évidente.

Si elle n’arrivait pas à trouver Chat Noir, il fallait qu’elle cherche Adrien. 

Le collège. 

Elle devait aller au collège. 

Il serait là-bas s’il était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions qu’elle. 

Et s’il allait bien, ne put elle s’empêcher de penser tandis que l’angoisse lui nouait le ventre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booon, finalement le chapitre 2 est un peu gros alors je le coupe en deux :)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug arriva rapidement à son école, se faufilant par la fenêtre d’une salle de classe vide avant de se détransformer. 

Son sang battait dans ses tempes, elle n’entendait même pas les paroles rassurantes de Tikki qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. L’angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Elle savait que son pouvoir était censé restaurer les choses telles qu’elles étaient avant l’attaque, mais à quel point ? Si Chat Noir avait été grièvement blessé, est ce que ça aurait été suffisant ? Et si…

 

Marinette secoua vivement la tête, refusant d’envisager l’inacceptable.   
Elle sentait sa carapace se fissurer peu à peu. C’était comme si comme si la digue qui avait jusque-là réussi à endiguer les flots d’émotions contre lesquelles elle luttait allait céder d’un instant à l’autre. 

Elle se précipita vers la porte, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et tentant de maitriser les violents spasmes qui agitaient ses mains. Sortant dans le couloir, elle se mit à scruter le visage de chaque élève qu’elle apercevait, cherchant celui d’Adrien. 

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu’un crier son nom.

Marinette se retourna, pour voir Alya courir à sa rencontre en faisant de grands gestes. 

\- « Marinette ! », cria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l’heure ! Ici c’est la panique totale, tu aurais vu… » 

Elle s’interrompit, s’écartant légèrement de son amie tout en la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

\- « Marinette ? », reprit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une mine vraiment affreuse. » 

Non. Non, ça n’allait pas. 

\- « Oui, ça va, » répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire. « J’ai juste été un peu secouée par l’attaque, ne t’en fais pas. »

Visiblement pas totalement convaincue, Alya lui serra légèrement le bras, cherchant à la réconforter.

\- « Il faut dire que c’était assez impressionnant », approuva l’apprentie-journaliste. « Mais ne t’inquiètes pas, » poursuivit-elle dans une sincère tentative de lui remonter le moral, « on ne risque plus rien. Chat Noir et Ladybug ont merveilleusement géré la situation. » 

Marinette sentit ses entrailles se glacer à ces mots. Elle dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour dissimuler sa détresse à son amie, tentant de maîtriser les violents frissons qui parcourraient son corps. Elle était malade d’inquiétude pour Chat Noir. 

Pour Adrien.

Comme dans un cauchemar, elle revivait encore et encore la scène où elle l’avait vu pour la dernière fois. La façon dont son corps s’était fracassé contre le mur, le monstrueux bruit qui s’était alors produit... Et plus elle se remémorait ces souvenirs, plus elle se sentait gagnée par la nausée. Le choc avait été d’une violence inouïe, il était impossible que Chat Noir s’en soit sorti indemne. 

Elle se sentait au bord du malaise, remarquant à peine que son amie lui passait gentiment la main dans le dos en lui affirmant avec conviction que tout allait bien maintenant, que tout le monde était en sécurité. 

Marinette aurait voulu demander à Alya si elle n’avait pas vu Adrien, mais elle n’était pas sûre de réussir à ne pas fondre en larmes si elle commençait à parler de lui. Alors, serrant ses mâchoires de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses dents de claquer, elle adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à son amie avant de poursuivre sa route. 

 

Avançant d’un pas rapide dans les couloirs, elle se dirigeait vers la cour de l’école. Quand elle y arriva, ce fut pour constater que le chaos régnait encore dehors. Des nuages de poussière flottaient paresseusement dans les airs, créant comme un léger brouillard doré qui filtrait la lumière du soleil. Des groupes d’élèves s’étaient formés çà et là, commentant la récente attaque, se réconfortant les uns les autres. L’assaut du jour avait clairement marqué les esprits. 

Afin de bénéficier d’un meilleur point de vue, Marinette se plaça à mi-hauteur d’un escalier, s’agrippant tellement fort à la rambarde que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchit. Ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement la cour, mais elle devait bien se rendre à l’évidence. Adrien n’était pas là. 

Soudain, une silhouette familière passa le portique.

Marinette se sentit brusquement prise de vertige, se demandant si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. 

Mais non. 

C’était bien lui.

Adrien, Chat Noir, son précieux partenaire. 

Il était échevelé et couvert de poussière, tandis que son visage était livide, marqué par l’inquiétude. Il était à mille lieues de l’image propre et lisse qu’il s’efforçait de donner d’habitude, mais il était vivant et visiblement en un seul morceau. 

Il s’arrêta un instant pour parcourir les environs du regard. Soudain, il aperçut Marinette. Il vacilla légèrement, puis poussa un profond soupir, donnant du même coup l’impression qu’un poids immense venait d’être ôté de ses épaules. 

Sans la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, il se dirigea vers elle d’un pas rapide, tandis que Marinette descendait des escaliers pour aller à sa rencontre. 

 

Sans se concerter, sans un mot, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, s’étreignant de toutes leurs forces. Ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres, s’agrippant l’un à l’autre comme un naufragé s’accroche à sa bouée de secours, réalisant difficilement qu’ils s’étaient bien tous les deux sortis sains et saufs de cette terrible tempête. 

Luttant contre les larmes de soulagement qui lui montaient aux yeux, Marinette se blottit contre le torse d’Adrien, collant son oreille contre sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient certes un peu trop rapides, mais puissants et réguliers, et c’était pour elle la plus belle mélodie du monde. En comparaison, son propre cœur lui faisait l’effet d’un oiseau affolé, cognant de façon erratique contre les barreaux de sa cage thoracique. 

Adrien pencha la tête vers Marinette, enfouissant son visage dans le creux séparant son épaule de sa nuque, s’enivrant de la douce odeur de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps à travers ses vêtements alors qu’il la serrait contre lui. Elle était là, avec lui. Elle allait bien. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas pu en être autrement. Lorsqu’il avait repris connaissance, il avait bien vu que Boomeur n’était plus là. Et alors qu’il fouillait désespérément les décombres à la recherche de sa coéquipière, il avait bien assisté à la démonstration du pouvoir de Ladybug, qui avait tout restauré comme si l’affrontement n’avait jamais eu lieu, preuve évidente de la victoire de sa partenaire. 

Mais ça n’avait pas suffi à calmer la terrible terreur qui nouait ses entrailles depuis qu’il avait vu Ladybug se faire engloutir par cette monstrueuse avalanche de brique et de béton. Il fallait qu’il constate de ses propres yeux qu’elle allait bien, que cet horrible cauchemar était derrière eux. 

Et maintenant il l’avait enfin retrouvée. Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui, et lui-même avait du mal à contenir les violents frissons qui agitaient son corps. Le choc avait été trop rude, l’angoisse trop intense, il leur faudrait un moment pour se remettre de ce brutal séisme qui avait les avaient tous deux ébranlés jusqu’au plus profond de leur être. 

Il l’entendit laisser échapper un bruit étrange, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, avant qu’elle ne lui murmure, d’une voix tremblotante :

\- « J’ai eu tellement peur… J’ai cru… j’ai cru… »

Sa voix se brisa. 

Emu, Adrien la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles vides de sens, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu’il pouvait alors qu’il se savait lui aussi très proche du point de rupture. Il venait tout juste de traverser une monstrueuse tempête d’émotion, passant de la terreur extrême à une colère froide et implacable, de la peur d’avoir perdu sa Lady pour toujours à un espoir fou, puis à un indescriptible soulagement quand l’avait enfin vue saine et sauve. 

Et maintenant la tourmente s’éloignait enfin, le laissant à bout de souffle et le cœur à vif, alors qu’il se raccrochait désespérément à Marinette pour essayer de conserver un semblant de raison. 

 

La jeune fille respirait profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme, faisant de son mieux pour contenir son émotion. Elle était tellement soulagée qu’elle avait envie d’éclater en sanglot, de laisser les larmes emporter toute cette détresse qu’elle avait ressenti depuis ce terrible moment où elle avait cru perdre son partenaire. 

Mais Marinette refusait de se laisser aller, ne voulant pas l’inquiéter davantage. Quand il l’avait regardée, elle avait pu voir sur son visage le reflet de l’angoisse qu’elle avait elle-même ressenti pour lui, et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter encore. Au contraire, elle voulait essayer de faire bonne figure, ses doigts traçants machinalement de petits cercles contre le dos de son partenaire pour tenter de l’apaiser. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s’écartant légèrement sans pour autant s’éloigner trop, refusant de quitter la chaleur de ses bras. Elle avait placé ses mains de part et d’autres de la colonne vertébrale d’Adrien, tandis qu’il lui tenait fermement la taille. Lui non plus n’avait pas l’air de vouloir la laisser s’éloigner. 

Marinette dévisageait son coéquipier comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle se perdait dans son regard, d’un vert extraordinairement clair qui prenait de fascinants reflets dorés à présent que les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les nuages de poussière. Maintenant qu’elle le voyait de près, elle pouvait voir que ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l’inquiétude, le soulagement et l’anxiété se disputant encore la place sur son visage. 

Ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement ébouriffés, ce qui était habituel pour Chat Noir mais totalement inédit pour Adrien qui prenait d’ordinaire grand soin de son apparence. Machinalement, Marinette leva la main pour remettre en place quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles, sans prendre conscience de la tristesse qui teintait son regard face à la mine défaite de son partenaire. Elle s’en voulait de lui avoir fait aussi peur. 

En revanche, Adrien ne manqua pas de noter le léger changement d’expression de sa coéquipière.

C’était très troublant pour lui de la voir dans un tel état. D’ordinaire, Marinette était souriante, pétillante, un véritable rayon de soleil. Là, même si elle était visiblement heureuse de voir Adrien en bonne santé, elle ne semblait être plus que l’ombre d’elle-même. La terrible angoisse qu’elle avait ressentie plus tôt avait laissé des traces encore visibles sur son visage. 

Elle était pâle, si pâle par rapport à d’habitude, constata Adrien avec un pincement de cœur. 

Il se pencha vers elle, déposant machinalement un léger baiser sur sa joue, tentant instinctivement de la réconforter et de lui montrer son soutien. Puis, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il réitéra son geste. C’était bien ce qu’il lui avait semblé, les pommettes de Marinette avaient laissé un goût légèrement salé sur ses lèvres. Des larmes, qu’elle avait séchées avant qu’il arrive mais qui avaient déposé une invisible pellicule de sel sur sa peau. 

Marinette écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise, avant qu’Adrien ne la serre de nouveau dans ses bras. 

 

Ils étaient tous les deux complètement absorbés l’un par l’autre, mais ils finirent malgré tout par réaliser lentement que tous leurs camarades s’étaient tournés vers eux, observant leurs retrouvailles avec incrédulité, se demandant quelle était la signification de la scène à laquelle ils étaient en train d’assister. 

Marinette poussa un petit cri d’effroi avant d’enfouir sa tête contre l’épaule d’Adrien, n’osant pas en voir plus. 

\- « Oh non, non, non », souffla-t-elle, à deux doigts de paniquer à nouveau. « Dis-moi que tout le monde n’est pas en train de nous regarder. »

Adrien parcouru la cour du regard, un sourire amusé se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres en dépit de la vive tension qu’il ressentait toujours. 

\- « Alors, » énuméra-t-il, « Chloé a l’air d’être à deux doigts de casser quelque chose. Max nous fait des clins d’œil, Rose hyperventile, même Kim et Alix nous regardent. Alya a l’air d’être au bord de l’hystérie et je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle va finir par déboiter l’épaule de Nino si elle continue à le secouer comme ça. Ah, et Nino a l’air ravi, au passage. Il n’y a que Mylène et Ivan qui s’en fichent parce qu’ils sont aussi en train de se faire des câlins. »

Marinette ne releva même pas la dernière remarque de son partenaire. Elle poussa un gémissement, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Comment on va bien pouvoir leur expliquer tout ça ? », se désola-t-elle. 

\- « On s’enfuit ? », proposa Adrien. « Mais bon, ça ne fera que retarder les questions. Sinon je peux toujours plaider un coup de folie, on pourra dire que j’ai pris une brique sur la tête », reprit-il d’un ton malicieux digne de Chat Noir, dans une tentative évidente de remonter le moral de sa partenaire.

\- « Une brique chacun alors ? », répliqua Marinette, esquissant enfin un pâle sourire. « Ça me parait difficilement crédible. »

Alors qu’elle réfléchissait, elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Ce geste attira immédiatement l’attention d’Adrien, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. 

Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Il l’avait su dès le moment où il avait saisi Marinette dans ses bras. 

Il avait compris que juste la serrer contre lui ne lui suffirait pas. Qu’il était amoureux fou de cette fille et que malgré la peur qui lui glaçait encore les entrailles, le fait de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien raviverait fatalement l’attirance qu’il ressentait depuis toujours pour sa Lady. Qu’après l’avoir étreint ainsi dans ses bras, il voudrait ensuite goûter avidement à sa peau tout en s’enivrant de son parfum. 

Leurs existences était trop courtes, trop fragiles, il n’avait plus envie de perdre de temps. Après être si près de la perdre, il voulait l’embrasser de toutes ses forces.

La sentir vivante sous ses lèvres.

Adrien leva une de ses mains pour la poser délicatement le long du visage de Marinette, tandis que de l’autre il raffermissait sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle était si proche qu’il pouvait presque compter chacun des cils qui bordaient délicatement ses immenses yeux couleur azur.

Le cœur d’Adrien battait la chamade. 

\- « Ou alors, on peut leur dire qu’on sort ensemble », souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque, levant un regard interrogateur vers sa partenaire. 

Ce n’était clairement pas de cette façon qu’il aurait voulu lui faire sa déclaration, mais il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, dans un informe chaos de peur, d’excitation, d’espoir, auquel se mêlait toujours l’ombre de cette sourde angoisse qui refusait de le quitter depuis leur dernier combat. 

Les joues de Marinette se teintèrent cependant d’un beau rouge vif, offrant un contraste saisissant avec la pâleur de son visage. Il sentit le pouls de sa partenaire s’accélérer violemment sous ses doigts, alors que sa respiration se faisait soudain plus rapide. 

\- « On dirait une proposition », chuchota-t-elle, n’osant visiblement pas y croire.

Adrien respira un grand coup, tenant de maitriser les battements affolés de son cœur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. 

\- « C’en est une, ma Lady », lui répondit-il dans un murmure. 

Marinette vacilla légèrement, puis leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillant comme des étoiles dans un ciel d’été. Il pouvait sentir qu’elle était toujours tendue, toujours tremblante, mais ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent légèrement avant de s’incurver en un doux sourire. 

Elle tenta de parler, mais sa gorge était nouée par l’émotion. Alors, elle leva la main vers le visage d’Adrien, ses phalanges caressant tendrement sa joue. Elle réussit enfin à articuler un « Oui » enroué qui fit chanceler Adrien, ému comme jamais par la réponse de sa Lady. 

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses doigts se crispèrent nerveusement autour des épaules d’Adrien. Elle était douloureusement consciente des regards inquisiteurs de tous leurs camarades, et elle était prise d’une incontrôlable envie de s’enfuir. 

De partir vite et loin d’ici, et de se réfugier dans les bras d’Adrien pour oublier enfin cette terrible journée. 

 

Adrien semblait partager ses pensées. Il s’écarta brusquement d’elle, l’attrapant par la main pour l’entraîner à vive allure à travers les couloirs. Il cherchait instinctivement à rejoindre la salle d’arts plastiques, qu’il savait vide la plupart du temps. Là, ils seraient tranquilles, à l’abri des regards. 

Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et la referma avec tout autant de brutalité après que Marinette soit passée, avant d’étreindre de nouveau sa partenaire de toutes ses forces. Il avait glissé une main autour de sa taille tandis que l’autre était pressée entre ses omoplates, et il la maintenait ainsi contre lui comme s’il souhaitait ne jamais la laisser partir. 

Marinette leva son visage vers lui et il se pencha pour venir à sa rencontre, leurs lèvres semblant soudain attirées les unes par les autres telles des aimants.  
Leur premier baiser fut chaotique, les deux adolescents tremblant de tous leurs membres alors leurs bouches s’écrasaient l’une contre l’autre, leurs nez et leurs dents s’entrechoquaient dans leur hâte. 

Étouffant un grognement de frustration, Adrien déplaça l’une de ses mains le long de la mâchoire de Marinette pour essayer de s’assurer un meilleur contrôle, tandis qu’elle-même glissait ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Entrelacés ainsi, ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, trouvant peu à peu leur rythme au milieu de tout ce désordre.

Mais leurs baisers n’avaient toujours rien de calme, au contraire. Ils s’embrassaient avec une ardeur teintée de désespoir, envahis par un sentiment d’urgence. C’était comme s’ils avaient besoin de se prouver l’un et l’autre que leur partenaire était bien en vie, se raccrochant de toutes leurs forces à la tempête de sensations qui déferlaient sur eux pour s’assurer qu’ils ne rêvaient pas. La chaleur de leurs corps pressés si fort l’un contre l’autre qu’il ne restait plus un seul espace entre eux, le contact électrisant de leurs peaux entre elles, leurs parfums respectifs qui les enivraient un peu plus à chaque inspiration… Tous leurs sens étaient à vif, leurs rappelant avec un indicible soulagement que cet instant passionné qu’ils partageaient était bien réel. 

Leur respiration était lourde, alors qu’ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle dans leur précipitation. 

Marinette enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Adrien, semant encore un peu plus le désordre dans ses boucles blondes. 

Lorsque qu’elle inclina légèrement la tête pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, elle sentit comme un léger goût ferreux, un arrière-goût de sang. Il avait dû se mordre l’intérieur de la joue lors de sa chute. Elle ne put retenir un violent frisson à ce douloureux rappel de ce à quoi ils avaient échappé, et poussant un gémissement, elle serra Adrien encore plus fort contre elle. Elle l’embrassait avec empressement, se noyant dans ses baisers brûlants pour combattre l’angoisse qui menaçait de la glacer de nouveau, cherchant instinctivement refuge dans la chaleur de ses bras. 

Le cauchemar était fini, il était bel et bien vivant, se répétait-elle sans cesses en s’agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Étourdie par cet ouragan de baisers, elle n’entendait plus rien d’autre que le sang martelant ses tempes et le bruit de la respiration haletante d’Adrien, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Au bout d’un instant, elle s’éloigna légèrement, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Adrien refusa de rompre le contact. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur son visage, embrassant avec ferveur son nez, ses joues, ses paupières, son menton, comme s’il avait besoin de goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas devenu fou et que Marinette était bien dans ses bras.

Il appuya sa bouche contre la gorge de sa partenaire, sentant son pouls battre à toute vitesse sous ses lèvres. 

Vivante. 

Elle était merveilleusement vivante. 

Il aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement. 

Marinette glissa légèrement ses doigts sous son menton, et sans perdre un instant de plus face à sa muette demande, Adrien recommença à l’embrasser avec fougue. 

 

L’atmosphère se modifia au fil des minutes, Marinette et Adrien se détendant enfin tandis que leur anxiété disparaissait. La terrible angoisse qui les tenaillait s’était peu à peu dissoute dans leurs étreintes passionnées. Leurs baisers étaient toujours aussi enflammés, mais ils étaient maintenant uniquement guidés par la folle attirance qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. 

Leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson tandis que leurs souffles et langues s’entremêlaient tour à tour. 

S’écartant un instant, Marinette traça une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de la gorge d’Adrien, partant de sa clavicule jusqu’au-dessous de son menton, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de plaisir qui la fit frissonner de tout son être. Elle poursuivit ses tendres explorations jusqu’à l’arrière de son oreille. Respirant profondément, elle nota soudain une légère note d’eau de Cologne, dont la fragrance se mêlait subtilement au parfum de la peau d’Adrien. L’odeur qui en résultait était particulièrement grisante et Marinette eu soudain l’impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines sous l’effet de l’excitation, alors que son pouls accélérait vivement. Ses lèvres décolèrent instantanément de la peau d’Adrien pour venir emprisonner avidement sa bouche.

Son partenaire répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, pressant son corps contre le sien alors que sa langue caressait langoureusement celle de Marinette. Il ne s’arrêta que pour se mettre à mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu’il humait le parfum sucré de sa peau, mettant tous ses sens à contribution pour plonger un peu plus profondément dans le délicieux tourbillon de sensations que son ensorcelante partenaire lui faisait ressentir. 

\- « Adrien… » souffla Marinette d’une voix rauque, lorsque qu’il la relâcha enfin. 

Adrien tressaillit au son de sa voix, sentant que les derniers lambeaux de raison qui lui restaient menaçaient de s’envoler à tout instant. Légèrement étourdi, il posa son regard sur Marinette, son cœur cognant à grand coups dans sa poitrine face au spectacle qu’elle offrait. Elle était certes un peu échevelée, mais plus envoutante que jamais avec ses immenses yeux bleus qui brillaient de plaisir, ses joues délicatement teintées de rouge et surtout ses lèvres, légèrement humides et plus roses que jamais suites à ses sollicitations enthousiastes. 

Il leva doucement la main vers son visage, faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa joue en une tendre caresse. En réponse, Marinette lui adressa un lumineux sourire avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour embrasser doucement sa paume. 

 

Un bruit les interrompit soudainement, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Une voix, quelque part dans les couloirs, qui criait leurs prénoms. Leurs camarades de classes s’étaient visiblement mis à leur recherche, se demandant où ils avaient bien pu s’éclipser.

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un bref regard. Ils n’avaient clairement pas envie qu’on les retrouve maintenant, pas plus qu’ils n’avaient envie de subir l’inévitable interrogatoire qui les attendait. Posant délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres d’Adrien, Marinette désigna d’un mouvement du menton une des fenêtres de la salle dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. Son compagnon hocha silencieusement la tête, et tous deux s’éclipsèrent discrètement du collège en se faufilant par cette issue de fortune. 

Leurs amis continuèrent à les chercher pendant quelques temps, mais Marinette et Adrien restèrent introuvables. 

 

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Marinette. Confortablement installés sur son lit, ils se remettaient lentement de leurs émotions tout en piochant allègrement dans une boite de cookies que la jeune fille avait dérobée dans la cuisine familiale. 

Il y eu bien quelques moments de gêne alors que la tension retombait peu à peu. Tout avait été si rapide, si intense, ils peinaient encore à se faire à la situation. Mais ils faisaient face du mieux qu’ils pouvaient, alternant discutions, paroles de réconfort et plaisanteries, et se volant également de doux baisers dès que l’occasion s’en présentait. 

Totalement absorbés l’un par l’autre, ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à leurs téléphones qu’ils avaient laissés sur le bureau de Marinette, et dont les vibreurs ne cessaient de sonner depuis qu’ils s’étaient éclipsés tous les deux. 

Plus tard, lorsqu’ils les consulteraient, ils prendraient conscience de ce qui risquait de les attendre dès qu’ils remettraient un pied au collège.   
A eux deux, ils avaient en effet reçus pas moins de vingt-sept appels en absence d’Alya, dont vingt-trois pour Marinette. Chacun était accompagné d’un message sur leurs répondeurs leur intimant de la rappeler d’urgence, et c’était sans compter tous ses sms. Nino quant à lui s’en sortait avec un score honorable de huit appels au total, équitablement répartis entre Adrien et Marinette. Dans les trois-quarts des messages qu’il avait laissé sur la boite vocale d’Adrien, ils pouvaient entendre la voix Alya dans le fond, alors qu’elle tentait d’appeler Marinette. 

La jeune fille avait aussi reçu un petit mot de félicitations de Rose, qui lui confiait à quel point elle les avait trouvés romantiques, de même que des sms de la part d’Alix et de Juleka qui n’avaient pas pu s’empêcher de la congratuler elles aussi. 

Pour sa part, Adrien avait également reçu quatre messages indignés de Chloé, qui lui affirmait que ses réactions complètement irrationnelles démontraient très clairement qu’il souffrait de stress-post traumatique. Elle lui précisait par ailleurs que Marinette devrait avoir honte de profiter ainsi de son état de choc, et qu’elle pouvait lui recommander d’excellents psychiatres qu’il ferait mieux de consulter rapidement.   
Leur retour à l’école serait certainement un magnifique désastre.

Mais pour le moment, ils s’en moquaient totalement, échangeant de tendres baisers qui avaient pris le goût sucré des biscuits subtilisés par Marinette.

Pour le moment, ils étaient ensembles.

Et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet fin !
> 
> Désolée pour le délai, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre !
> 
> Sinon, il n'est pas impossible que je reprenne un jour cette fic, j'ai quelques idées pour une suite éventuelle (ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de décrire le jour suivant à l'école, ça pourrait être fun x) ) . Mais bon, on verra, il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse.
> 
> En attendant ça a été un vrai plaisir d'écrire ces chapitres, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu :) . ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et encore une fois, merci à tous pour les kudos et commentaires qui m'encouragent énormément !
> 
> A une prochaine !!


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla avec la pire migraine qu'elle n'ait jamais eue de sa toute vie.

Elle avait à peine dormi, les évènements de la veille se bousculant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il s'était passé trop de choses d'un coup, et trop vite. Son cerveau était submergé par le trop-plein d'informations qu'il avait à enregistrer et ce flot incessant de pensées l'avait tenue éveillée une grande partie de la nuit.

La jeune fille s'arracha péniblement à la chaleur de ses draps, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'elle se levait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers la salle de bain, attrapant des vêtements propres au passage. Une bonne douche ne serait certainement pas du luxe pour essayer de se réveiller.

S'appuyant d'une main sur le bord du lavabo, elle tourna le robinet de l'autre avant de mettre ses deux mains en coupe sous le filet d'eau glacée, recueillant autant de liquide que possible. Elle s'en aspergea le visage, avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, sous lesquels avaient pris place d'immenses cernes d'un gris bleuâtre. Au milieu de toutes ces couleurs sans éclat, seule sa bouche ressortait, bien plus rose que d'ordinaire et légèrement gercée.

Marinette porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, et le souvenir des baisers échangés avec Adrien s'imposa aussitôt à elle, la faisant violemment rougir.

Adrien. Chat Noir.

Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, qui s'avérait être également son précieux partenaire pour lequel elle avait une profonde affection.

Elle en avait presque le vertige.

Son cerveau avait encore du mal à digérer l'information, à superposer l'image de ces deux garçons pour former un tout cohérent. Marinette tenait au jeune homme, plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, mais il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'habituer à cette découverte. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que même si le simple fait de penser à lui mettait son esprit en ébullition au point qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. A aucun prix.

Marinette sentait son mal de tête revenir au galop. Il y avait également un autre problème. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer leur comportement de la veille à leurs camarades. Elle n'avait même pas osé recontacter Alya et elle appréhendait énormément la réaction de son amie.

Pressant ses mains contre ses tempes, Marinette secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Elle était épuisée et elle n'était clairement pas en état de réfléchir. Une bonne douche d'eau glacée l'aiderait peut-être à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

 

L'esprit encore embrumé, Marinette se dirigea vers la cuisine après s'être lavée et habillée. Ses parents étaient déjà descendus à la boulangerie, la laissant seule pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle sortit machinalement de quoi manger, se prépara un bol de chocolat chaud et s'installa à table.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de l'appartement familial, faisant vivement sursauter Marinette qui laissa tomber sa tartine dans son bol dont la moitié du contenu se déversa sur la table. La jeune fille poussa un lourd soupir tout en attrapant machinalement une serviette pour essuyer les éclaboussures.

Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de se présenter chez elle aussi tôt. Alya n'avait sûrement pas apprécié son silence, et elle venait à présent la tirer du lit pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses. Trainant des pieds, Marinette se dirigea vers la porte, se préparant mentalement à affronter son amie et la tempête de questions qu'elle amenait sûrement avec elle. Alya avait une âme de reporter, n'hésitant pas à creuser, creuser et creuser encore quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, et Marinette savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement.

Main sur la poignée, elle prit une grande inspiration tout en rassemblant son courage, puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Les paroles qu'elle avait préparées à l'attention de son amie moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle découvrit qui se trouvait face à elle. Ce n'était clairement pas Alya.

C'était Adrien.

Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi lui non plus. Il adressa un timide sourire à Marinette avant de se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Heu, bonjour... », la salua-t-il.

Marinette le regarda, bouche bée. Elle était incapable réfléchir. C'était comme si son cerveau avait brusquement été foudroyé par cette arrivée inattendue et qu'il s'était littéralement retrouvé paralysé, sans plus pouvoir fonctionner ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et inversement, le cœur de Marinette semblait soudain prit d'une folle envie de retourner à l'état sauvage. Après avoir raté un battement ou deux sous l'effet de l'émotion de la jeune fille, il s'était aussitôt emballé pour se mettre à battre à toute vitesse, cognant à grands coups comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

\- « Je suis désolé de venir aussi tôt », poursuivi Adrien, « mais je voulais te parler avant le début des cours. »

Sa partenaire secoua brusquement la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- « Parler ? Heu... oui, oui, on peut entrer... Parler. On peut parler. Tu veux entrer ? », bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentit rougir, la température de ses joues augmentant aussi sûrement que si elles avaient pris feu. Elle invita Adrien à la suivre dans la cuisine. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de lui emboiter le pas. Marinette s'assit à table et Adrien tira une chaise pour prendre place face à elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Adrien était visiblement extrêmement tendu. Il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, cherchant manifestement ses mots sans pour autant réussir à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Sa nervosité ne faisait que rendre Marinette plus inquiète.

Elle était complètement perdue. Tout était allé si vite la veille qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Adrien, mais elle se sentit soudain glacée d'angoisse. Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire que tout était une erreur ? Ou pire encore, qu'il avait été déçu de découvrir qu'elle se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug ?

Marinette se sentit prise d'un faible vertige à cette dernière idée, tandis que son sang battait tellement fort dans ses tempes qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir entendre Adrien quand il se mettrait à parler. Elle tendit la main vers une bouteille de jus d'orange pour essayer de se servir un verre, tenant ainsi de se donner un semblant de contenance, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'elle y renonça.

Adrien toussa soudain pour s'éclaircir la gorge, ramenant brusquement vers lui toute l'attention de Marinette.

\- « Je... En fait, je voulais te dire... »

Il buttait sur ses mots.

\- « Raaaaa », laissa-t-il échapper avec un petit geste d'agacement. « Je suis désolé, ça avait l'air beaucoup plus simple dans ma tête », s'excusa-t-il.

Plongeant ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement clair dans ceux de Marinette, il respira un grand coup avant de reprendre, tandis que ses doigts tapotaient fébrilement le dessus de la table.

\- « Je voulais te parler d'hier. Et de nous. Je... je voulais que tu saches que quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, ce n'était pas que l'impulsion du moment. », laissa-t-il échapper d'une seule traite. « Je tiens vraiment à toi. Mais je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, qu'on était tous les deux sous le choc et... et... »

Il rougit légèrement, sans détacher son regard du sien. Marinette le fixait en retour, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sans oser l'interrompre.

\- « Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'ai essayé de profiter de la situation », reprit-il dans un souffle. « Je veux être avec toi, mais je comprendrais... Enfin, je sais que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et que tu as dit oui, mais vu la situation... Si jamais... Si jamais tu as changé d'avis, ou si tu veux prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, je comprendrais très bien. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. »

Marinette pâlit puis rougit alors qu'elle comprenait enfin la raison qui avait poussée Adrien à venir la voir. Il avait peur que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille n'ait été que le contrecoup du choc qu'elle avait subi après avoir cru perdre Chat Noir. Peur d'avoir abusé de la situation, peur de lui avoir forcé la main alors qu'elle n'était pas nécessairement en état de prendre une décision.

Mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait été déçu de découvrir qui elle était.

Il avait dit qu'il voulait toujours être avec elle.

Marinette sentit soudain une bouffée de chaleur envahir sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle regardait son partenaire avec attention. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était, tout était encore confus dans son esprit, mais malgré tout, une certitude demeurait. En face d'elle se trouvait Adrien, Chat Noir. Les deux garçons les plus importants de sa vie réunis en un seul.

Et elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter.

Elle ne voulait pas le rejeter.

Marinette tendit lentement la main par-dessus la table, saisissant celle d'Adrien entre ses doigts tremblants. Son coéquipier sursauta avec autant de violence que s'il avait été traversé par une décharge électrique.

\- « Je... », commença-t-elle.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant désespérément d'ordonner ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour croiser le regard fixe d'Adrien. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de sa phrase avec une anxiété évidente.

Marinette serra un peu plus fort sa main sur la sienne. La peau d'Adrien était chaude, et plus douce au toucher que dans ses souvenirs. Elle pouvait le sentir frissonner légèrement sous ses doigts. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- « Ce... ce n'était pas sous l'impulsion du moment non plus », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je veux... je veux aussi qu'on soit ensemble. Je suis contente que ça soit toi », rajouta-t-elle en rougissant, entrelaçant timidement ses doigts avec ceux d'Adrien pour appuyer ses paroles.

Il poussa un profond soupir, semblant soudain se détendre. Puis, pour la première fois de la matinée, un franc sourire illumina son visage. Il porta doucement les phalanges de Marinette à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

Geste qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir de la part de Chat Noir, mais pas de celle d'Adrien.

\- « Par contre, j'aurais... j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y habituer », balbutia Marinette, non sans lui rendre son sourire.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire quand Chat Noir tentait de flirter avec elle, elle laissa sa main reposer dans celle d'Adrien.

\- « Moi aussi, ma Lady », chuchota-t-il. « Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, assis de part et d'autre de la table, doigts toujours entrelacés.

 

Adrien était soulagé, bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Toute la matinée, il avait eu l'impression qu'un étau lui comprimait la poitrine, lui faisant subir une horrible sensation d'étouffement. A présent, il respirait à nouveau, savourant avec délice le sentiment de légèreté, de liberté et de joie mêlées qui s'épanouissait en lui depuis qu'il avait entendu la réponse de Marinette. Le monde était soudainement devenu plus brillant, plus exaltant.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui la veille et que le choc de cette folle journée s'était enfin estompé, il s'était retrouvé en proie un affreux doute. La réaction de Marinette à ses avances avait peut-être juste été instinctive, peut-être qu'elle aurait réagi complètement différemment à sa proposition si la situation avait été différente, si leurs émotions n'avaient pas été aussi exacerbées par la brutale épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Et si c'était le cas, alors il avait fait une terrible erreur, profitant involontairement de l'état de faiblesse de sa Lady pour l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, à aucun prix. Il souhaitait ardemment être avec Ladybug, avec Marinette, bien sûr. Il était fou amoureux de cette fille, plus encore maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa véritable identité. Mais jamais il n'aurait souhaité profiter de la situation si les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il était alors parvenu à une inévitable conclusion : il fallait qu'il aille lui parler dès que possible, il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il s'assure que si sa Lady s'était laissée aller à ces étreintes enflammées, c'était parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une réaction incontrôlable liée aux traumatisants évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu.

Cela signifiait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à ce qu'elle le rejette si elle n'avait effectivement accepté de l'embrasser que sous l'effet du choc. Mais il se devait de lui offrir la possibilité de retrouver sa liberté si elle le souhaitait, même si cela devait déchirer son propre cœur en morceaux.

Ces terribles questions l'avaient tourmenté toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Adrien avait fébrilement attendu que temps passe, les minutes s'écoulant avec une douloureuse lenteur, puis il s'était rué chez Marinette dès qu'il avait jugé l'heure convenable. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour mettre fin à ce doute qui l'avait tenaillé des heures durant.

Et à présent, il était incroyablement soulagé. Son cœur bondissait joyeusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il tenait la main de Marinette dans la sienne, sentant la douce chaleur de sa peau sous des doigts. Il caressait machinalement ses phalanges avec son pouce tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Elle semblait elle aussi plus détendue que quand il était arrivée, et elle lui souriait avec tendresse.

 

Marinette rompit soudain le silence.

\- « Et pour tout à l'heure, tu crois que ça va aller ? A... à l'école, je veux dire. »

Adrien poussa un profond soupir. Le collège. C'était l'autre point qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver une explication suffisamment crédible pour expliquer leur comportement à leurs camarades, sans risquer qu'ils ne comprennent que les intenses retrouvailles d'Adrien et de Marinette avaient été dictées par la folle angoisse de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.

\- « Je pense que le plus simple serait de dire aux autres que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi juste avant l'attaque, et que j'étais inquiet », répondit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « ça aura au moins le mérite d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans la cour, et pourquoi on a disparu ensuite. »

Marinette rougit violement, ses joues se parant de superbes nuances cramoisies. Elle étouffa une légère quinte de toux pour dissimuler sa gêne.

\- « Hem... Je pense que ça serait plus crédible si on disait l'inverse. Que... que c'est moi qui t'ai proposé qu'on sorte ensemble », balbutia-t-elle, rougissant de plus belle.

Surpris, Adrien leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Ne me pose pas de questions, chaton ! », lui lança-t-elle en le menaçant gentiment avec le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. A savoir une tartine de pain, ce qui rendit sa tentative d'intimidation d'autant moins crédible.

\- « Oh, et pourquoi donc ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire malicieux digne de Chat Noir se dessinait sur son visage.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

Marinette rougit de plus belle. Au lieu de répondre, elle but d'un trait ce qui restait de son chocolat chaud et se leva pour débarrasser rapidement la table. Elle ressentait un étrange mélange d'excitation et de gêne. Après tous ces baisers échangés avec lui, ça n'aurait pourtant pas dû être si difficile d'avouer à Adrien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis quasiment le premier jour. Et même si le fait de découvrir qu'il était Chat Noir l'avait plongée dans la plus grande confusion, ça n'avait visiblement en rien altéré ses sentiments, au contraire.

Elle se retourna vers Adrien qui s'était mis debout lui aussi, puis brusquement, elle avança dans sa direction pour se blottir contre lui. Etonné, le jeune homme resta une seconde sans réagir, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette et de la serrer contre lui.

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de sa partenaire battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

Marinette enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Adrien, dissimulant son visage dont la couleur était toujours composée d'innombrables teintes de pourpres.

\- « ça sera plus crédible parce que j'ai un gros faible pour toi, et je crois que c'est de notoriété publique », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Adrien se raidit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, puis il sentit soudain son pouls s'emballer alors qu'une douce sensation de chaleur se diffusait dans son torse. C'était à peine s'il en croyait ses oreilles. Un large sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il avait le cœur en fête, ses battements résonnant dans sa poitrine en une joyeuse musique.

Il glissa doucement ses doigts sous le menton de Marinette, relevant délicatement son visage vers le sien. Il fut instantanément happé par son regard, plongeant dans l'intense bleu lagon de ses yeux.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait bien faire, mais l'expression de Marinette s'adoucit sensiblement quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle leva la main pour caresser doucement sa joue, un sourire affectueux flottant sur son visage.

Sans même réfléchir, Adrien se pencha vers elle, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et il eut soudain l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine tant son cœur s'emballa à ce contact.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. C'était un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse, mais complètement dépourvu de cette urgence et de cette peur qui leur avaient noué les entrailles un jour plus tôt.

Et c'était merveilleux.

Reprenant son souffle, Marinette poussa un léger soupir, et Adrien ne perdit même pas une seconde pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres sous les siennes, intensifiant leur baiser. Il pouvait distinctement sentir un léger goût de chocolat dans la bouche de Marinette alors que sa langue caressait la sienne.

Une de ses mains était fermement positionnée sur la taille de Marinette, la maintenant contre lui, tandis que l'autre se déplaçait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Celles de la jeune fille étaient fermement agrippées à ses épaules tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec ardeur, le serrant si fort contre elle qu'il ne restait plus un espace de libre entre leurs corps.

 

Au bout de plusieurs enivrantes minutes, Marinette gémit légèrement, puis s'arracha à contrecœur à la caresse des lèvres d'Adrien.

\- « Chaton », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, « L'école... »

Adrien l'interrompit d'un léger baiser.

\- « On va... »

Puis d'un autre.

\- « En retard... »

Adrien posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'appuyer son front sur son épaule, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il avait glissé une main dans les cheveux de Marinette, et ses doigts jouaient paresseusement avec ses mèches brunes. Il pouvait sentir un subtil parfum de vanille émaner de la jeune fille, probablement l'odeur de son shampoing.

\- « Je sais, ma Lady », répondit-il dans un soupir.

Il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'aller au collège et d'affronter les regards et questions de tous leurs camarades.

Il voulait rester ici, dans les bras de Marinette, et laisser le reste du monde tourner sans eux.

Mais ils devaient y aller. A regret, ils interrompirent leur étreinte, et Marinette s'éclipsa vers sa chambre le temps d'aller chercher son sac. Adrien se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, attendant la jeune fille. Celle-ci revint rapidement, puis lui ouvrit la porte, s'écartant pour le laisser passer avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Adrien se retourna vers elle, puis, avec un timide sourire, lui tendit la main. Marinette la saisit en rougissant, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle nota avec un petit sourire que la nuque et les oreilles d'Adrien avaient elles aussi pris de légère nuances cramoisies. Quelque part, c'était rassurant de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être intimidée par l'évolution de leur relation.

Ils firent lentement route vers le collège, profitant du trajet pour peaufiner les détails de l'histoire qu'ils raconteraient à leurs camarades. Leur nervosité augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment. Adrien avait noté que le visage de Marinette avait légèrement pâlit, tandis que de son côté ses mains tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

Les deux adolescents traversèrent la cour sans rencontrer personne. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, tous les élèves étaient probablement déjà à leurs bureaux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur classe, un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre leur indiqua que tous leurs camarades étaient effectivement déjà installés. Ils étaient les seuls absents.

Marinette serra un peu plus fort la main d'Adrien. Sur le visage de la jeune fille se lisait une expression étrange, un mélange de détermination farouche et de vive appréhension. Adrien ne put retenir un petit sourire nerveux, avant de serrer à son tour ses doigts entre les siens.

Le moment qu'ils redoutaient tant était arrivé.

Ils échangèrent un ultime regard en signe d'encouragement mutuel, puis ils ouvrirent la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est reparti pour un tour :) .
> 
> Cette fic ne s'arrêtera donc pas au chapitre 3. J'avais hésité parce que ce n'était pas un épilogue que j'avais en tête, mais bien 3 ou 4 chapitres au moins (aucune idée de combien exactement, je suis nulle pour faire des estimations :D . Je sais ce que je veux raconter mais pas en combien de paragraphes. ) 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que la suite vous plaira, et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici :)


	5. Chapter 5

L'arrivée d'Adrien et de Marinette fut saluée par un assourdissant silence, toutes les conversations s'interrompant subitement alors que les regards de leurs camarades convergeaient vers eux.

\- « Hem... Bonjour », lança Marinette avec un petit sourire crispé.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler alors qu'ils avançaient dans la salle.

Le cœur de Marinette battait de toutes ses forces, cognant avec tellement de vigueur qu'elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'un tambour avait pris sa place dans sa poitrine, envoyant de lourdes vibrations dans les moindres recoins de son corps.

Elle était nerveuse, tellement nerveuse. Son estomac se tordait d'appréhension à l'idée que leurs camarades de classe puissent découvrir quel secret se cachait derrière le soudain rapprochement d'Adrien et elle.

Adrien était tendu lui aussi, serrant inconsciemment les dents tandis qu'il marchait aux côtés de Marinette. Il avait l'impression que tous les muscles et tendons de son corps s'étaient soudain contractés, tirant douloureusement sur chacun de ses os tant sa démarche lui semblait raide. Il dû faire appel à toute son expérience de mannequin pour bouger aussi naturellement que possible tandis qu'il tentait désespérément d'accrocher un joyeux sourire sur son visage.

Marinette lâcha la main d'Adrien, laissant doucement ses doigts glisser le long des siens, avant d'aller s'installer à sa place. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'assoir en rougissant, ayant parfaitement conscience que tous les regards étaient toujours braqués sur eux.

 

Puis ce fut soudain comme si quelqu'un avait lancé une bombe au milieu de la classe tant le niveau sonore s'éleva brusquement et puissamment. Presque tous les élèves se levèrent de leur place pour se ruer vers les deux adolescents, parlant tous à la fois. Chacun voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même ceux qui n'étaient d'ordinaire guère intéressés par les ragots. Car là il était question de leur chère déléguée et du plus célèbre élève de l'école, l'évènement était tout sauf ordinaire.

Des questions fusaient de toutes parts, Marinette n'en comprenant pas la moitié dans la confusion ambiante. Elle arrivait à peine à saisir quelques mots dans ce tourbillon de paroles, attrapant au vol des brides de phrases auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucun sens, mais qui semblaient néanmoins toutes tourner autour de leur nouvelle situation sentimentale et de ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la cour.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Adrien, qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle, et à Nino et Alya.

Sa meilleure amie se leva soudainement et claqua ses mains de toutes ses forces contre son bureau, le bruit faisant violemment sursauter tout le monde. Le brouhaha s'interrompit instantanément, chacun fixant Alya avec étonnement.

\- « On se calme », s'écria-t-elle. « Laissez-les respirer un peu, ça ne sert à rien que tout le monde parle en même temps. »

Marinette lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, qui s'effaça légèrement quand Alya se tourna vers elle, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux bruns alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Son amie était certes venue à son aide, mais elle n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- « Ceci dit, je crois qu'il y a des choses qu'on a tous envie de savoir », poursuivi-t-elle plus calmement, parlant néanmoins suffisamment fort pour que personne ne perde une miette de la conversation. Même s'il était peu probable que quelqu'un rate quoi que ce soit dans la mesure où tout le monde était agglutiné autour des bureaux d'Adrien et de Marinette.

« Je pose la question pour la forme », reprit Alya d'un ton enjoué tout en pointant successivement les deux adolescents du doigt, « mais maintenant vous êtes ensemble, c'est bien ça ? »

Marinette se sentit rougir un peu plus, alors qu'Adrien passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- « O...Oui, c'est ça », balbutia-t-elle péniblement, sentant ses camarades suspendus à ses lèvres.

Sa réponse entraina immédiatement une nouvelle explosion du volume sonore, qui dû probablement être entendue jusque dans les salles voisines. Leurs camarades marquaient leur enthousiasme à grand coup de sifflements, de cris de joie et d'applaudissements plus ou moins discrets.

Nino donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Adrien en lui hurlant « Bien joué, mec ! », lui coupant la respiration sous le choc. Le jeune garçon étouffa un grognement. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa colonne vertébrale si tous ses amis se mettaient à le congratuler aussi vigoureusement. Marinette eut à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard compatissant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle qu'Alya se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- « Oh, félicitations Marinette ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » s'exclama sa meilleure amie avec un immense sourire.

Marinette lui rendit son étreinte, tout en laissant malgré elle échapper un petit éclat de rire devant l'enthousiasme évident d'Alya. Cette dernière exultait, manifestement plus que ravie pour Marinette.

Quand la jeune fille se dégagea, ce fut pour croiser le regard de Rose qui s'empressa de saisir ses mains dans les siennes et de lui déclarer d'une traite à quel point elle les avait trouvés romantiques la veille, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que c'était absolument merveilleux. Derrière elle, Juleka hochait la tête à chacune de ses paroles, approuvant silencieusement les mots de son amie.

Marinette n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que disaient ses autres camarades, leurs paroles se perdant au milieu du chaos ambiant alors que chacun s'efforçait de vociférer des félicitations au nouveau couple. En revanche, la jeune fille vit distinctement Kim sortir son portefeuille et en sortir un billet de cinq euros. Il le tendit en bougonnant à Alix, qui empocha l'argent d'un air triomphant.

\- « Quoi ? Il voulait parier », expliqua-t-elle devant l'air interloqué de Marinette. « Il ne voulait pas me croire quand je disais que vous étiez ensemble. Enfin bref, je suis contente pour vous », conclut-elle, un franc sourire éclairant son visage. « Et pour moi », ne put-elle s'empêcher de ricaner à l'attention de Kim tout en agitant le billet sous son nez.

Au milieu de toute cette pagaille, Marinette tourna les yeux vers Adrien. Il était en train de parler avec Max, haussant légèrement les épaules en réponse à une remarque qu'elle ne réussit pas à saisir. Il essayait manifestement d'afficher un air serein face au tumulte général, mais elle voyait bien à la façon dont il crispait ses mains sur sa chaise qu'il était au moins aussi tendu qu'elle. Pour l'instant les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien pour eux, mais leurs amis d'allaient sûrement pas tarder à revenir à la charge. Ils ne devaient surtout pas relâcher leur vigilance, et choisir soigneusement chacun de leurs mots pour ne pas risquer de laisser échapper une parole compromettante pour leur secret commun.

Le cœur de Marinette battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tandis que dans son esprit la nervosité d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde se disputait à l'appréhension des questions à venir. Son regard croisa finalement celui d'Adrien, qui semblait avoir terminé sa petite discussion avec Max.

Son partenaire hocha légèrement la tête en sa direction, lui adressant un faible sourire.

Adrien redoutait lui aussi que Marinette et lui ne soient pas encore au bout de leurs peines. Malgré l'excitation générale, personne ne leur avait encore distinctement posé de question sur leurs intenses retrouvailles de la veille, et personne ne semblait s'être encore étonné de la soudaineté de leur rapprochement.

Le jeune garçon semblait relativement serein vu de l'extérieur, mais en réalité son cerveau était probablement au bord de l'explosion tant il le sollicitait.

Adrien réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant de ne rien dire de compromettant tout en faisant appel à tout son self-control pour essayer de paraitre aussi naturel que possible. Toute son attention était concentrée sur ses paroles et sur ses gestes. Il essayait de maitriser le moindre muscle de son visage et de son corps pour les adapter à la situation, et le moindre de ses mots pour ne pas laisser filer une parole malencontreuse.

Il fallait rire innocemment à la remarque d'Ivan. Faire un petit geste faussement désinvolte à l'attention de Nino. Répondre avec enthousiasme aux félicitations tout aussi passionnées de Rose.

Contrôler, respirer, contrôler encore. Ne pas retenir son souffle, penser à alimenter ses poumons avec l'air dont ils avaient désespérément besoin. Faire comme si son cœur n'était pas à deux doigts de s'arracher de lui-même de sa poitrine tant ses battements étaient violents.

Il pouvait le faire.

 

Alya laissa brusquement échapper une forte quinte de toux, faisant sursauter Adrien et Marinette qui se tournèrent instantanément vers elle.

\- « Donc, vous sortez ensemble depuis hier ? », demanda-t-elle tranquillement à Marinette, alors qu'un calme relatif revenait peu à peu, tous les élèves tendant l'oreille pour ne rien rater de la conversation.

Son ton était léger, mais le regard appuyé qu'elle jeta à Marinette lui signifiait clairement qu'elle osait espérer que son amie ne lui avait pas dissimulé une information d'une telle importance plus d'une journée.

La jeune héroïne hocha timidement la tête et Alya se pencha vers elle, un sourire malicieux dansant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dévisageait Marinette avec attention.

Celle-ci sentit un filet de sueur glacé s'écouler lentement entre ses omoplates. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre, mais Alya était la reine incontestée des interrogatoires. La pêche aux informations était de loin son sport favori et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle ne laisse tomber cette histoire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas appris tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Sauf que dans le cas présent, chaque question supplémentaire était un risque de plus de laisser échapper une parole compromettante.

\- « Et du coup, qui de vous deux a fait le premier pas ? », reprit Alya avec une curiosité évidente, ne semblant pas se formaliser du trouble évident de son amie, mettant probablement celui-ci sur le compte de la nervosité d'être au centre de l'attention de tous.

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa. Elle eut l'impression que la température de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau venait de s'élever de quelques degrés tandis que son visage se parait de multiples nuances cramoisies. Elle revoyait les fascinants yeux verts d'Adrien quand il avait levé regard interrogateur vers elle. Elle se souvenait du tremblement de sa voix, de la chaleur de ses mains crispées sur ses hanches.

Qui avait fait le premier pas ?

C'était Adrien.

\- « C'était moi », répondit-t-elle.

Elle rougit de plus belle à ces mots, gênée aussi bien par le sujet de la conversation que par le fait de mentir ainsi à son amie. Mais elle devait rester fidèle à l'histoire qu'elle et Adrien avaient élaborée le matin même. Ils avaient convenu ensemble du scénario qui leur paraissait le plus crédible pour expliquer leurs intenses retrouvailles, et il fallait impérativement qu'elle s'y tienne.

Alya bondit littéralement de sa chaise en entendant sa réponse, se jetant sur Marinette pour la serrer une fois de plus dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle aussi sûrement que Nino l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Adrien.

\- « Oh, c'est génial ! », hurla-t-elle dans un état de surexcitation évidente. « Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma belle ! »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de Marinette, ses yeux pétillant de joie alors qu'elle la tenait toujours par les épaules.

\- « Après tous ces essais ratés, tu as finalement réussi à lui parler », poursuivit-elle gaiement sans noter le soudain regard affolé de Marinette. « Franchement, je suis épatée que tu aies enfin eu le courage de... * Mmmpfff * »

Son amie l'avait coupée dans son monologue en appuyant vivement sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses dernières paroles. Le regard d'Alya passa rapidement de Marinette à Adrien, et un « Oups » silencieux se format sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle réalisait que dans son enthousiasme, elle en avait peut-être un peu trop dit au goût de son amie.

Marinette se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise, gémissant intérieurement tandis qu'Adrien la fixait, les yeux ronds.

Si la jeune fille était déjà rouge avant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de maintenant. Il n'y avait plus un seul centimètre de son visage qui ne soit pas devenu d'une vive couleur écarlate. Son pouls avait brutalement accéléré tandis que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines martelait ses tempes avec une force et une régularité impitoyable.

Elle avait soudain chaud, puis froid, puis chaud à nouveau, ne sachant pas exactement auquel de ces phénomènes thermiques attribuer les frissons qui parcouraient son épiderme de façon erratique.

Elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassée, qu'au vu de la situation Adrien aurait forcément fini par apprendre un jour l'attachement légèrement obsessionnel que lui vouait Marinette et par entendre parler des multiples tentatives de déclaration infructueuses qui en avaient résulté. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait juste envie de disparaitre sous terre tant elle était gênée, d'autant plus qu'elle savait à présent qu'Adrien n'était nul autre que Chat Noir. Le connaissant, il devait sûrement jubiler intérieurement, et elle n'avait sûrement pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

 

De son côté, Adrien avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, réalisant avec une surprise mêlée de joie ce que signifiaient les mots d'Alya.

Il se rappelait de ce que lui Marinette avait confié un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, les paroles de la jeune fille s'éclairant soudain d'un jour nouveau. Elle lui avait avoué avoir un faible pour lui, Adrien. Il avait cru qu'elle voulait juste dire qu'elle l'aimait bien, voire peut-être qu'elle l'admirait. Mais s'il comprenait bien, cela faisait déjà un bon moment que les sentiments que Marinette avait pour lui allaient au-delà de la simple affection.

Marinette.

Sa Lady.

Il oublia l'espace d'un instant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se détendit soudain, un sourire extatique se dessinant sur son visage. Sa Lady l'aimait. Elle l'aimait déjà avant de comprendre qui il était.

Face à lui, Marinette semblait plus embarrassée que jamais et Adrien ne put résister à l'envie de la taquiner un peu. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte, d'autant qu'il s'était lui-même déjà ridiculisé un nombre incalculable de fois devant elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, haussant un sourcil tandis qu'une lueur espiègle dansait au fond de ses yeux verts.

\- « Finalement réussi ? Enfin eu le courage ? », répéta-t-il d'un ton malicieux, reprenant avec précision chacun des mots d'Alya.

Exactement ce que Marinette craignait. Le facétieux Chat Noir refaisait surface, se délectant de la nouvelle, heureux comme un chat dans un pot de crème. Toujours rougissante, elle tendit la main vers lui pour lui décocher une petite pichenette affectueuse sur le nez.

\- « On ne s'emballe pas, chaton », maugréa-t-elle à voix basse, arrachant un sourire encore plus grand à Adrien.

Ce garçon était irrécupérable.

 

Durant leur petit échange, leurs camarades s'étaient mis à commenter l'information que venait d'obtenir Alya, avant de féliciter vivement Marinette. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que son affection pour Adrien n'était plus un secret pour grand monde, à l'exception bien sûr du principal intéressé, et tous étaient sincèrement ravis d'apprendre que la jeune fille avait enfin réussi à lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Marinette nota distraitement qu'un billet changeait de nouveau de main entre Kim et Alix, Kim empochant cette fois-ci l'argent. En revanche, elle fut clairement choquée quand Alix tendit cinq autres euros à Alya.

\- « Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça », lança cette dernière à Marinette, haussant les épaules avec amusement. « Ils ont voulu faire un autre pari : si vous étiez bien ensemble, lequel des deux s'était déclaré à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça sans marquer mon soutien à ma meilleure amie », conclut-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil effronté.

\- « Alyaaaa », soupira Marinette, levant les yeux au ciel.

Son amie jubilait, l'air beaucoup trop contente d'elle. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers Marinette, s'apprêtant manifestement à l'interroger de nouveau, mais elle fut brusquement interrompue par une voix s'élevant depuis l'entrée de la salle.

Mme Bustier était arrivée sans que personne ne la remarque, et elle pressait à présent ses élèves de se calmer et regagner immédiatement leurs places pour qu'elle puisse commencer le cours.

Alya se redressa, laissant échapper un grognement de frustration.

\- « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, ma belle », lança-t-elle à Marinette en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil complice.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Mme Bustier, et tandis que le calme revenait peu à peu dans la salle, elle donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de Marinette. Alya était encore visiblement surexcitée par la nouvelle du jour.

\- « Haaa, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » murmura-t-elle aussi discrètement que possible à son amie.

Marinette lui adressa un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant.

 

La jeune fille poussa un lourd soupir alors que le cours commençait.

L'interrogatoire public semblait être enfin terminé, grâce à l'opportune arrivée de leur professeur. Dans l'ensemble, elle estimait qu'Adrien et elle s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Leurs amis semblaient ne pas avoir l'air de se poser plus de questions que ça sur leur soudain rapprochement, ce qui était plus qu'elle n'aurait osé espérer.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait droit à une autre discussion en tête à tête avec Alya, avec certainement une nuée de questions plus détaillées les unes que les autres. Elle espérait ardemment qu'elle réussirait à lui faire accepter leur version de l'histoire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment.

Non, quelqu'un d'autre l'inquiétait.

Chloé.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa blonde camarade pique une crise de colère, explosant tel un volcan pour mieux déverser ensuite sa rage sur elle. Mais non, elle était restée d'un calme olympien, ignorant superbement le chaos causé par l'arrivée de Marinette et d'Adrien.

Et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Marinette en était persuadée, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle connaissait Chloé depuis des années maintenant et elle avait la certitude absolue qu'elle aurait tôt ou tard son mot à dire sur cette histoire. Entre son attachement pour Adrien et son aversion manifeste pour Marinette, il était impossible qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Son indifférence parfaitement calculée était un très mauvais signe, nul doute pour Marinette que Chloé Bourgeois était sûrement en train de préparer des représailles dévastatrices.

Clairement, jamais son silence n'avait été aussi inquiétant.

 

Lorsque l'heure de la récréation sonna, Marinette s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle de classe, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Adrien la suivit immédiatement sous le même prétexte, mais le regard narquois que lui lancèrent Alya et Nino lui indiqua qu'ils ne croyaient pas une seconde à leur excuse. Néanmoins, personne ne les intercepta.

La jeune fille marcha quelques instants avant de s'assoir le long d'un mur dans un couloir désert, soulagée d'avoir pu échapper à une nouvelle vague de questions. Adrien s'installa silencieusement à côté d'elle. Il poussa un léger soupir.

\- « Bon, pour le moment on ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Marinette tendit ses bras devant elle, montrant ainsi le léger tremblement qui agitait ses doigts.

\- « Un peu nerveuse, on dirait », laissa-t-elle échapper avec un petit rire.

Adrien regarda pensivement sa partenaire, puis captura une de ses mains dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser avant de la garder entre ses doigts. Il se sentit rougir un peu. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette proximité physique avec la jeune fille, et il avait soudain une conscience aigüe de la sensation de la paume de Marinette contre la sienne, de la douceur de sa peau et de l'agréable chaleur que dégageaient ces quelques centimètres carrés d'épiderme avec lesquels il était en contact.

Les joues de Marinette s'étaient délicatement colorées de pourpre quand Adrien avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle tourna les yeux vers son coéquipier, dont le regard était à présent perdu dans le vide.

Encore une fois, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu réaliser plus tôt qu'il se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux d'un vert étincelant. Les mêmes mèches blondes qui accrochaient si facilement les rayons dorés du soleil. Le même profil, si délicatement ciselé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été sculpté avec une minutie extraordinaire par un artiste de génie.

Même si Marinette avait toujours fermement essayé de repousser ce genre de pensées, elle s'était déjà fait la réflexion que le garçon derrière le masque de Chat Noir devait sûrement avoir beaucoup de charme.

Elle tendit sa main libre vers le visage d'Adrien, traçant du bout des doigts la ligne invisible du contour du masque qu'il portait quand il se transformait.

\- « Quand je pense que tu étais si près, mon chaton », murmura-t-elle doucement.

Adrien lui répondit d'un doux sourire, inclinant la tête vers elle pour mieux profiter de la caresse presque imperceptible de ses doigts sur sa joue. La main de Marinette courait le long de son visage, aussi légère qu'une plume.

\- « Je peux te retourner le compliment, ma Lady », lui répondit-il, le souffle soudain plus court.

Marinette se pencha vers lui, effaçant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Adrien. Ce dernier poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement, passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de Marinette pour glisser sa main derrière sa nuque.

Leur position n'était pas très propice à de profonds baisers, assis comme ils étaient, épaule contre épaule et hanche contre hanche. La main de Marinette remonta le long de la mâchoire d'Adrien, courant dans ses cheveux et ébouriffant ses mèches blondes. Adrien sentit une bouffée de chaleur se diffuser implacablement depuis sa poitrine jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son corps.

Il pivota légèrement sur lui-même pour essayer de faire face à Marinette, mais celle-ci l'interrompit, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux semblaient plus bleus que jamais en contraste avec le pourpre de ses joues. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- « Ce n'est... On ne devrait sûrement pas faire ça au beau milieu d'un couloir. N'importe qui aurait pu arriver », souffla-t-elle.

Adrien sentit sa nuque rougir légèrement à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les surprendre ainsi.

\- « Mais on a de la chance, ma Lady. Il n'y a pas un chat » répliqua-t-il néanmoins. « Enfin, presque », rajouta-t-il presque immédiatement, avec un clin d'œil taquin à l'attention de sa partenaire.

Marinette éclata de rire. Elle avait encore parfois un peu de mal à se faire au fait que Chat Noir et Adrien ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne, mais les petites incursions de son alter-ego dans le comportement d'Adrien rendaient ce fait bien plus facile à assimiler.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se releva, époussetant machinalement son pantalon.

\- « Bon, il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller et il faut réellement que j'aille aux toilettes. Je te laisse partir devant, ça ira ? », s'inquiéta-elle, toujours préoccupée par les questions auxquelles ils n'avaient certainement pas fini d'échapper.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lady », répliqua Adrien avec un nouveau clin d'œil, tout en la saluant d'un petit geste de la main. « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ».

\- « Je n'en doute pas, chaton », lança Marinette en riant, avant de s'éloigner.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Marinette marchait de nouveau dans les couloirs pour retourner dans sa salle de classe lorsqu'elle aperçut Chloé qui attendait, appuyée contre un mur.

Marinette fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il y avait une personne avec qui elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en tête à tête de façon générale et encore plus particulièrement aujourd'hui, c'était bien Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle accéléra le pas, fixant un point invisible au loin devant elle pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de la peste de l'école.

Marinette passait devant Chloé quand cette dernière étendit brusquement la main pour la saisir violemment par le bras, ses ongles pointus s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de la jeune fille.

\- « Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Marinette », siffla-t-elle d'un ton haineux, ses yeux brûlant de rage. « Je connais ton secret. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa, cet fic va être tellement longue.. J'avais prévu de faire le retour à l'école en 1 chapitre, j'en suis à 2 et c'est toujours pas fini...  
> Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)  
> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette se figea, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines en réactions aux venimeuses paroles de Chloé. Un éclair de panique pure la traversa tandis que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur résonner distinctement dans sa poitrine.

Son secret ?

Non, non, non. Ce n’était pas possible, Chloé ne pouvait pas avoir recouvert son identité secrète, c’était forcément autre chose, comment aurait-elle pu…

Un filet de sueur glacée s’écoula avec une lenteur insoutenable le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Est-ce qu’elle l’avait démasquée la veille ? Ou peut-être avait-elle espionné sa conversation avec son partenaire quelque minutes plus tôt, entendant Adrien la surnommer « ma Lady » tandis qu’elle-même l’appelait affectueusement « mon chaton » en retour ?

Non, du calme. Du calme. Elle se trompait peut-être complètement. Il fallait impérativement qu’elle conserve son sang-froid afin de ne pas se trahir malencontreusement.

Marinette se tourna vers sa blonde camarade, espérant que Chloé n’ai pas senti la brutale accélération de son pouls sous ses doigts toujours fermement agrippés à son bras aussi sûrement que si sa main avait été la serre d’un rapace. Se forçant à rester impassible, elle lui jeta un regard froid et distant, en opposition parfaite avec la fureur difficilement contenue qui brûlait dans les yeux de Chloé.

\- « Mon secret ? » répéta-t-elle, réussissant à maitriser suffisamment sa voix pour répondre d’un ton poli, presque indifférent.

\- « Oui », cracha Chloé avec colère, « Votre petit couple, à toi et Adrien, je n’y crois pas une seconde. C’est n’est juste pas possible. Jamais mon Adrien n’accepterait de se compromettre avec quelqu’un comme toi. Et puis ça sort de nulle part. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose », poursuivi-t-elle, déversant d’une traite toute sa rancœur sur Marinette.

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis sûre que tu as trouvé un moyen de faire chanter Adrien pour le forcer à sortir avec toi », poursuivit-elle, lâchant enfin Marinette pour pointer son doigt vers elle, l’agitant si près de son visage que la jeune fille se demanda avec une certaine angoisse si Chloé n’allait pas lui crever un œil. « Les autres ont peut-être cru à ta petite comédie, mais moi, je vois clair dans ton jeu. Je vais chercher, et je vais trouver. Et ce jour-là, Adrien sera libre et moi, je ferai de ta vie un enfer sur terre. »

Puis, tournant les talons avec un petit reniflement méprisant, elle s’éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir, sans même laisser le temps à Marinette de répliquer. Même si sur le coup, cette dernière n’aurait sûrement pas été en état de riposter. Marinette était bouche bée, sonnée par ce brutal déferlement de colère qui venait de s’abattre sur elle. Son cœur s’était emballé et battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, lui donnant presque une sensation de vertige.

Chloé et elle n’avait jamais été amies, on pouvait même plutôt dire qu’elles se détestaient cordialement. Mais là ça allait plus loin encore. C’était clairement de la haine qu’elle avait vu dans les yeux de sa blonde camarade.

Marinette ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Elle avait beau être soulagée que Chloé n’ait pas découvert sa double identité et celle de son partenaire, elle restait malgré tout extrêmement préoccupée. Elle ignorait si la rage de la fille du maire était motivée par de la jalousie pure ou par une sincère inquiétude pour Adrien, mais Chloé semblait plus déterminée que jamais à trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur elle.

Et Marinette n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’il se passerait si Chloé découvrait réellement son secret.

Elle serra les poings, respirant profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui cognait dans sa cage thoracique comme le ferait un oiseau effrayé dans une cage.

 

 

Lorsqu’elle revint dans la salle de classe, Adrien lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Marinette avait l’air préoccupée, plus que quand il l’avait quittée. L’espace d’un instant, il se demanda si quelque chose s’était passé, mais sa partenaire lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant d’aller s’asseoir à sa place. Leur professeur étant rentré à la suite de la jeune fille pour commencer le cours suivant, Adrien n’eut guère le loisir d’approfondir la question.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent avec une lenteur désespérante. Depuis ce matin, il avait l’impression que le temps était presque figé tant il avait de mal à se concentrer sur les cours. Ses pensées ne cessaient de s’envoler vers Marinette, vers sa Lady. Il avait l’impression que des frissons électrisants parcouraient la peau de son dos tandis qu’il pensait à elle, terriblement conscient du fait que la fille de ses rêves était assise juste derrière lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine, et qu’il ne pouvait même pas se retourner. Il n’avait qu’une seule envie : que les cours se terminent au plus vite pour qu’il puisse enfin passer à nouveau du temps à ses côtés. Il voulait parler avec elle, écouter sa voix mélodieuse chanter à ses oreilles. Admirer cet éclatant sourire qui illuminait régulièrement son visage. L’embrasser, sentir la douce chaleur de ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’Alya avait donné un discret coup de coude à Marinette, lui faisant remarquer avec un clin d’œil malicieux la rougeur de la nuque du jeune homme et soulignant à voix basse qu’il était facile de deviner vers qui ses pensées papillonnaient en ce moment même. Marinette étouffa une légère quinte de toux et se replongea dans ses cahiers, mais ses joues avaient pris une vive couleur carmin tandis qu’un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

L’heure de la pause de midi sonna, rendant aux élèves leur liberté le temps du repas. Avant que qui que ce soit n’ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Chloé se rua en direction d’Adrien, glissant fermement son bras sous le sien et maintenant le jeune garçon contre elle d’une poigne de fer.

\- « Adrichouuuu », minauda-t-elle, « On mange ensemble ? ça fait une éternité que tu n’as pas déjeuné avec moi ! »

Adrien tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal, mais la main de Chloé était fermement agrippée à sa manche, ses ongles pointus accrochant le tissu de sa chemise. Le jeune homme se retint de pousser un soupir. Chloé était son amie d’enfance et il ne tenait pas à la blesser, mais ses perpétuelles avances l’avaient toujours gêné, et il était encore plus embarrassé qu’elle poursuive sciemment dans cette voie alors qu’elle était parfaitement au courant de l’évolution de sa situation sentimentale.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Marinette peser sur eux. Lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de la jeune fille, il réalisa qu’elle était effectivement en train de les observer, une lueur indéchiffrable dansant au fond de ses grands yeux bleus.

Contrairement à d’habitude dans ce genre de cas, Marinette ne semblait pas en colère. Son visage reflétait plutôt un étrange mélange de sentiments. Elle semblait à la fois curieuse, inquiète et pensive. C’était subtil, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son trouble, mais il connaissait bien cette expression pour l’avoir souvent vue sur le visage de sa Lady lorsqu’elle se retrouvait face à un délicat problème.

\- « Heu… écoute, Chloé, c’est vraiment gentil », balbutia-t-il, abruptement ramené à la réalité lorsque la blonde jeune fille lui secoua vigoureusement le bras, s’impatientant devant son silence. « Mais tu vois, j’ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce midi», poursuivi-t-il en désignant Marinette, Alya et Nino. « Une autre fois peut-être ? », conclut-il avec un sourire d’excuse.

\- « Adrichou », soupira Chloé en balayant ses paroles d’un geste de la main. « Tu es trop naïf. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’abaisser à fréquenter ces gens là, ils ne méritent pas que quelqu’un de ton standing s’intéresse à eux », continua-t-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à ses amis.

Le sang d’Adrien ne fit qu’un tour. Il avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à essayer de ne pas heurter les sentiments de sa blonde amie malgré le comportement égoïste et dédaigneux qu’elle affichait bien trop souvent, mais là Chloé dépassait largement les bornes. Il se dégagea d’un geste brusque de son étreinte, faisant appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas laisser échapper de grossièreté en réponse à ses paroles médisantes.

\- « Je crois que mon standing s’en remettra, merci de t’en inquiéter », répliqua-t-il d’une voix rude. « Maintenant, tu m’excuseras… »

Puis, tournant rapidement les talons, il sortit de la salle, attrapant Marinette par la main tandis qu’Alya et Nino les suivaient de près.

 

 

Adrien fulminait encore alors qu’ils faisaient route vers le réfectoire. Il ne tenait franchement pas à se brouiller avec Chloé, mais son attitude hautaine l’avait mis hors de lui, d’autant plus que la scène s’était déroulée directement sous les yeux de sa chère Marinette.

\- « Bon, on ne va pas laisser cette peste gâcher notre repas », s’exclama Nino en lui donnant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

Adrien grommela, vacillant légèrement sous le choc, mais ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper ensuite un petit rire face au franc sourire de son voisin de classe. Il sentit sa mauvaise humeur s’évanouir instantanément. Il avait toujours eu du mal à rester fâché quand il voyait son meilleur ami le soutenir ainsi, et il se sentit soudain envahit par une immense bouffée de gratitude. Lui qui n’avait jamais réellement eu d’ami avant d’intégrer le collège, avait eu une chance inouïe de faire la connaissance de Nino. Il lui était sincèrement reconnaissant de s’inquiéter ainsi pour lui et d’essayer de lui remonter moral à sa façon. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, il répliqua en lui donnant à son tour une tape sur l’épaule, tout en lui répondant simplement :

\- « Merci, Nino. »

Les quatre adolescents trouvèrent rapidement une table où s’installer, Nino et Alya s’installant face aux deux héros. Ils s’étaient à peine assis que la jeune apprentie-journaliste reprit son interrogatoire là où elle avait dû l’interrompre, ne pouvant manifestement pas tenir une minute de plus sans leur poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- « Bon, maintenant qu’on est un peu plus tranquilles, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés », attaqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, savourant manifestement l’instant. « J’ai tellement de choses à vous demander », poursuivit-elle avec un regard extatique.

Elle jubilait, visiblement à la fois ravie pour sa meilleure amie de la récente évolution de sa situation sentimentale et se délectant d’avance du petit interrogatoire qu’elle comptait bien mener.

Adrien jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Marinette, qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie mieux que personne et elle savait pertinemment que rien ni personne ne pouvait l’arrêter lorsqu’elle était dans un tel état d’excitation. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait espérer, c’était que l’histoire qu’Adrien et elle avaient convenu de raconter serait suffisamment convaincante pour ne pas pousser Alya à mener une enquête plus approfondie.

Marinette respira un grand coup, essayant de se préparer mentalement à subir l’assaut d’Alya. Son cœur battait à grand coups dans sa poitrine. Elle réalisa soudain que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, et elle lâcha ses couverts pour laisser ses mains reposer sur ses genoux tandis que sa meilleure amie se penchait légèrement vers elle.

\- « Alors », commença Alya avec un petit sourire, « Tu vas enfin me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé hier ? Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu comptais parler à Adrien. »

\- « Heu… Oui, non, ce n’était pas prévu en fait », bredouilla Marinette, cherchant fébrilement ses mots. « On s’est… On s’est croisés devant la salle de physique, je ne faisais pas attention et je me suis cognée contre lui. »

Alya étouffa un petit rire, se penchant par-dessus la table pour donner une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule de Marinette. Cette dernière lui répondit d’un sourire nerveux, sentant son cœur battre avec tant de force qu’elle avait l’impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre chacun des lourds coups qui résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique.

Sous la table, la main d’Adrien chercha la sienne, immobilisant ses doigts tremblants et les serrant en signe d’un muet encouragement. Marinette s’y raccrocha de toutes ses forces, puisant dans ce rassurant contact la force nécessaire pour continuer à jouer parfaitement son rôle.

D’un petit geste, Alya encouragea son amie à poursuivre son histoire.

\- « Et… et puis, je ne sais pas, ça… ça a été l’impulsion du moment du moment », bafouilla Marinette. « Je lui ai dit… enfin, je… »

Elle se tu, incapable de trouver ses mots, rougissant de gêne au fur et à mesure qu’elle dévidait ses mensonges. Elle avait l’impression que la peau de ses joues était en train de se consumer lentement, se sentant sincèrement mal à l’aise à l’idée de tromper Alya sur un sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Heureusement, les doigts d’Adrien entrelacés avec les siens la soulageaient un peu de sa culpabilité, lui rappelant que quoi qu’il arrive, elle avait le soutien indéfectible de son partenaire, et qu’en agissant ainsi elle protégeait non seulement l’identité de Ladybug, mais aussi celle de Chat Noir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se prépara à reprendre le fil de son histoire. Elle ne voulait pas s’attarder sur ce qu’elle et Adrien auraient pu dire ou faire, rougissant d’embarras rien qu’à imaginer la conversation qu’ils auraient pu avoir.

\- « Enfin voilà, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m’attendre, mais au final il s’avère qu’Adrien et moi on ressentait la même chose », continua-t-elle en échangeant un chaleureux sourire avec son partenaire.

Alya et Nino sourirent à leur tour devant cet échange complice.

\- « Et puis il y a eu l’attaque », reprit Marinette d’un ton plus grave. « On s’est retrouvés séparés, il y avait des explosions partout, et… et… »

Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l’émotion. Le souvenir des évènements de la veille étaient encore vivace dans sa mémoire, faisant cruellement remonter à la surface la peur et l’angoisse qu’elle avait ressenti durant ces terribles instants où elle ignorait encore le sort d’Adrien. Elle sentit soudain son souffle se raccourcir alors qu’elle perdait presque imperceptiblement le contrôle de sa respiration.

Elle n’était plus seulement en train de réciter la fable qu’Adrien et elle avaient mise au point, mais elle se remémorait aussi avec précision ses effroyables souvenirs de la journée de la veille, revivant malgré elle les émotions qui l’avaient torturée le jour précédent.

De son côté, Adrien avait légèrement pâli, se rappelant lui aussi avec une impitoyable acuité de la terreur qui avait noué ses entrailles lorsqu’il avait cru avoir perdu sa Lady. Il lâcha la main de Marinette pour pouvoir passer son bras autour de la taille, serrant fermement son corps contre le sien, tentant inconsciemment de se réconforter à ce contact.

Tout allait bien, ce cauchemar était derrière eux.

Nino et Alya les regardèrent avec sympathie, paraissant compatir à l’épreuve qu’avaient manifestement traversée leurs amis. Ils changèrent volontairement de sujet de conversation afin de laisser à Marinette et Adrien le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, la discussion portant aussi bien sur leurs camarades de classe que sur les derniers films sortis au cinéma. Les deux héros sentaient leur calme revenir peu à peu tandis que le rythme de leurs souffles et battements de cœurs semblaient enfin décidés à s’apaiser. Adrien avait lâché la taille de Marinette afin de pouvoir poursuivre son repas, mais il était tout de même resté assis proche d’elle, leurs genoux ou épaules se touchant par intermittence en un rassurant contact.

 

 

\- « Par contre, Adrien, je ne savais pas que tu t’intéressais à Marinette », lança subitement Nino avec un manque de tact particulièrement flagrant qui lui valut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d’Alya, et ramenant ainsi le sujet sur la nouvelle situation sentimentale de ses amis.

Adrien et Marinette tressaillirent imperceptiblement. Nino venait de mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte pour laquelle ils avaient préféré opter pour une histoire où Marinette ferait le premier pas.

\- « Quoi », protesta Nino à l’attention d’Alya, esquissant une petite grimace de douleur. « Ce n’est pas ma faute si Adrien n’a jamais parlé d’une fille qu’il… »

Nino s’interrompit brusquement, ses yeux s’écarquillant alors qu’un souvenir semblait lui revenir en mémoire.

\- « Quoi ? », lui demanda instantanément Alya, sentant l’occasion d’apprendre une information intéressante, tandis que Marinette jetait un regard interrogateur à Adrien.

Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules pour montrer son ignorance, avant de tourner les yeux vers son ami, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui pouvait bien avoir traversé son esprit. Un grand sourire était en train de naître sur les lèvres de Nino alors qu’il le dévisageait, et ça ne le rassurait clairement pas.

\- « Et bien, il y a eu cette conversation de l’autre jour avec Max et Kim, on parlait… » Nino s’interrompit, rougissant légèrement. « On parlait du physique que pourrait avoir notre fille idéal », avoua-t-il d’une traite.

Alya haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, tandis que le regard de Marinette allait de Nino à Adrien. La nuque de ce dernier s’était vivement empourprée alors que le souvenir de cette conversation lui revenait distinctement en mémoire.

\- « Au début, Adrien ne voulait pas répondre, mais il a fini nous donner son type préféré », reprit Nino avec enthousiasme, en ignorant superbement l’embarras évident de son ami. « Et je vous le donne dans le mille : Brune aux yeux bleus ! Exactement comme Marinette ! J’aurais dû deviner que c’était à elle que tu pensais ! », conclut-il triomphalement.

Non, pas comme Marinette, mais comme Ladybug, songea immédiatement la jeune fille tandis qu’Adrien enfouissait son visage entre ses bras tout en maugréant qu’avec des amis comme Nino, il n’avait plus besoin d’ennemis.

Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire. C’était de bonne guerre. Jusqu’à il y a quelques jours encore, elle n’aurait pas songé à donner une chance à Chat Noir tant elle était obnubilée par Adrien, et à l’inverse, lui n’avait d’yeux que pour Ladybug. Ironiquement, leurs alter-egos respectifs avaient été leurs rivaux en amour.

Heureusement qu’ils avaient fini par découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque, se dit-elle en tendant la main vers son partenaire pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses mèches blondes. Adrien releva la tête, une lueur espiègle s’allumant soudain dans son regard avant qu’il n’allonge son bras à son tour pour capturer les doigts de Marinette entre les siens et qu’il ne les porte ensuite à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser.

Face à cette démonstration de tendresse, Nino prit une pause faussement dramatique en soupirant « Ahhh, les amoureux…», ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de coude d’Alya.

\- « Hey, ça date à peine d’hier », protesta-t-elle en riant. « Laisse les profiter un peu ! »

Adrien et Marinette s’empourprèrent légèrement, échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

A l’exception de l’incident avec Chloé, tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite :)  
> Merci pour vos commentaires et vos kudos, j'apprécie énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)  
> A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Au grand soulagement de Marinette et d'Adrien, la conversation dévia ensuite vers d'autres sujets. Ils ressentaient tous deux un indicible soulagement devant la réaction de Nino et d'Alya. Leurs amis ne semblaient pas mettre leur parole en doute, et qui plus est, ils avaient soigneusement évité de reparler de l'attaque de la veille après avoir remarqué leur trouble à l'évocation du moment où ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

La suite du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les quatre adolescents bavardant joyeusement tandis que la conversation n'était interrompue que par des plaisanteries et des éclats de rire. Adrien et Marinette se sentaient le cœur léger, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de leurs poitrines. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée, ils s'autorisaient enfin à se détendre et ils profitaient pleinement de ce moment passé avec leurs amis.

Le temps fila à toute vitesse et il fut bientôt temps pour eux de regagner leur salle de cours.

Les quatre amis se levèrent et Nino et Alya commencèrent à partir devant, mais Marinette retint Adrien par la main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner à son tour. Il se tourna vers elle, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Attends », commença-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que personne d'autre que lui n'entende ce qu'elle avait à dire, « Je voulais te parler de Chloé. »

\- « Ah... », répondit Adrien, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. « Écoute, je suis désolé pour la scène de tout à l'heure. Je ne... »

\- « Non, je ne voulais pas parler de ça », l'interrompit Marinette en secouant la tête. « Tout à l'heure, elle m'a interceptée dans un couloir. Elle ne croit pas à notre histoire », lui expliqua-t-elle d'une traite, frottant nerveusement son bras de sa main libre en une inconsciente tentative de se réconforter elle-même.

Adrien sentit ses entrailles se glacer. De toutes les personnes de leur classe, il fallait que ça soit Chloé la seule personne qu'ils n'aient pas réellement réussi à convaincre. Il connaissait suffisamment bien sa virulente amie d'enfance pour réaliser le danger que Marinette et lui courraient. Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé à de très rares occasions de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas forcément que des mauvais côtés, la plupart du temps Chloé n'en restait pas moins vindicative, arrogante, et effroyablement opportuniste. Entre son aversion manifeste pour Marinette et sa visible convoitise concernant Adrien, il était impossible de savoir ce que ferait la fille du maire si leur secret tombait entre ses mains avides.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris pour Chat Noir et Ladybug », reprit Marinette, sortant brutalement Adrien de ses pensées affolées, « mais elle ne nous croit pas pour autant. Elle pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de compromettant sur toi et que je te fais chanter pour te forcer à sortir avec moi », lui avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Adrien la regarda, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

\- « Que tu... Quoi ? Mais... mais c'est ridicule ! », s'exclama-t-il, ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

\- « Ridicule ou pas, elle a l'air déterminée à chercher ce que je peux bien lui cacher », soupira sa partenaire, n'essayant à présent plus de dissimuler son inquiétude. « Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle comptait trouver ce que j'avais découvert contre toi, et... et elle avait l'air en colère. Vraiment, vraiment très en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. »

Marinette s'interrompit, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Les pulsations n'étaient pas plus rapides que d'ordinaire, mais elles semblaient plus pénibles, plus massives, comme si une force inconnue s'était mise à marteler consciencieusement l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique pour envoyer des vibrations sourdes et malsaines, qui se diffusaient jusqu'aux extrémités de corps et accroissaient encore son trouble.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle est jalouse ou inquiète, ou peut-être les deux à la fois, mais j'ai peur qu'elle n'abandonne pas facilement l'affaire », conclut la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule découragé.

Adrien s'avança vers elle, la prenant doucement dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui afin d'essayer de la rassurer malgré la vive inquiétude qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Marinette se blottit contre le torse de son partenaire tandis qu'il passait doucement sa main le long de son dos pour l'aider à retrouver sa tranquillité. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact bienvenu et respirant avec délice l'odeur que dégageait Adrien, un subtil mélange du parfum de sa peau, de son eau de Cologne et de la lessive de ses vêtements.

Le jeune homme sentait lui aussi son calme revenir, puisant ses forces dans cette envoûtante proximité physique qu'il partageait à l'instant même avec sa Lady et n'en revenant toujours pas de sa chance d'être avec elle. Cette fille était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, elle était courageuse, brillante et fascinante. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles, ce n'étaient pas les médisances de Chloé qui allaient les arrêter.

\- « Je vais lui parler », murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Marinette. « Je devrais réussir à la convaincre qu'il n'y a aucune histoire de chantage entre nous. »

\- « J'espère », laissa échapper la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Adrien déposa un léger baiser sur son front, puis s'écarta d'elle, non sans entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens au passage. Marinette lui adressa un tendre sourire en retour, et pour une fois ce fut elle qui porta la main d'Adrien à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, arrachant un regard de surprise au jeune garçon. Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin en remarquant son expression étonnée, avant de lui lancer :

\- « Bon, on y va, chaton ? »

\- « Je te suis, ma Lady », répliqua Adrien avec une petite courbette espiègle, puis tous deux commencèrent à se diriger lentement vers leur salle de classe, marchant main dans la main.

 

 

L'après-midi se déroula sans incident notable. Au grand soulagement d'Adrien et de Marinette, personne d'autre que Chloé ne sembla mettre leur parole en doute, et s'ils furent de nouveau l'attention de tous leurs camarades durant la récréation, ce fut uniquement pour recevoir une fois de plus leurs félicitations et leurs vœux de bonheur pour la suite.

Marinette sentait son moral remonter au fil des heures. Son accrochage avec Chloé l'inquiétait toujours, mais Adrien lui avait promis qu'il discuterait avec leur blonde camarade et si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à influencer la fille du maire, c'était bien lui. Elle lui faisait confiance, Adrien ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour convaincre Chloé que rien de malsain ne se cachait derrière son brusque rapprochement avec Marinette.

Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, la salle de classe se vida avec une rapidité remarquable, les élèves étant tous impatients de pouvoir enfin profiter de leur week-end après cette longue semaine. Alya et Nino se hâtèrent également de s'éclipser de la salle, dans une volonté évidente de laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple. Reconnaissant, Adrien sourit devant la manœuvre. Entre les interminables heures de cours et la pause passée à répondre aux congratulations de ses amis, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Marinette et il était ravi de pouvoir passer de nouveau un moment seul avec elle.

Il rassembla ses affaires et se retourna, tendant la main vers elle. Marinette la saisit en rougissant légèrement, mais non sans lui adresser un rayonnant sourire. Ils sortirent de la salle avant de se diriger lentement vers le portique de l'école, discutant à voix basse. Tous deux n'étaient guère pressés de devoir se séparer, mais un cours de chinois attendait encore Adrien et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard.

En passant la sortie du collège, Adrien jeta un regard vers la route, espérant que son chauffeur serait en retard pour pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes de plus aux côtés de Marinette. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Le Gorille était d'une ponctualité exemplaire et l'attendait déjà, docilement garé le long de la route.

Se tournant vers Marinette, Adrien poussa un léger soupir. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte non plus. Et à la façon dont Marinette s'agrippait à sa main, elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir envie qu'il s'en aille. Elle le dévisageait avec intensité, le fixant de ses grands yeux couleur azur dont la teinte s'était légèrement assombrie quand elle avait elle aussi aperçu son chauffeur, comme si un nuage avait soudain décidé de voiler son lumineux regard.

Elle semblait fébrile, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que sa respiration s'était ostensiblement accélérée.

Adrien était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il ne réussirait jamais à tenir jusqu'à lundi sans la revoir au moins une fois. Sans la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, sans entendre son rire argentin chanter à ses oreilles, sans respirer son doux parfum et sans sentir de nouveau la chaleur de sa peau et la douceur de ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, sans réaliser que Marinette venait de faire de même.

\- « Heu, dis... », commencèrent tous les deux en même temps.

Ils rougirent, s'interrompirent puis balbutièrent quelques mots, chacun invitant l'autre à finir sa phrase. Finalement, ce fut Adrien qui reprit la parole en premier, après avoir toussé légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- « Je... Hem... Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu demain après-midi ? », lui demanda-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre. « On pourrait aller au cinéma et peut-être se balader un peu... Enfin, si tu as envie... »

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase. Il n'avait jamais invité de fille à sortir avec lui et ne savait pas trop s'il s'y prenait correctement, mais proposer une sortie au cinéma lui semblait être un début plus que convenable.

Le cœur de Marinette battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et son pouls accéléra si brutalement en réponse aux paroles d'Adrien qu'elle eut presque une sensation de vertige. Elle s'apprêtait à suggérer à Adrien de se voir pendant le week-end, ne supportant pas l'idée de devoir rester deux interminables jours loin de lui et voilà qu'il lui proposait un rendez-vous. Adrien. Adrien Chat Noir Agreste l'invitait à sortir.

Son premier rendez-vous. Leur premier rendez-vous.

Un immense sourire illumina de nouveau son visage, tel un rayon de soleil perçant à travers la brume.

\- « Oh oui ! Je... J'adorerai aller au cinéma avec toi », s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Soulagé, Adrien laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire, avant de sursauter presque imperceptiblement de surprise quand Marinette glissa sa main derrière sa nuque. Se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

Le contact avait été léger, presque aérien, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire tourner la tête du jeune homme qui plaça sa main le long de la taille de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer contre lui, lui arrachant une petite exclamation étonnée qui fut rapidement étouffée quand il emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant, s'embrassant sans se soucier une seule seconde du fait que tous les élèves qui sortaient encore du collège les dévisageaient au passage et ignorant totalement la présence du Gorille qui attendait toujours Adrien. Le temps semblait soudain suspendu, et plus rien au monde n'existait à part la chaleur de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, l'odeur grisante de leurs parfums et surtout cette danse enivrante de leurs langues entre elles, qui les ensorcelait au-delà de toute raison.

Les deux adolescents reprirent néanmoins rapidement leurs esprits, se séparant en rougissant alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils s'étaient laissé emporter par leurs sentiments et que l'endroit était loin d'être approprié pour de telles démonstrations d'affection.

\- « Je... Heu... A demain, alors », balbutia Adrien, avant de rejoindre Le Gorille qui regardait ostensiblement de l'autre côté de la route, d'un air gêné.

\- « A demain », murmura Marinette d'une voix un peu rauque, tout en lui faisant un petit salut de la main alors que sa voiture s'éloignait dans les rues de Paris.

 

 

Marinette rentra chez elle machinalement, effectuant tout le trajet du retour en laissant son cerveau faire office de pilote automatique. Elle se sentait légèrement étourdie, n'arrivant à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur l'idée de sortir avec Adrien le lendemain. Elle salua distraitement ses parents en passant devant le magasin, puis grimpa directement dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, face contre les oreillers.

Elle pouvait sentir chaque centimètre carré de ses joues chauffer comme si elle avait pris un violent coup de soleil, bien que l'astre du jour n'ait clairement rien à voir avec l'état de son épiderme. La peau de son visage devait sûrement être plus rouge que jamais, et c'était uniquement à cause d'Adrien.

\- « Je vais le revoir demain, Tikki », murmura-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Sortant du petit sac de Marinette, sa minuscule amie laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin. Elle voleta vers la jeune fille, se frottant affectueusement contre sa joue. Elle était soulagée de voir que Marinette semblait de nouveau être égale à elle-même.

Entre la découverte de l'identité de son partenaire, la peur de l'avoir perdu et l'évolution inattendue de leur relation, la journée de la veille avait été très éprouvante pour la jeune fille et Tikki s'était sincèrement inquiétée pour son amie.

La veille, peu après qu'Adrien soit parti, l'état de choc sous lequel l'héroïne était encore suite à son rude après-midi avait fini par se dissiper totalement et Tikki avait vu Marinette se mettre peu à peu à trembler de tous ses membres, paniquant comme jamais. La jeune fille avait arpenté sa chambre en long et en large pendant des heures, le visage blême comme celui d'un cadavre alors qu'elle tentait désespérément d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois que Tikki la voyait aussi fébrile et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à l'aider à retrouver un calme très relatif et à la persuader qu'elle avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

A présent, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre et Tikki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, constatant avec un bonheur non dissimulé que le moral de Marinette semblait de nouveau être au beau fixe.

La jeune fille pris délicatement Tikki dans ses mains, notant la joie évidente de son kwami.

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir affolée hier », s'excusa-t-elle en câlinant sa minuscule amie.

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser », répliqua celle-ci avec indulgence. « ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, c'est normal que tu aies été sous le choc. Boomeur a été un adversaire particulièrement terrible, sans compter que tu as découvert que Chat Noir était Adrien...»

Le visage de Marinette s'éclaira d'un éblouissant sourire à la mention de son partenaire, bien qu'une légère nervosité transparaissait encore subtilement dans son attitude.

\- « Je m'y fais beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais cru. Je me sens tellement bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, si tu savais ! Mais en fait...»

Marinette s'interrompit, rougissant violemment alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à grands coups.

\- « En fait, c'est juste parfait. J'aime Adrien, et Chat Noir... S'il n'y avait pas eu Adrien, ça fait sûrement longtemps que je n'aurais plus considéré Chat Noir comme un simple coéquipier » reconnu-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je crois même qu'en fait c'était déjà le cas, même si je refusais de me l'avouer », poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

Malgré ses fermes refus de voir la réalité en face, il était difficile pour elle de nier que son chaton avait fini par se faire une place de plus en plus importante dans son cœur au fil des mois. Il était insolent, fanfaron, parfois clairement agaçant, mais elle avait rapidement réalisé qu'il était aussi la personne la plus loyale, courageuse et attentive qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Même s'ils étaient loin d'atteindre l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Adrien, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire avaient lentement mais sûrement fini par évoluer, et c'était pour elle un indicible soulagement d'avoir maintenant découvert que c'était en réalité son blond camarade de classe qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Les deux garçons les plus chers à son cœur n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Marinette se sentait tellement heureuse à cette idée que la tête lui en tournait presque. C'était juste grisant.

\- « J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain, Tikki... », murmura-t-elle à l'attention de son amie.

 

 

\- « Ah, les adolescents amoureux et leurs hormones... », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- « Plagg ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches l'ambiance ? », protesta Adrien, descendant subitement de son petit nuage. « Et laisse mes hormones tranquilles », rajouta-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

Son kwami laissa échapper un petit reniflement insolent.

\- « Oui, oui... On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter de t'entendre parler de Ladybug à longueur de journée... »

\- « Je ne... », commença Adrien, avant de s'interrompre, légèrement embarrassé.

Effectivement, il devait bien admettre qu'il était capable de disserter au sujet de Ladybug des heures durant sans jamais se lasser. Et malheureusement pour son grincheux kwami, le jeune garçon n'avait personne d'autre avec qui partager sa fascination pour son extraordinaire partenaire. Nino savait bien sûr qu'Adrien admirait Ladybug, mais il ignorait que son ami n'était pas qu'un simple fan et à quel point il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point l'héroïne de Paris était sensationnelle. De même qu'il ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur de l'engouement d'Adrien pour Ladybug, le jeune homme prenant un soin particulier à rester modéré dans ses propos quand il discutait d'elle avec quelqu'un d'autre que Plagg.

\- « Sans compter le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de l'embrasser depuis hier, je pensais que ça t'aurais un peu calmé », reprit son kwami avec un petit rire narquois. « Tous ces échanges de fluides, c'est vraiment un truc d'humains, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous y trouvez. »

\- « Plagg ! », s'exclama Adrien, choqué. « Ce n'est... je ne... »

Il bafouillait, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots pour répondre à son kwami qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le taquiner au sujet de sa nouvelle situation sentimentale.

Mais de toute façon, il n'avait guère envie de lui expliquer l'intérêt qu'il trouvait à embrasser Marinette. De lui dire à quel point les baisers de cette fille qui était devenue le centre de son univers étaient magnifiquement ensorcelants et combien il se sentait parfaitement à sa place à chaque fois qu'il était dans ses bras. Que son délicat parfum l'envoûtait avant même qu'il ne la touche, lui faisant tourner la tête et faisant s'évaporer en un instant les moindres fragments de sa raison. Que lorsque ses lèvres douces comme de la soie se posaient sur les siennes, il avait soudain l'impression qu'un volcan explosait au creux de son torse, déversant un feu liquide dans ses veines, et que ce torrent brûlant et passionné qui s'écoulait irrésistiblement jusqu'aux moindres extrémités de son être le faisait se sentir incroyablement, merveilleusement vivant.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à son kwami.

Amusé, Plagg regarda Adrien rougir, marmonner, rougir de plus belle avant de le regarder d'un air presque exaspéré et de lever les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance. Même s'il n'était guère démonstratif, le petit kwami noir ne s'était pas moins pris d'affection pour ce jeune garçon blond dans la vie duquel il était rentré il y plusieurs mois déjà. Il était probablement le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point le quotidien d'Adrien était plus difficile que ne le croyait la plupart des gens, et à quel point l'adolescent avait soif de liberté et d'amour après tant d'années enfermé derrière les barreaux de cette cage dorée dans laquelle son père tentait de le contenir.

Adrien clamait régulièrement que l'apparition de Plagg et de Ladybug dans sa vie était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée, et le petit kwami le croyait volontiers.

La veille, Plagg s'était beaucoup inquiété pour le héros, mais avec la découverte de l'identité de Ladybug et la récente évolution de la relation des deux adolescents, Adrien semblait à présent plus épanouit que jamais. Satisfait, le kwami voleta en direction d'Adrien et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête avant de s'éloigner l'air de rien, sous le regard incrédule du jeune garçon.

 

 

La soirée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante tant les deux adolescents avaient hâte d'être au lendemain. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures, et les heures des siècles entiers tant l'après-midi du samedi leur paraissait lointain. Ils passèrent chacun le temps comme ils pouvaient, Marinette en travaillant sur de nouveaux designs tandis qu'Adrien jouait à des jeux vidéo, mais ils étaient tous deux incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, leur pensées ne cessant de papillonner vers leur partenaire.

Ce fut presque un soulagement quand le moment de se coucher arriva, et avec lui la promesse d'une nuit de sommeil qui ferait disparaître dans le néant quelques heures de plus avant qu'ils ne se revoient enfin.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, c’est une Alya au bord de l’hystérie qui arriva chez Marinette, cette dernière n’ayant pu se résoudre à se passer des conseils de sa meilleure amie. Elle l’avait appelée le matin même, et la jeune apprentie-journaliste s’était empressée de la rejoindre avec une telle rapidité que Marinette aurait presque pu la soupçonner d’avoir découvert les secrets de la téléportation ou du voyage dans le temps.

Les deux adolescentes étaient à présent dans la chambre de Marinette, au milieu de laquelle un nombre impressionnant de vêtements de tous types et de toutes couleurs commençait à s’amonceler. 

\- « C’est génial, Marinette ! », exultait Alya tout en fouinant dans les placards de sa meilleure amie, examinant d’un regard critique la moindre tenue sur laquelle elle arrivait à mettre la main. « Tu te rends compte ? Ton premier rendez-vous avec Adrien. C’est LE grand jour. »

Marinette eut du mal à se retenir d’éclater de rire. Ce n’était qu’une simple sortie entre deux collégiens, mais Alya était dans un tel état de surexcitation qu’elle aurait juré voir une mère le jour du mariage de sa fille.

\- « On va juste au cinéma, tu sais ? », répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Alya lui fit un bref clin d’œil avant de poser théâtralement sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, je suis émue », répondit son amie. « Quand je pense que ma petite Marinette a un rendez-vous amoureux avec Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste ! Je suis tellement contente ! Et tellement fière de toi ! J’ai l’impression que c’était seulement hier que tu m’annonçais que tu sortais avec lui. »

\- « Alya… », soupira Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel, sans réussir néanmoins à se départir de son large sourire. « C’était hier. »

\- « Tu chipotes, ma belle », répliqua Alya avec un petit geste de la main. « Et j’ai le droit d’être heureuse pour ma meilleure amie, non ? Après t’avoir vu soupirer après Adrien pendant des années... »

\- « Des mois. S’il te plaît », rectifia une fois de plus Marinette, amusée.

\- « Oui, oui, si ça peut de faire plaisir... », répondit distraitement son amie en sortant une jupe rose du placard. « Celle-ci ! Elle est parfaite ! », s’exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, se tournant vers Marinette qui pouffa de rire devant son expression triomphale.

Elle n’aurait pas su dire à Alya à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante d’être venue l’aider à se préparer. Même si elle trépignait d’excitation à l’idée de revoir Adrien bientôt, elle était loin d’être aussi stressée qu’elle ne l’aurait été sans le soutien de son amie. Grâce à elle, non seulement elle arrivait à garder son calme, mais en plus elle passait un très agréable moment. Alya lui avait aussi permis d’éviter un nombre non négligeable de catastrophes, en l’empêchant par exemple de renverser du vernis sur son T-shirt préféré, de s’étrangler malencontreusement avec son propre collier ou encore de céder à l’impulsion de retailler elle-même sa frange à cause d’une mèche rebelle imaginaire. Sur ce dernier point en particulier, Alya avait sa reconnaissance éternelle.

Marinette adressa un immense sourire à Alya, si large qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il devait faire plusieurs fois le tour de sa figure.

Elle avait définitivement la meilleure amie du monde.

 

 

Si Marinette avait décidé d’appeler Alya au secours, Adrien n’avait quant à lui pas eu besoin de contacter Nino. Celui-ci avait arbitrairement décidé que son meilleur ami ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer de son aide et de ses précieux conseils pour son premier rendez-vous, et s’était invité chez lui sans même prendre la peine de le prévenir.

A présent, partagé entre amusement et désespoir, Adrien regardait son ami marcher de long en large dans sa chambre tandis qu’il tentait de lui expliquer comment être sûr de passer un moment parfait avec Marinette.

\- « … parce que tu vois », expliquait Nino d’un air résolument convaincu, « le truc avec les filles, c’est qu’il faut essayer de les impressionner sans pour autant en faire trop. Parce que sinon ça ne va pas, elles le sentent tout de suite, je pense qu’elles doivent avoir un sixième sens pour ce genre de trucs. Il faut réussir à les épater tout en étant subtil, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

\- « Oui, oui, je vois parfaitement », répondit Adrien qui n’avait strictement aucune idée de là où son ami voulait en venir, peinant à suivre ses explications décousues. « Mais je te rappelle qu’on va juste au cinéma, hein ? », précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être impressionnant en choisissant un film… »

De plus, même si Adrien ne pouvait pas nier qu’il adorerait impressionner sa Lady, à l’heure actuelle il avait surtout envie de profiter d’un moment de calme à ses côtés. La semaine avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvante pour eux deux. Il voulait juste être avec elle.

Nino poursuivait son exposé, mais Adrien n’écoutait plus que d’une oreille distraite, son attention ayant été irrémédiablement happée par Marinette et par l’idée de pouvoir enfin la retrouver d’ici quelques heures. Vu de l’extérieur, le jeune garçon affichait un calme olympien, mais en réalité il bouillonnait d’impatience.

Il allait sortir avec Marinette. Avec Ladybug. Sa chère Lady.

La semaine dernière encore, il n’aurait pas cru ça possible même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et à présent, il avait l’impression qu’il allait se consumer de l’intérieur tant il avait hâte de la revoir. Son cœur battait à une vitesse inimaginable et il n’arrivait plus à avoir aucune prise sur ses pensées, la seule chose sur laquelle son esprit était capable de se concentrer étant le fait qu’il restait exactement une heure, trente-sept minutes et une poignées de secondes avant qu’il ne soit l’heure de partir retrouver Marinette.

Il sursauta lorsque Nino se tourna brusquement vers lui. Affolé, Adrien réalisa qu’il n’avait absolument aucune idée de quoi son ami pouvait bien être en train de parler. Heureusement pour lui, Nino ne semblait pas attendre de réponse et reprit le fil de son discours.

\- « Et puis il y a les vêtements », poursuivait-il d’un ton savant. « Il faut avoir l’air classe, mais sans faire coincé pour autant. Tout est une question de dosage en fait. Toi, par exemple, je suis sûr que du bleu t’irais bien. Mais avec un jean, pour rester décontracté, et une petite touche de couleur comme des baskets rouges, ou un chapeau. »

Nino ne s’en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il était précisément en train de décrire sa propre tenue fétiche, et Adrien eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d’éclater de rire en s’imaginant en une version blonde de son meilleur ami.

\- « Je pense que je vais pousser le naturel tellement loin que je vais m’habiller comme d’habitude », répliqua Adrien d’un ton espiègle.

Coupant court aux protestations indignées de son ami, il lui proposa une partie de jeu vidéo, espérant ainsi tuer le temps qu’il lui restait à tenir avant d’aller retrouver Marinette.

 

 

Adrien avait tellement hâte de retrouver la jeune fille qu’il arriva à leur point de rendez-vous avec vingt bonnes minutes d’avance. Il trépignait d’impatience, ne cessant de regarder l’heure alors que les secondes s’écoulaient avec une lenteur désespérante.

Pour tromper son attente, il laissa errer son regard, observant distraitement son environnement. Le temps était absolument magnifique, le soleil brillant haut dans un ciel clair de tout nuage tandis que les températures étaient particulièrement clémentes. Les rues de Paris bourdonnaient d’activité, de nombreux citadins ayant eux aussi décidé de prendre l’air en cette belle journée.

Une légère brise agitait paresseusement les branches des arbres aux alentours, attirant un instant le regard d’Adrien qui observa rêveusement la danse indolente des feuilles. Soudain, une voix claire prononçant son nom captura toute son attention.

Marinette était arrivée, ayant pour une fois réussi à faire preuve d’une ponctualité exemplaire.

Adrien se tourna vers elle, et les mots de bienvenue qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres lors qu’il l’aperçut.

Elle était absolument radieuse, un large sourire illuminant son visage tel un rayon de soleil tandis que ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. Elle portait une jupe rose qui voletait délicatement autour de ses genoux ainsi qu’un petit haut blanc sans manches, et elle avait délaissé ses habituelles couettes pour laisser ses cheveux cascader librement sur ses épaules.

Ses joues se colorèrent exquisément de rouge alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui, achevant de la rendre tellement adorable qu’Adrien sentit ses genoux être soudain pris de faiblesse. Il trébucha presque en avançant vers elle, avant de tendre la main pour prendre la sienne alors qu’elle achevait de le rejoindre.

\- « Tu es… je… heu… Bonjour ? », balbutia-t-il à la grande surprise de Marinette qui n’avait guère l’habitude de voir son chaton à court de mots.

Au grand soulagement du jeune garçon, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas se moquer de son trouble, se contentant de lui adresser un doux sourire.

\- « Bonjour, Adrien », répondit-elle tout serrant un peu plus fort ses doigts entre les siens.

\- « Tu es ravissante, ma Lady », la complimenta Adrien en reprenant enfin ses esprits, avant de se pencher pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

Elle laissa échapper un joyeux petit rire, avant de glisser une main le long de sa joue et de se lever légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser à son tour. Un baiser léger comme une plume, délicat comme une caresse, qu’elle rompit presque aussitôt en faisant un pas en arrière.

Marinette n’avait pas osé prolonger le contact, n’étant pas sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à son self-control pour l’empêcher de continuer à embrasser Adrien pendant des heures plutôt que d’aller au cinéma si elle jamais s’attardait trop longtemps contre sa bouche.

La proximité de son partenaire lui faisait tourner la tête, et son cœur semblait avoir décidé de battre le record du nombre de palpitations à la minute. Elle avait du mal à croire qu’il puisse cogner aussi vite, d’autant qu’il s’était déjà sérieusement emballé dès l’instant où elle avait aperçu Adrien.

\- « On devrait peut-être y aller », proposa-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration dans une ultime tentative de retrouver son calme.

Adrien lui adressa un lumineux sourire et l’entraina en direction de l’entrée du cinéma.

 

 

Adrien dû réussir à se concentrer sur environ le tiers du film, proportion qu’il jugea très honorable avec le recul, compte tenu de la captivante proximité avec sa Lady. Il aurait juré qu’ils étaient arrivés bien avant l’heure du début de la séance, mais les lumières s’étaient éteintes au moment même où ils avaient pénétré dans la salle de cinéma.

Sur le coup, Adrien avait regretté que les lampes ne s’éteignent si tôt, le privant de quelques instants de plus à pouvoir observer la fascinante façon que les mèches brunes de sa partenaire avaient d’effleurer ses blanches épaules. Mais sa déception avait été de courte durée quand Marinette avait trébuché contre une marche qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à voir dans le noir, et qu’il avait instinctivement posé une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille pour lui permettre de conserver son équilibre. Elle l’avait autorisé à laisser ses doigts sur sa taille le temps qu’ils rejoignent leurs places.

Officiellement, c’était pour s’assurer qu’elle ne risque pas de tomber de nouveau.

Officieusement, Marinette était naturellement parfaitement capable de se déplacer seule entre deux rangées de fauteuils, mais tous deux appréciaient simplement cet agréable contact.

Lorsqu’ils s’étaient installés dans leurs confortables fauteuils, Adrien avait senti la main de Marinette chercher la sienne, et ses doigts fins s’étaient entrelacés avec les siens. Il avait passé les premières minutes de la séance concentré sur la sensation de la chaleur de sa peau contre sa paume, avant de se décider enfin à se focaliser sur ce qui se passait à l’écran.

Cependant, son attention avait vite été de nouveau distraite par sa partenaire. Adrien avait découvert avec ravissement que Marinette semblait vivre intensément l’histoire qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et que sa figure s’animait au fil des émotions qu’elle ressentait en regardant le film. Ce spectacle était tellement fascinant qu’il avait passé une large partie du temps à la dévorer du regard plutôt qu’à faire attention au film, savourant les milles expressions dont se parait le visage de la jeune fille.

 

 

La séance était à présent terminée, et les deux adolescents discutaient avec animation de la suite à donner à leur rendez-vous. Marinette proposa d’aller se promener dans un parc voisin, et Adrien approuva immédiatement l’idée. Tous deux bavardaient joyeusement en marchand main dans la main, quand une délicieuse odeur sucrée attira soudainement l’attention de Marinette. A l’entrée des jardins publics qu’ils venaient juste d’atteindre, une minuscule boutique installée dans une petite cabane de bois blanc proposait crêpes, glaces et autres friandises.

\- « Adrien… », commença-t-elle, ralentissant le pas alors que son regard était rivé vers le commerce.

Son partenaire ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant l’expression de convoitise qui avait pris place sur son visage, ses yeux pétillant d’envie.

\- « Tu as faim ? », lui demanda-t-il en riant alors que la jeune fille l’entrainait doucement mais sûrement en direction de la boutique.

\- « Non, c’est de la pure gourmandise », avoua Marinette dans un petit rire. « J’ai toujours eu du mal à résister au sucre. »

\- « Pratique quand on habite au-dessus d’une boulangerie tenue par ses propres parents », la taquina-t-il tandis qu’ils commençaient à faire la queue derrière les quelques personnes qui attendaient déjà de se faire servir.

\- « Tu n’imagines même pas les efforts de volonté que ça demande pour résister à tous ces biscuits et pâtisseries », soupira Marinette en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. « C’est un combat quotidien. »

Adrien ne put s’empêcher de rire devant sa mine faussement contrariée. Il n’avait jamais noté la fascination de Marinette ou de Ladybug pour les sucreries, et il s’empressa de noter précieusement l’information dans un coin de son esprit, ravi de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur la fille de ses rêves.

De son côté, Marinette était fière de constater qu’elle arrivait à présent à discuter avec Adrien sans balbutier ou être prise d’une soudaine crise de panique. Elle devait probablement en grande partie à Chat Noir la rapidité avec laquelle elle s’était trouvée à l’aise pour parler à son camarade de classe. Adrien lui avait toujours fait perdre tous ses moyens, mais elle partageait une confortable familiarité avec Chat Noir et le fait de réaliser qu’ils n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne l’avait beaucoup aidé à communiquer normalement avec Adrien.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation, leur tour étant venu d’être servi. La jeune fille acheta une crêpe à la confiture de fraise tandis qu’Adrien se laissait tenter par une gaufre au chocolat. Marinette insista pour payer pour eux deux et quand son compagnon tenta de protester en argumentant qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de tout régler, elle lui répliqua qu’il avait bien payé pour leurs places de cinéma et que ce n’était qu’un juste retour des choses.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, puis s’installèrent sur un banc situé légèrement en retrait, dissimulé aux regards des promeneurs par un magnifique buisson dont les fleurs luxuriantes répandaient un agréable parfum aux alentours.

Adrien savourait encore sa gaufre tandis que Marinette achevait d’engloutir sa crêpe, se léchant les doigts pour ne pas perdre le moindre morceau de sucre.

\- « C’était bon ? », lui demanda-t-il en riant devant tant de gourmandise.

\- « Délicieux », répliqua Marinette en claquant la langue de satisfaction. « Et toi ? »

\- « Absolument exquis », affirma-t-il avec un large sourire espiègle.

Il n’avait pas manqué de noter le petit regard de convoitise que Marinette avait jeté à ce qu’il restait de son gâteau. Elle n’avait définitivement pas menti lorsqu’elle lui avait confié avoir du mal à résister à tout ce qui était sucré, et il ne put s’empêcher de la taquiner.

\- « Je dirais même que c’est la meilleure gaufre que j’ai mangé de toute ma vie », reprit-il d’un ton facétieux. « Et ce chocolat, c’est une pure merveille… »

Voyant parfaitement à quoi il jouait, Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant se départir du léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage.

\- « Oh, tu voudrais peut-être en goûter un morceau ? », continua Adrien avec une expression de malice digne de Chat Noir, faisant passer la gaufre à quelques centimètre du nez de Marinette.

\- « Chaton… », soupira-t-elle. « Je… Oui, j’aimerai beaucoup. Mais je suppose que ça ne sera pas si simple que ça ? », poursuivit-elle en lui jetant un coup d’œil circonspect.

\- « Oh, tu es cruelle », s’exclama Adrien en portant dramatiquement sa main à sa poitrine. « Comme si c’était mon genre d’essayer de te faire tourner en bourrique. » Il secoua la tête, puis fit mine de réfléchir avant d’adresser un clin d’œil à la jeune fille. « Je te propose un baiser contre la moitié de ce qu’il me reste de gaufre. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »

\- « ça me semble être un marché honnête », répliqua Marinette en riant, avant de tendre la main vers Adrien pour caresser lentement sa joue avec le dos de ses phalanges.

Le jeune garçon posa le restant de gaufre sur le bout du banc, la protégeant avec une serviette en papier, puis se pencha vers Marinette. Il passa délicatement les doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant un instant avec les mèches brunes qui effleuraient ses épaules et offraient ainsi un charmant contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il s’inclina un peu plus afin de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de son bras, puis se redressa pour effleurer sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres, avant d’emprisonner enfin sa bouche de la sienne.

Leur baiser avait un goût sucré, les saveurs de fraise et de chocolat qui s’attardaient encore sur leurs langues se mariant en une parfaite harmonie. Les deux adolescents ne se séparèrent que lorsque leurs poumons commencèrent à crier grâce, réclamant désespérément l’air dont ils commençaient à manquer. Marinette avait glissé ses doigts derrière la nuque d’Adrien et dès qu’ils eurent reprit leur souffle, elle l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser de nouveau, encore et encore. Les mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, Adrien se fit un plaisir de répondre avec ardeur à ses baisers.

Ce n’est qu’une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu’ils se rappelèrent soudain du malheureux morceau de gaufre abandonné sur le bout du banc. Ils le partagèrent en deux et se hâtèrent de déguster leurs parts, puis reprirent tranquillement leur promenade avant qu’Adrien ne raccompagne finalement Marinette chez elle.

L’après-midi avait passé à une incroyable vitesse et ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait envie de se quitter, mais l’heure était venue pour eux de mettre fin à leur rendez-vous. Ils échangèrent encore quelques doux baisers et tendres paroles en attendant que le chauffeur d’Adrien n’arrive. Quand la voiture fit son apparition, ils se séparèrent non sans une certaine tristesse, mais aussi la satisfaction d’avoir passé un merveilleux moment.

 

 

Conformément à la promesse qu’il avait faite à Marinette le vendredi précédent, Adrien alla trouver Chloé dès le lendemain afin d’essayer de la convaincre qu’elle se faisait définitivement des idées sur Marinette et sur la nature de leur relation, et qu’il était sincèrement attaché à la jeune fille.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, sa blonde camarade n’acceptant que de très mauvaise grâce de lutter contre ses instincts possessifs. Chloé semblait en effet prendre pour une trahison personnelle le fait qu’il sorte à présent avec Marinette, comme si Adrien était sa propriété privée et qu’on venait de lui voler honteusement.

Cependant, au-delà de cette dérangeante impression, elle semblait aussi sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Elle ne lui avait pas clairement dit, bien sûr. Chloé était bien trop fière pour cela.

\- « Tu es beaucoup, beaucoup trop gentil pour ton propre bien, Adrien. Et puis tu comprends, tu n’y connais juste rien aux gens, c’est désespérant. Ça serait bien mieux pour toi si tu fréquentais des personnes de ton rang. », lui asséna-t-elle à un moment, avec sa surprenante capacité à ne pouvoir faire de compliment sans lancer au moins une remarque acide au passage.

Adrien se retint de pousser un soupir. Il n’était pas venu ici pour se disputer avec Chloé à propos de ces éternelles histoires de rang social. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle, lui adressant un large sourire.

\- « Je te remercie de t’inquiéter pour moi, tu es une véritable amie », répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Mais tout va bien, je t’assure. »

Les yeux de Chloé s’écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, puis elle laissa échapper un petit reniflement qui se voulait méprisant mais qui ne réussit pas totalement à tromper Adrien. Sous son épaisse carapace, Chloé était touchée par cette déclaration d’amitié.

\- « Je ne m’inquiète pas, je te préviens juste. Nos pères se connaissent bien, ça serait juste terriblement embarrassant que ton nom soit associé à un scandale. Il ne manquerait plus que ça rejaillisse ensuite sur ma famille », répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant contenance avec une rapidité déconcertante.

La conversation dériva de nouveau sur le sujet de Marinette, et Adrien fut une fois de plus étonné des sentiments hostiles de sa blonde camarade. Il savait que les deux jeunes filles n’avaient jamais été amies, mais l’évolution de la situation sentimentale d’Adrien semblait avoir réveillé une antipathie nouvelle de Chloé envers Marinette. Même si elle acceptait à présent de croire Adrien quant au fait que rien de malsain ne se cachait derrière le soudain rapprochement des deux adolescents, elle n’en refusait pas moins de faire confiance à Marinette, argumentant que celle-ci ne cherchait qu’à profiter de lui, de sa richesse et de sa position privilégiée dans l’univers de la mode.

\- « Pour toi, j’accepte de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute », céda finalement Chloé au terme d’une longue discussion. « Mais si elle fait le moindre écart, si elle te blesse, sache que je ne la raterai pas », précisa-t-elle d’un ton déterminé.

Adrien ne put retenir un frisson d’appréhension face au regard étincelant de son amie, puis se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il ne pouvait probablement pas espérer plus. Mais il avait au moins réussi à convaincre Chloé qu’il était inutile de chercher à dénicher de sombres secrets sur sa relation avec Marinette, et c’était toujours ça de gagné.

 

 

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve, tandis qu’aucune attaque ne venait troubler le paisible quotidien d’Adrien et de Marinette. Il n’y eut pas une seule victime du Papillon pour leur rappeler leurs lourds devoirs et le non moins pesant secret de leurs doubles vies. Durant ces merveilleuses journées, ils ne furent rien d’autre que deux collégiens amoureux, profitant de chaque moment passé ensemble comme si la moindre minute passée loin l’un de l’autre était déjà un instant de trop.

Ils se redécouvraient petit à petit, apprenant aussi à apprivoiser les subtiles incursions de leurs alter-egos dans leurs comportements. Comme si le fait d’avoir enfin découvert leurs identités respectives leur avait enfin offert la liberté de pouvoir être totalement eux-mêmes, leurs doubles personnalités semblaient se mélanger peu à peu quand ils se retrouvaient ensembles. Adrien découvrait avec délice une Marinette sûre d’elle et impertinente, tandis que la jeune fille voyait son compagnon s’épanouir au fil des jours, s’autorisant enfin à sortir de son rôle de garçon parfait. Il avait le rire plus facile, et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la taquiner tandis qu’il se délectait de jeux de mots plus absurdes les uns que les autres.

Ces merveilleux instants qu’ils passaient entre eux étaient entrecoupés de baisers échangés dans les ombres des couloirs, tantôt légers comme des plumes, tantôt si intenses qu’ils les laissaient le souffle court et le cœur au bord de l’explosion. Dans ces moments, tous leurs sens leurs semblaient soudain à vif, comme si la moindre sensation était brutalement exacerbée. Le simple fait de respirer le parfum de l’autre les plongeait immédiatement dans une sensation d’ivresse. Leur peau devenait si sensible que le moindre effleurement envoyait instantanément une décharge électrique le long de leur colonne vertébrale, les faisant frissonner de tout leur être. Le goût de leurs lèvres était divinement ensorcelant, ne leur donnant qu’encore plus envie d’échanger d’ardents baisers.

C’étaient des sensations délicieusement grisantes et addictives, et ils semblaient ne jamais pouvoir s’en lasser.

Ces moments idylliques furent hélas brutalement interrompus une dizaine de jours plus tard, lorsqu’un cri perçant déchira les airs aussi sûrement que l’aurait fait une lame tailladant une étoffe légère.

Le Papillon venait de frapper de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il devrait y avoir à nouveau un peu d'action pour le prochain chapitre :) . ça va faire du bien après tout ce calme :p  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien n'était pas avec Marinette quand le hurlement avait retentit, et après s'être transformé, il arriva le premier sur les lieux de l'attaque. Se propulsant à l'aide de son bâton télescopique, il se percha sur le toit d'un immeuble, espérant que ce meilleur point de vue lui permettrait de localiser rapidement le nouveau vilain.

Chat Noir se sentait nerveux, bien plus qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire lorsqu'une victime du Papillon faisait son apparition, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'il retournait au combat depuis qu'il avait affronté Boomeur, et l'angoisse de cette précédente attaque était encore gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Sa respiration était à présent légèrement hachée et son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, comme s'il tentait désespérément d'en sortir. Jamais Chat Noir ne s'était senti aussi fébrile avant un affrontement, il était clair que la terrible frayeur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait cru perdre sa Lady avait laissé de vives cicatrices dans son esprit.

Paupières closes, Chat Noir prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme, se répétant en boucle que ce cauchemar était derrière lui. Il ferma les poings puis les rouvrit doucement. Puis il bougea les bras, les épaules, faisant lentement rouler ses muscles sous sa peau. Son corps répondait parfaitement à la moindre de ses sollicitations et chacun de ses sens et capacités étaient amplifiées grâce à sa transformation en super héros.

Il était agile, il était fort. Il avait des réflexes inouïs.

Et cette fois, il n'échouerait pas à protéger sa Lady. Plus jamais, à aucun prix.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un atterrir souplement dans son dos, puis une petite main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Ladybug était arrivée.

Belle, forte, rayonnant de confiance en elle alors qu'elle parcourait du regard les rues de Paris à la recherche de l'origine du hurlement. Chat Noir ignorait si elle ressentait réellement l'assurance qu'elle affichait ou si ce n'était qu'une façade, mais toujours est-il que son apparition eut un effet immédiat sur son moral, dissipant les derniers vestiges d'anxiété qu'il ressentait encore.

Les doigts fins de Ladybug exercèrent une légère pression sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui cherchait à puiser davantage de courage dans la présence de son précieux partenaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle retira ensuite sa main avant de se retourner vers Chat Noir.

\- « Prêt, mon chaton ? », lui lança-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

\- « Toujours, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire, tout en se redressant.

Ladybug lui rendit son sourire, puis enroula son yo-yo en direction d'une cheminée voisine avant de s'élancer à travers les toits de Paris, rapidement suivie par Chat Noir.

 

Il ne leur fallu guère longtemps pour localiser la nouvelle victime du Papillon. A leur grand soulagement, contrairement à Boomeur, ce nouveau vilain ne semblait pas avoir pour vocation de détruire la ville. Au lieu de cela, le Danseur paraissait vouloir convertir tout Paris à son art favori. C'était un grand homme mince, au costume blanc rehaussé de rouge vif et de violet, qui ne portait curieusement qu'un seul chausson de danse. Dès que ses longs doigts fins effleuraient d'innocents passants, ceux-ci semblaient soudainement pris d'une irrépressible envie de se trémousser et de virevolter, bougeant de façon incontrôlable au son d'une musique que seul lui semblait pouvoir entendre. Valse, tango ou encore country, il ne semblait se limiter à aucun style.

\- « Et bien, ça promet... », laissa échapper Chat Noir d'un ton dubitatif en contemplant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Sur la place au-dessus de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, un jeune couple dansait la salsa avec une ardeur extraordinaire, malgré leurs regards affolés qui indiquaient clairement qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ou de comment s'interrompre. A leurs côtés, une dame âgée effectuait une impressionnante démonstration de hip-hop sous les yeux ébahis de son petit-fils. Un peu plus loin encore, un serveur se déplaçait au rythme de ce qui avait l'air de ressembler à de la danse traditionnelle irlandaise, une lueur de consternation luisant dans ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à garder le contrôle de son plateau sur lequel tanguaient dangereusement une dizaine de verres.

Au milieu de cette folle ronde, le Danseur tournoyait avec bonheur, ses yeux perçants cherchant avidement de nouvelles victimes à convertir. Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur Chat Noir et Ladybug qui venaient d'atterrir au sol, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

\- « Oh, on dirait que voici de nouvelles recrues pour notre petite troupe », s'exclama-t-il en les dévisageant avec convoitise.

Puis, sans aucun autre avertissement, il bondit dans leur direction, franchissant avec une vitesse remarquable les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Chat Noir se propulsa immédiatement dans les airs et Ladybug se cambra pour éviter la main tendue du Danseur, esquivant de justesse ses longs doigts fins qui manquèrent de peu d'effleurer son visage. Alors qu'elle reculait, son adversaire commença à pirouetter dans sa direction, avant de chuter brutalement au sol.

Derrière lui, Chat Noir venait de lui assener un violent coup de bâton pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ses attaques sur Ladybug.

\- « Comme si j'allais te laisser mener la danse », lança le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

Poussant un grognement de rage, le Danseur se releva avec grâce avant de s'éloigner hors de portée des armes des deux héros. Durant ce laps de temps, Ladybug se rapprocha de Chat Noir.

\- « Je me demande si l'akuma ne serait pas dans son chausson », confia-t-elle à son partenaire tout en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo à ses côtés.

\- « Je me disais la même chose, ma Lady », approuva Chat Noir en plissant des yeux en direction de leur adversaire. « Je ne vois rien d'autre qui ne ressorte dans sa tenue. »

\- « Bon, donc on récupère le chausson, on le détruit et on purifie l'akuma », résuma Ladybug. « Et on évite de se faire toucher », précisa-t-elle en apercevant le Danseur donner une tape négligente sur l'épaule d'un innocent passant qui se mit instantanément à danser un rock endiablé.

Chat Noir approuva d'un signe de tête, et tous deux s'élancèrent en direction de leur adversaire. Sans même se concerter, ils avaient tous deux exactement la même idée en tête : tenter de l'immobiliser afin de ne pas risquer qu'il ne les touche, et profiter également de l'occasion pour le déchausser rapidement.

Ladybug lança son yo-yo en direction du Danseur, visant une de ses chevilles pour essayer de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Son tir était d'une précision parfaite, mais l'homme avait des réflexes surhumains combinés à une extraordinaire agilité, et il se mit hors de portée au moyen d'un élégant saut sur le côté. Chat Noir n'attendait que cette occasion pour agir à son tour, et il étendit brusquement son bâton télescopique pour tenter de tacler le Danseur et de le faire ainsi chuter au sol. Malheureusement, son attaque fut tout aussi vaine que celle de sa partenaire, le Danseur lançant ses interminables jambes dans les airs afin d'esquiver le coup.

Durant plusieurs minutes, vilain et héros se livrèrent à une étrange chorégraphie où se mêlaient pirouettes, dérobades et offensives de la part de chacun des participants de ce dangereux ballet. Le Danseur profitait également de chaque occasion pour atteindre de nouvelles victimes qui passaient là par hasard, les convertissant instantanément au break dance, à la danse classique ou encore à la salsa. Plus le temps passait, plus la place sur laquelle avait lieu l'affrontement se remplissait ainsi d'une foule de danseurs, compliquant singulièrement la tâche des deux héros qui devaient à présent veiller à ne heurter personne au court de leurs déplacements.

Légèrement essoufflé, Chat Noir s'arrêta un instant tandis que Ladybug continuait de distraire leur adversaire. Elle était naturellement vive et gracieuse, nul doute que le spectacle de sa Lady en train de danser serait certainement captivant, mais il espérait pour leur bien à tous les deux qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de vérifier cette hypothèse. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille brillaient de détermination, de la même façon que le faisaient ceux de Marinette lorsqu'elle défendait une cause qui lui tenait à cœur, mais avec plus d'intensité encore. Une fois de plus, Chat Noir se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser plus tôt qui elle était.

Il prit une dernière inspiration avant de se lancer de nouveau dans la bataille aux côtés de sa partenaire. Pendant plusieurs instants encore, l'issue du combat sembla incertaine. Ladybug et Chat Noir attaquaient sans relâche leur adversaire, mais celui-ci se défendait magistralement et contre-attaquait aussitôt, les obligeant à se remettre immédiatement sur leurs gardes.

 

Le Danseur effectua soudain une impossible pirouette, tournoyant dans les airs et tordant son corps d'une façon presque inhumaine. Il se cambra brusquement, son dos se déformant tellement qu'il donnait l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale avait été remplacée par un ruban de caoutchouc, en même temps qu'il étendait ses longs bras de part et d'autre de son torse. Chat Noir fut pris par surprise. Il se croyait hors d'atteinte, mais les mouvements surnaturels de leur adversaire l'avaient soudain mis à sa portée.

Et la main du Danseur le frappa au beau milieu de la poitrine.

Chat Noir effectua un rapide bond en arrière, les yeux dilatés de stupéfaction. Sur le coup, il crut que rien ne s'était passé, mais les paroles moqueuses qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer à l'attention de son adversaire moururent dans sa gorge avant même de franchir ses lèvres.

Ses jambes s'étaient soudainement mises à fourmiller.

Ses muscles et tendons se tendirent, se contractèrent, semblant tout d'un coup être animés d'une vie propre. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son pied droit commença à bouger. Suivit de son pied gauche. Puis du droit, encore, tous deux sautillant et bondissant indépendamment de la moindre tentative de contrôle de leur propriétaire.

\- « Ma Ladyyyyyyy... », commença Chat Noir, avant de finir son appel sur un cri incrédule.

Oh non.

Non.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, sentant avec désespoir qu'il était en train de perdre la maitrise de ses jambes et se demandant avec appréhension quelle danse le Danseur pouvait bien lui avoir imposé. Le flamenco pourrait encore passer, avec ses mouvements emplis de grâce et de passion qui lui conviendraient probablement parfaitement. Mais s'il était tombé sur du French CanCan par exemple, il avait la certitude que son orgueil ne s'en remettrait jamais.

La semelle de ses chaussures se mit à taper le sol à un rythme régulier, pointes et talons frappant le bitume tels des instruments de percussion.

Chat Noir retint un gémissement.

Des claquettes.

Il était en train de danser des claquettes.

Cependant, à son grand soulagement, il réalisa rapidement que malgré l'agitation incontrôlable de ses pieds, il avait toute même conservé un minimum de maitrise de ses mouvements et pouvait au moins décider de se déplacer dans une direction donnée ou de sauter en l'air.

Ebahie, Ladybug cessa un instant de se concentrer sur le combat pour observer le spectacle de son partenaire qui glissait et virevoltait, ses jambes s'élevant dans les airs pour venir percuter le sol à une cadence parfaitement régulière. En revanche, il avait gardé le contrôle du haut son corps, ses mains s'agitant dans un désordre absolu tandis qu'il ne semblait savoir que faire de son bâton. Chat Noir lui jeta un regard dans lequel se lisait tout le désespoir du monde, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- « Ma Lady, ce n'est pas le moment... », lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Reprenant ses esprits, Ladybug secoua la tête puis lança son yo-yo en l'air pour invoquer son pouvoir, non sans pour autant se départir du large sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Une nuée d'étincelantes lumières rouges tourbillonna autour de sa tête, avant de se dissiper tandis qu'un bidon d'huile atterrissait entre ses mains.

\- « Chat ! », hurla-t-elle à l'attention de son partenaire tout en se précipitant vers lui. « Tu crois que tu peux te débrouiller pour faire venir le Danseur par ici ? »

\- « Tout ce que tu voudras », ma Lady, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace, avant de se tourner vers son adversaire dont l'attention avait été attirée par une nouvelle victime potentielle à l'entrée de la place.

Ladybug se hâta de se dissimuler derrière un buisson tandis que Chat Noir se tournait tant bien que mal vers le Danseur.

\- « Hey, l'affreux ! Je danse mieux que toi maintenant ! », lui cria-t-il d'un ton de défi, prenant soin d'afficher son plus beau rictus provoquant sur son visage.

Son adversaire poussa un grognement de rage et se rua à sa rencontre, pirouettant et bondissant parmi les danseurs. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Chat Noir lorsqu'il profita de son élan pour effectuer un extraordinaire saut, ses longues jambes se fendant en un grand écart tandis qu'il semblait suspendu dans les airs. A l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à toucher de nouveau le sol, Ladybug jeta avec force le bidon d'huile par terre, qui explosa sous l'impact.

Une expression horrifiée remplaça instantanément le sourire arrogant du Danseur tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre sur la surface glissante. Il s'écrasa par terre avec un bruit sourd, ses bras et jambes s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Ladybug ne perdit pas un instant et se rua sur lui, se hâtant de lui arracher son chausson. Elle le lança immédiatement à Chat Noir, qui hurla « Cataclysme ! » au moment même où il se saisissait du précieux objet. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il abattait sa main sur la chaussure, la désintégrant instantanément et libérant un akuma que Ladybug s'empressa de le purifier.

Chat Noir poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que le calme revenait sur la place. Enfin, ses jambes n'étaient plus agitées de mouvements incontrôlables. Il ne prêta même pas attention au fait que sa partenaire relâchait une dernière fois son pouvoir pour achever de remettre les choses en ordre, trop occupé à vérifier qu'il avait bien à nouveau la maîtrise du bas de son corps. Il bougea avec un indicible plaisir le moindre de ses orteils, plia sa jambe droite avant de la tendre de nouveau, puis répéta l'opération avec la gauche. Il passa la main sur son mollet, faisant tourner sa cheville et sentant avec délice ses muscles rouler sous sa peau alors qu'ils lui obéissaient parfaitement.

Il releva la tête, et son expression béate mourut dès qu'il croisa le regard narquois de Ladybug.

\- « J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaye de te convaincre d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton peiné.

En réponse, sa partenaire éclata de rire.

\- « Aucune chance, mon chaton », répliqua-t-elle avec un lumineux sourire. « Je vais garder cette scène en tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Chat Noir laissa échapper un grognement de désespoir, tandis que Ladybug lui donnait en riant une tape de réconfort sur l'épaule. Puis, avisant un mouvement d'un côté de la place, elle s'écarta.

\- « Il y a du monde qui commence à arriver, on ferait probablement mieux de ne pas s'éterniser ici », lui dit-elle en désignant sa boucle d'oreille à laquelle des points avaient déjà commencé à disparaitre.

Chat Noir approuva d'un signe de tête, et tous deux s'éclipsèrent dans des directions opposées, disparaissant dans des ruelles avant de s'élancer vers les toits de Paris.

 

Les deux adolescents avaient rapidement regagné le collège et profitaient à présent des quelques instants de liberté qu'il leur restait avant le début du cours suivant.

Adrien était assis sur un banc de la cour, tandis que Marinette était allongée à ses côtés, la tête confortablement installée sur les genoux de son partenaire. Le jeune héros se sentait encore un peu mortifié des cabrioles que lui avait imposé le Danseur quelques instants plus tôt, et il était reconnaissant à sa Lady d'avoir visiblement renoncé à l'idée de le taquiner sur le sujet. Au lieu de ça, elle avait fermé les yeux, tenant de faire une petite sieste tandis qu'Adrien passait paresseusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec ses mèches brunes.

La jeune fille sentit soudain un vibreur du téléphone vrombir sous son crâne. Poussant un léger grognement de contrariété, elle releva la tête afin de permettre à Adrien de plonger la main dans la poche de son jean et de sortir son portable.

\- « Ah, je suis désolé », s'excusa-t-il avec un regard contrit tandis que ses oreilles rosissaient subtilement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran. « C'est mon alerte pour les mises à jour du Ladyblog », expliqua-t-il.

Marinette leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourire intriqué tandis qu'un petit sourire narquois dansait sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais abonné à la newsletter d'Alya », releva-t-elle d'un ton taquin en notant la légère gêne de son partenaire.

\- « Oh, tu sais, c'est purement professionnel », répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent. « C'est toujours mieux de savoir ce qu'il se raconte sur nous, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais abonné uniquement pour te... »

Adrien s'interrompit brutalement, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Intriguée, Marinette redressa la tête. Son partenaire avait pâlit et ses yeux exorbités étaient rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Inquiète, la jeune fille se releva pour regarder ce qui avait pu causer une telle réaction, et ce qu'elle aperçut sur son portable la glaça d'horreur.

Marinette eu l'impression que son cœur se décrochait de sa poitrine, tandis que le sang refluait de son visage au fur et à mesure que son cerveau analysait ce qu'elle était en train de lire. En première page du Ladyblog s'étalait le titre du nouvel article d'Alya :

« Ladybug : Elève au collège Françoise Dupont ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, on dirait qu'au final les ennuis ne vont pas venir de Chloé, mais d'Alya... :p
> 
> Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi rapidement, je l'ai seulement commencé hier aprem :D .Sinon pour info j'essaye de poster généralement 2 chapitres par semaine, mais il est possible que ce rythme ralentisse dans les jours à venir parce que j'ai une montagne de choses à faire à côté et que du coup j'aurais moins de temps libre pour avancer sur l'histoire.
> 
> Oh, et avec ce 9ème chapitre cette fic devient officiellement ma plus longue histoire ^^ . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! :)
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette arracha presque le téléphone des mains d'Adrien dans sa précipitation à vouloir regarder le nouveau contenu du blog Alya. Sous le titre accrocheur de son article se trouvait une unique vidéo, que la jeune fille lança en cliquant dessus d'un doigt tremblant.

Le visage rayonnant de sa meilleure amie apparu instantanément sur l'écran, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Alya jubilait, et son excitation était palpable même à travers le minuscule écran d'un téléphone portable.

\- « Salut les amis ! », s'exclamait-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. « Ici Alya, en mission pour le Ladyblog. Je suis à quelques rues seulement de là où vient de se produire un affrontement entre nos deux héros préférés et un nouveau super-vilain. Pour être exacte, je suis dans la ruelle située en bas de l'immeuble où Ladybug a été aperçue la dernière fois avant de disparaître. Et j'ai trouvé ceci ! »

Avec un air triomphant, Alya exhiba une carte de cantine, l'agitant fièrement devant l'objectif avant de zoomer dessus pour que son public puisse la voir en détail.

\- « Comme vous pouvez le voir à son logo, il s'agit d'une carte de cantine du collège Françoise Dupont. Sachant que cette rue est nettoyée tous les matins, elle ne peut pas être là depuis plus de quelques heures. Ajoutez à ça le fait que ce soit précisément le dernier endroit où Ladybug a été vue et que le collège Françoise Dupont n'est pas du tout dans les environs, je peux vous dire que j'ai l'intime conviction que cette carte appartient à Ladybug en personne ! »

Alya trépignait sur place, et sa visible exultation n'avait d'égale que le désespoir incrédule qui frappait à présent Marinette. Elle était comme hypnotisée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la vidéo tandis qu'elle assistait avec impuissance à une avancée spectaculaire dans les tentatives acharnées de son amie pour découvrir l'identité de Ladybug. Elle se sentait soudain étrangement détachée de son propre corps, son cerveau ne semblant plus en état de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente tandis que ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre, la forçant implacablement à poursuivre le visionnage de la vidéo.

\- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a pas de nom dessus, mais il y a un code barre qui permet d'identifier l'élève à qui elle appartient », continuait sa meilleure amie d'une voie joyeuse. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver le, ou plutôt la propriétaire de cette carte et nous saurons peut être enfin qui se cache derrière le masque de notre héroïne ! A bientôt sur le Ladyblog ! », conclut Alya avec un immense sourire, tandis que Nino faisait une apparition derrière elle pour adresser un petit salut à la caméra.

Marinette se redressa brusquement et rendit son téléphone à Adrien avec tant de hâte que celui-ci failli le faire tomber, faisant rebondir plusieurs fois l'appareil entre ses mains avant de réussir à le saisir correctement. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de tourner de nouveau un regard inquiet vers sa partenaire.

Elle était à présent debout et fouillait fébrilement dans son sac, avant de passer ses doigts tremblants dans la moindre poche de sa tenue où elle aurait pu ranger ce maudit rectangle de plastique. Marinette répéta le processus une seconde fois, puis une troisième, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : sa carte était introuvable, et il était plus que probable que ce soit bien celle qui était entre les mains d'Alya à l'heure actuelle. Son visage avait pâlit durant ses infructueuses recherches, prenant à présent une teinte presque cadavérique, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement sourd tout en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

\- « Quelle idiote. Mais QUELLE IDIOTE ! » se fustigea-t-elle. « D'abord mon livre, maintenant ma carte de cantine... Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! »

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas sous le regard alarmé d'Adrien, continuant à se blâmer pour sa négligence. Sa première mésaventure avec son manuel d'histoire aurait pourtant dû lui servir de leçon, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle récidive. Elle mettait encore une fois son secret en danger et pire encore, celui d'Adrien aussi.

Cette pensée la frappa avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poing.

Adrien.

Elle se sentit soudainement submergée par une vague de culpabilité en réalisant qu'à cause de son manque de vigilance, elle mettait également son partenaire dans une situation plus que délicate. Alya était loin d'être idiote, une fois qu'elle aurait découvert l'identité de Ladybug, il ne lui faudrait certainement pas longtemps pour déduire celle de Chat Noir.

 

 

Adrien interrompit brusquement ses allées et venues en l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'elle repassait devant lui une fois de plus. Il l'attira brutalement vers lui, la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'était pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée de la forcer ainsi à ce contact, mais Marinette était visiblement à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et il ressentait le besoin urgent de l'aider à se calmer, même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'y prendre correctement. C'était toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.

Il la maintint ainsi contre lui, la serrant contre son torse tandis qu'elle avait tourné ses genoux sur le côté pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui tout en enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui tandis qu'elle murmurait éperdument d'innombrables d'excuses à ses oreilles.

\- « Shhh... », souffla-t-il doucement en passant délicatement une de ses mains le long de son dos, encore et encore, tentant ainsi de la réconforter. « On va trouver une solution... »

 

\- « C'est facile, vous avez juste à récupérer cette fichue carte », s'éleva la voix bourrue de Plagg depuis la chemise d'Adrien. « Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer comme ça. »

Marinette s'écarta légèrement tout en adressant un regard dubitatif au kwami de son partenaire.

\- « Oui, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à te tirer de ce mauvais pas », renchéri Tikki depuis le sac de Marinette, sans pour autant oser sortir par crainte de se faire surprendre par d'autres élèves. « Regarde la dernière fois, tu t'en es très bien sortie avec ton livre. »

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête, ne partageant manifestement pas l'optimisme des deux kwamis.

\- « Justement, elle sera plus vigilante cette fois-ci. Elle a déjà laissé échapper une occasion la dernière fois... Je... je sais qu'elle ne pense pas à mal », balbutia Marinette d'une voix blanche, « mais elle ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences. »

\- « Pas comme nous », se retint-elle de rajouter d'un ton acide. Sa meilleure amie ne réalisait visiblement pas que le fait découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque des deux héros de Paris n'avait rien d'un jeu de piste, et qu'en exposant ainsi leurs identités elle risquait de les mettre tous les deux en grand danger, eux et tous ceux auxquels ils tenaient. Marinette aimait son amie de tout son cœur, mais elle ne comprenait définitivement pas comment elle pouvait prendre cette histoire avec autant de légèreté.

\- « ça va aller », répéta encore Adrien d'une voix douce mais ferme, « On va réussir à trouver quelque chose pour s'en sortir, il ne faut pas paniquer. »

\- « Je ne panique pas, je... je m'inquiète beaucoup, ça n'a rien à voir », répliqua vivement Marinette avec un sursaut d'orgueil, tout lui en étant cependant profondément reconnaissante de ne pas avoir songé une seule seconde à se désolidariser d'elle.

Puis elle sursauta brutalement quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Un appel d'Alya.

\- « Ok, là je panique », reconnut-elle dans un souffle avant de décrocher, feignant avec un aplomb dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable de ne pas avoir encore entendu parler des dernières nouvelles du Ladyblog.

A l'autre bout du fil, son amie lui hurla d'une voix emplie d'allégresse qu'elle tenait le scoop du siècle et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle avait découvert. Maîtrisant à grand peine sa voix tremblotante, Marinette réussit à simuler un parfait enthousiasme en réponse aux paroles passionnées de son amie, la félicitant d'avance pour sa trouvaille et lui promettant de regarder son blog au plus vite.

Elle raccrocha en poussant un lourd soupir, appuyant son front contre l'épaule d'Adrien tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de la vive tension qu'elle ressentait.

La fin de journée allait être longue.

 

 

Alya et Nino surgirent dans la salle de classe alors que le cours était commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Leur professeur les réprimanda pour leur retard, mais cela ne suffit visiblement pas à assombrir le moral d'Alya qui était manifestement au meilleur de sa forme. Elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha pour aller s'installer à sa place, commençant instantanément à se tortiller sur sa chaise comme si elle était incapable de contenir son trop-plein d'énergie. Ses pommettes étaient d'un rouge brillant et elle semblait à deux doigts d'exploser sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Elle se pencha vers Marinette, lui chuchotant d'un ton euphorique :

\- « Alors, tu as vu ma vidéo ? C'est TROP GÉNIAL ! La carte de Ladybug ! »

Mlle Bustier jeta un regard réprobateur à Alya, qui se redressa sans que Marinette n'ait le temps de lui répondre. La jeune héroïne poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Son cœur s'était violemment emballé lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait adressé la parole, et il fallait absolument qu'elle essaye de se calmer pour ne pas risquer de se trahir encore plus.

Qu'elle maîtrise les tremblements de ses mains, les battements erratiques de son cœur, le souffle irrégulier qui s'échappait de ses poumons.

Se contrôler, encore et encore.

Malheureusement pour Marinette, son répit fut de courte durée, Alya revenant à la charge dès que leur professeur eu de nouveau le dos tourné.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis tellement près de découvrir qui elle est ! », lui souffla-t-elle avec ravissement, avant de s'interrompre de nouveau devant le regard courroucé de Mlle Bustier.

Cette dernière fut obligée de rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre Alya dans l'heure qui suivit, et seule la menace de lui confisquer absolument toutes ses affaires avant de l'envoyer en permanence sembla enfin calmer la jeune fille. Cet avertissement n'empêcha pas moins l'apprentie-journaliste de continuer à remuer sans cesses sur sa chaise, rongeant son frein en attendant la fin du cours qui lui permettrait de hurler enfin sa joie à la face de tous ses camarades.

 

 

Lorsque la sonnerie résonna finalement dans la salle, Alya se propulsa de son siège aussi sûrement que si elle avait été assise sur un ressort, la jeune fille ayant manifestement épuisé ses dernières réserves de patiences pendant le cours.

L'information relayée par le Ladyblog s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre et Alya fut aussitôt entourée par une nuée de collégiens avides d'en savoir plus sur son incroyable découverte. Rayonnante, l'apprentie-journaliste narra une fois de plus les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait fait sa trouvaille, exposant fièrement la désormais célèbre carte de cantine. Chacun voulait la saisir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, mais la jeune fille veillait farouchement sur son bien.

Marinette était tendue comme la corde d'un arc, sentant ses nerfs dangereusement proches de la rupture. Elle avait envie de hurler, de s'enfuir, d'attraper Alya par le col et de la secouer comme un prunier. N'importe quoi d'autre qu'assister impuissante aux déclarations triomphales de sa meilleure amie sur la découverte imminente de l'identité de Ladybug.

Alya était littéralement déchaînée, clamant haut et fort que c'était un glorieux jour pour le Ladyblog et pour sa carrière d'enquêtrice. Jamais Marinette n'avait assisté à un tel déferlement d'enthousiasme de la part de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'extirpa enfin de la masse de ses admirateurs, avant de rejoindre ses proches compagnons.

Nino avait déjà eu l'occasion de manipuler la précieuse carte dans la ruelle où ils l'avaient trouvée, et Alya ne put s'empêcher d'autoriser Marinette et Adrien à en faire de même, dans un sincère souhait de leur communiquer sa fierté et son euphorie.

Marinette avala difficilement sa salive, avant de se saisir de l'objet.

Elle fixa la carte non sans une certaine rancune, la serrant avec tant de force entre ses mains que ses doigts avaient blanchit. La jeune fille était en proie à une nuée d'émotions contradictoires qui paralysaient son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Elle réalisait avec désespoir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains le maudit rectangle de plastique qui allait probablement trahir son identité secrète. Il serait simple, si simple de le détruire maintenant... D'appuyer juste un peu plus avec ses doigts, de faire s'arquer le plastique jusqu'à atteindre le point où le fragile matériau commencerait à se fendre avant de finalement éclater en morceaux. C'était tellement tentant, ça serait si facile....

Mais malgré toute sa détresse, Marinette réussit tout de même à réaliser dans un éclair de lucidité que si elle faisait le moindre geste pour faire disparaître sa carte, elle perdrait certainement l'amitié d'Alya. Celle-ci ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais d'avoir volontairement détruit un si précieux indice, sans compter qu'elle pouvait très bien comprendre la raison cachée derrière le comportement de son amie. 

Tandis que ces pensées se bousculaient dans le cerveau au bord de l'explosion de Marinette, Alya décida de récupérer de nouveau sa précieuse carte. Elle la réclama à la jeune héroïne, qui sursauta et lâcha le rectangle de plastique dans la main de la blogueuse comme si celui-ci venait de lui brûler les doigts. Alya lui jeta un regard légèrement réprobateur au vu du peu de soin qu'elle semblait apporter à un si précieux indice, haussant au passage un sourcil intrigué face au peu de réaction de son amie.

\- « C'est... je... c'est extraordinaire ! », s'exclama Marinette d'une voix faussement enthousiaste qui grinça désagréablement à ses oreilles. « Quand je pense que ça appartient à Ladybug ! »

 

\- « N'est-ce pas ? », répliqua Alya avec un grand sourire, apparemment satisfaite de la réponse de Marinette.

Adrien s'approcha sur ses entrefaites, attendant qu'Alya ne l'autorise à examiner à son tour la carte d'un peu plus près. Celle-ci la lui confia de bonne grâce et le jeune garçon s'en empara aussitôt, le regard brillant.

\- « La carte de Ladybug. C'est la carte de Ladybug », répétait-il, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. « J'ai du mal à y croire ! »

Il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël allait être fêté plusieurs mois en avance, tournant et retournant l'objet entre ses doigts avec un regard émerveillé. Il se déplaça en direction des fenêtres afin de pouvoir l'admirer directement sous la lumière du jour.

\- « Vraiment, Alya, je suis impressionné », poursuivit-il d'une voix admirative, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers ses amis.

Les deux jeunes filles le fixaient d'un regard stupéfait, et Nino éclata de rire.

\- « Franchement, mec, tu verrais ta tête ! », s'esclaffa-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Ladybug à ce point ! »

Adrien rougit légèrement, avant de laisser échapper une petite toux gênée.

\- « Je ne suis pas un fan », grommela-t-il, « J'admire juste ce qu'elle et Chat Noir font pour Paris », poursuivit-il avant de rendre la carte à Alya qui tendait à présent la main vers lui tout en le dévisageant d'un regard amusé.

Abattue, Marinette regarda sa meilleure amie récupérer l'objet. La petite comédie d'Adrien avait eu le mérite de le mettre au-delà de tout soupçon, mais elle avait espéré pouvoir profiter d'un instant de confusion pour faire disparaître la fameuse carte. Malheureusement pour elle, Alya ne relâchait pas sa vigilance et le précieux rectangle de plastique était à présent de retour entre ses mains.

\- « Bon, maintenant, direction le bureau du principal ! », s'écria Alya avec entrain.

Marinette la fixa, yeux écarquillés.

\- « Le bu... le bureau du principal ? » bafouilla-t-elle, la gorge soudain sèche.

 

\- « Bien sûr que oui », répliqua son amie avec un immense sourire. « Il pourra me dire à quelle élève appartient cette carte. »

Elle attrapa Marinette par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Nino et Adrien les suivant de près.

 

 

Alya pila si brusquement devant la porte du bureau que Marinette failli la percuter, avant de frapper à ladite de quelques coups secs. Main posée sur la poignée, elle trépignait d'impatience, prête à bondir à l'intérieur dès qu'on lui donnerait l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle se rua dans la pièce à la seconde même où la voix du principal l'invita à s'avancer, traînant toujours une Marinette de plus en plus pâle dans son sillage.

La jeune héroïne se sentait comme un condamné que l'on emmène à l'échafaud. Et suprême ironie, son bourreau n'était nul autre que sa meilleure amie qui jubilait, parfaitement inconsciente de la lente torture à laquelle elle la soumettait.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Alya s'approcha de Mr. Damoclès avant de s'arrêter face à lui.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant même que celui-ci ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui l'amenait ici. « Je viens vous voir parce que j'ai trouvé cette carte de cantine, et j'aurais aimé savoir à quel élève elle appartient. Pour lui rendre, vous comprenez ? », rajouta-t-elle précipitamment quand l'homme leva un sourcil intrigué.

Marinette assistait à la scène avec la terrible impression d'être en train de vivre un cauchemar éveillé, mêlée à un curieux sentiment de détachement, comme si tout cela était en train d'arriver à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle n'était qu'un impuissant spectateur. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine que le bruit sourd de ses pulsations résonnait dans tout son corps, martelant ses tempes et étouffant la voix d'Alya qui lui paraissait étrangement lointaine. La jeune fille était dans un état second, presque au bord du malaise.

C'est à peine si elle avait conscience de la présence d'Adrien qui, inquiet, s'était placé juste derrière elle et avait discrètement saisi sa main libre, son autre bras étant toujours monopolisé par Alya qui la tenait fermement par le coude. Son partenaire tentait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, caressant doucement ses doigts que le sang qui avait reflué de ses membres avait laissés glacés.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant la voix d'Alya monter d'un ton, alors que Mr. Damoclès venait de lui signifier son refus de lui donner l'information qu'elle recherchait et qu'il lui demandait de lui restituer la carte à l'administration du collège afin que son personnel s'occupe d'en contacter le ou la propriétaire.

\- « Oh, mais quelle idiote je fais », s'écria vivement Alya. « Je viens juste de me rappeler avoir vu quelqu'un faire tomber cette carte. Ne vous embêtez pas, je lui ramène tout de suite », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire parfaitement artificiel, tout en donnant de furieux coups de coude à ses amis pour les faire sortir du bureau le plus rapidement possible.

Elle claqua la porte avant que le principal n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, avant de pousser un grand soupir. Marinette sentit soudain le besoin urgent de prendre une immense bouffée d'oxygène, ses poumons lui rappelant avec dureté qu'elle avait retenu son souffle durant toute la fin de la conversation. Elle se tourna vers Alya, se forçant à prendre une expression de sympathie parfaitement factice afin de tenter de dissimuler son soulagement. La réaction de Mr. Damoclès lui offrait un instant de répit qu'elle pourrait peut-être mettre à profit pour trouver une solution. Malheureusement, cette accalmie fut de courte durée. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Alya se redresser, le regard flamboyant, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix claire :

\- « Bon, tant pis, on passe au plan numéro deux ! »

 

 

La blogueuse se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cantine, entraînant toujours Marinette, Nino et Adrien à sa suite. Une fois dans la salle vide d'élèves à cette heure de la journée, elle chercha un membre du personnel, et un éclair de satisfaction traversa son regard lorsqu'elle aperçu un homme d'âge mûr en train de ranger des denrées alimentaires dans un placard.

S'avançant vers lui, elle l'interrompit dans son travail avant de réutiliser exactement le même discours qu'elle avait prononcé devant Mr. Damoclès. Mais contrairement à ce qui venait de se produire avec leur principal, elle sembla cette fois-ci obtenir gain de cause. Marinette eu la certitude absolue que son cœur se décrocha de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit l'homme répondre d'un signe affirmatif à Alya, avant de l'inviter à approcher de la machine servant à scanner les cartes de cantine.

Alya bondit de joie et à l'aide de grand gestes enthousiastes, fit signe à ses amis de la rejoindre. Au bord de la nausée, Marinette s'avança. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour réussir plaquer un sourire factice sur son visage alors qu'elle se plaçait à côté d'Alya. Sa meilleure amie semblait sur le point d'exploser d'excitation et lui serra compulsivement le bras, trépignant d'impatience tandis que l'homme allumait l'appareil.

La jeune apprentie journaliste avait le regard rivé sur l'écran, mais Marinette se sentit soudainement incapable d'en voir plus. Son monde allait basculer d'ici quelques secondes et elle n'avait pas le courage d'assister à la scène, de voir l'homme approcher implacablement sa carte du lecteur pour que son nom soit ensuite dévoilé en lettres capitales sur l'écran, révélant ainsi son identité secrète à ses amis.

Marinette ferma les yeux, attendant avec une résignation mêlée de désespoir l'inévitable conclusion à laquelle Alya aboutirait bientôt. Elle entendit le bip caractéristique de la machine lisant la carte de cantine, puis la voix stupéfaite de sa meilleure amie s'éleva quasi-instantanément.

\- « Mais... Quoi ? C'est ta carte ? Ce ne... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ? »


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Alya découvre enfin à qui appartient la fameuse carte qu'elle a trouvé...

Marinette rouvrit lentement les paupières, et les excuses qu'elle s'apprêtait à fournir moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa avec stupeur que le regard perçant d'Alya n'était pas braqué sur elle. Non, au lieu de ça, sa meilleure amie était en train de fixer Nino avec une expression abasourdie, tandis que le nom du garçon s'affichant en toutes lettres sur l'écran de l'appareil.

Incrédule, Marinette les regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, avant de réaliser que dans le dos d'Alya et de Nino, Adrien cherchait à attirer son attention. Les lèvres de son partenaire se tordirent en un rictus étrange, une sorte de sourire complice derrière lequel transparaissait malgré lui l'ombre d'une expression triomphale digne des plus grands moments de Chat Noir. Il lui fit un discret clin d'œil avant de baisser rapidement les yeux vers la poche droite de son pantalon. Marinette suivit son regard et vit son coéquipier sortir subrepticement une carte de cantine, sa carte, avant de la dissimuler de nouveau.

Inconscients de ce furtif échange, Alya et Nino continuaient de débattre avec animation. Alya soupirait en se pinçant l'arête du nez, l'air à la fois peinée et franchement exaspérée.

\- « Elle a dû tomber de ma poche pendant qu'on était dans l'allée, je ne vois que ça... », s'excusait Nino, sincèrement navré. « Je te demande pardon, Alya. Je n'ai pas vu que je l'avais perdue et moi aussi j'ai cru... »

Alya l'interrompit d'un geste bref, secouant la tête avec force avant de lui rendre brusquement sa carte. Remettant ensuite machinalement ses boucles rousses en place, elle se mordit pensivement la lèvre, cherchant manifestement à comprendre là où elle s'était trompée.

En temps normal, Marinette aurait été la première attristée de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi blessée dans son orgueil, mais là elle se trouvait complètement désorientée face à la tournure imprévue des événements. Le choc émotionnel était trop grand, et après s'être trouvée si près d'être démasquée, elle se sentait maintenant presque prise de vertige en réalisant qu'elle était probablement tirée d'affaire.

Un déluge d'adrénaline se déversait à grand flots dans ses veines, sortant brutalement son corps de l'état second dans lequel il était plongé depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vidéo d'Alya et faisant reprendre vie à son cerveau jusque-là figé dans une irrépressible torpeur. Son cœur, qui lui avait semblé un instant être sur le point de s'arrêter de battre, s'était maintenant remis à marteler violemment contre les parois de sa cage thoracique.

Marinette réalisa soudainement que ses deux amis venaient de finir leur conversation, Nino se tortillant maladroitement d'un air à la fois coupable et gêné, tandis qu'Alya affichait à présent une mine clairement déconfite. Malgré la lente torture mentale qu'elle venait de subir, Marinette ne put résister à l'impulsion de prendre son amie dans ses bras dans une maigre tentative de réconfort, passant doucement ses mains contre son dos. Son cœur se serra tant elle se sentait hypocrite, à la fois triste devant l'air peiné de son amie, mais en même temps ô combien soulagée de son échec.

Alya lui rendit un instant son étreinte, puis se dégagea en lui adressant un pâle sourire.

\- « J'étais tellement sûre de moi cette fois-ci... », laissa-t-elle échapper d'un ton las.

\- « Alya, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... », commença Marinette, cherchant ses mots avec précaution. « Tu as... »

\- « Tout est de ma faute », la coupa sa meilleure amie, d'un air sombre. « Je me suis précipitée et j'ai tiré des conclusions trop vite. Ce n'est pas un travail digne d'une journaliste, j'aurai dû finir mon enquête avant de faire cette vidéo », soupira-t-elle avec une grimace.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cette franche prise de conscience, Marinette se pencha légèrement vers Alya pour lui serrer affectueusement le bras tout en lui souriant, espérant ainsi contribuer à lui remonter le moral. Cependant, son amie ne sembla pas l'attendre pour retrouver ses esprits. Le mental de la blogueuse semblait décidément être fait d'acier trempé et la jeune fille se redressa brusquement, réajustant ses lunettes tandis qu'une lueur farouche brillait de nouveau dans son regard.

\- « Mais j'assumerai mes erreurs », lança-t-elle à ses amis d'un ton de défi. « Il ne sera pas dit que le Ladyblog colporte de fausses rumeurs ! Je vais immédiatement faire un article pour expliquer la situation et pour m'excuser. »

Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Marinette, tout en attrapant Nino par le bras.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », ordonna-t-elle à Marinette en surprenant son regard soucieux. « Il en faut plus que ça pour m'abattre ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un blog à mettre à jour et des excuses publiques à faire », conclut-elle en sortant d'un pas vif de la salle, entraînant Nino avec elle.

La tempête semblait être enfin passée.

 

 

Sans réussir à se départir totalement de sa légère sensation de vertige, Marinette suivi lentement Adrien hors de la cantine. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir isolé, après avoir vérifiés qu'ils étaient bien seuls, à l'abri des yeux et oreilles indiscrets.

Adrien plongea sa main dans sa poche et sorti de nouveau la carte de cantine qu'il avait dissimulé, pour cette fois-ci la rendre à Marinette. Toujours sidérée par la tournure des événements, la jeune fille récupéra le précieux objet entre ses doigts tremblants, avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers son partenaire.

\- « Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Son partenaire afficha une expression réjouie, une lueur facétieuse dansant dans ses captivants yeux verts.

\- « Et bien, je mange avec Nino tous les jours et il range toujours sa carte dans la même poche de son sac », commença-t-il avec un petit rire malicieux. « Je lui ai... comment dire... »

\- « Volé ? », suggéra Marinette avec son premier sourire sincère depuis l'angoissante découverte de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Je préférerais dire que je lui ai emprunté à l'insu de son plein gré », corrigea le jeune garçon d'un air faussement indigné qui lui valut un coup d'œil amusé de sa partenaire. « Je lui ai pris pendant l'heure de cours. Ensuite, j'ai profité du moment où Alya m'a laissé regarder la carte pour faire l'échange, quand je vous ai tourné le dos pour m'approcher de la fenêtre. »

Adrien s'interrompit brusquement, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne tandis que son expression se faisait soudain plus grave.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue », poursuivit-il avec un regard d'excuse. « Mais Alya ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle... *Mmmpffff* »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit quand Marinette passa vivement ses bras autour de son cou, plaquant un farouche baiser sur ses lèvres. Déséquilibré, Adrien fit un pas en arrière, se raccrochant instinctivement à la taille de la jeune fille. Son dos heurta le mur du couloir avec force, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, totalement absorbé par la soudaine étreinte Marinette.

Elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts fins semant sans aucun ménagement le désordre dans ses mèches blondes tandis qu'elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Se remettant de sa surprise avec une rapidité remarquable, Adrien passa une main dans le dos de Marinette, sa paume fermement appuyée entre ses omoplates pour maintenir la jeune fille contre lui. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers elle, trouvant spontanément un angle qui lui permettrait d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche avant de glisser sa langue entre ses dents.

Marinette ne s'écartait que le temps de reprendre son souffle, chaque inspiration lui arrachant de légers soupirs dont le son ensorcelant faisait tourner la tête d'Adrien. Il aurait certainement pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, à caresser sa langue de la sienne tout en savourant le goût légèrement sucré de ses lèvres.

Cet état d'esprit semblait tout à fait convenir à sa partenaire, qui n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir interrompre cet ardent échange, diluant toute la tension qu'elle avait ressenti durant cet interminable après-midi dans un océan de baisers brûlants. Elle ne détacha des lèvres d'Adrien que le temps de l'embrasser dans le creux de son cou, envoûtée par la subtile odeur d'eau de Cologne que dégageait sa peau, avant de capturer de nouveau sa bouche de la sienne.

 

 

Le vibreur d'un téléphone portable les arracha soudain à leur étreinte passionnée, les faisant tous deux violemment sursauter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien sorti l'appareil de sa poche avant de le consulter rapidement. Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur son visage alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'écran, puis il tendit le téléphone à Marinette qui reprenait péniblement son souffle, les joues encore rougies par leurs ardents échanges.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant de se saisir de l'appareil et de comprendre instantanément l'origine de la jubilation de son compagnon. Sous ses yeux s'étalait le titre du dernier article d'Alya, un long mea culpa où elle revenait sur ses précédentes déclarations tout en s'excusant auprès de ses abonnés d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives.

\- « On dirait qu'on est tirés d'affaires », déclara Adrien d'une voix encore un peu hachée, où perçait néanmoins un ton victorieux que Marinette avait plutôt l'habitude d'entendre sortir de la bouche de Chat Noir.

\- « Il semblerait que oui », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue d'Adrien pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- « Merci, mon chaton », murmura-t-elle en s'empourprant un peu plus encore. « Je ne m'en serais sûrement pas sortie sans toi. »

\- « C'était un plaisir, ma Lady », répondit son coéquipier sur le même ton, passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Marinette pour replacer délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Le téléphone d'Adrien sonna de nouveau, les faisant bondir une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, Adrien jeta un regard franchement irrité à l'appareil, hésitant visiblement entre répondre ou fracasser son portable contre le mur. Un bref coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran le dissuada brusquement de choisir pour la seconde option, et c'est avec une expression résignée qu'il décrocha, s'éloignant de quelques pas de Marinette.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, un air clairement contrarié avait pris place sur son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils, faisant machinalement tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts. L'appel provenait de Nathalie, qui venait de lui rappeler qu'il avait un cours de chinois le jour même et qui le prévenait par la même occasion que le Gorille s'était mis en route quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il serait à l'entrée du collège d'ici peu.

Bien que déçue, Marinette adressa un petit sourire de sympathie à son compagnon tout en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, non sans avoir au préalable remis un semblant d'ordre dans ses mèches ébouriffées. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portique de l'école main dans la main, avant de se séparer, Marinette regagnant le domicile familial tandis qu'Adrien partait assister à sa leçon.

 

 

Le lendemain de cette éprouvante journée, le moral de Marinette était revenu au beau fixe.

Elle avait passé une large partie de sa soirée au téléphone avec Alya et avait été soulagée de constater que son amie semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Les deux jeunes filles avaient naturellement abordé le sensible sujet du Ladyblog. Marinette avait été impressionnée de constater qu'Alya assumait son échec avec un sang-froid remarquable et paraissait fermement décidée à faire preuve de plus de réserve la prochaine fois. La jeune héroïne espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il n'y aurait jamais de prochaine fois, mais n'en était pas moins heureuse de voir que cette histoire n'avait pas abattu Alya.

La conversation avait ensuite dérivé vers une foule de sujets tous aussi variés les uns que les autres, les deux amies parlant pendant des heures de leurs camarades de classe, des dernières créations de Marinette, de cinéma, de musique et bien sûr de Nino et d'Adrien.

Confortablement pelotonnée sous l'épaisse couette qui recouvrait son matelas, la jeune héroïne avait ainsi discuté pendant des heures, savourant aussi bien la chaleur réconfortante de son lit que le plaisir simple de pouvoir parler joyeusement avec sa meilleure amie.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une douce béatitude pour la jeune fille. Son soulagement était tel de ne pas avoir été démasquée et de voir qu'Alya ne semblait pas avoir été affectée par les récents évènements que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

La seule mais néanmoins conséquente ombre à cet idyllique tableau était l'emploi du temps indécemment surchargé d'Adrien. Son père s'apprêtait en effet à sortir une nouvelle collection et réclamait plus que jamais les services de son fils pour la réalisation de ses campagnes publicitaires. Entre les cours, ses leçons particulières et cet afflux soudain et massif de séances photos, le jeune garçon n'avait plus une seule minute à lui. C'est à peine si ses camarades et sa petite amie avaient le temps de l'apercevoir. Il n'arrivait au collège qu'à la dernière minute, s'absentait à presque tous les repas et bondissait de son siège dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentissait.

Marinette était partagée entre l'excitation de savoir que son styliste favori allait sortir d'ici peu une nouvelle ligne de vêtements et entre une inquiétude non négligeable pour la santé d'Adrien, doublée d'une énorme frustration de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le croiser ailleurs qu'en cours.

Ou bien entendu que durant l'attaque d'un vilain, sous l'identité de son alter-ego.

Leur duo de super héros semblait au meilleur de sa forme. Les quelques nouvelles attaques des victimes d'akuma ne leur posèrent guère de problèmes, Chat Noir et Ladybug se débarrassant brillamment des adversaires que leur envoyait le Papillon. Ils agissaient en parfaite synchronisation, bondissant et esquivant avec une parfaite maîtrise, leurs mouvements se coordonnant en une chorégraphie méticuleusement millimétrée, comme si chacun lisait dans les pensées de l'autre.

Leurs vifs succès faisaient par ailleurs le plus grand bonheur d'Alya, qui ne se lassait pas d'alimenter le Ladyblog en vantant les triomphales victoires des deux héros de Paris avec force de photos et d'articles. Mais à la grande satisfaction de Marinette, la blogueuse semblait avoir mis entre parenthèse ses ambitions de détective et pas un mot ne transparu dans ses écrits au sujet de la supposée identité de Ladybug.

Cependant, Marinette n'avait pas plus l'occasion de profiter de la présence de son partenaire lorsqu'il était sous l'identité de Chat Noir que sous celle d'Adrien. Le héros se montrait à chaque attaque, fidèle au poste comme toujours, mais ne s'attardait guère sur place. Il arrivait de nulle part dès qu'un nouveau super vilain faisait son apparition, se battait en combinant son style flamboyant à une myriade de jeux de mots, et dès que l'affrontement était enfin fini, il déposait un léger baiser sur la main de Ladybug avant de s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

De façon générale, Marinette était déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir pouvoir voir son partenaire plus longtemps, bien sûr, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle savait qu'Adrien tenait l'approbation de son père en très haute estime et qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse le contrarier, alors elle se devait de le soutenir et de prendre son mal en patience.

 

 

A la fin d'un après-midi de cours ensoleillé, Rose la surprit en train de soupirer alors qu'Adrien venait une fois de plus de s'évanouir de la salle à toute vitesse, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa blonde camarade échangea un rapide regard avec Juleka, avant de les inviter Alya et elle à aller déguster des pâtisseries avec elles dans un café voisin. Marinette accepta avec enthousiasme, de même qu'Alya qui en profita pour étendre l'invitation à Mylène.

Les cinq jeunes filles se retrouvèrent bientôt en terrasse, profitant de la douceur de cette fin de journée tandis qu'un agréable parfum sucré flottait dans les airs. Elles entamèrent leurs gâteaux avec allégresse tout en discutant avec animation. Marinette étant ravie de cette diversion bienvenue, d'autant plus qu'entre ses activités d'héroïne et Adrien, elle n'avait guère eu d'occasion de passer un moment avec ses camarades depuis un long moment.

\- « Quand je pense que le prince Ali va être de retour à Paris le mois prochain », soupira Rose d'un ton rêveur, tandis que Juleka lui tapotait affectueusement la tête.

\- « Oh, c'est génial, Rose », répondit Mylène en souriant, sincèrement ravie pour elle. « Tu crois que tu auras de nouveau l'occasion de lui parler ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, mais je... je... j'espère », répliqua leur blonde camarade, rougissant furieusement. « Il est tellement extraordinaire ! Il est beau, il est généreux, il est parfait... »

Alya regarda Marinette d'un air amusé, lui donnant un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- « C'est marrant, Rose me rappelle quelqu'un, avec un certain Adrien au lieu du prince Ali... », lui chuchota-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Marinette s'empourpra à son tour, tenta vainement de protester en bafouillant une phrase incohérente sous le regard indulgent de ses amies, avant de choisir finalement de se rabattre sur son gâteau au chocolat pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Tentative qui échoua d'ailleurs lamentablement lorsqu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec ledit gâteau dans sa précipitation. Elle toussa, crachota, et son visage passa par mille expression plus comiques les unes que les autres avant qu'elle ne réussisse enfin à avaler le morceau qui s'était vicieusement coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle se rua sur la carafe d'eau avant de se servir généreusement, buvant à grandes gorgées tandis que le rafraichissant liquide soulageait sa gorge enflammée.

Alya éclata de rire, passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Marinette pour la serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras une fois que cette dernière eut reposé son verre.

\- « Oh, Marinette », s'exclama-t-elle en riant toujours. « ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi maladroite ! »

Marinette jeta un regard contrit à sa meilleure amie, avant d'être finalement rapidement contaminée par son fou-rire.

La fin d'après-midi passa à toute vitesse tandis que les cinq collégiennes discutaient joyeusement tout en dévorant une montagne de sucreries, et il fut bientôt temps pour elles de se séparer et de reprendre tranquillement le chemin de leurs domiciles.

Marinette était absolument ravie de ce moment passé avec ses camarades, et elle espérait vivement qu'elle aurait bientôt de nouveau l'occasion de sortir aussi avec Adrien.

 

 

Son souhait sembla enfin pouvoir être exhaussé dès le lendemain, lorsqu'un Adrien rayonnant lui annonça avoir réussi à ménager un trou de quelques heures dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Les yeux brillant d'excitation, il lui proposa de se retrouver le samedi matin suivant, avant qu'il ne soit ensuite obligé de l'abandonner pour une nouvelle séance photo. Marinette accepta avec enthousiasme, et fut à peu près incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre durant tout le reste de la semaine.

Elle passa son temps à rêver de son rendez-vous, cherchant à en imaginer les moindres détails et comptant avec impatience les minutes qui la séparaient du moment où elle pourrait enfin retrouver Adrien en tête à tête.

S'il faisait beau, ils pourraient peut-être aller se balader dans le parc à côté de chez elle. Elle mettrait alors la jolie robe blanche qu'elle venait tout juste de finir, et laisserait ses cheveux détachés. Elle avait noté le regard admiratif d'Adrien lors de leur précédent rendez-vous et la façon qu'il avait eu de jouer avec ses mèches brunes. Oui, des cheveux détachés, c'était une excellente idée. Avec peut-être juste une petite tresse quelque part, pour ajouter un peu de fantaisie à sa coiffure. Alya saurait sûrement l'aider, elle qui avait tant l'habitude de coiffer ses petites sœurs.

Et si le temps ne se prêtait guère à des activités de plein air, ils pourraient toujours se rabattre sur une sortie à l'aquarium, par exemple. Marinette n'y était plus retournée depuis ses dix ans, et elle trouvait d'un romantisme absolu l'idée de se promener en compagnie d'Adrien dans les tunnels aménagés dans les immenses bassins, à admirer la fascinante nage des poissons multicolores tandis que les reflets de l'eau parerait leurs peaux de douces lueurs mouvantes et scintillantes.

Lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, Marinette était encore en train de planifier amoureusement une millième variante de leur rendez-vous quand la sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Elle décrocha hâtivement en reconnaissant le numéro d'Adrien, mais son sourire s'effaça brutalement au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait la raison de son appel.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé », s'excusa-t-il d'une voix où perçait une amère déception. « Mon père... » Il s'interrompit, poussant un profond soupir. « Mon père décidé à la dernière minute de faire venir un autre photographe demain matin, et il n'y a pas moyen de décaler la séance... »

Le cœur lourd comme une pierre, Marinette pris une profonde inspiration. Elle eut la sensation d'avoir du mal à respirer, comme si sa poitrine était à présent comprimée par un poids invisible. Déglutissant péniblement, la jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux, avant de se ressaisir tant bien que mal.

\- « Je... Tant pis, je comprends... On pourra toujours se revoir la semaine prochaine... », répondit-elle lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son dépit dans sa voix.

\- « Ma Lady... »

Le cœur de Marinette se serra un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là à quel point ce surnom affectueux lui manquait. Il ne l'appelait jamais ainsi en public lorsqu'ils étaient simplement Adrien et Marinette, et lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, il ne restait si peu longtemps à ses côtés ces derniers temps que ce nom était toujours prononcé dans la hâte d'une bataille, d'une voix hachée et essoufflée.

Mais là, le ton d'Adrien était tendre, amoureux, et ces deux mots avaient été prononcés avec une chaleur palpable même par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone.

\- « Je comprends, mon chaton », répéta-t-elle avec tendresse. « On se reverra bientôt. »

 

 

La journée du lendemain sembla interminable à Adrien. A la frustration d'avoir dû annuler son rendez-vous tant attendu avec Marinette s'ajoutait la fatigue de devoir subir encore plus de séances photos que prévu, alors qu'il croulait déjà sous une multitude de corvées en tous genres.

Son samedi s'avéra littéralement épuisant, drainant implacablement la moindre miette de son énergie sans qu'il puisse se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour tenter de récupérer. Adrien devait sans cesses sourire, répondre poliment aux moindres sollicitations, se plier aux directives de son entourage, agir en parfait héritier de son célèbre père.

Il se sentait comme un acteur coincé dans un rôle qu'il ne supportait plus, en souhaitant presque que l'attaque d'un vilain quelconque ne vienne le délivrer ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ses obligations. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune échappatoire ne se présenta à lui durant cette longue, si longue journée, et il dû subir avec une remarquable patience la foule d'impératifs qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il put enfin regagner sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit, ce fut pour s'écrouler sur son lit, exténué. Il était non seulement éreinté, son corps surmené réclamant grâce, mais également passablement déprimé. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Marinette durant toute la journée, regrettant vivement de lui avoir fait faux bond de la sorte. Certes, son père ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. La jeune fille lui manquait, et qui plus est, il savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine en agissant ainsi.

Adrien passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux blonds, semant volontairement le chaos dans la parfaite coiffure qu'on lui avait imposé pour la campagne publicitaire. Sa peau sentait encore l'odeur du démaquillant, lui rappelant avec insistance à quoi il avait consacré sa pénible journée.

Il roula sur lui-même, fixant le plafond de son immense chambre sans réellement le voir, continuant à ruminer ses moroses pensées.

Le jeune garçon était en train de pousser un énième lourd soupir quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Adrien se redressa, tournant son regard vers sa baie vitrée, et il resta un instant bouche bée devant ce qu'il découvrit.

Ou plutôt qui il découvrit, gracieusement perchée dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre.

Ladybug.


	12. Chapter 12

Stupéfait, Adrien se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, se disant qu'après à sa rude journée, il était peut-être tout simplement tombé d'épuisement sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais non, ses yeux n'étaient pas en train de lui jouer des tours et Ladybug se tenait bien devant lui, élégamment assise à quelques mètres du sol. Une légère brise s'échappait de la fenêtre qu'elle avait entrouverte pour s'introduire chez lui, faisant paresseusement onduler quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de sa chevelure, tandis que le soleil qui se couchait à présent sur la ville la nimbait d'un éblouissant halo doré. 

Ne sachant trop si c'était le courant d'air frais ou cette somptueuse vision de sa Lady qui le faisait frissonner, Adrien la regarda descendre souplement de son perchoir, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sans un bruit sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- « Et bien chaton », lui lança-t-elle d'un ton malicieux, « tu gobes des mouches ? »

Adrien réalisa à cet instant qu'il la fixait bouche ouverte depuis l'instant où elle était apparue, et il referma hâtivement ses mâchoires sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Ladybug s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés, cherchant son regard avec ce qui ressemblait à une légère appréhension.

\- « J'espère que je ne dérange pas », commença-t-elle, « mais je... » Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots, avant de finalement lui offrir un franc sourire. « J'avais envie de te voir. »

Passé l'instant de surprise, le visage d'Adrien s'illumina de bonheur et il tendit les bras vers elle, l'invitant d'un geste à venir plus près de lui.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour aujourd'hui, ma Lady. J'avais aussi envie de te voir », murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le sourire de Ladybug se fit plus large encore, et elle leva les mains, les posant délicatement de part et d'autre de son visage, prenant ainsi sa mâchoire en coupe entre ses paumes.

Adrien en avait le souffle coupé.

Heureusement pour lui, ses poumons le forcèrent à reprendre instinctivement de lourdes inspirations, sans quoi il aurait certainement oublié de respirer tant il était captivé par la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, si tant est que son cerveau soit encore en état de fonctionner, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir approcher sa partenaire d'aussi près lorsqu'elle était sous l'apparence de son alter-ego. Ou du moins, pas suffisamment longtemps pour pourvoir la dévisager avec autant d'intensité.

Il était absolument fasciné par le bleu étincelant de ses yeux dont l'extraordinaire couleur azur semblait encore plus éclatante à présent qu'elle était soulignée par le pourpre de son masque. Celui-ci ne dissimulait par ailleurs pas totalement les adorables taches de rousseur qui constellaient son nez, pas plus qu'il ne réussissait à camoufler intégralement le léger rouge dont se paraient subtilement ses joues. Adrien n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu sa Lady rougir, et c'était un spectacle qu'il trouvait absolument charmant.

Ladybug déplaça délicatement ses doigts, glissant une de ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune garçon tandis que l'autre descendait doucement le long de son cou pour finalement d'arrêter au niveau de sa clavicule, en une caresse qui le fit délicieusement frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Puis elle se redressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, avant de l'embrasser. A cet instant précis, les derniers neurones en état de fonctionner d'Adrien déclarèrent brusquement forfait, le rendant incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Plus rien au monde n'existait à part elle et ses lèvres savoureuses qu'il sentait bouger sous les siennes.

Adrien posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui, et en réponse, il l'entendit laisser échapper un gémissement satisfait qui failli lui faire perdre définitivement l'esprit. Alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur sa taille comme pour se raccrocher désespérément aux derniers lambeaux de raison qu'il lui restait, il la sentit sourire tout en accentuant la légèrement la pression de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Elle entrouvrit progressivement sa bouche, mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Adrien pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Lorsque son partenaire obtempéra avec enthousiasme, Ladybug glissa aussitôt sa langue entre ses dents, l'enroulant autour de la sienne avec une lenteur délibérée. Cette caresse fit à Adrien l'effet d'une allumette jetée dans une mare d'essence, un feu brûlant se propageant jusqu'aux moindres extrémités de son corps et embrasant tous ses sens. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, il tenta d'accélérer le rythme de cette fiévreuse danse buccale, mais Ladybug refusa de le laisser faire, le contraignant à garder un tempo mesuré.

 

 

Depuis toutes ces semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Adrien avait eu de maintes occasions d'embrasser la jeune fille, mais ce soir il découvrait un aspect inédit et fort plaisant de sa partenaire.

Marinette était impulsive. Ses baisers passionnés étaient enthousiastes et explosifs. Ceux de Ladybug n'étaient pas moins ardents, mais elle en gardait fermement le contrôle. Bien que bougeant à peine, elle le soumettait à une lente combustion, jouant soigneusement avec chacun de ses nerfs. Elle prenait son temps, avec ce qui aurait presque pu paraitre de la nonchalance si la voluptueuse caresse de sa langue sur la sienne n'avait pas été aussi intense.

Ladybug avait légèrement déplacé sa main initialement posée contre le torse d'Adrien, ses doigts fins jouant à présent paresseusement avec l'encolure de son T-shirt, à la base de son cou, et le contact intermittent du matériau du costume de sa partenaire contre sa peau envoyait des décharges électriques le long de la moelle épinière du garçon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivrant du parfum envoûtant de sa peau tandis que les amoureuses attentions de sa partenaire lui donnaient l'impression que ses genoux se liquéfiaient sous lui.

Il était complètement à sa merci, et elle le savait.

 

 

Ladybug savourait chaque instant, émerveillée de constater l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son compagnon. C'était une sensation grisante que de le sentir frissonner ainsi sous ses doigts quand elle promenait doucement ses mains sur sa peau, de l'entendre pousser de légers soupirs alors qu'elle goûtait à sa bouche dont il lui offrait bien volontiers accès, de constater que les battements de son pouls se faisaient à chaque instant plus forts et plus rapides.

Elle ne se détacha de ses lèvres que pour poser une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de sa mâchoire, de façon lente et méthodique, se retenant difficilement de sourire de satisfaction en le sentant tressaillir à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Son épiderme était inhabituellement doux, presque comme une étoffe soyeuse. Sa peau dégageait une odeur de démaquillant qui se mêlait au parfum familier de son eau de Cologne, lui confirmant que ce toucher satiné était certainement la conséquence des différents soins qu'il avait dû subir pour sa dernière séance photo.

Poursuivant ses tendres explorations, Ladybug abandonna le visage d'Adrien pour aller mordiller délicatement son lobe d'oreille, lui arrachant un grognement sourd. Elle eut le plaisir de le sentir crisper compulsivement ses mains autour de sa taille, alors qu'il vacillait presque sous l'effet de cette caresse inédite.

 

 

Ayant manifestement oublié qu'il se trouvait debout juste au bord de son lit, le jeune garçon recula machinalement d'un pas en cherchant à retrouver une position stable. Il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'il heurta son matelas et que déséquilibré, il bascula en arrière tout en entrainant Ladybug dans sa chute.

A la surprise de cette dégringolade imprévue se succéda un bref instant de panique, lorsqu'Adrien réalisa soudain qu'il venait ni plus ni moins que d'entrainer avec lui une jeune fille dans son propre lit. Qui plus est, alors que la nuit était doucement tombée sur Paris, laissant sa chambre dans une pénombre qui n'était percée que par la lueur tamisée de sa lampe de chevet et la lumière argentée de la lune. Et que la jeune fille en question n'était vêtue que d'une moulante tenue qui ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de ses courbes.

Affolé, Adrien leva brusquement les mains en l'air, effrayé à l'idée de les poser dans la confusion à un endroit où elles n'auraient rien à faire.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire s'échapper des lèvres de Ladybug, qui était à présent allongée sur lui, tête nichée contre son épaule. Son souffle chaud caressa son cou alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, puis elle se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur son torse.

Adrien saisit aussitôt l'occasion pour poser une main derrière la tête de Ladybug, glissant ses doigts dans sa brune chevelure, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser farouchement. C'est à peine s'il l'entendit pousser un léger hoquet de surprise, aussitôt étouffé quand il emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne.

Le self-control de Ladybug l'abandonna bientôt, les dernières bribes de la parfaite maitrise qu'elle avait affichée jusque-là se dissolvant dans les baisers passionnés d'Adrien. Elle soutint un instant son regard d'un vert étincelant, avant de finalement fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner à ses autres sens. Respirant l'odeur de sa peau, savourant le goût de sa bouche chaude et humide, entendant distinctement chacun des soupirs étouffés qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres.

C'était à peine s'ils reprenaient leur souffle dans leur empressement à s'embrasser, suffoquant jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons ne crient grâce et ne les forcent à respirer, avant d'échanger à nouveau de fiévreux baisers. Leurs cœurs battaient à présent l'unisson, avec tant de force qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à distinguer leurs propres pulsations de celles de leur partenaire.

Ladybug finit par reculer légèrement, passant machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres martyrisées par cette ardente étreinte. Elle se sentait prise d'une agréable sensation de vertige et haletait, joues rougies par l'effort et l'excitation. La surface de sa peau lui semblait s'être embrasée tant elle avait la sensation que le contact de la bouche d'Adrien avait fait atteindre des températures inouïes aux moindres recoins de son corps.

\- « Je devrais y aller », laissa échapper Ladybug d'une voix enrouée, tentant désespérément de retrouver ses esprits au milieu de ce maelström de sensations. « Mes parents... Ils risquent de se rendre compte que je suis partie... »

Echevelé, Adrien semblait lui aussi légèrement étourdi, ses yeux balayant aléatoirement le visage de Ladybug, s'attardant tour à tour sur ses pommettes, son nez, ses lèvres... Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait avec force tandis qu'il peinait à remplir ses poumons d'air, et il paraissait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- « Demain... », réussit-il enfin à articuler, passant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de Ladybug.

Cette dernière se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, tentant de le soulager de son poids qui comprimait son torse et l'empêchait de retrouver son souffle.

\- « Demain après-midi », reprit-il, sa voix se faisant hachée tandis qu'il peinait à imposer un rythme lent à sa respiration, « J'ai... encore une séance photo. Mais le photographe est un ami. Si tu... si tu veux, tu pourras venir assister à la séance. »

Le visage de Ladybug s'illumina littéralement, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un rayonnant sourire tandis que ses yeux étincelaient de joie.

\- « J'adorerai, mon chaton », murmura-t-elle. « Je serai là. »

Elle déposa un baiser presque aérien sur les lèvres d'Adrien, avant de s'écarter de lui et de bondir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Se retournant, elle lui adressa un dernier salut, avant de lancer son yo-yo dans les airs et de disparaitre dans la nuit, laissant un Adrien essoufflé, étourdi, mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers jours.

 

 

Le lendemain, la séance photo avait déjà commencé lorsque Marinette arriva sur les lieux. Grâce à l'attachement légèrement obsessionnel qu'elle vouait à l'époque à Adrien, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'observer exercer son activité de mannequin. Mais là, c'était la première fois qu'elle était officiellement invitée à venir le voir, au lieu de se retrouver soi-disant par coïncidence à proximité de lui.

Le jeune garçon était déjà à l'œuvre, se soumettant de bonne grâce aux instructions du photographe. Apercevant Marinette, il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice, avant de reprendre avec une aisance et un professionnalisme démontrant des années d'expérience.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait agir en modèle, Marinette était subjuguée. Les gestes de son partenaire étaient extraordinairement précis et ses mouvements emplis d'une grâce féline qui n'échappait pas à la jeune fille. Adrien enchaînait maintenant les poses à une vitesse impressionnante, prenant bien soin de présenter à chaque fois des expressions et positions différentes afin d'offrir un choix aussi large que possible pour les photos qui seraient ensuite retenues pour la campagne publicitaire de son père.

A un moment, son regard se faisait extraordinairement pénétrant, se focalisant sur l'objectif comme s'il voulait le transpercer d'un seul coup d'œil. Puis l'instant d'après ses yeux se faisaient rêveurs, fixant un point en dehors du champ de l'appareil, mais toujours en gardant une extraordinaire intensité. Et il continuait ainsi, faisant se succéder tout un panel d'expressions qui étaient un délice à observer pour Marinette.

C'était d'autant plus fascinant qu'elle savait à présent qu'il était la personne se cachant derrière le masque de Chat Noir. Elle retrouvait dans certaines de ses attitudes certaines mimiques de son alter-ego. Cette façon provoquante de hausser le sourcil. Ce petit rictus de satisfaction. Cet éclat malicieux qui brillait dans ses yeux verts...

Elle se demandait sincèrement s'il avait conscience de dévoiler ainsi son côté « Chat Noir » à l'appareil, mais le connaissant, c'était une hypothèse tout à fait envisageable. Son partenaire aimait flirter avec les limites, et il devait également apprécier l'ironie de la situation, à invoquer ainsi son alter-ego éprit de liberté au beau milieu d'une activité synonyme des lourdes exigences paternelles.

Marinette était tellement absorbée par le visage et les attitudes d'Adrien qu'elle mit un instant à réaliser qu'en plus d'avoir le plaisir d'observer ce dernier en plein action, elle découvrait également en avant-première toute une partie de la nouvelle collection de Gabriel Agreste.

Son cœur d'apprentie-styliste se mit à battre à grands coups sous l'effet de l'excitation. Certes, Adrien semblait donner vie aux vêtements tant il les portait avec grâce et élégance, mais cette nouvelle ligne ne s'en annonçait pas moins superbe. La coupe des différentes tenues était précise et audacieuse, en accord parfait avec les étoffes qui avaient été choisies. Chaque pièce de tissu fourmillait de détails qui ajoutaient également une touche raffinée à l'ensemble.

Marinette prit mentalement note de plusieurs points qui attirèrent son attention, se promettant de s'en inspirer pour de futures créations.

Lorsque la séance toucha à sa fin, la jeune fille poussa un soupir nostalgique en voyant les différents assistants commencer à ranger les divers éléments de la collection, les soustrayant ainsi à sa vue. Un jour, peut-être, elle aurait l'occasion de travailler elle aussi à la confection d'aussi parfaits vêtements, mais elle avait encore énormément à apprendre avant d'arriver à un tel niveau. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur son partenaire, qui était en grande conversation avec le photographe, un homme brun et élancé dont les cheveux étaient impeccablement plaqués vers l'arrière à grand renfort de gel. Adrien ne s'était pas encore changé et portait encore le jean, le haut et l'élégante veste sombre qui lui avaient été imposés pour les dernières prises. Surprenant les yeux de Marinette posés sur lui, le jeune garçon lui adressa un grand sourire tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

\- « Alors, voici la fameuse amie d'Adrien », s'exclama le photographe alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau. « J'avoue que j'ai été surpris », poursuivit-il, « c'est bien la première fois qu'il me demande s'il peut inviter quelqu'un à assister à un shooting. »

Marinette et Adrien rougirent avec une parfaite coordination, les joues de la jeune fille se colorant instantanément de pourpre tandis que les oreilles de son partenaire en faisaient de même. L'héroïne prit une grande inspiration, tentant de conserver son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Même si elle était de loin plus intéressée par la partie stylisme de l'industrie de la mode que par la photographie, elle n'en était pas moins impressionnée, ainsi que légèrement embarrassée par la réaction de l'homme.

\- « Heu... Bonjour », se présenta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. « Je m'appelle Marinette. »

\- « Enchanté, Marinette », répondit le photographe d'un ton affable, lui serrant aimablement la main.

Ses yeux rieurs allèrent de la jeune fille à Adrien, et l'homme poursuivit avec un grand sourire, ne résistant visiblement pas à l'envie de taquiner son modèle :

\- « En tout cas, jeune demoiselle, je dois vous dire que c'est habituellement un plaisir de travailler avec Adrien, mais aujourd'hui il s'est littéralement surpassé. Je vous soupçonne de ne pas être étrangère à cet élan de motivation, donc n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voulez », conclut-il avec un léger clin d'œil à l'attention des deux adolescents qui s'empourprèrent de plus belle.

Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé, tout en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Et du coup, ça va ? », reprit-il à l'attention de Marinette, tenant de ramener la conversation sur un autre sujet que ses envies d'impressionner la jeune fille. « Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée en m'attendant ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, contenant à grand peine son excitation tandis que ses yeux s'étaient soudain mis à briller comme des étoiles.

\- « Tu plaisantes ? C'était absolument génial ! », s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir pu voir de si près la nouvelle collection de ton père. Toutes ces tenues partout, c'était super ! Et puis j'ai pu... »

Elle s'interrompit, ses pommettes s'empourprant brusquement.

« Et puis j'ai pu te voir », pensa-t-elle avec force sans pour autant formuler sa phrase à voix haute, pas avec le photographe si proche. L'homme les fixait tous deux d'un air amusé, puis leur adressa finalement un gracieux salut avant de s'éloigner pour ranger son matériel, leur laissant ainsi suffisamment d'intimité pour poursuivre leur conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Cependant, Adrien ne semblait pas décidé la laisser sa partenaire s'en sortir à si bon compte, et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, ses yeux étincelants de malice.

\- « Et le modèle ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? », souffla-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Marinette rougit de plus belle, se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel tant l'expression d'Adrien était à l'instant même similaire à celle de Chat Noir dans ses plus grands moments de fanfaronnade. Laissant échapper un petit rire, elle lui donna une légère pichenette sur le nez.

\- « Le modèle n'était pas trop mal, je te l'accorde », le taquina-t-elle en prenant un ton superbement indifférent.

\- « Pas trop mal ? », s'écria Adrien, faussement scandalisé. « Une telle structure osseuse, ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue ! Et ce sourire, ce profil... Pas trop mal ? Quel manque de goût », soupira-t-il, avant de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil qui ruina instantanément toute l'intensité dramatique qu'il avait tenté de donner à sa réplique.

Marinette éclata sincèrement de rire à cette tirade. C'était du Chat Noir tout craché, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle s'approcha de lui, entrelaçant délicatement ses doigts avec les siens.

\- « Bon, d'accord, le modèle était plutôt bien », répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de rectifier lorsqu'Adrien leva un sourcil septique face à cette tiède appréciation. « Même très bien. Le meilleur que je n'aie jamais vu. »

\- « Ah, j'aime mieux ça, ma Lady », approuva Adrien en riant, avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur front.

Pouffant de rire face à son expression satisfaite, Marinette se blottit contre lui, tentant de le serrer dans ses bras sans pour autant froisser les vêtements qui lui avaient étés prêtés le temps de la séance. Elle était sincèrement ravie de son après-midi, à la fois contente d'avoir pu observer Adrien à l'œuvre pour la campagne publicitaire de son père et d'avoir découvert la nouvelle collection sur laquelle portait ladite campagne, mais surtout elle était heureuse d'avoir eu ainsi l'occasion de passer agréable moment aux côtés de son partenaire.

Sa joie atteignit encore de nouveau sommets lorsque le photographe, revenant sur ses pas, leur proposa de les prendre en photo afin d'immortaliser cet instant, avant qu'Adrien ne rentre ensuite chez lui. C'est ainsi une Marinette absolument radieuse qui regagna ensuite son domicile. Quelques heures plus tard, en ouvrant sa boite mail, elle découvrit un message de son partenaire qui contenait la fameuse photographie prise avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Sur l'image, Adrien enlaçait tendrement Marinette au beau milieu d'un parc dont les massifs de fleurs offraient un magnifique arrière-plan, tandis que les deux adolescents adressaient de rayonnants sourires à l'objectif, leurs yeux pétillants de joie. La photo était superbe, et Marinette se hâta de l'imprimer avant de la glisser amoureusement dans un cadre qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet, avant de la mettre également en fond d'écran de son téléphone.

Sa journée avait été parfaite.

Sa soirée de la veille avait été parfaite.

Et avec la préparation de la campagne publicitaire qui touchait bientôt à sa fin, Adrien ne tarderait certainement pas à retrouver un emploi du temps normal. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et il semblait à Marinette que même une nouvelle attaque d'un vilain akumatisé ne pourrait diminuer son moral tant cette fin de week-end l'avait mise de bonne humeur.

 

 

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, la journée du lendemain fut pour elle un rude retour à la réalité.


	13. Chapter 13

La journée avait commencé tout à fait normalement.

En arrivant en cours, les élèves avaient même eu l'agréable surprise d'apprendre l'absence de leur professeur de mathématiques, ce qui leur permettrait de finir les cours avec deux heures d'avance par rapport à l'horaire initialement prévu dans leur emploi du temps.

Marinette se retint de sauter de joie à cette nouvelle. Elle savait exactement quoi faire de ces instants de liberté inattendus. Durant ces derniers jours, la jeune styliste amateur avait traversé une frustrante phase où elle manquait cruellement d'inspiration pour ses recherches de designs, mais la vue d'Adrien en train de poser pour la nouvelle collection de son père lui avait redonné l'impulsion qui lui manquait. La veille, elle avait ainsi passé une large partie de sa soirée à travailler sur plusieurs tenues de son invention, noircissant son carnet d'une multitude de croquis en tous genres.

Son imagination avait fait des merveilles, et elle bouillait à présent d'impatience de pouvoir passer à l'aspect pratique de la confection. En effet, malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour ses heures de sommeil, elle n'avait pas pu s'attaquer tout de suite à la fabrication des vêtements qu'elle avait conçu, n'ayant pas à sa disposition tous les matériaux dont elle avait besoin. L'absence de son professeur tombait donc à point nommé et elle comptait bien mettre à profit ce temps libre supplémentaire pour aller chercher ces fournitures manquantes dans ses magasins favoris du centre-ville.

Lors de la pause de midi, Adrien et Alya l'écoutèrent avec une indulgence amusée tandis qu'elle décrivait avec force de détails les nouvelles idées qui avaient fusées dans sa tête depuis la veille, tout en brandissant à bout de bras son carnet de croquis afin de leur montrer ses dernières esquisses. Ils savaient la jeune fille passionnée par la mode, et lorsqu'elle débordait ainsi d'énergie créatrice, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter tant qu'elle n'avait pas satisfait ce besoin urgent de donner vie aux vêtements nés de son imagination.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans les couloirs, Marinette se hâta de sortir son porte-monnaie afin de vérifier si elle avait de quoi payer les fournitures qu'elle envisageait de s'offrir. Satisfaite du résultat de sa brève inspection, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, saluant Alya et embrassant Adrien avant de filer pour ne pas rater le bus qu'elle comptait prendre.

S'asseyant au fond du véhicule, elle s'appuya contre la fenêtre, regardant les rues de Paris défiler sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle dressait mentalement la liste des affaires dont elle avait besoin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée par un nouveau projet et elle trépignait d'impatience tant elle avait hâte de pouvoir s'y atteler.

 

 

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes seulement pour atteindre sa destination, une charmante petite mercerie dont la devanture débordait de fournitures de couture et de broderie, et dont la seule vue inspirait de nouveaux élans artistique à la jeune fille.

L'arrivée de Marinette fut signalée par un doux tintement qui résonna dans la boutique lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. L'adolescente était une habituée des lieux et la vendeuse, la reconnaissant, la salua chaleureusement avant de la laisser déambuler entre les rayons, sachant que sa jeune cliente n'hésiterait pas à faire appel à ses services lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin.

Marinette avança à pas lents dans les allées, les yeux brillants de convoitise à la vue des étagères qui débordaient littéralement de matériel de couture. Un nombre incroyable de bobines de fils côtoyait des supports où s'enroulaient des multitudes de rubans dont la diversité des motifs était un délice pour l'inspiration de la jeune fille. Un peu plus loin, des présentoirs à la surface vitrée exposaient des boutons de toutes tailles, toutes formes et toutes couleurs, tandis que ciseaux, aiguilles et autres outils de couture étaient sagement rangés dans des tiroirs avoisinants.

S'avançant vers le fond du magasin, Marinette atteignit un immense pan de mur le long duquel était rangée une myriade de rouleaux d'étoffes aux riches couleurs. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de satisfaction, passant rêveusement ses doigts le long des tissus pour en tester la texture. Certains étaient un peu rugueux, d'autres étaient au contraire presque aussi doux que de la soie. Elle se permit de dévider quelques dizaines de centimètres des étoffes qui l'intéressaient le plus, observant avec attention la façon dont tombait le tissu, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle tentait d'imaginer le rendu des plis et les drapés sur les tenues qu'elle avait prévu de confectionner.

Il y également ce récent arrivage de dentelle, qu'elle avait repéré à l'entrée du magasin. Elle avait un charmant projet de robe en tête, pour lequel elle manquait justement d'inspiration pour certains détails, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver...

Un cri strident la tira brusquement de sa concentration.

La jeune fille tourna rapidement la tête vers la vitrine du magasin, pour voir un passant affolé passer à quelques mètres de la devanture en courant à toutes jambes.

Marinette poussa un lourd soupir, levant les yeux au ciel avant de reposer à contrecœur l'étoffe chatoyante qu'elle tenait alors entre ses doigts. Manifestement, le Papillon avait décidé de contrarier ses projets créatifs.

 

 

Ironiquement, la première chose qu'elle aperçut après s'être ruée à l'extérieur de la mercerie fut une pelote de laine. Une immense pelote de laine violette, qui passa devant elle en dévalant la rue à toute vitesse, soulevant un violent courant d'air sur son passage.

Marinette resta un instant interdite, avant de vite reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter dans une ruelle voisine pour se transformer à l'abri des regards. Quelques instants plus tard, Ladybug bondissait de toit en toit. Son adversaire lui avait grandement facilité la tâche pour le retrouver, la boule de laine ayant laissé un immense fil sur son passage alors qu'elle se dévidait dans sa folle course.

Ladybug venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'une intersection lorsqu'elle vit soudain débouler Chat Noir, qui bifurqua brusquement dans sa direction pour se plaquer presque aussitôt contre un mur. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un sourd grondement s'éleva dans les airs depuis la rue par laquelle il était arrivé, et une dizaine de pelotes de plusieurs mètres de diamètres traversèrent le carrefour, poursuivant tout droit leur route telles un troupeau de vaches enragées.

Chat Noir poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de se redresser avec un franc sourire en apercevant sa partenaire.

\- « Ma Lady », la salua-t-il avec une petite courbette. « Heureux de te voir. »

Cette dernière s'approcha rapidement de lui, armant son yo-yo.

\- « Le vilain est juste ici ? », lui demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton la rue perpendiculaire à la leur par laquelle Chat Noir était arrivée. Voyant son partenaire approuver de la tête, elle poursuivit : « Et son pouvoir ? Tu sais ce qu'il peut faire exactement ? »

\- « Elle », rectifia Chat Noir. « A part invoquer des pelotes de laine géante pour les faire charger sur les gens tu veux dire ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'approcher. »

Ladybug se rapprocha pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de l'angle du mur. Ce faisant, elle se plaça à quelques centimètres seulement de Chat Noir, à qui cette soudaine proximité raviva instantanément le souvenir de leur soirée de l'avant-veille. Il s'empourpra, déglutissant péniblement alors que son cœur se mettait à battre avec tant de force qu'il avait l'impression de le sentir rebondir contre sa cage thoracique. Ladybug était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait même sentir le délicat arôme vanillé de son shampoing.

Chat Noir prit une profonde inspiration. Il essayait de forcer son esprit en pleine rébellion à se focaliser de nouveau sur l'instant présent, se raccrochant à l'expression concentrée de Ladybug comme s'il avait lancé une ancre en pleine tempête. Tout aussi plaisant que soit le souvenir des baisers enflammés de sa partenaire, le moment était assez malvenu pour se perdre dans ce genre de pensées et il fallait absolument qu'il se concentre sur leur combat.

\- « Je la vois », lui lança Ladybug d'une voix tendue qui le ramena instantanément à la réalité.

 

 

Devant elle se tenait une dame âgée vêtue d'une tenue bariolée où dominaient le vert, le violet et le orange. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient attachés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient de multiples mèches folles, et dans lequel étaient plantée une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter. La jeune héroïne ignorait si son adversaire pouvait faire autre chose qu'invoquer des boules de laine géantes, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Ladybug bondit face à elle, immédiatement suivit de Chat Noir.

Celle qui se présentait à présent comme Mamie Tricot éclata d'un rire strident, avant de faire surgir du néant une dizaine de pelotes et de les faire rouler à toute vitesse en direction des deux héros. Ceux-ci n'eurent aucun mal à les esquiver, bondissant gracieusement sur les côtés et arrachant un grognement de dépit à leur adversaire dont les yeux étincelaient de colère.

Le visage de Chat Noir se fendit d'un immense sourire. S'attendant au pire, Ladybug lui jeta un regard incisif tout en le menaçant du doigt.

\- « Je te préviens, chaton », l'avertit-elle, « Si j'entends la moindre blague sur le fait d'avoir les nerfs en pelote... »

Le sourire de Chat Noir se fit plus large encore.

\- « Dommage, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il effrontément, « ça aurait été l'occasion de laine-érver encore un peu plus ».

Sa partenaire leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, avant de pousser un lourd soupir tout en secouant la tête.

\- « J'abandonne », se lamenta-t-elle sous le regard malicieux de Chat Noir.

Durant ce bref échange, Mamie Tricot avait passé sa main derrière sa tête, attrapant ses aiguilles à tricoter. Les agitant dans les airs comme elle l'aurait fait avec une baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre une nouvelle balle, qui se mit à flotter à ses côtés. La femme effectua un souple geste du poignet, et en réponse à cet ordre muet la pelote commença tourner sur elle-même, se dévidant rapidement. Le fil serpenta en direction de Ladybug comme l'aurait fait un reptile, ondulant sur le béton tandis que Mamie Tricot pointait à présent ses aiguilles vers elle.

Alors que Chat Noir poussait un cri d'avertissement, la jeune fille lança son yo-yo autour d'un lampadaire, s'élevant dans les airs pour se mettre hors de portée de cette nouvelle attaque. Malheureusement pour elle, le fil réussi à la suivre et s'enroula autour de sa cheville, la faisant lourdement chuter au sol avant de l'entrainer vers son adversaire alors que la balle de laine se mettait à tourner en sens-inverse sur elle-même.

Par chance, Chat Noir n'était pas loin et il l'attrapa vigoureusement par le poignet, stoppant son implacable progression vers Mamie Tricot. Ladybug serra les mâchoires, luttant pour retenir un bref cri de douleur alors qu'elle se retrouvait brusquement écartelée entre la poigne ferme de son partenaire et ce câble de laine qui tirait toujours avec force sur sa jambe. Elle réussit néanmoins à profiter de ce bref laps de temps pour dégager sa cheville, se débarrassant en un éclair de l'emprise reptilienne du fil à l'aide de sa main libre.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, elle sentit les bras puissants de Chat Noir se glisser autour de sa taille. Il sortit son bâton télescopique d'un mouvement fluide, l'utilisant immédiatement pour les propulser tous les deux vers les hauteurs, les mettant ainsi provisoirement hors de portée des attaques de leur adversaire.

\- « Merci, Chat », laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix hachée, avant de reporter son attention sur la victime akumatisée.

\- « Je t'en prie, ma Lady », répliqua son partenaire. « On dirait que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.»

Ladybug approuva de la tête, avant d'échanger un bref regard avec lui. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux d'un vert électrique. Chat Noir était prêt à se replonger dans la bataille, n'attendant qu'un signal de la part de la jeune héroïne pour s'élancer du toit de zinc où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

\- « On se sépare ? » suggéra Ladybug en se relevant, son visage affichant une expression aussi résolue que celle de son partenaire. « Elle devrait avoir du mal à nous cibler tous les deux à la fois. »

Chat Noir se redressa, passant avec assurance son bâton par-dessus ses épaules.

\- « ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne approche », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire complice.

 

 

Les deux héros ne perdirent pas un instant de plus avant de bondir de nouveau vers le champ de bataille. L'affrontement s'avéra plus ardu qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, leur adversaire leur opposant une farouche résistance malgré le fait qu'ils l'attaquent à présent chacun de leur côté.

Mamie Tricot invoquait des pelotes d'une taille absolument prodigieuse, qu'elle dirigeait ensuite en agitant ses aiguilles avec la virtuosité d'un chef d'orchestre coordonnant ses musiciens. Elle en projetait certaines dans les rues de Paris, leur faisant dévaler les avenues avec une vitesse ahurissante. Mais la plupart du temps, elle faisait se dévider les balles de laine qu'elle avait invoqué, créant ainsi autant de fils qui serpentaient en direction des deux héros en une masse tentaculaire qui tentait de se saisir d'eux avec acharnement.

Rarement Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient été aussi reconnaissants que leurs pouvoirs leurs confèrent une agilité hors du commun et une aisance toute particulière à bondir dans les airs. Ils arrivaient ainsi à esquiver avec habileté les vicieuses attaques de leur adversaire, mais ce au prix d'une constante mobilité qui risquait de les épuiser s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un moyen de terme à cet exigeant combat.

Se perchant en haut d'un toit, Ladybug jeta un regard à la masse impressionnante de fils qui remuait à présent au sol, recouvrant la chaussée en ondulant comme des serpents et partant à l'assaut des immeubles comme des lianes pourvues d'une intelligence maléfique. Il était grand temps de faire quelque chose.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Chat Noir, qui hocha légèrement la tête en comprenant les intentions de sa partenaire. La jeune fille se redressa en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur la toiture d'ardoise, et lança son yo-yo dans les airs en invoquant son pouvoir.

Une nuée de particules lumineuses étincela au-dessus de sa tête, puis disparu aussitôt en laissant place à une fourche. Ladybug regarda un instant l'outil agricole, puis ses yeux se posèrent presque immédiatement vers la horde de pelote qu'avait invoquée leur adversaire. D'un geste, elle fit signe à Chat Noir de se tenir prêt à agir, puis elle bondit à quelques mètres de Mamie Tricot et de ses balles de laines, atterrissant au milieu au milieu du principal amas de fils. Elle eut soudain l'horrible impression d'avoir mis les pieds au beau milieu d'un nid de serpents, les câbles de laine crissant contre le sol et remuant de façon irrégulière autour de ses chevilles.

Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de réagir, Ladybug planta la fourche au milieu de la masse grouillante de fils, tournant l'outil comme elle l'aurait fait d'une fourchette dans un plat de spaghettis. A présent que les câbles de laine étaient ainsi immobilisés, formant un gigantesque nœud frémissant autour de l'arme improvisée de l'héroïne, Chat Noir avait le champ libre pour lancer son attaque.

Ce dernier s'était préparé à bondir, anticipant le succès de sa Lady, et il s'élança dans les airs à une vitesse stupéfiante dès qu'il eut confirmation de sa réussite. Il fondit sur son adversaire avec l'agilité propre au félin dont il empruntait le nom, tout en hurlant « Cataclysme » pour libérer son pouvoir. Avant que la femme ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste de défense, il abattit sa main gantée sur les aiguilles à tricoter qu'elle tenait fermement, les désintégrant instantanément.

La masse laineuse qui ondulait autour de Ladybug disparut aussi tôt, tandis qu'un akuma s'élevait dans les airs quelques secondes seulement avant que l'héroïne ne le capture afin de le purifier.

\- « Bye-bye, petit papillon », le salua-t-elle en lui rendant sa liberté une fois sa tâche accomplie.

Elle se saisit ensuite de la fourche pour la lancer vers le ciel, où elle explosa en une nuée d'étincelles lumineuses qui s'élancèrent à travers les rues de Paris pour réparer le chaos semé par le combat. Alors qu'ils se congratulaient pour célébrer leur victoire, les deux héros entendirent soudain un bip familier s'échapper des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

\- « File », lui ordonna Chat Noir en souriant, tout en lui faisant un petit geste de la main. « Je m'occupe d'elle », précisa-t-il en désignant du menton la dame âgée qui semblait peiner à retrouver ses esprits, regardant autour d'elle d'un air effaré tout en serrant compulsivement un cardigan à moitié tricoté contre son torse.

Ladybug approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de s'élancer gracieusement vers les toits de Paris.

 

 

Un peu plus loin, elle repéra une petite rue piétonne qui lui semblait être parfaitement à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle regagna rapidement le sol, atterrissant souplement sur les pavés avant de se détransformer. Marinette jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait été témoin de sa métamorphose, puis, rassurée, reprit tranquillement sa route.

Elle n'avait pas fait plus d'une quinzaine de mètre qu'elle entendit un bruit familier au-dessus d'elle elle, avant d'apercevoir une ombre se déplacer rapidement sur le sol de la minuscule place qu'elle était en train de traverser. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle aperçut Chat Noir, élégamment perché entre deux pots de fleurs sur un balcon de fer forgé. Le héros écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la remarquant, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à être parti exactement dans la même direction qu'elle.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et il bondit souplement, atterrissant avec agilité sur le rebord d'une petite fontaine devant laquelle se trouvait Marinette.

\- « Ma Lady », la salua-t-il. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. »

\- « ça ne doit faire même pas cinq minutes, chaton », répliqua sa partenaire avec un petit rire joyeux.

\- « Cinq minutes de trop, ma Lady », rétorqua aussi tôt Chat Noir, une lueur malicieuse dansant au fond de ses yeux verts.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, constatant avec une résignation mêlée d'un certain amusement que Chat Noir ne semblait décidément jamais perdre une occasion de flirter avec elle.

\- « Je pense que je m'en remettrait très bien», le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant une légère pichenette sur le nez, la rudesse de ses propos étant atténuée par le tendre sourire qui éclaira son visage.

Chat Noir la fixa un instant sans dire un mot.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leurs identités respectives, il y avait entre eux une sorte d'accord tacite. Lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'apparence de leurs héroïques alter-egos, ils ne se permettaient jamais le moindre geste d'affection en public, ni dans le moindre endroit où ils risquaient de se faire surprendre.

Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit alors. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie, plus brillant que des étoiles dans un ciel d'été, rehaussé par le rouge délicat qui colorait ses joues. Ou alors son léger sourire en coin, qui semblait presque dévoiler l'ombre d'une fossette au bord de sa lèvre. Ou plus probablement le fait que c'était la fille la plus extraordinaire au monde, qu'il était amoureux fou d'elle et qu'il ressentait un besoin urgent de l'embrasser.

Toujours est-il qu'il se pencha impulsivement vers elle, déposant un furtif baiser sur ses douces lèvres, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil effronté et de s'élancer de nouveau vers les toits. Surprise, Marinette le regarda s'éloigner en portant ses doigts à sa bouche, effleurant avec incrédulité l'endroit où les lèvres de Chat Noir avaient caressées les siennes.

Soudain, un bruit provenant de derrière elle la ramena brutalement à la réalité, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, et laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçu Nino et Alya qui la fixaient, yeux écarquillés.

A en juger par leurs expressions stupéfaites, ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette du léger baiser que venait de lui dérober Chat Noir.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette se figea en apercevant ses amis. 

Elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles se glaçaient lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait la mesure de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était comme si ses veines s'étaient à présent mises à charrier des rivières de glaçons, se chargeant de refroidir méticuleusement la moindre parcelle de son corps. Même son cœur battait à un rythme dangereusement lent au vu des circonstances, comme s'il se cristallisait lui aussi sous les effets combinés de la stupeur et de la panique.

Le sang qui refluait de son visage et de ses membres contribuait à lui donner l'impression d'être en train de geler de l'intérieur et la laissait le visage aussi pâle que celui d'une morte. Cette lividité alarmante fit se muer la curiosité qui brillait dans les yeux d'Alya en une franche inquiétude.

La blogueuse s'approcha à pas lents de son amie avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras, avec autant de délicatesse que si elle craignait que la jeune fille ne se brise en mille morceaux à ce contact.

\- « Marinette ? » murmura-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Battant des paupières comme si elle s'extirpait péniblement d'un mauvais rêve, Marinette tourna les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de fournir une explication crédible pour justifier la scène à laquelle elle et Nino venaient d'assister. Incapable de réfléchir tout court. Son cerveau semblait ne plus être en mesure de fonctionner et pour la première fois de sa vie, son esprit était vide. Intégralement, désespérément vide.

Pas une pensée, pas une idée, juste le néant.

Marinette secoua la tête, tentant avec acharnement de se forcer à réfléchir.

« Pense, Marinette. Pense, pense à quelque chose. Cherche. Trouve. Parle », se répétait-elle sans cesse désespérément, avec autant de ferveur que si elle récitait une prière. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi muette, il fallait absolument qu'elle dise quelque chose, à tout prix. Qu'elle sorte de cet état d'engourdissement dans lequel elle était plongée, qu'elle réponde aux légitimes interrogations de ses amis.

Face à elle, Alya la regardait d'un air soucieux tandis que l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Nino était indéchiffrable.

\- « Marinette ? » recommença sa meilleure amie, d'une voix un peu plus forte cette fois-ci, mais où perçait toujours une vive inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'insistance d'Alya fit sortir Marinette de la paralysie glacée dans laquelle l'avait figée la panique qu'elle avait ressentie en les apercevant Nino et elle.

Ce fut tout d'abord l'estomac de la jeune fille qui se manifesta, ne reprenant vie que pour se tordre sur lui-même, la rendant légèrement nauséeuse. Puis son corps tout entier commença à être parcouru de violents frissons, qui traversaient sa moelle épinière par brusques saccades et la faisaient trembler jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Et enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité, son cerveau recommença péniblement à fonctionner. Malheureusement, il ne lui offrit aucune échappatoire tandis que les brillantes inspirations qui faisaient sa fierté en tant que Ladybug semblaient définitivement la fuir.

Quelle que soit la façon dont elle tournait le problème dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de trahir Adrien.

Le dénoncer en tant que Chat Noir pour justifier de la légitimité de ce baiser ?

Faire croire qu'elle avait volontairement embrassé le héros et forcer Adrien à jouer l'amoureux trompé ?

Dans tous les cas, elle le placerait dans une position qui le ferait certainement souffrir.

Ses pensées affolées tourbillonnaient à présent dans sa tête, en une tempête incohérente dont la force n'avait d'égale que la violente migraine qui la saisissait à présent. Elle pouvait sentir son sang battre sous son crâne, martelant ses tempes avec une brutalité inouïe.

Marinette ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour tenter de parler, mais au même instant ses nerfs l'abandonnèrent complètement, la laissant en proie à un fou-rire aussi violent qu'irrépressible. La situation était trop absurde, et son cerveau en plein court-circuit semblait ainsi invoquer son ultime mécanisme de défense. Au bout de plusieurs minutes sans réussir à se reprendre, Marinette ne savait même plus si elle riait ou sanglotait, tandis que son corps restait agité de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Se méprenant sur l'origine de la détresse de son amie qui semblait à présent à deux doigts de finir en pleurs, Alya prit délicatement la jeune héroïne dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle tout en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Oh, Marinette, je suis tellement désolée... », murmura-t-elle. « Je ne... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Chat Noir pouvait faire ce genre de choses... Ce n'est pas digne d'un héros. »

Serrant convulsivement ses mains autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, Marinette laissa échapper un nouveau rire nerveux. Voilà qu'à présent qu'Alya semblait prendre son précieux partenaire pour un dangereux prédateur. La situation devenait de plus en plus irréelle.

Derrière elles, Nino fronçait légèrement les sourcils, cherchant visiblement ses mots tandis qu'il observait Marinette d'un air suspicieux.

\- « Et d'abord, c'était quoi ce baiser ? » lança-t-il soudainement, renonçant manifestement à formuler ses pensées de façon diplomatique.

Marinette tressaillit légèrement, levant vers lui ses immenses yeux bleus à présent baignés de larmes. Le jeune garçon s'était exprimé d'une voix presque dure, et il la dévisageait maintenant avec une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son regard s'était fait presque accusateur, tandis qu'il attendait visiblement d'elle une explication claire et précise quant au fait qu'ils l'aient surprise en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adrien.

\- « Parce que je veux bien que Chat Noir soit un héros, » reprit-il, « mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être au courant de ta situation sentimentale. »

Alya se tourna immédiatement vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? », lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sec, tandis que Marinette laissait échapper un petit hoquet de stupeur.

\- « Je dis juste qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un. Mon meilleur ami, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié », riposta-t-il, non sans soutenir le regard incendiaire que lui jeta alors Alya.

\- « Et moi je dis que tu as la sensibilité d'une brique », rétorqua vivement l'apprentie-journaliste, prenant la défense de son amie avant même que celle-ci ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Nino recula légèrement sous l'attaque, sans se départir pour autant de son point de vue.

\- « Il n'empêche qu'elle a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre », reprit-il d'un ton accusateur.

\- « Elle s'est faite embrasser », répliqua Alya en élevant la voix, à présent franchement agacée par les remarques acerbes de Nino. « ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! »

\- « Je ne vois pas la différence », répondit aussitôt Nino d'un ton buté, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Le consentement ! C'est toute la différence ! », soupira Alya en levant les yeux au ciel, un bras protecteur toujours passé autour des épaules de Marinette. « Elle n'a jamais demandé à ce que Chat Noir l'embrasse, tu le vois bien. »

\- « Alors j'imagine qu'elle ne verra pas d'objection à mettre Adrien au courant de ce qui vient de se passer ? » répliqua aussitôt Nino d'un ton de défi, s'attachant à défendre son ami avec autant d'acharnement qu'Alya protégeait la sienne.

Il braqua aussitôt son regard vers Marinette, attendant visiblement d'elle qu'elle réponde à sa dernière injonction.

\- « Non, non, il faut que je lui en parle », réussit à articuler la jeune héroïne, encore étourdie par la violence de cet échange.

La situation était en train d'échapper totalement à son contrôle. Alya prenait Chat Noir pour quelqu'un qui venait de l'agresser. Nino pensait qu'elle trompait Adrien. Alya et Nino se disputaient à son sujet comme si elle n'était pas là. Le chaos était total, et elle sentait sa migraine reprendre de plus belle. La sourde douleur qui pulsait sous son crâne avait à présent pris une telle importance que la jeune fille en avait presque la tête qui tournait, tandis que la sensation de nausée qui l'avait saisie quelques instants plus tôt l'accablait de nouveau.

Dans son esprit désorienté, une seule idée surnageait encore, perçant au milieu de ses pensées embrumées comme un phare à travers les ténèbres.

Adrien.

Elle devait impérativement réussir à lui parler avant Alya et Nino, à l'informer de l'évolution de la situation pour qu'il puisse se préparer à réagir en conséquence.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne d'ici.

Et vite.

 

 

Inconscient de la position plus que délicate dans laquelle il avait laissé Marinette, Adrien était paisiblement rentré chez lui après s'être détransformé au détour d'une allée.

Il était tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur, à l'affut des dernières mises à jour du Ladyblog qu'Alya ne manquerait certainement pas d'effectuer, lorsque son téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner à ses côtés. Un large sourire éclaira son visage quand aperçu la photo de Marinette s'afficher sur son écran, et il s'empressa de décrocher.

Son expression joyeuse s'effaça dès qu'il entendit le son de la voix de la jeune fille, dont la détresse était perceptible même par l'intermédiaire de leurs portables. Il failli laisser l'appareil lui glisser entre les doigts sous l'effet de la stupeur, tandis que sa partenaire lui décrivait l'éprouvante situation dont elle venait tout juste de s'extirper.

Le jeune garçon pâlit sensiblement alors que son cœur se mettait à battre de toutes ses forces sous l'effet de l'angoisse, cognant entre les parois de sa cage thoracique comme un oiseau affolé dans une cage.

\- « J'arrive tout de suite, ma Lady », lui lança-t-il d'une voix tendue avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Il dû résister au besoin urgent de se transformer pour la rejoindre au plus vite, parfaitement conscient que cela aurait été clairement la plus mauvaise option possible. Sa spontanéité avait déjà fait suffisamment de ravages pour la journée.

Au lieu de ça, il se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre, dégringolant les escaliers à toute vitesse sans se soucier le moins du monde du risque de se casser une jambe ou de se rompre le cou.

\- « Quel idiot ! », se maudissait-il, sifflant des imprécations entre ses dents, regrettant amèrement son geste irréfléchi.

Son impulsivité lui avait déjà sauvé la mise à de nombreuses reprises, mais cette fois-ci elle venait de lui coûter très cher.

A lui, et à celle qu'il aimait.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais souhaité ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais ça n'atténuait en rien sa responsabilité ou la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il avait rarement désiré aussi ardemment pouvoir remonter le temps, afin de revenir à ces cruciales minutes où il avait fait face à Marinette. Pour se trouver à nouveau perché sur cette fontaine, et ensuite simplement saluer sa partenaire comme il l'aurait fait avec la première jeune fille venue au lieu de céder à son instinct et de lui voler ce stupide baiser.

Il se précipita chez Marinette aussi vite que possible, se demandant avec angoisse quel accueil lui réserverait la jeune fille. Elle lui en voulait certainement de l'avoir mise dans une pareille situation, et si tel était effectivement le cas, sa rancune était tout à fait légitime. Il avait été d'une bêtise sans nom, et bien que ce soit tout à fait involontaire, il l'avait abandonnée face à Nino et Alya.

 

 

Le jeune garçon arriva à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng quelques minutes plus tard, prenant à peine le temps de saluer les parents de Marinette avant de s'élancer en direction de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta tout juste un instant en haut des escaliers, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Ses poumons étaient en feu à force d'avoir tant couru et chaque respiration était un supplice, ravivant une sourde douleur de sa poitrine tandis que sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'être tapissée d'éclats de verres tant elle le faisait souffrir.

Tendant la main, Adrien frappa d'un léger coup contre la trappe de Marinette pour annoncer son arrivée, avant d'entrer dans la pièce lorsque la voix de la jeune fille l'invita à la rejoindre.

Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, avant de lever la tête et de l'apercevoir, assise en tailleur sur son lit tandis qu'elle serrait un coussin entre ses bras. Les yeux rivés sur elle, Adrien grimpa lentement les escaliers pour la rejoindre et s'installer à ses côtés. Il déglutit péniblement, son estomac se tordant de culpabilité lorsqu'il constata que la jeune fille avait les yeux légèrement rougis.

N'osant croiser son regard, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, raclant sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait désespérément ses mots.

\- « Je suis... je... »

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Comment lui dire à quel point il était navré, combien il se sentait stupide, et qu'il s'en voulait d'autant plus à présent qu'il voyait l'air abattu qui avait tristement remplacé son lumineux sourire sur son visage ?

Marinette poussa un léger soupir, faisant tressaillir le jeune garçon.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé... », réussit-il à articuler. « J'ai été bête, vraiment bête. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi... Je comprendrai... » Sa voix s'enraya un instant, sa gorge se serrant sous l'effet de l'émotion. « Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles », laissa-t-il enfin échapper dans un souffle.

Le silence s'installa un instant dans la chambre, troublé seulement par la respiration des deux adolescents que leurs deux kwamis dévisageaient d'un air inquiet, sans pour autant oser les interrompre. Le cœur d'Adrien battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans toutes la pièce. Puis, la main fine de Marinette se déplaça en direction du jeune garçon, cherchant les doigts du jeune garçon pour les serrer doucement entre les siens.

\- « Je ne suis pas fâchée, chaton », soupira-t-elle d'un ton las en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'était pas frustrée par la situation, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir. Ce ne serait pas juste, pas après ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait le week-end précédent en s'introduisant chez lui sous l'apparence de Ladybug. Si on l'avait surprise alors qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Adrien, en train de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendant, les choses auraient été bien plus compliquées à expliquer qu'un simple baisé volé au détour d'une ruelle.

N'osant trop y croire, Adrien se pencha lentement vers elle, déposant un léger baiser sur son front avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien et cette proximité le réconfortait, contribuant à l'aider à retrouver son calme et apaisant peu à peu les battements affolés de son cœur.

D'une voix posée, Marinette lui décrivit en détail les évènements qui s'étaient produits après qu'il soit parti.

\- « Et donc, Alya pense que tu, enfin, que Chat Noir m'a embrassée de force », résuma-t-elle, « et Nino... »

Marinette s'interrompit un instant, tentant en vain de dissimuler à quel point la réaction de son ami l'avait blessée.

\- « Et Nino pense que je te trompe. Avec toi. Tu parles d'une situation compliquée ! » laissa-t-elle échapper avec un petit rire nerveux.

Adrien haussa un sourcil surpris, n'ayant pas anticipé un pareil comportement de la part de son meilleur ami. Puis, secouant rapidement la tête pour tenter d'empêcher son esprit de vagabonder, il lança d'une voix résolue :

\- « On va partir sur la version d'Alya. Tu parlais avec Chat Noir, et il t'a embrassée sans prévenir, et sans que tu le veuilles. »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour protester, s'apprêtant à répliquer que Chat Noir n'avait rien fait de criminel et qu'il ne méritait pas de voir son prestige diminuer aux yeux de leurs amis, mais Adrien n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses arguments. Tout était entièrement de sa faute. Il était fermement décidé à en assumer toute la responsabilité et à ne pas laisser Marinette payer le prix de sa propre imprudence.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour lui », s'éleva soudain la voix bougonne de Plagg. « Au moins cette histoire aura le mérite de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Ce garçon a un peu trop souvent tendance à agir d'abord et à penser après. »

\- « Plagg ! », s'exclamèrent Adrien et Tikki avec une parfaite synchronisation, tandis que Marinette fixait le petit kwami, les yeux ronds.

\- « Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse », protesta Tikki, avant d'aller se frotter doucement contre la joue de Marinette, lui arrachant son premier rire depuis qu'Adrien l'avait rejointe chez elle.

Puis à la grande surprise du jeune garçon, le kwami de Ladybug réitéra son geste avec lui, frottant sa petite tête contre sa pommette d'un geste qui lui rappelait curieusement la caresse amicale d'un chat. 

\- « Bah, ils n'ont pas besoin de délicatesse », rétorqua Plagg d'un ton superbement condescendant. « Ce sont de jeunes humains, leur mémoire pour ce genre de choses ne va pas au-delà de plusieurs jours. Donne-leur une semaine ou deux et tous leurs amis auront oublié cet évènement pour se concentrer sur un autre ragot. »

Tikki ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se raviser, préférant visiblement se concentrer sur les deux adolescents plutôt que perdre son énergie à argumenter avec son irascible camarade.

\- « Il n'a peut-être pas tort », reprit-elle de sa petite voix flutée tandis que Plagg laissait échapper un reniflement hautain. « Vous avez eu de la chance dans votre malheur, seuls Nino et Alya vous ont vu. Vous pourrez sûrement les convaincre de garder tout ça pour eux, et bientôt ce ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne. »

\- « Et tant pis pour la réputation de Chat Noir », renchérit Adrien en jetant un coup d'œil acéré à Marinette. « C'est à moi d'assumer. »

Marinette soutint son regard un moment, avant de finalement pousser un soupir, devinant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer son partenaire d'avis. Soulagé, Adrien se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue. Puis il passa son second bras autour de sa taille avant de la faire basculer en arrière avec nettement moins de délicatesse, la faisant atterrir dos sur le matelas tout en suivant lui-même le mouvement.

Surprise, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri avant de tourner la tête vers son partenaire pour protester contre ce traitement cavalier. Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres quand Adrien enfoui son visage contre sa nuque, se pelotonnant contre elle tout en la serrant délicatement entre ses bras. Il avait fermé les yeux, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme des profondes inspirations qu'il prenait pour mieux respirer la douce odeur de sa peau. Les doigts de son partenaire caressaient lentement son épiderme, balayant paresseusement la zone comprise entre son coude et son poignet.

C'était un contact plein de tendresse, Adrien n'ayant visiblement aucune autre envie que de rester ainsi blotti contre elle, simplement heureux d'être à ses côtés. Marinette tourna légèrement la tête, bougeant son cou juste suffisamment pour pouvoir atteindre le front d'Adrien et y déposer un aérien baiser.

\- « ça va aller, chaton », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par le souffle d'Adrien qui caressait délicatement sa nuque.

Le jeune garçon ne regagna son domicile qu'une bonne heure plus tard, ressentant toujours ce sourd sentiment de culpabilité qui refusait de le quitter, tout en étant profondément reconnaissant envers Marinette de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de sa stupide erreur. Il leur restait à présent à affronter Nino et Alya, et Adrien était fermement décidé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger sa précieuse partenaire.

 

 

La journée du lendemain se déroula dans une atmosphère presque irréelle pour Marinette.

Adrien avait mis un point d'honneur à venir la chercher chez elle le matin même, et c'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent en classe. Son partenaire ne laissa glisser ses doigts des siens qu'au moment où elle s'installa à sa place, déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'installer à son tour aux côtés de Nino. Les deux jeunes garçons se plongèrent aussitôt dans une vive conversation, dont elle ne put saisir le moindre mot tant ils parlaient à voix basse. Cependant, au vu des regards que lui jetait régulièrement Nino, elle n'avait aucun doute quant au sujet dont il était question.

Alya, quant à elle, l'accueilli avec le plus chaleureux des sourires avant de la serrer dans ses bras, tenant de faire passer tout le réconfort du monde dans cette étreinte.

\- « ça va mieux, ma belle ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle, son regard perçant guettant la moindre trace de malaise dans les yeux de son amie.

Marinette se hâta de la rassurer, affirmant que tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

Ce qui ne correspondait malheureusement pas tout à fait la réalité. Si Alya semblait intimement persuadée que Marinette n'avait rien à se reprocher dans les évènements de la veille, cela n'avait hélas pas l'air d'être le cas de Nino, qu'Adrien n'avait visiblement pas totalement convaincu. Même avant de connaitre l'identité de son partenaire, Marinette avait toujours été prompte à prendre la défense de Chat Noir, et ce fait ne semblait aujourd'hui guère plaider en sa faveur aux yeux de Nino. Il continuait ainsi à afficher une certaine distance avec la jeune héroïne, qui se retrouvait désemparée face au comportement de son ami.

En revanche, le soutien d'Alya fut sans faille, ce dont Marinette lui était profondément reconnaissante. Elle lui prodiguait plus de sourires et d'encouragements qu'elle n'aurait pu les compter, et fusillait Nino du regard lorsque celui-ci faisait ne serait-ce que hausser un sourcil en observant Marinette et Adrien, combattant avec acharnement la moindre trace de scepticisme quant à la sincérité de la jeune fille.

Lorsque le quatuor se retrouva à midi, l'atmosphère avait perdu de sa légèreté habituelle, mais ils réussirent néanmoins à discuter de façon aussi naturelle que possible. Quand la conversation mourrait, laissant place à un silence tendu, Alya s'empressait aussitôt de relancer la discussion. Elle ne semblait jamais à court de thème, évitant cependant avec un soin tout particulier de mentionner des héros de Paris. Au lieu d'aborder son sujet de prédilection, elle parlait musique, mode, cinéma, animant la conversation avec aisance tout en faisant gracieusement voler ses boucles rousses lorsqu'elle tournait brusquement la tête vers l'un de ses interlocuteurs.

Le moral de Marinette réussit ainsi à garder un niveau plus qu'acceptable grâce à la prévenance de son amie, et elle s'appliquait à prendre mentalement note de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir en remerciement de tant de bienveillance. Hors de question pour Marinette de ne pas au moins offrir un cadeau à sa meilleure amie après autant de gentilles attentions.

De plus, les sages paroles de Tikki étaient restées fermement ancrées dans sa mémoire. Sa minuscule amie avait raison, Adrien et elle pouvaient s'estimer heureux que les conséquences de leur désastreux baiser soient circonscrites à leur petit groupe uniquement. D'ici quelques jours au plus, la situation serait certainement revenue à la normale.

Dès le lendemain, Nino semblait afficher un regard moins hostile lorsque Marinette le salua en arrivant en classe. Les remontrances d'Alya conjuguées aux longues conversations qu'il avait eues avec Adrien avaient l'air de commencer à faire leur effet, ce qui rassura grandement la jeune fille quant aux perspectives d'avenir de leur relation.

Assise derrière le jeune garçon, Alya l'accueilli avec son entrain habituel, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement derrière ses lunettes. Seul manquait Adrien, retenu pour toute la matinée par une ultime séance photo prévue pour la campagne publicitaire de son père. Après ces quelques heures à poser une dernière fois devant les caméras, l'adolescent retrouverait enfin son emploi du temps habituel.

Un sourire rêveur illumina le visage de Marinette à cette idée. Elle commença immédiatement à planifier mentalement de futures sorties avec Adrien, souhaitant ardemment rattraper tout ce temps perdu sans avoir pu profiter de sa présence tant il avait été accaparé par ses obligations.

Tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.

Une légère vibration de son téléphone lui indiqua qu'elle venait de recevoir un message, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupée à songer amoureusement à un certain garçon blond aux yeux verts.

Elle nota cependant du coin de l'œil que la plupart de ses camarades semblaient s'être à présent tournés vers elle, la dévisageant tout en jetant de furtifs regards vers les écrans de leurs portables. La jeune fille se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, définitivement tirée de ses douces pensées par leur attitude. Quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire.

Tout à coup, un petit hoquet de surprise de la part d'Alya attira son attention. Sa meilleure amie fixait elle aussi son portable, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur en découvrant ce qui s'y affichait, avant de lever son visage bouleversé vers Marinette.

\- « Oh, Marinette...», laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix tremblante.

L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, la jeune fille tendit à son tour la main vers son téléphone, le saisissant avec une infinie lenteur entre ses doigts tremblants. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelle que soit la cause de la soudaine agitation de ses camarades, la réponse se trouvait juste là. La jeune fille consulta rapidement l'appareil, et ce qu'elle aperçut alors la frappa avec autant de violence que l'aurait fait un coup de poing.

Le message qu'elle venait de recevoir contenait une unique photo. Une photo qui avait été prise deux jours auparavant.

Une photo où on distinguait clairement Chat Noir en train de l'embrasser.

Et manifestement, il n'y avait pas une personne de la classe qui n'ait pas été aussi destinataire de ce compromettant message.


	15. Chapter 15

Bouche bée, Marinette fixa l'écran de son téléphone avec incrédulité, avant d'être submergée par une vague de fureur qui emporta sur son passage toute émotion qui ne soit pas de la rage pure.

Elle était l'héroïne de Paris, elle se consacrait jour après jour à sa mission, sacrifiant son temps libre, ses heures de sommeil, son honnêteté envers ses proches et une partie de ses études. En retour, était-ce trop demander qu'on la laisse un peu en paix ?

Cet acharnement était injuste, et terriblement cruel. 

Au milieu de ce déferlement de sentiments négatifs, la jeune fille tentait désespérément de réfléchir. Son cœur battait trop fort, trop vite, en de sourdes pulsations qui résonnaient avec force à l'intérieur de son crâne et faisaient étinceler des taches rouges devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, et vite. Qu'elle ne se laisse pas emporter par cette tempête d'émotions rageuses qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les risques qu'elle encourait si elle se laissait aller.

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration, forçant son pouls à retrouver un rythme normal.

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir pris cette photo, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir aperçu un autre témoin de la scène que ses amis. Au vu de l'angle, il était cependant impossible que Nino ou Alya soient l'auteur de la photographie : ils avaient surgit dans son dos, alors que sur l'image on distinguait clairement le visage surpris de Marinette. Et indépendamment de ça, la jeune fille ne les aurait pas un instant soupçonnés d'être capable d'une telle bassesse. Le ou la coupable ne pouvait être que quelqu'un d'autre.

Autour d'elle, le brouhaha ambiant se faisait de plus en plus insistant tandis que ses camarades commentaient la photo tout en jetant des regards incrédules à la jeune fille.

Renonçant à tenter de maintenir un semblant d'impassibilité, Marinette se leva brutalement, le visage livide de colère et les yeux étincelants de rage.

\- « Que les choses soient claires, je ne trompe pas Adrien », déclara-t-elle à la cantonade d'une voix ferme, défiant quiconque de mettre sa sincérité en doute.

Gênés, la plupart des autres élèves baissèrent les yeux, à l'exception notable de Chloé dont elle surprit le regard haineux assortit d'un petit sourire narquois. Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour devant l'expression de sa blonde camarade, qui n'affichait nullement le même abasourdissement que le reste des collégiens mais qui montrait au contraire une certaine satisfaction en plus de son animosité habituelle.

Inutile de chercher plus loin à qui elle devait ce mauvais tour.

Reniflant d'un air hautain, Chloé ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre les accusations qui s'apprêtaient à franchir les lèvres de Marinette.

\- « J'avais prévenu Adrien que si tu faisais la moindre chose qui risquait de le blesser, je ne te raterai pas », siffla-t-elle d'un ton hargneux. « Au moins maintenant tout le monde sais qui tu es vraiment ! Tu te moques complètement d'Adrien, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est d'accrocher autant de célébrités que possible à ton tableau de chasse ! »

Les joues de Marinette se marbrèrent de rouge tandis que la jeune fille serrait violement les points pour se forcer à garder son calme face aux attaques de Chloé, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et se focalisant sur la douleur pour s'empêcher de hurler.

\- « Et je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard si cette photo a été envoyée pile un jour où Adrien est absent ? », gronda-t-elle d'une voix sourde où couvait sa colère difficilement maitrisée.

\- « Oh, c'est bien, tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? », répliqua Chloé avec dédain. « Bien sûr que j'ai fait exprès d'attendre qu'il soit loin de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de toxique, Marinette, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu essayes encore de l'influencer. »

\- « Toxique ? », releva la jeune fille, haussant dangereusement le ton alors que son self-control menaçait à présent de la lâcher à tout instant pour laisser place à un déchainement de fureur.

\- « Oui, toxique », cracha Chloé, laissant à présent éclater la haine qu'elle ressentait pour Marinette et déversant sur sa camarade tout le fiel qu'elle avait jusque-là contenu par égard pour Adrien. « Tu le manipules et ensuite tu le trompes avec Chat Noir. Au moins grâce à moi il connait la vérité ! Comment veux-tu que... »

\- « Marinette ne trompe personne ! », l'interrompit Alya d'un cri, se jetant à son tour dans l'affrontement pour venir soutenir son amie. « Est-ce que tu as regardé la photo au moins ? On voit bien que c'est Chat Noir qui la force à l'embrasser ! »

A ces mots, le regard de Marinette fut de nouveau irrésistiblement attiré par l'écran du téléphone que brandissait à présent sa meilleure amie pour appuyer ses propos. Alya avait raison concernant la compromettante image où elle apparaissait, tout dans l'attitude de Marinette trahissait à quel point elle ne s'attendait pas au geste de Chat Noir. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés de surprise, une de ses mains était subtilement levée en geste d'étonnement, et son corps était légèrement arqué vers l'arrière. Dans son malheur, la jeune fille avait eu une chance étonnante : cette maudite photo n'aurait pas pu être mieux prise pour illustrer que ce contact des lèvres du héros sur les siennes n'avait en rien été planifié.

Marinette s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement à Chloé, lorsque l'arrivée de leur professeur dans la salle de classe l'interrompit brusquement. Encore tremblante de rage, la jeune héroïne se rassit, non sans jeter un dernier regard hostile à la fille du maire qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre d'une grimace méprisante.

 

 

En dépit des tentatives de réconfort d'Alya qui ne cessait de lui murmurer des encouragements, Marinette eut énormément de mal à se concentrer sur le cours. Elle envoya plusieurs messages à Adrien pour l'informer des récents évènements, bien qu'elle sache que la seule vue de la photo lui ferait certainement comprendre instantanément la délicate situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent.

Marinette attendit anxieusement une réponse pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : lorsqu'il était en pleine séance photo, Adrien n'avait quasiment jamais son téléphone sur lui et aujourd'hui ne faisait visiblement pas exception. Chloé avait merveilleusement bien calculé son coup. Comme ce qu'elle avait prédit, le jeune garçon ne découvrirait l'ampleur du désastre qu'une fois qu'il serait libéré de ses obligations.

Lorsque l'heure de la récréation arriva, la fille du maire prit grand soin de s'éclipser de la salle de classe tout en entraînant Sabrina dans son sillage, laissant Marinette se débattre avec les graines de discorde qu'elle avait soigneusement semé. La plupart de leurs camarades n'osaient pas aborder le sujet avec Marinette, trop embarrassés par ce que pouvait impliquer cette photographie. L'idée que leur déléguée trompe Adrien ou celle que Chat Noir soit un dangereux prédateur étaient tout aussi dérangeantes l'une que l'autre, et personne ne s'aventurait pour l'instant à prendre ouvertement parti.

Cependant, Marinette n'en surprenait pas moins les regards gênés que lui jetaient les autres élèves de sa classe tandis qu'ils discutaient à voix basse. Au vu de la façon dont tout le monde la regardait, nul doute qu'elle était au centre de toutes les conversations. Marinette sentit son agacement revenir à toute vitesse, serrant les poings tandis qu'elle se retenait de se lever pour leur faire part de son irritation face à leur attitude.

Rester calme.

Il fallait impérativement rester calme.

\- « Et de toute façon, que ça soit vrai ou non », s'éleva soudain la voix claire d'Alix, répondant manifestement à une remarque de Kim, « ce sont des choses qui arrivent tous les jours. Regarde mes parents, ils ont bien divorcés parce que mon père n'arrêtait pas de penser à une autre femme. »

Alya se retourna aussitôt pour la foudroyer du regard, les yeux étincelant de colère, et Alix leva les mains en signe de défense.

\- « Ça va, je ne suis pas en train de dire que Marinette a trompé Adrien », se justifia-t-elle en évitant néanmoins de tourner son regard vers la jeune héroïne. « Je dis juste que ce genre de choses peut se produire avec n'importe qui, même si on ne voit rien venir. »

Alors qu'Alya s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, ce fut Rose qui prit la parole, à la surprise générale.

\- « Moi je pense que ça ne regarde personne d'autre que Marinette et Adrien », lança-t-elle en rougissant. « Je veux dire, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé », poursuivit-elle alors que les autres des élèves la fixaient, stupéfaits de voir la douce Rose élever ainsi la voix. « Par contre on sait tous que Chloé est maladivement jalouse de Marinette et qu'elle est toujours en train de chercher comment lui attirer des ennuis. La situation doit déjà être suffisamment pénible comme ça, donc on devrait juste les laisser tranquille pour qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux entre eux. »

En entendant cette compatissante tirade, Marinette se sentit soudain envahie par une gigantesque bouffée d'affection pour Rose, résistant difficilement à l'envie de traverser la pièce pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui adressa néanmoins le plus chaleureux des sourires, ravie de ce soutien inespéré. Leurs autres camarades de classe se tortillaient à présent sur leurs sièges, mal à l'aise, à l'exception de Juleka qui partageait visiblement le point de vue de Rose et qui lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule en guise de connivence, avant de sourire à son tour à Marinette.

Poussant un léger soupir, la jeune héroïne se retourna de nouveau en direction du tableau, tentant de feindre une indifférence qu'elle ne ressentait guère et espérant de toutes ses forces que le pire soit à présent derrière elle. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le reste de la matinée et sa pause de midi furent même une véritable catastrophe.

 

 

Si la majorité de ses camarades de classe s'était à présent mis d'accord pour la laisser dans une paix relative, le reste des élèves du collège n'avait hélas pas autant de scrupules. Largement relayée par Chloé, la nouvelle de son baiser avec Chat Noir s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans tout l'établissement et Marinette n'eut pas un instant de tranquillité durant les heures qui suivirent la récréation.

La jeune fille se retrouva littéralement bombardée de mails, de tentatives d'appels ou de messages de la part de collégiens qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine, voire pas du tout, ses coordonnées personnelle circulant visiblement aussi rapidement que la rumeur. De même, dès qu'elle sortait de sa salle de classe, elle était immédiatement simplement interpellée par d'autres élèves et sommée de s'expliquer sur cette photo que tout le monde semblait à présent avoir vu. Lors de leur pause de midi, même la présence d'une Alya extrêmement protectrice ne dissuada pas les curieux de venir importuner Marinette.

La jeune fille se retrouvait dans l'obligation de se justifier sans cesse, répétant jusqu'à la nausée le mensonge qu'Adrien lui avait fermement fait promettre de raconter.

Les réactions des élèves face à cette nouvelle rumeur étaient toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient clairement hostiles et Marinette dû subir nombre de paroles méprisantes voire insultantes de la part de ceux qui, comme Chloé, étaient intimement persuadé qu'elle trompait Adrien et qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à sa célébrité et à celle de Chat Noir.

De rares personnes semblaient même être prêts à aller jusqu'aux manifestations physiques. Lorsque Marinette s'éclipsa un instant pour aller aux toilettes, elle se fit légèrement bousculer d'un coup d'épaule par une élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- « Garce », murmura distinctement l'inconnue sur son passage, laissant Marinette abasourdie par tant d'agressivité.

Elle regagna la salle de classe encore légèrement sous le choc, réussissant à peine à esquisser un pâle sourire pour rassurer Alya quand celle-ci s'inquiéta de la voir revenir plus nerveuse que lorsqu'elle n'était partie.

Si un bien trop grand nombre de collégiens semblaient à présent ressentir une animosité non dissimulée à l'égard de Marinette, d'autres au contraire lui accordaient ouvertement leur soutien. Hélas, leur façon de manifester leur appui ne faisait que blesser un peu plus la jeune héroïne. Chat Noir ne lui avait rien fait de mal, mais ceux qui étaient convaincus qu'il avait arraché un baiser à Marinette contre son gré affichaient à présent ouvertement leur mépris pour le héros de Paris. Impuissante, la jeune fille les voyait médire avec vigueur au sujet son partenaire, le dénigrant et l'insultant sans qu'elle puisse opposer le moindre démenti au risque de trahir la réelle signification de son geste.

Personne ne devait deviner qu'Adrien et Chat Noir n'étaient qu'un seul et même garçon.

 

 

A devoir ainsi affronter l'hostilité quasi-permanente des élèves de l'école envers elle ou Chat Noir, l'esprit combatif de Marinette commençait à atteindre ses limites. La situation était tout simplement usante et la jeune fille se sentait à présent dans état presque second, une violente migraine lui vrillant les tempes tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de traverser un affreux cauchemar.

Il lui restait encore une heure de permanence avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, mais Marinette ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter de nouveau le regard de ses camarades. Bien que cela lui coûte de devoir l'admettre, les manigances malveillantes de Chloé étaient en train de faire implacablement leur œuvre et la jeune fille se sentait à bout.

Ainsi, faisant taire son orgueil qui lui hurlait de continuer à faire front en affichant une indifférence parfaitement calculée, Marinette décida de fuir la pièce où elle devait avoir permanence pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de dessin, vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. Elle avait prévenu Alya au préalable, pour que son amie ne s'inquiète pas de son absence et qu'elle sache où la trouver en cas de besoin.

 

 

Marinette s'assis contre un mur, appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ses jambes, retrouvant instinctivement une position presque fœtale tant elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle se sentait abattue, moins par l'animosité de certain de ses camarades que par les mensonges qu'elle s'était vue obligée proférer au sujet de Chat Noir tout au long de la journée.

Chat Noir était son partenaire. Elle se devait de le soutenir quelles que soient les circonstances, et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait forcée de faillir à sa tâche, détruisant méticuleusement la réputation de son précieux allié à coup d'écœurants mensonges. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix, sa propre attitude la dégoutait. Chacune des paroles calomnieuses qu'elle avait dû prononcer à l'encontre de Chat Noir avait été comme une aiguille acérée fermement plantée dans son cœur, menaçant de le briser en mille morceaux et la laissant à présent à bout de force, lasse de devoir ainsi lutter contre les rumeurs sournoises qui avaient fait de sa journée un cauchemar.

Tandis que la jeune fille ruminait ces sombres pensées, son téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner à intervalles réguliers. Marinette ne voulait même plus prendre la peine de le consulter, fatiguée de devoir lire les trop nombreuses questions indiscrètes et messages insultants qu'elle recevait sans interruption depuis le milieu de la matinée.

Elle entendit soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, et des pas se diriger précautionneusement vers elle tandis qu'elle maintenait obstinément sa tête entre ses genoux. Marinette sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses hanches effleurant à peine les siennes, puis des doigts hésitants se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient, reconnaissant sans peine la senteur d'eau de Cologne alliée à cette subtile odeur de démaquillant qui parfumait toujours légèrement sa peau lorsqu'il revenait d'une séance photo.

Adrien.

\- « Je... », commença-t-il d'un ton presque timide. « Je n'arrivai pas à te joindre, alors j'ai demandé à Alya... »

La voix du jeune garçon s'étrangla dans sa gorge, le rendant incapable de poursuivre.

Marinette releva son visage vers lui, plongeant instantanément son regard dans ses yeux d'un vert habituellement lumineux mais qui étaient à présent assombris par l'inquiétude.

Adrien déglutit péniblement, ne manquant pas de remarquer l'expression peinée qui marquait à présent les traits de Marinette. Il sentit son estomac se tordre, luttant contre une légère nausée tandis que la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis déjà deux jours se manifestait de plus belle, tout en gagnant en vigueur au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les répercussions de ses actes.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il avait été idiot, impulsif, et manifestement il avait aussi été naïf à en pleurer.

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait affirmé haut et fort que c'était à lui et à lui seul d'assumer les conséquences de son geste, et qu'il se souciait peu de sacrifier la réputation de Chat Noir si cela pouvait permettre d'épargner Marinette. Mais bien entendu, la rumeur n'avait eu que faire de ce vœu pieux, s'acharnant avec autant de hargne sur la jeune fille que sur le héros.

A présent, Marinette n'en finissait pas de payer pour son erreur.

Et tout était de sa faute.

Il l'avait fait souffrir, et il ne pouvait se le pardonner.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert la teneur des multiples messages qui l'attendaient sur son téléphone, il avait été saisi d'une soudaine sensation de vertige, comme si son monde s'écroulait brusquement sous ses pieds. Puis il avait tout aussi rapidement eu la terrible impression de sentir ses entrailles se glacer d'horreur alors qu'il réalisait avec angoisse que sa partenaire devait être en train de faire face aux répercussions de la photo, affrontant la rumeur et les élèves de leur école. Seule. Une fois de plus.

Rarement Adrien ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant.

La fin de sa séance photo avait été un désastre, l'adolescent ayant été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Son esprit entier était tendu vers Marinette tandis son cœur battait avec tant de violence sous l'effet de l'inquiétude que le son de son pouls en étouffait presque les instructions du photographe. Prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser pour son manque d'attention, Adrien s'était ensuite précipité à toute vitesse vers le collège pour tenter d'y retrouver Marinette.

La jeune fille ne répondait pas au téléphone, mais à son grand soulagement Alya avait pu lui indiquer où la retrouver, non sans lui adresser au passage une tape compatissante sur l'épaule.

Et à présent qu'il était enfin à ses côtés, il ne savait plus quoi dire, sa voix s'étranglant presque dans sa gorge tant toutes les excuses du monde lui paraissaient futiles face à l'écrasante culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

\- « Je suis tellement désolé... », réussit-il enfin à murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

Marinette leva la main vers lui, caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- « Moi aussi, chaton... Je n'aurai pas cru que Chloé... »

\- « Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais », l'interrompit brusquement Adrien.

\- « Je sais », répliqua la jeune fille avec un petit sourire triste qui fendit instantanément le cœur d'Adrien, manquant de le faire exploser en une myriade de morceaux. « Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier », reprit-elle d'un ton ferme tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Adrien tressaillit légèrement, saisissant le message. Marinette avait fièrement redressé la tête alors que la farouche détermination caractéristique de Ladybug étincelait à présent au fond de ses yeux bleus, chassant la peine qui les embrumait jusque-là. Elle avait visiblement décidé qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à se morfondre et semblait résolue à ne plus se laisser faire.

Luttant contre la voix doucereuse qui lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis à cause de lui et qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, Adrien la regarda avec admiration.

Cette fille avait une force de caractère extraordinaire.

Il ne méritait décidément pas d'avoir une telle partenaire, si forte, si merveilleuse, si compréhensive...

Marinette lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- « On va s'en sortir, chaton. »

Adrien en savait pas si elle le pensait sincèrement ou si ces quelques mots étaient aussi destinés à la rassurer elle aussi. Peut-être venait-elle juste de prononcer des paroles qu'elle se répétait à elle-même depuis des heures, comme si le fait de les dire à voix haute allait leur permettre de devenir enfin réelles.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait avoir confiance en elle. En eux. Il attrapa la main de Marinette, la serrant avec force entre ses doigts.

\- « On va s'en sortir, ma Lady. »

 

 

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la salle de cours, Adrien et Marinette se montrèrent plus unis que jamais, faisant front avec une solidarité exemplaire face aux conséquences de l'action impulsive de Chat Noir et de la malveillance de Chloé. Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à ressentir de violents pincements de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il entendait vibrer le téléphone de Marinette et qu'il voyait ses yeux étinceler de colère. Cependant, le mécontentement de sa partenaire ne se dirigea jamais vers lui. Au contraire, elle ne cessait de le chercher de la main ou du regard, puisant dans sa présence la force de résister à cette pénible situation.

Dès la récréation suivante, le jeune garçon entraina Chloé avec lui à l'extérieur de la salle, ferment décidé à avoir une discussion avec elle au sujet de son implication dans les récents évènements. Personne ne connut jamais la teneur exacte de la conversation qui eut alors lieu entre eux, pas même Marinette, mais l'irascible fille du maire avait les yeux légèrement rougis lorsqu'elle regagna la salle de classe tandis que la mâchoire serrée d'Adrien trahissait la tension qui l'animait encore.

Durant la même pause, Marinette vécu un moment assez surréaliste quand Nino lui offrit devant la classe entière une énorme boite de chocolats qu'il était allé acheter à midi, lui présentant publiquement de sincères excuses pour son attitude envers elle. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille resta un instant sans réagir, avant d'accepter ce présent avec un chaleureux sourire. Nino laissa échapper un petit rire gêné lorsqu'Alya lui fit remarquer que les choses auraient sûrement été plus simple s'il n'avait pas été aussi idiot depuis le début, mais il s'acharna par la suite à défendre ses amis avec autant de hargne que l'avait fait jusque-là la blogueuse.

 

 

Les jours suivants furent encore assez pénibles pour les deux adolescents qui durent affronter bon nombre de remarques indiscrètes ou désobligeantes. Ils firent front ensemble, se montrant d'un soutien sans faille l'un envers l'autre. Puis, peu à peu, les prévisions optimistes de Plagg s'avérèrent d'une exactitude exemplaire. A peine une quinzaine de jours plus tard, soit une éternité dans le scandaleux monde des ragots, l'histoire du baiser échangé entre Chat Noir et Marinette commençait déjà à disparaitre des conversations tandis que plus personne ne semblait prêter attention à la relation de Marinette et d'Adrien. Pour aussi croustillante qu'elle soit, l'information avait déjà été scrupuleusement analysée, décortiquée, commentée, et les collégiens étaient à présent avides de nouvelles fraiches.

Leur histoire fut définitivement éclipsée lorsqu'une jolie fille blonde d'une autre classe se présenta dans leur salle lors d'une pause, s'arrêtant devant Max pour balbutier de timides félicitations pour sa victoire au dernier tournoi de jeux vidéo, avant de s'enfuir en rougissant. Max fut le premier surpris par l'apparition de cette admiratrice inattendue, et tous les élèves présents s'emparèrent aussitôt de ce croustillant sujet de conversation, félicitant le jeune homme et l'encourageant à aller faire la connaissance de cette charmante inconnue.

Plus personne ne mentionnait plus Chat Noir devant Marinette ou Adrien et la rumeur semblait enfin être sortie de tous les esprits.

A une exception près.

Le papillon avait fait une nouvelle victime quelques jours plus tard, à la fin d'un après-midi de cours. Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient rapidement rendus sur place, maitrisant la situation avec un professionnalisme et une efficacité remarquable. Alors que Ladybug répondait aux questions de quelques journalistes qui s'étaient rendus sur place, Chat Noir décida de s'éclipser discrètement.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas en arrière qu'une voix familière l'interpella.

\- « Chat Noir, je peux te parler en privé cinq minutes ? », l'apostropha Nino d'une voix tendue.


	16. Chapter 16

Chat Noir fixa Nino un instant, bouche bée.

 

\- « Heu, oui, bien sûr », répondit-il en se raclant nerveusement la gorge.

Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, son meilleur ami avait l'air inhabituellement sérieux, et le jeune héros n'était pas certain que cela soit de bon augure. Se demandant avec anxiété ce que voulait bien pouvoir lui vouloir son ami, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent en direction d'une ruelle voisine pour se mettre hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, sous le regard circonspect de Ladybug qui haussa légèrement un sourcil pour signifier à son partenaire que l'étrangeté de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé à elle non plus.

Chat Noir s'adossa à un mur, faisant tourner négligemment sa ceinture entre ses doigts tout en affectant un air faussement détaché. Souriant amicalement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, il tourna son visage vers Nino qui se tenait quelques mètres devant lui.

\- « Et donc, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

Son ami était sur la défensive, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et étouffant une légère quinte de toux tandis qu'il cherchait manifestement ses mots pour aborder le sujet qui l'avait poussé à demander un peu de son temps à Chat Noir. Puis, bien que visiblement toujours nerveux, Nino leva finalement son menton en signe de défi, semblant s'être enfin décidé à se lancer.

\- « Je voulais te parler d'une de mes amies », commença-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'ordinaire. « Elle s'appelle Marinette. »

Le sourire de Chat Noir s'effaça aussitôt, et il s'écarta du mur contre lequel il avait pris appuis un instant plus tôt.

Marinette.

Bien entendu.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle », lança Nino d'un ton accusateur avant de poursuivre lorsque Chat Noir approuva d'un signe de tête, « mais tu l'as embrassée il y a quelques semaines et... »

Nino s'interrompit en poussant un soupir, hésitant manifestement à continuer, avant de finalement reprendre tout en fusillant le héros du regard.

\- « Ne refais plus jamais ça. Ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ça l'a blessée. »

Chat Noir l'écoutait avec attention, douloureusement conscient qu'il savait au contraire exactement combien son geste inconsidéré avait eu de désastreuses conséquences pour Marinette. Il réentendait encore la détresse qui perçait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé pour l'informer de la situation, il revoyait la pâleur de son visage quand il l'avait retrouvée et la peine qu'il avait lue dans ses immenses yeux bleus. Il se rappelait à quel point ses camarades avaient été cruels avec elle et combien elle en avait été meurtrie, même si elle avait tenté de le lui dissimuler.

Et il se souvenait avec une extraordinaire précision de la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé des jours durant, et qui le rongeait encore au cuisant souvenir de sa stupide erreur.

\- « Ça a été juste affreux », continuait Nino, s'agitant nerveusement sous le regard perçant de Chat Noir, se demandant visiblement s'il n'allait pas rapidement regretter d'avoir provoqué un héros qui avait le pouvoir de tout détruire d'un simple contact de la main.

Serrant rageusement les poings, il poursuivit néanmoins.

\- « Beaucoup de gens se sont acharnés sur elle à cause de ce baiser, et même moi... » Nino s'arrêta un instant, rougissant de honte. « Même moi... Elle a un copain, pour information, même si ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser sans son accord. Et le gars en question est mon meilleur pote, et j'ai cru qu'elle le trompait. Marinette est une de mes amies et je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, je l'ai blessée moi aussi. »

Nino avait laissé échapper toute sa tirade d'une traite, profitant visiblement de cette occasion de mettre Chat Noir face à ses responsabilités pour soulager lui aussi sa conscience en avouant à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir lui aussi contribué à la souffrance de Marinette.

\- « D'ailleurs, cette histoire a blessé mon ami aussi », marmonna Nino pour lui-même, mais l'ouïe fine de Chat Noir lui permit de ne pas rater une seule parole. « C'est un chouette gars, il ne mérite pas ça. Mais bref », reprit-il, haussant de nouveau le ton tout en fixant le héros droit dans les yeux, « je pense que tu dois au moins des excuses à Marinette. »

Chat Noir resta un instant bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Rarement il n'avait ressenti un mélange aussi confus d'émotions.

Nino l'observait avec une expression qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais lui voir. Rien à voir avec les regards admiratifs qu'il lui adressait auparavant lorsqu'il était sous son héroïque apparence, ni avec les sourires complices avec lesquels il l'accueillait quand il était Adrien. Non, là Nino le dévisageait avec un amalgame de colère, de déception, de honte et de mépris inscrits sur son visage.

Chat Noir en avait le cœur brisé.

Et parallèlement, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et fier que Nino soit son ami.

Il était là, se dressant face à un héros qu'il admirait autrefois et qui l'intimidait visiblement toujours autant, tremblant presque de rage et de peur mais ne reculant pas d'un centimètre tant il était décidé à défendre ses amis. Chat Noir pouvait être impressionnant, il le savait. Ladybug attirait la sympathie partout sur son passage, mais lui, avec son effrayant pouvoir de destruction, inquiétait plus facilement les foules.

Et malgré cela, Nino faisait front, bravant ses craintes et clamant haut et fort qu'il désapprouvait au plus haut point son comportement.

Pour Marinette.

Pour Adrien.

Le jeune héros dû faire un monstrueux effort pour se rappeler qu'il était sous l'apparence de Chat Noir et que vu la teneur de leur discussion, il serait totalement déplacé qu'il se rue sur Nino pour le serrer avec force dans ses bras tant il lui était reconnaissant. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches avant d'être enfin scolarisé au collège, était à présent touché de voir à quel point il comptait pour celui qu'il considérait à juste titre comme son meilleur ami.

Chat Noir tourna la tête, battant furieusement des paupières pour contenir les larmes d'émotions qui menaçaient d'embuer son regard à tout instant.

Ne pouvant deviner quelles pensées agitaient le jeune héros et ne sachant quoi penser de son silence qui s'éternisait de façon inquiétante, Nino commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, mais pour son propre bien, il espérait tout de même ne pas avoir mis le puissant super-héros dans une colère noire.

\- « Je suis déjà allé voir Marinette », reprit brusquement Chat Noir, faisant vivement sursauter Nino. « Je lui ai demandé pardon, et elle m'a donné la plus belle claque que je n'ai jamais reçu de ma vie », mentit-il avec un petit sourire contrit, d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment sincère pour convaincre son meilleur ami.

Surpris, Nino observa le jeune héros qui se frottait à présent la mâchoire en grimaçant pour illustrer ses paroles.

\- « Marinette a... Whoa... Elle a vraiment... ? » balbutia-t-il, ayant visiblement du mal à en croire ses oreilles, son ton se faisant admiratif alors qu'il découvrait une Marinette bien plus vindicative que ce à quoi il se serait attendu.

Le large sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de Nino s'effaça presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque le garçon se rappela brusquement qui était en face de lui. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les adolescents, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant trouver les mots pour clore de façon naturelle cette discussion qui leur semblait à tous deux absolument surréaliste.

*BIP*

Le bruit les fit soudain tous les deux sursauter, et Chat Noir constata avec effroi que son miraculous n'affichait plus qu'un seul coussinet, indiquant que sa détransformation était à présent imminente. Absorbés par leur conversation, les jeunes garçons avaient tous deux ratés les premiers avertissements.

\- « Bon, et bien, je vais y aller », balbutia précipitamment Chat Noir. « J'ai des trucs à faire. Des trucs de héros, tu vois. Bref, salut. »

\- « Heu, ouais, salut », répliqua maladroitement Nino tandis que le héros se propulsait hâtivement vers un toit voisin.

Adrien se métamorphosa à peine une rue plus loin, soupirant de soulagement tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, peu désireux de s'attarder dans les parages. Après une telle conversation, le jeune garçon n'était pas sûr de réussir à dissimuler correctement ses émotions à Nino et il préférait donc limiter les risques de recroiser immédiatement son meilleur ami.

 

 

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva au pied de la boulangerie que tenaient les parents de Marinette. Il salua cordialement Tom et Sabine, avant de se faufiler rapidement derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre ensuite leur appartement.

Autrefois, était intimidé lorsqu'il se présentait ainsi chez eux, mais les choses avaient largement eu le temps d'évoluer durant ces derniers mois. Les Dupain-Cheng l'avaient toujours accueilli à bras ouverts et Adrien était vite devenu un habitué des lieux, retrouvant dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de leur foyer cette ambiance familiale qui lui manquait tant.

Il gravit les escaliers avec souplesse, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de toquer à la trappe qui menait à la chambre de Marinette, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce quand la voix de sa partenaire l'invita à entrer.

Marinette était assise à son bureau, scrutant avec attention l'écran de son ordinateur.

Adrien s'approcha pour s'arrêter juste derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

\- « En train de regarder le Ladyblog ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme tandis qu'il se redressait, reconnaissant parfaitement la page d'accueil du site d'Alya.

\- « Mmm », approuva distraitement Marinette tout en hochant la tête. « Alya n'a pas encore mis son dernier article en ligne ».

\- « Ça j'aurais pu te le dire, ma Lady, il n'y a pas encore eu d'alerte », répliqua Adrien. « Je suis un fidèle abonné, tu te rappelles ? », précisa-t-il avec un petit rire malicieux lorsque sa partenaire se tourna vers lui en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

Ces dernières semaines, les deux adolescents surveillaient avec plus d'attention que d'ordinaire les rumeurs qui pouvaient courir à leur sujet sur la toile, guettant avec une certaine appréhension la moindre mention du baiser échangé par Marinette et Chat Noir.

Tous deux s'inquiétaient des potentielles répercussions que cette histoire pouvait avoir sur Adrien si par malheur elle venait à arriver aux oreilles de son père, craignant que le strict Gabriel Agreste ne décide de scolariser de nouveau le jeune garçon chez lui si le scandale avait le malheur d'éclabousser son fils.

Heureusement pour eux, si quelques sites semblaient faire mention d'une romance entre Chat Noir et une illustre inconnue, l'identité de Marinette n'avait quant à elle guère filtré en dehors du collège, et personne ne semblait faire le lien entre elle et le fils du célèbre styliste parisien.

De son côté, Alya avait passé l'incident sous silence, ne le mentionnant pas une seule fois dans le Ladyblog. Bien qu'ayant subi de plein fouet une vague de critiques qui l'avait profondément blessée suite à l'incident de la carte de cantine, la jeune fille avait continué à exercer son activité avec une volonté remarquable. Son rapide démenti accompagné de sincères excuses lui avaient permis de conserver sa crédibilité, et son site n'était toujours rien de moins que la référence pour quiconque cherchait des informations sur les deux super-héros. Ainsi, la plupart des gens semblaient s'accorder à dire que si la blogueuse ne jugeait pas la nouvelle concernant Chat Noir digne d'intérêt, alors la photographie n'était probablement qu'un trucage habillement monté par une personne en mal d'attention.

Marinette ignorait si Alya avait tu l'information pour éviter de donner encore plus de souffle à une pénible rumeur qui impliquait sa meilleure amie ou si c'était par égard pour les services que Chat Noir avait rendu à la ville de Paris. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle lui était profondément reconnaissante pour la réserve dont elle faisait preuve, d'autant qu'en sa qualité de témoin direct de la scène son amie n'aurait eu aucun mal à confirmer la véracité de l'image.

Adrien, quant à lui, essayait de se faire discret auprès des journalistes, s'éclipsant rapidement et laissant à Ladybug le soin de répondre aux interviews tandis que tous deux espéraient que cette histoire finirait par tomber rapidement dans l'oubli.

Marinette ferma le site qu'elle était en train de consulter, pivotant ensuite sur sa chaise pour faire face à son partenaire.

\- « Bon, à priori, rien de neuf », laissa-t-elle échapper. « Et Nino? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard soucieux.

\- « Oh, rien de spécial », répliqua Adrien en affichant un air faussement indifférent, qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil septique de la part de sa partenaire. « Il voulait juste me prévenir qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête de tourner autour de toi. Et il avait l'air vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir crue », rajouta-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, tandis qu'elle réalisait avec difficulté que Nino venait de faire face à Chat Noir dans l'unique but de prendre sa défense. Elle ouvrit un instant la bouche pour lui répondre, avant de finalement se raviser, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- « Ah, et si on te pose la question, tu m'as donné une magnifique baffe quand j'ai essayé de m'excuser », précisa Adrien avec un petit rire dans lequel transparaissait un étrange mélange d'ironie, de gaité et d'insouciance.

 

 

Marinette lui adressa un sourire amusé, puis Adrien tendit les mais vers elle, la saisissant délicatement par les poignets pour l'aider à se relever. Un léger clin d'œil espiègle fut le seul avertissement qu'il lui donna avant de la tirer avec plus de force que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la faisant basculer vers l'avant alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle ne fut interrompue dans son élan que lorsqu'elle rencontra le torse d'Adrien, qui s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de recul.

\- « Je te tiens », murmura-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- « Je vois ça », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, levant son visage vers le sien tandis qu'une des mains d'Adrien remontait lentement le long de son dos, déclenchant sur son passage des frissons semblables à des décharges électriques, qui se diffusèrent ensuite dans tout son corps depuis sa colonne vertébrale.

Les doigts du jeune garçon finirent leur course à la base du crâne de Marinette, où ils s'enroulèrent précautionneusement autour de sa nuque. Sa partenaire avait crispé sa main autour de l'encolure du T-shirt d'Adrien où elle effectua un léger mouvement de traction, l'incitant par ce geste à se pencher vers elle. Adrien s'effectua de bonne grâce, s'inclinant d'un mouvement fluide pour ensuite capturer sa bouche de la sienne.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire en sentant un léger goût sucré sur ses lèvres.

Des cookies.

Tikki n'avait visiblement pas été la seule à ressentir le besoin de grignoter quelques douceurs après qu'elles aient regagné la boulangerie.

Adrien s'attaqua avec ardeur aux lèvres de Marinette, mordillant délicatement la chair rosée jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille n'incline un peu plus la tête tout en écartant les mâchoires, lui permettant de pouvoir ainsi goûter à sa bouche avec plus d'intensité encore. Marinette ne semblait par ailleurs pas disposée à rester passive dans cette ardente étreinte. Répondant avec une égale avidité à ses sollicitations enthousiastes, elle glissa sa langue entre les dents de son partenaire, la faisant danser autour de la sienne en une langoureuse caresse qui donna immédiatement l'impression au jeune garçon que son sang se transformait en un torrent de lave brûlante, se déversant avec fureur dans ses veines pour embraser en un instant les moindres recoins de son corps. Adrien laissa échapper un léger gémissement en reprenant désespérément son souffle, avant de se perdre de nouveau dans une tempête enflammée de baisers.

Tandis que les doigts de la jeune fille se glissaient dans les cheveux blonds d'Adrien, la main du héros se déplaça de nouveau pour rejoindre sa consœur sur la taille de Marinette. Raffermissant sa prise, Adrien se rapprocha encore, pressant son corps contre le sien avec tant de force que sa partenaire recula d'un pas, puis de deux, lèvres toujours soudées à celles d'Adrien. La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle heurta le rebord de son bureau dont elle avait un instant oublié l'existence, se retrouvant à présent coincée entre Adrien et le meuble. Mais peu lui importait, elle n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

Marinette avait la sensation que son épiderme avait pris feu, le moindre centimètre de sa peau que le jeune garçon effleurait de ses doigts ou de sa bouche lui donnant l'impression de se consumer avec une intensité étourdissante. Elle haletait à présent, peinant à reprendre sa respiration alors que leurs baisers gagnaient encore en intensité, mais refusant néanmoins de quitter les lèvres brûlantes d'Adrien plus d'une seconde.

Les deux adolescents se perdaient dans un ouragan de sensation, ne sachant même plus si c'était leur propre cœur qui battait à en exploser dans leur poitrine, ou si c'était les pulsations de celui de leur partenaire qui martelait de lourds coups contre leurs torses.

Les soupirs pantelants de Marinette étaient une grisante musique aux oreilles d'Adrien, l'encourageant à dévorer avec une brûlante avidité la bouche de la jeune fille. Il se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle, et contre elle, prenant appuis d'une main sur le bureau alors que Marinette se cambrait légèrement en arrière pour accompagner le mouvement de son partenaire.

\- « Chatooonn », l'avertit-elle au milieu d'un rire presque voluptueux, s'arrachant avec une extraordinaire volonté à leurs ardents baisers, « Je te... Je te rappelle que mon bureau n'est rien de plus qu'une planche posée sur des tréteaux. Défense de casser mes meubles. »

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un grognement inintelligible, avant de relâcher sa prise et de reculer d'un pas. Encore étourdie par la fiévreuse intensité de leur étreinte, Marinette vacilla légèrement, et aurait certainement perdu l'équilibre si la poigne vigoureuse d'Adrien ne l'avait pas soutenue.

Un sourire presque incrédule flottant encore sur ses lèvres, Adrien posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Marinette tandis qu'elle s'agrippait compulsivement à sa chemise. Il avait quasiment l'impression de pouvoir sentir la chaleur irradier du visage de la jeune fille tant ses joues étaient rouges, et ses lèvres roses et humides avaient visiblement souffert d'avoir été tant martyrisées par leurs baisers. Elle lui rendit un étincelant sourire, ses yeux brillant comme des étoiles tandis qu'elle cherchait l'océan vert de son regard.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne compromettait pas la stabilité de sa partenaire, Adrien détacha une de ses mains de la hanche de Marinette pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune fille, tentant de remettre un semblant l'ordre dans ses mèches folles. Marinette laissa échapper un rire cristallin devant la mine sceptique qu'afficha Adrien face au résultat et défit ses couettes, secouant la tête pour laisser sa brune chevelure retomber sur ses épaules.

La poitrine d'Adrien se soulevait toujours à un rythme bien trop rapide, mais il sentit soudain une urgente envie d'embrasser de nouveau Marinette, quitte à risquer de frôler l'asphyxie. Surprenant son regard, Marinette entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres avec un petit sourire, levant sa main pour la passer avec une lenteur délibérée le long de la mâchoire du jeune garçon. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à se pencher vers elle pour s'emparer de nouveau de sa bouche, quand la voix étouffée de Sabine résonna depuis les étages inférieurs.

Avec une parfaite coordination, les deux adolescents poussèrent un lourd soupir, leurs respirations moites se mêlant un instant avant que Marinette ne s'écarte.

 

 

Rougissant furieusement, la jeune fille tenta de donner une allure présentable à sa chevelure et à ses vêtements froissés puis, s'excusant auprès d'Adrien, elle s'éclipsa quelques instants le temps d'aller voir ce que sa mère lui voulait. Le jeune garçon en profita lui aussi pour réajuster lui aussi sa chemise, dont l'allure à présent négligée trahissait l'ardeur des étreintes auxquelles les deux adolescents venaient de se livrer.

Marinette réapparut rapidement, ses joues toujours rouges tandis que ses yeux pétillaient encore de joie. Un petit sourire malicieux dansait sur son visage tandis qu'elle gardait précautionneusement ses mains cachées derrière son dos.

\- « Tadaaam », s'exclama-t-elle en dévoilant triomphalement une demi-douzaine de cookies ainsi qu'une généreuse portion de camembert qui arracha un hurlement de joie à Plagg.

\- « J'adore cette fille ! », s'écria le kwami noir en s'emparant avec avidité de l'odorant fromage. « Enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens des priorités ! »

\- « Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu prends du ventre », maugréa Adrien tandis que Plagg engloutissait voracement son repas.

\- « Je ne peux pas prendre de ventre, c'est un truc d'humains ça », répliqua ce dernier d'un ton dédaigneux, avant de s'enfuir vers les hauteurs lorsqu'Adrien s'approcha de lui en haussant un sourcil septique, son doigt tendu comme pour menacer son kwami de lui tâter la bedaine afin de vérifier ses dires.

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire avant de se tourner Marinette lorsque celle-ci se glissa à ses côtés. Passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Adrien, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un aérien baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de reculer légèrement.

\- « Ma mère voulait savoir si tu restais manger à la maison ce soir », l'informa-t-elle en souriant. « Le repas est prêt et elle a prévu une part en plus, au cas où. »

Adrien écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise, avant qu'un lumineux sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il ne devrait pourtant plus être étonné, mais il d'émerveillait toujours de la façon dont le traitait Dupain-Cheng, qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement à chaque occasion comme s'il était un membre de la famille. D'une vraie famille.

Ça lui avait tant manqué.

Un jour, peut-être, il réussirait à leur dire à quel point leur sollicitude le touchait et à quel point il était ému de se sentir ainsi aimé et accepté. Mais en attendant, il se ferait un plaisir de répondre favorablement à leur invitation, ravi à la perspective de partager une bonne soirée en leur compagnie et en celle de Marinette.

\- « Avec plaisir, ma Lady », répondit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Marinette, avant de s'éloigner le temps d'appeler Nathalie pour la prévenir qu'il ne dinerait pas chez lui aujourd'hui. La jeune fille était trop loin pour pouvoir saisir les réponses de l'assistante de son père, mais Adrien leva un pouce victorieux en sa direction pour lui signifier qu'il avait l'autorisation de s'attarder encore quelques instants chez elle.

Après avoir raccroché, il rejoignit rapidement Marinette.

Tous deux passèrent encore un bref instant à tenter d'offrir une allure présentable à la chevelure ébouriffée d'Adrien, la jeune fille riant tandis qu'elle essayait de redonner un semblant de discipline aux mèches rebelles qu'elle avait elle-même dérangées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis, quand ils parvinrent enfin à un résultat qu'ils jugeaient satisfaisant, ils descendirent rejoindre Tom et Sabine pour le dîner.


	17. Chapter 17

Les deux adolescents descendirent dans le salon pour y être accueillis par le couple Dupain-Cheng qui était en train de finir de dresser la table. Alors qu'il s'empressait d'aider Sabine à disposer les dernières assiettes, Adrien la remercia cordialement pour son invitation. La mère de Marinette lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux tout en répliquant que c'était toujours un plaisir de l'avoir à la maison, puis elle s'éloigna vers le coin cuisine tandis qu'Adrien se demandait non sans un certain amusement si le fait de semer le désordre dans la chevelure de son prochain était une habitude que se transmettaient les Cheng de mère en fille.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, les parents de Marinette traitant Adrien comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours, l'interrogeant sur sa journée de cours avec autant de familiarité qu'ils le faisaient avec Marinette et discutant avec lui de ses activités extra-scolaires. Le héros bavardait avec animation, n'hésitant pas à lancer de temps à autre des jeux de mots qui déclenchaient tour à tour soupirs faussement exaspérés et cristallins éclats de rires de la part de Marinette, sous les regards amusés des parents de la jeune fille.

Adrien n'aurait su dire à quel point il appréciait ce repas.

Tom était certes un excellent cuisinier, mais surtout, cette atmosphère lui donnait l'illusion d'appartenir de nouveau à une vraie famille.

Pour une fois, Adrien n'était pas seul dans son immense et glaciale salle à manger, à attendre en vain que son père daigne enfin faire une apparition. Là, il était entouré de gens qui se préoccupaient sincèrement de lui et avec qui il partageait un excellent moment. Et son plat n'était pas parfaitement dressé au point d'avoir l'air d'être sorti tout droit des cuisines d'un grand restaurant, au contraire. Lorsque Marinette l'avait servi, elle était partie d'un tel éclat de rire à l'une de ses blagues qu'elle avait failli renverser de la sauce sur la nappe et qu'elle avait fini par balancer dans un joyeux désordre viande et pommes de terres au milieu de son assiette.

Comme le faisait autrefois sa mère quand elle se précipitait un peu trop pour le servir.

Luttant contre la soudaine vague de nostalgie qui menaçait de le submerger, Adrien se força à se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation.

Le reste du dîner passa à une vitesse stupéfiante, et c'est à regret que le jeune garçon se leva ensuite de table pour prévenir Le Gorille qu'il pouvait se mettre en route pour venir le chercher. Il proposa son aide à Sabine et Tom pour débarrasser la table, mais ceux-ci lui répliquèrent gentiment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se déranger. Ils s'acquittèrent rapidement de leur tâche, puis le saluèrent avant de s'éclipser de la pièce pour lui permettre de dire au revoir à leur fille en toute intimité.

Tenant toujours son téléphone entre ses doigts pour ne pas risquer de rater l'appel que devait lui passer son chauffeur pour le prévenir qu'il était arrivé, Adrien fit quelques pas dans le salon en attendant le retour de Marinette, qui était montée dans sa chambre pour lui ramener discrètement Plagg. Son regard errait distraitement sur l'étagère qui trônait près de la porte d'entrée lorsque quelque chose attira soudainement son attention. Le jeune garçon nota avec surprise qu'une photographie de lui et de Marinette avait fait son apparition sur le meuble. Celle qui avait été prise lorsque la jeune fille était venue le voir alors qu'il travaillait comme mannequin pour la campagne publicitaire de son père.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, battant furieusement des paupières pour lutter contre les larmes d'émotions qui menacèrent brutalement de déborder de ses yeux.

Une photo de lui.

Parmi les photos de famille des Dupain-Cheng.

Son visage étant placardé sur presque tous les murs de Paris, Adrien avait l'habitude de trouver des images de lui à des endroits plus ou moins incongrus. Mais là, c'était différent. Jamais il n'avait été aussi touché en découvrant ainsi une photographie de lui, pas plus qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi ému par la symbolique qui s'en détachait.

Un pas léger résonna derrière lui et Marinette apparu soudainement à ses côtés, ouvrant rapidement son sac pour permettre à Plagg de rejoindre la poche de la chemise de son partenaire. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis elle réalisa brusquement où était accroché le regard d'Adrien.

\- « Ah ! », s'exclama-t-elle, rougissant furieusement. « Tu... Je... Tu l'as vue ? Je... Je me suis dit que ça serait un bon endroit pour la mettre. Enfin, je... j'en ai aussi un double dans ma chambre, mais je veux dire, on sort ensemble, et puis tu viens souvent ici, et mes parents t'aiment beaucoup, alors je... »

Marinette s'interrompit, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de camoufler sa gêne. A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, Adrien la serrait dans ses bras avec tant de force qu'elle en eut presque le souffle coupé. Sans dire un mot, il enfouit son visage contre sa nuque, laissant ses lèvres reposer contre sa peau de porcelaine.

\- « Adrien ? », murmura Marinette, surprise.

Elle dégagea lentement ses mains de son visage pour les passer dans le dos d'Adrien, lui rendant délicatement son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sans dire un mot durant plusieurs minutes, le silence n'étant troublé que par le léger bruit de leurs respirations et par celui de leurs cœurs battant doucement à l'unisson. Tandis que son visage était toujours dissimulé dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille, Adrien avait remonté l'une de ses mains le long de la joue de Marinette, son pouce caressant sa mâchoire avec une infinie tendresse.

Un bruit de sonnerie de téléphone les fit soudain sursauter, rompant le charme.

Laissant échapper un grognement de frustration, Adrien se redressa légèrement avant de décrocher, non sans garder Marinette serrée contre lui à l'aide de sa main libre.

Le Gorille était arrivé.

\- « Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir y aller », soupira-t-il.

Il tourna son regard vers Marinette, dont les brillants yeux azur étaient délicatement rehaussés par la vive couleur carmin qui habillait à présent ses joues. Avec un léger sourire, le jeune garçon se pencha vers elle, capturant avec douceur sa bouche de la sienne. Il tenta de mettre dans ce tendre baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler avec des mots. Tout l'amour, toute l'admiration, toute la reconnaissance qu'elle lui inspirait, et à quel point il s'émerveillait encore de la chance qu'il avait qu'elle soit entré dans sa vie.

\- « Bonne nuit, ma Lady », murmura-t-il en écartant à peine ses lèvres des siennes, son souffle chaud caressant toujours son visage. « Je t'aime. »

Alors que Marinette restait bouche bée sous l'effet sa soudaine déclaration, ses immenses yeux bleus dilatés par la surprise tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient de plus belle, Adrien se redressa pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

C'est avec un certain sentiment de frustration mêlé de nostalgie que le jeune garçon s'en alla, quittant à regret les bras de Marinette et la chaleureuse atmosphère de l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng pour regagner sa froide demeure.

 

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes héros retombèrent dans leur confortable routine, qui n'était interrompue que par d'épisodiques attaques de victimes du Papillon. Le reste du temps, leur vie ne se différenciait en rien de celle de collégiens ordinaires. Ils allaient en cours, sortaient ensembles ou avec leurs amis, maugréaient lorsque la quantité de devoirs et de contrôles qu'on leur imposait se faisaient trop importantes à leur goût.

Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne refirent allusion à la déclaration d'amour d'Adrien, tous deux semblaient plus proches que jamais. Les yeux de Marinette pétillaient de joie à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait son partenaire, tandis que celui-ci était incapable de décrocher de ses lèvres le lumineux sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage dès qu'il était en compagnie de sa Lady.

A la fin d'un après-midi de cours, Adrien écoutait Nino avec une indulgence amusée tandis que son meilleur ami lui parlait avec force de détail d'un film dont il attendait la sortie avec impatience.

\- « Encore quelques jours à attendre ! », s'exclama un Nino clairement euphorique. « J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi ? », lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- « Rien du tout », répliqua Adrien avec un immense sourire, devinant parfaitement où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

\- « Partant pour une séance de cinéma ? », proposa instantanément ce dernier.

Adrien approuva de la tête et Nino lui donna une vigoureuse claque dans le dos pour marquer son enthousiasme, arrachant au jeune héros une violente quinte de toux sous l'effet de la surprise. Peinant encore à reprendre son souffle, Adrien tâta théâtralement ses vertèbres pour signifier à son meilleur ami qu'il aurait souhaité qu'il ait un peu plus de considération pour sa malheureuse colonne vertébrale. Superbement indifférent à cette manifestation de reproche, Nino se tourna vers les deux filles installées derrière eux, les invitant à se joindre à eux.

Les deux amies acceptèrent joyeusement, Alya suggérant de profiter de l'occasion pour aller manger en ville ensemble à la sortie de la séance. Tout le monde approuva ce nouveau programme et Nino s'empressa de communiquer l'horaire à ses amis, les invitant à se retrouver devant le cinéma.

 

Le samedi suivant, Marinette réussit pour une fois à se lever suffisamment tôt pour éviter d'avoir à se préparer dans la précipitation. Fière d'elle-même, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas guilleret, prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour laisser Tikki profiter de quelques instants de sommeil supplémentaires.

Une bonne douche et un petit-déjeuner plus tard, Marinette était de retour dans sa chambre pour y être chaleureusement accueillie par son kwami qui s'était réveillé entre temps. Recueillant sa minuscule amie entre ses mains, Marinette déposa un affectueux baiser sur son front avant de lui donner quelques cookies qu'elle avait ramené de la cuisine, puis elle la laissa grignoter tranquillement tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer.

Marinette sortait à présent avec Adrien depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus manquer de frôler l'attaque cardiaque suite à une brusque montée de stress, et c'est en sifflotant gaiement qu'elle fouilla dans son placard pour y sélectionner sa tenue. Arrêtant finalement son choix sur un pantacourt en jean et un léger chemisier sans manches, la jeune fille se changea rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa coiffeuse pour s'attaquer à sa brune chevelure qui cascadait pour l'instant librement sur ses épaules.

Elle rassembla avec adresse ses cheveux eu un haut chignon, un petit sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage tandis qu'elle contemplait le résultat de ses efforts dans le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. Lorsqu'elle allait en cours, elle restait fidèle à sa traditionnelle paire de couettes, mais quand elle sortait avec Adrien elle tentait régulièrement de faire preuve de plus de fantaisie dans ses coiffures. Tout ça pour le simple mais gratifiant plaisir de voir le regard du garçon s'illuminer en la voyant, de surprise d'abord, d'admiration ensuite.

Marinette posa sa brosse en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

\- « Tu es vraiment ravissante », la complimenta Tikki de sa voix musicale, avant de se frotter affectueusement contre la joue de Marinette.

\- « Merci Tikki », répliqua la jeune fille avec un léger éclat de rire, avant de se lever pour attraper son sac et pour le passer par-dessus son épaule.

Son kwami s'y engouffra rapidement, puis les deux amies se mirent en route.

Alya, Nino, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent devant le cinéma à l'heure prévue, au grand soulagement de Nino qui bouillait visiblement d'impatience, ne cessant de regarder une horloge voisine pour s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de rater le début de la séance. Le temps était absolument superbe, un grand soleil brillant dans le ciel bleu tandis qu'une légère brise agitait paresseusement les feuilles des arbres environnants. Il aurait presque été dommage de s'enfermer ainsi pendant deux heures au lieu de profiter de la météo particulièrement clémente de cette fin de matinée, mais le jeune apprenti DJ aurait très probablement hurlé au scandale si le moindre de ses amis avait eu l'audace de lui suggérer de renoncer à son film au profit d'une balade en plein air.

Les quatre adolescents achetèrent leurs tickets puis se dirigèrent vers la salle, pressés par Nino qui tenait à ce qu'ils s'attribuent les meilleures places possibles. Ils devaient impérativement s'installer au milieu, ni trop haut, ni trop bas. Et interdiction d'acheter du pop-corn pour ne pas risquer de rater des dialogues à cause du bruit. Souriant face aux strictes exigences du jeune garçon, ses amis s'exécutèrent néanmoins de bonne grâce, le suivant à travers les corridors tapissés de larges affiches de cinéma pour enfin atteindre l'immense pièce où serait diffusé le film.

Une très large centaine de minutes et un générique de fin plus tard, ils s'extirpèrent avec difficulté de leurs fauteuils avant de remonter lentement le couloir du cinéma, tout en échangeant gaiement leurs impressions. Nino était absolument extatique, ne tarissant pas d'éloge sur le film.

\- « Ce combat final ! », s'exclama-t-il sous le regard amusé de ses amis. « Vous avez vu ces effets spéciaux ? C'était juste G-E-N-I-A-L. Je crois bien que c'est le meilleur film d'action que j'ai vu depuis des années. Et le passage où le héros... »

Marinette cessa un instant de prêter attention au discours dithyrambique de Nino lorsque les quatre jeunes gens sortirent du cinéma pour se retrouver de nouveau dans les rues de Paris, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel. Le temps avait drastiquement changé durant les deux heures qu'avait duré la séance.

La brise légère qui faisait doucement danser les feuilles des arbres lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés s'était à présent transformée en vent d'orage, soufflant avec force tandis que de lourds nuages roulaient maintenant dans les cieux. Les adolescents regardèrent un instant cette inquiétante masse sombre et mouvante, ondulant sous l'effet de violentes bourrasques qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un océan de brume au fond duquel se dissimulait le soleil.

\- « Mmm, je suis pas sûr qu'un repas en terrasse soit une si bonne idée que ça... », lança Adrien d'un ton sceptique, regardant des drapeaux claquer furieusement en haut un bâtiment voisin.

\- « Au pire, on se réfugiera à l'intérieur », répliqua joyeusement Alya tandis que ses mèches rousses voletaient avec force autour de son visage. « Allons-y, j'ai faim ! »

Entrainant ses amis à sa suite, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé à travers les rues de la capitale.

 

Chemin faisant, ils passèrent tous les quatre devant une petite salle de spectacle qu'affectionnait particulièrement Marinette. Elle était nichée dans ravissant immeuble, dont le charme était malheureusement atténué par la présence d'un immense échafaud partant à l'assaut du bâtiment voisin, en raison d'une visible réfection de façade.

La jeune fille s'excusa un instant auprès de ses amis, souhaitant profiter de l'occasion pour aller récupérer le programme des manifestations à venir. Traversant rapidement la rue, elle pénétra dans la salle de spectacle pour en ressortir un instant plus tard, un prospectus à la main.

Le vent soufflait toujours avec force, faisant violement claquer l'auvent de toile sous lequel se trouvait à présent Marinette.

Et en l'espace de quelques fractions de secondes, tout bascula.

En haut de l'échafaudage, une forte rafale arracha brutalement une immense plaque de tôle ondulée, la gigantesque pièce de métal n'étant à présent plus retenue que par un mince filet de protection qui ne tarderait certainement pas à céder à son tour.

Alertée par le bruit tonitruant du panneau qui battait avec force contre l'armature métallique, Marinette tourna sur elle-même, parfaitement consciente que ce son semblait signaler un désastre imminent, mais incapable d'en déterminer l'origine avec précision. Aveuglée par l'auvent tendu au-dessus d'elle, elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de distinguer l'immense plaque métallique qui menaçait de s'écraser sur elle à tout instant. De l'autre côté de la rue, ses amis prirent conscience de la situation avec effroi et tentèrent désespérément de lui hurler de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, mais le vent de tempête qui balayait les artères de la capitale emporta avec lui leurs cris d'avertissement.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, la plaque de tôle acheva de se détacher, emportée par une ultime bourrasque. Elle dégringola l'échafaudage dans un fracas assourdissant, se précipitant implacablement vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

Un hurlement de terreur eut à peine le temps de naître sur les lèvres horrifiées de Nino et d'Alya qu'une ombre noire jaillit entre eux, traversant la rue à une vitesse surhumaine pour se précipiter vers leur amie.

Tout en déclenchant son pouvoir, Chat Noir se rua sur Marinette, la saisissant par la taille à l'aide de sa main libre pour la faire brusquement basculer au sol. Tandis qu'il faisait bouclier de son corps, il tendit désespérément son autre bras vers le ciel.

Juste à temps.

La plaque rebondit sur l'armature métallique dans un ultime et assourdissant bruit, avant de déchirer violement l'auvent pour fondre droit sur les deux adolescents recroquevillés au sol. Les doigts gantés de Chat Noir rencontrèrent le panneau métallique, le désagrégeant instantanément en un nuage de poussière de couleur rouille qui fut aussitôt emporté par le vent. Seule l'immense entaille dans la toile qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête trahissait à présent le désastre auquel ils venaient d'échapper de peu.

Toute la scène n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, mais cela avait semblé une éternité à Chat Noir.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il tourna son visage vers Marinette. La peau de porcelaine de la jeune fille était inhabituellement pâle, toute couleur ayant déserté de ses joues tandis que ses lèvres qui étaient d'ordinaire d'un joli rose semblaient avoir blêmit elles aussi. Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur le visage de Chat Noir, livide lui aussi.

\- « Tu vas bien ? », souffla le jeune héros d'une voix blanche, ses yeux verts dilatés d'inquiétude scrutant avec attention la jeune fille, cherchant sur elle la moindre trace de blessure.

\- « Oui, je... Je n'ai rien », balbutia Marinette, encore sous le choc. « Chat, je... Merci. Si tu n'avais pas été là... »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Chat Noir se pencha vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras avec autant de force que s'il souhaitait ne jamais la laisser repartir. Marinette lui rendit son étreinte avec ferveur, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Leurs cœurs battaient trop fort, trop vite, cognant avec violence contre leurs cages thoraciques. Marinette était assourdie par les lourdes pulsations de son sang dans ses tempes, tandis que le souffle haché de Chat Noir caressait sa joue. La poitrine du héros se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme bien trop rapide et irrégulier tandis qu'il peinait visiblement à retrouver son calme.

\- « Marinette ! »

Le cri angoissé d'Alya les ramena brutalement à la réalité, et Chat Noir relâcha brusquement son étreinte tout en se relevant d'un geste souple, tandis que la jeune fille restait à terre, ses jambes refusant encore de lui obéir.

\- « Oh, Marinette, est-ce que ça va ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! », s'écria la jeune apprentie journaliste alors que son amie hochait la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait rien.

Alya se tourna ensuite vers Chat Noir, le serrant brièvement dans ses bras sous le regard stupéfait de Marinette. Surpris, le jeune héros se raidit légèrement à son contact, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

\- « Merci, Chat Noir », déclara Alya d'une voix émue. « Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu. »

La jeune fille recula ensuite d'un pas, une main toujours familièrement posée sur l'épaule du héros. Derrière elle, Nino le fixait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, manifestement partagé entre l'envie de l'interroger sur sa soudaine présence aux côtés de Marinette alors qu'il avait explicitement assuré qu'il ne s'approcherait plus d'elle, et celle de le remercier pour avoir sauvé son amie.

\- « Bon, sur ce, je vais y aller », lança brusquement Chat Noir, ne souhaitant guère laisser le temps à ses amis de s'interroger sur l'incongruité de la situation.

Il tenta d'amorcer un pas en arrière, mais la poigne ferme d'Alya l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

\- « Attend un instant », l'arrêta-t-elle, une lueur indéchiffrable brillant à présent dans son regard. « Il y avait une quatrième personne avec nous, et je ne sais pas où il est passé. Adrien Agreste. C'est un mannequin assez célèbre, je suppose que tu dois le connaitre. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Chat Noir sentit soudain sa gorge s'assécher et il dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre une instinctive envie de fuir. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pupilles s'étaient imperceptiblement dilatées, son cœur s'était mis à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine et il avait légèrement plié les genoux, comme s'il se préparait involontairement à s'échapper le plus loin possible d'Alya et de ses bien trop dangereuses intuitions. Une désagréable sensation de malaise s'empara insidieusement de lui tandis qu'il espérait avec ferveur que la question de son amie n'était rien d'autre qu'une innocente inquiétude au sujet d'Adrien.

Priant de toutes ses forces pour que le regard acéré d'Alya ne note pas son soudain trouble à la mention de son alter-ego, Chat Noir tenta de sourire en affectant un air faussement détaché.

\- « Adrien Agreste ? », répliqua-t-il d'une voix dont il réussit miraculeusement à maitriser le tremblement. « Je vois qui c'est, mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

\- « Une minute, » le coupa Alya, « Je n'en ai pas encore tout à fait fini avec toi. »

Elle avait encore raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule du héros, ses doigts s'enfonçant telles des serres dans son costume. Nino lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué, se demandant avec inquiétude si Alya ne comptait pas sermonner Chat Noir de la même façon qu'il l'avait lui-même fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Toujours assise à terre, Marinette assistait avec impuissance à la confrontation, son regard voyageant frénétiquement entre les visages de sa meilleure amie et de son partenaire pour tenter de deviner la tournure que prendrait la conversation. La jeune fille avait sensiblement pâli, attendant avec angoisse les prochaines paroles d'Alya.

\- « Parce que vois-tu, mon chaton », reprit soudain la jeune apprentie journaliste d'une voix dangereusement douce, « J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne risque pas de voir Adrien tant que tu es dans les parages... »


	18. Chapter 18

L'espace d'un instant, Chat Noir se figea sur place. 

Bouche bée, il fixa Alya, son cerveau refusant un instant de croire ce que son amie pouvait bien être en train de sous-entendre.

Elle sait ?

Non.

Non non non non non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Tandis qu'il sentait un filet de sueur glacée descendre avec une insupportable lenteur le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Chat Noir dû faire un extraordinaire effort pour continuer à afficher une apparence sereine. Respirer lentement. Contrôler ses mouvements, ses paroles. Essayer de détendre ses muscles qui se crispaient sous l'effet de la tension. Tenter de maitriser les violents battements de son cœur qui cognait à s'en fracasser contre ses côtes.

Ne pas se trahir.

Ne surtout pas se trahir.

Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un terrible malentendu.

\- « Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire », répliqua légèrement Chat Noir en réussissant miraculeusement à afficher son sourire le plus charmeur. « En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ami, je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas être loin », conclut-il tout en agitant négligemment la main d'un air faussement détendu.

\- « Oh, j'en suis sûre aussi », rétorqua immédiatement Alya, une indéniable lueur triomphale dansant au fond de ses yeux. « Je dirais même qu'il est à portée de main », rajouta-t-elle en exerçant de nouveau une significative pression sur son épaule.

Chat Noir tressaillit presque imperceptiblement.

Elle sait.

Il déglutit péniblement, tandis qu'à ses côtés Marinette trouvait enfin la force de se relever. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, enregistrant presque inconsciemment qu'elle était maintenant dangereusement pâle, plus encore que lorsque qu'il l'avait secourue quelques instants plus tôt. Ses mains étaient crispées autour la lanière de son sac, mais ce n'était hélas guère suffisant pour réussir à dissimuler le violent tremblement qui les agitait à présent.

Inconsciente de l'état de profonde détresse dans lequel elle plongeait son amie et Chat Noir, Alya jubilait littéralement, ayant du mal à contenir son excitation tandis qu'elle savourait le fait de pouvoir enfin confronter le héros à son hypothèse.

Le regard de Nino allait d'Alya à un Chat Noir littéralement pétrifié, en passant par Marinette dont le visage se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Le jeune garçon vacilla sur ses jambes lorsqu'il comprit brusquement ce que sous-entendait l'apprentie-journaliste, fixant ses yeux abasourdis sur Chat Noir tout en semblant avoir du mal à prononcer la moindre parole cohérente face à cette soudaine révélation.

\- « Attends... » balbutia-t-il, « Tu n'es pas en train de dire que... qu'il est... que c'est... Non, ce n'est pas possible... »

\- « Oh, je crois au contraire que c'est parfaitement possible », répliqua Alya d'un ton sans équivoque, retenant toujours fermement le partenaire de Ladybug par l'épaule. « Alors, Chat Noir, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ? »

La gorge sèche, le jeune héros se trouvait pour une des rares fois de sa vie à courts de mots. Il se sentait tel un animal pris au piège, acculé sans la moindre possibilité de fuite.

Elle sait.

De plus en plus nerveux, si tant est que ça soit encore possible, il jeta des coups d'œil fébriles aux alentours. Pour ne rien arranger à son intenable situation, des passants interloqués par sa présence ralentissaient lorsqu'ils arrivaient à proximité du quatuor, les dévisageant avec une curiosité non dissimulé.

Et enfin, histoire de couronner le tout, son miraculous décida de se rappeler à son bon souvenir pile à cet instant, se mettant à biper pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants avant sa détransformation.

C'était un véritable désastre.

\- « Alya... », laissa échapper Marinette d'une voix suppliante.

Lançant un regard incisif à sa meilleure amie, Alya sembla saisir le message. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Chat Noir, le visage soudain pensif tandis que l'ombre de son triomphant sourire s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle soit manifestement heureuse de constater la justesse de ses déductions, elle ne tenait pas pour autant à forcer le héros à révéler son identité en pleine rue, au contraire.

\- « Il y a ce café en face du parc, à deux rues d'ici. Ils ont une petite terrasse à l'arrière, je pense que ça pourrait être un excellent endroit pour retrouver Adrien », lança-t-elle à l'attention du héros. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

\- « Ça me semble très bien », approuva-t-il d'une voix blanche, ne sachant guère quoi répondre d'autre.

Il était clairement à court d'options. Coincé, acculé, sans aucune autre porte de sortie que celle que venait de gracieusement lui offrir Alya.

\- « Parfait, alors on fait comme ça », répliqua Alya en le lâchant enfin. « A très bientôt, Chat Noir », lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

 

 

Le héros se hâta de regagner les hauteurs, tandis qu'Alya, Nino et Marinette se dirigèrent vers le café où ils devaient retrouver Adrien.

La jeune apprentie journaliste ouvrait victorieusement la marche, bravant d'un pas assuré le vent de tempête qui balayait la rue tandis que ses boucles rousses formaient une flamboyante couronne autour de son triomphant visage. Quelques foulées derrière elle, Nino peinait à soutenir le rythme tant Alya était impatiente de rejoindre leur camarade.

Tous deux étaient suivis de près par une Marinette plus morte que vive, qui n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir tant ses pensées alarmées tourbillonnaient sans répit sous son crâne. La jeune fille était dans un tel état d'affolement que la maitrise de sa respiration lui échappait, son corps ayant manifestement décidé d'imposer instinctivement un tempo effréné au moindre de ses organes. Son cœur battait à en exploser, cognant avec une force inouïe entre ses côtes tandis que ses poumons fonctionnaient eux aussi à un rythme trop rapide. Bien, bien, trop rapide.

Au milieu de cet état de confusion et de terreur mêlées surnageait une seule idée, incrustée dans son esprit telle une marque au fer rouge.

« Chat Noir a été démasqué. »

C'était une certitude absolue. Marinette connaissait trop bien sa meilleure amie pour avoir encore la moindre illusion à ce sujet. Les insinuations d'Alya reflétaient clairement sa profonde conviction quant à l'identité de celui se cachait derrière le masque du jeune héros.

Et elle avait donné rendez-vous à Adrien en s'adressant à Chat Noir.

Alya savait. Elle savait qui était Chat Noir, et elle avait compris que Marinette était au courant elle aussi.

Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui s'efforçait pour le moment de ne pas céder au sombre désespoir qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instant, il ne faisait également aucun doute que sa meilleure amie ne tarderait pas à faire le lien avec son propre alter-ego. Si elle avait trouvé Chat Noir, il lui serait facile de démasquer Ladybug. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il était même curieux qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait le lien entre l'héroïne de Paris et elle.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser gagner par une bien légitime panique, la jeune fille tenta désespérément de se forcer à réfléchir. Son cerveau lui semblait comme gelé, refusant de venir à son secours alors que le secret de son partenaire avait visiblement volé en éclat et que le sien ne tarderait certainement pas à faire de même. Que faire ? Son brillant esprit d'analyse lui faisait désespérément défaut au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de lui, la terreur paralysant insidieusement la moindre de ses pensées.

Devait-elle attendre, espérant que par un miraculeux hasard sa meilleure amie ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre Ladybug et elle à présent qu'elle connaissait la véritable identité de Chat Noir ?

Devait-elle au contraire prendre Alya de vitesse sur ses déductions, et tout lui avouer ? Marinette n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le courage, appréhendant avec angoisse la réaction de son amie si elle venait à lui révéler ce qu'elle dissimulait depuis tant de temps.

Non.

Non, elle avait trop peur.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle retrouve Adrien.

Son fidèle allié, son cher et irremplaçable partenaire.

Ils avaient toujours été plus forts ensembles que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était déjà vrai avant qu'ils ne découvrent leurs identités respectives, et ça l'était encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle pourrait peut-être affronter cette tempête sans en sortir en miettes.

 

 

Le trio atteignit bientôt sa destination, traversant l'établissement pour rejoindre l'arrière-cour battue par les vents.

Adrien se trouvait assis à une table isolée au fond de la terrasse, visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés. Il releva la tête lorsque ses amis arrivèrent à son niveau et s'installèrent à ses côtés.

\- « Chat Noir », le salua Alya, un large sourire satisfait la faisant littéralement rayonner d'allégresse.

Adrien poussa un immense soupir tout en se redressant lentement.

\- « Alya », répondit-il sans même prendre la peine de démentir, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et fuyant son regard pour accrocher celui de Marinette.

Sous la table, la jeune fille tendit la main vers lui pour saisir la sienne entre ses doigts tremblants, la serrant de toutes ses forces comme pour puiser dans ce contact le courage d'affronter la conversation qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

Adrien lui répondit d'un pâle sourire, se raccrochant désespérément à elle. Sa propre peur se reflétait dans les immenses yeux bleus de Marinette, mais quelque chose d'autre perçait peu à peu au fond du regard de la jeune fille. Au-delà de la panique absolue que ressentait sa partenaire commençait à briller la farouche détermination qui la caractérisait, son esprit indomptable refusant dans un sursaut d'orgueil de se rendre sans combattre.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, lui signifiant que malgré ses craintes, elle n'hésiterait à se jeter dans cette bataille à ses côtés.

Ensemble.

Les yeux étincelants d'excitation, Alya bouillait visiblement d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir enfin interroger le héros de Paris tout en lui dévoilant comment elle en était finalement venue à le démasquer. C'était son moment de gloire, l'aboutissement de jours entiers à tourner et retourner faits, hypothèses et conclusions dans sa tête, tandis que l'identité de Chat Noir se dessinait peu à peu avec certitude dans son esprit.

\- « Alors », commença Adrien d'une voix hésitante, « Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? »

\- « C'est l'histoire du baiser qui m'a mise sur la voie », expliqua fièrement Alya, relevant le menton alors que sa voix vibrait d'enthousiasme. « Je ne l'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, c'est quand j'y ai repensé plus tard que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Marinette n'a pas paniqué quand Chat Noir l'a embrassée. Elle a paniqué après. Quand elle a réalisé qu'on l'avait vue. »

Alya s'interrompit quelques secondes, savourant l'instant alors qu'elle était visiblement ravie de pouvoir enfin faire part de ses déductions à ses amis. L'apprentie journaliste irradiait de bonheur et de fierté tandis qu'elle agitait les mains dans tous les sens, absolument surexcitée par la situation. En contraste avec la vive agitation de la jeune fille, Nino restait au contraire curieusement immobile, semblant encore paralysé par le choc de cette brutale révélation. Il ne prenait pas part à la conversation, laissant Alya mener la discussion tandis qu'il fixait Adrien avec une expression si perplexe qu'elle en aurait presque été comique dans d'autres circonstances.

\- « A partir de là, je ne voyais plus que deux solutions », poursuivit Alya en levant deux doigts en direction de ses amis. « Option un : Marinette trompe Adrien avec Chat Noir. Ce qui me paraissait personnellement assez peu crédible, je suis assez bien placée pour savoir à quel point elle tient à toi », rajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux à Marinette qui se tassait sur elle-même comme pour tenter de disparaître sous terre. « Option deux : Si elle ne trompe pas Adrien, alors Adrien EST Chat Noir », acheva-t-elle triomphalement.

Adrien déglutit péniblement, cherchant ses mots. A présent qu'il était dos au mur, il voulait en savoir plus, mais il ne devait surtout pas oublier de surveiller les moindre de ses paroles. Prendre garde à ne rien dire qui risque de trahir le secret de Marinette.

\- « Tu me soupçonnais depuis tout ce temps ? Alors pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne n'as rien dit ? », demanda-t-il à sa camarade avec une sincère curiosité.

Non pas qu'il se serait attendu à ce qu'Alya dévoile aussitôt son identité dans le Ladyblog, mais il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas au moins cherché le confronter en privé.

\- « J'avoue que j'avais encore un doute. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Disons qu'avant j'étais sûre à 98% et que c'est passé à 100% tout à l'heure, quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais mystérieusement disparu alors qu'au même moment Chat Noir apparaissait de nulle part.»

Toute à sa joie d'avoir vu se confirmer son hypothèse, la jeune apprentie journaliste laissa échapper un claquement de langue de satisfaction.

Elle se pencha ensuite de nouveau vers Adrien, dont la bouche se tordit en un étrange sourire alors qu'il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure en dépit de la situation. Jamais il n'avait eu autant la glaçante impression d'être sur le banc des accusés, face à sa camarade qui dévoilait avec délice les résultats hélas terriblement justes de son enquête. Sa voix était beau être sincèrement amicale, elle sonnait aux oreilles d'Adrien comme autant de menaces potentielles pour sa partenaire.

\- « Mais au début j'ai eu du mal à comprendre que tu pouvais être lui », poursuivait Alya avec entrain. « J'ai mis un peu de temps à faire le lien parce que tu sors avec Marinette, et que j'ai toujours été persuadée que Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug... »

Au moment même où ces mots franchissaient les lèvres d'Alya, la jeune apprentie journaliste pâlit brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle chancelait légèrement sur sa chaise, semblant être prise d'un soudain vertige.

\- « Oh... Quelle idiote », murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Bien sûr que Chat Noir est amoureux de Ladybug. Chat Noir a toujours été amoureux de Ladybug. »

\- « Hey, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de sous-entendre qu'Adrien trompe Marinette avec Ladybug ? », l'interrompit vivement Nino, sortant d'un coup de sa torpeur. « Je te rappelle que tu as presque menacé de m'arracher la tête avec les dents lorsque j'ai dit que Marinette sortait sûrement avec Chat Noir... »

Mais Alya ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard étant à présent rivé sur Marinette, la dévisageant avec une sorte d'horreur incrédule, comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Elle tendit lentement la main, saisissant délicatement le menton de son amie entre ses doigts pour faire tourner son visage, le scrutant sous tous les angles. Si Marinette était déjà pâle auparavant, sa figure avait à présent pris un teint cadavérique tandis que ses traits se décomposaient sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie.

Alya la regardait comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

\- « Ladybug... » articula-t-elle d'un ton plaintif, semblant presque espérer un vif démenti de la part de Marinette.

Mais celle-ci était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Tétanisée par le choc et par la peur, c'est à peine si elle remarqua que la main d'Adrien s'était brusquement crispée autour de la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces. D'une lividité cadavérique, Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sans réussir à émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son. Son esprit confus ne lui suggérait pas la moindre parole à répliquer, tandis que sa gorge était si sèche que ses cordes vocales lui semblaient avoir été frottées au papier de verre.

Jamais parler n'avait été aussi difficile.

Tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver sa maîtrise de sa voix, son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnant avec tant d'intensité dans tout son corps qu'il lui semblait entendre de massifs tambours tonner sous son crâne. L'écho de ces lourdes pulsations était si fort dans ses tempes que c'est à peine si elle réussit à entendre son amie.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? », gémit Alya, incrédule.

Marinette se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise, honteuse.

Son amie avait l'air sincèrement blessée par son manque de confiance. Trahie.

\- « Je ne... je ne pouvais pas... », laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix faible, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. « Personne ne devait être au courant... »

\- « Pourtant visiblement Adrien le savait bien », rétorqua aussitôt Alya.

Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à poursuivre lorsqu'elle s'interrompit brusquement, se taisant un instant alors qu'elle semblait réaliser soudainement quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus encore, avant qu'une vive lueur de colère ne s'y allume.

\- « Attend... Quand Ladybug a perdu un livre, c'était ton manuel d'histoire ? Et l'autre fois... C'était bien ta carte de cantine ? »

L'air coupable, Marinette hocha lentement la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard incandescent de son amie. Celle-ci resta un instant interdite, ne semblant en croire ses oreilles.

\- « Et je... et tu... Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu savais à quel point cette histoire m'a blessée et tu n'as rien dit ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix où l'incrédulité se disputait à la déception. « Et quand Chat Noir t'as embrassée, je t'ai soutenue contre tout le monde ou presque, même avant que je soupçonne Adrien ! J'ai été à tes côté, tout le temps. Est-ce que ça t'aurais côté si cher d'arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote ? De me faire confiance et de me dire que tu étais Ladybug ? »

\- « Pour que tu le cries aussitôt sur le Ladyblog ? », répliqua immédiatement Marinette d'un ton vif.

Avant de tout de suite plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, laissant échapper un hoquet d'horreur étouffé. Cette éprouvante situation l'avait tant mise à bout de nerfs que ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensée, exprimant un cauchemardesque scénario auquel elle-même ne croyait pas.

Mais le mal était fait.

Alya avait blêmit, se redressant avec autant de force que si sa meilleure amie venait de la frapper. Tout aussi pâle qu'elle, Marinette se pencha vers la jeune fille, tendant désespérément une main suppliante vers elle.

\- « Alya ! Non ! Je... Non, je ne voulais pas dire... »

Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'Alya se levait brusquement, tout lui jetant un regard glacial qui la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Sans mot dire, sa meilleure amie s'écarta vivement de la table, tournant les talons pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes en direction des rues de Paris. Incrédule, Nino lança un coup d'œil affolé à ses camarades, avant de se lever à son tour pour partir à la poursuite d'Alya.

Stupéfait par l'explosive tournure des événements, Adrien se tourna vers Marinette.

La jeune fille semblait tétanisée, tandis que son visage était si pâle qu'elle aurait pu passer pour une statue de cire si un violent tremblement n'avait pas commencé à agiter ses membres. Elle était manifestement en état de choc, n'en revenant toujours pas de la virulence de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie.

Tendant prudemment la main vers elle, Adrien effleura légèrement son épaule.

Marinette sursauta brusquement, comme parcourue par une vive décharge électrique, arrachant presque un hoquet de stupeur au jeune héros.

\- « Ma... ma Lady ? », balbutia-t-il, surpris par la violence de sa réaction.

Sa partenaire leva vers lui un regard dans lequel se lisait toute la détresse du monde, ses dents claquant tandis qu'elle tentait de maîtriser les trémolos qui altéraient sa voix.

\- « Oh, Adrien... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

 

 

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent à pas lourds en direction de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, Adrien ayant insisté pour raccompagner Marinette chez elle après le terrible fiasco auquel ils venaient de prendre part bien malgré eux.

Faisant taire la petite voix empoisonnée qui lui murmurait insidieusement que tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute et de celle de son stupide baiser, le jeune garçon s'efforçait désespérément de réconforter sa partenaire.

\- « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... », répétait-elle sans cesse d'une voix défaite. « Je sais... Je sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit que je suis Ladybug... »

Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, de sa taille, ou encore serrant sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer dans les venteuses rues de Paris, Adrien se penchait alors vers elle, murmurant au creux de son oreille toutes les paroles d'encouragement qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit.

Il avait l'impression de ne lui être que d'un piètre secours, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez elle, Marinette se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- « Merci, chaton », chuchota-t-elle faiblement tout en passant ses bras autour de son dos, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. « Merci. »

Ce sincère élan de reconnaissance fut une piètre consolation pour Adrien qui se sentait terriblement impuissant, ne supportant pas de voir sa Lady aussi dévastée mais ne sachant que faire pour l'aider à arranger la situation. Écartant du front de la jeune fille quelques mèches folles que des rafales de vent avaient délogées de son chignon, Adrien se pencha vers elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

\- « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? », lui demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- « C'est entre Alya et moi », répliqua Marinette avec un petit sourire triste. « Je vais... je vais lui laisser un peu de temps, puis j'essayerai de l'appeler. Je suis sûre qu'elle me laissera lui expliquer », poursuivit-elle en affichant une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait guère.

Adrien ne fut pas dupe. Mais respectant la volonté de Marinette, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser pour rentrer à son tour chez lui, le cœur lourd.

 

 

Le temps qu'il regagne son domicile, Adrien avait atteint un tel niveau de stress qu'il n'était à présent certainement guère loin de la crise de nerfs. Lors du trajet vers la boulangerie, toute son attention avait été focalisée sur Marinette, alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder son calme pour pouvoir tenter de la réconforter au mieux suite au foudroyant départ d'Alya. Mais une fois qu'il avait quitté sa partenaire, son cerveau avait été laissé libre de faire ressurgir ses propres craintes, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le flot de pensées paniquées qui déferlait à présent dans son esprit.

Le jeune héros se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre, libérant un Plagg plus grincheux que jamais avant de se mettre à marcher de long en large dans l'immense pièce et de se remettre à ruminer ses sombres réflexions.

Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé comment ses amis pourraient réagir s'ils découvraient son secret ou celui de Marinette, et le scénario qui venait de se dérouler aurait hélas clairement eu sa place parmi les plus cataclysmiques qu'il avait imaginés.

La réaction d'Alya avait été absolument catastrophique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Mais Adrien ne savait pas quoi penser de celle de Nino.

Durant toute la confrontation, son meilleur ami été resté étrangement calme. Bien, bien trop calme, à mille lieux de l'exubérant garçon qu'il pouvait être. Pour Adrien, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette attitude n'était rien d'autre que le signe que Nino avait été trop choqué par la nouvelle pour dire quoi que ce soit, et que sa véritable réaction se faisait encore attendre. Après tout, Alya elle-même avait été violement surprise alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'il était Chat Noir, tandis que Nino avait dû quant à lui affronter le choc des deux révélations.

Adrien se souvenait encore de la façon dont son meilleur ami l'avait fixé, les yeux emplis d'une stupeur incrédule tandis que l'expression abasourdie qui se lisait sur son visage était l'illustration même de l'étonnement.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucune trace de colère. Pas encore.

C'était cependant clairement ce qu'Adrien appréhendait le plus. Il avait peur, terriblement peur que Nino ne lui en veuille profondément de lui avoir caché l'existence de sa double vie et qu'il ne pense que cette dissimulation n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve de manque de confiance. Cette crainte le faisant trembler jusqu'au plus profond de son être, hachant sa respiration tandis que son souffle se faisait fébrile et faisant violement s'agiter son cœur au creux de sa poitrine. A l'exception notable de Marinette, Nino était sans nul doute la personne dont il était le plus proche. Il était son meilleur ami, son fidèle confident pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas son héroïque alter-ego, la personne avec qui il avait tissé des liens presque fraternels. Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans se sentir jugé, qui le traitait simplement comme un garçon comme les autres et non comme le fils de son illustre père. Quelqu'un sans qui son quotidien aurait certainement été autrement plus terne. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas hésité à se dresser devant un héros pour prendre sa défense et celle de Marinette.

Nino lui-même ne soupçonnait probablement l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux d'Adrien.

Le jeune héros ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il devait perdre son amitié.

\- « Il faut que je lui parle... », murmura-t-il.

\- « Alors parle-lui ! », ronchonna Plagg. « Salut, c'est Adrien, est-ce qu'on est toujours amis maintenant que tu sais que je suis Chat Noir ? C'est plutôt simple, non ? »

Adrien répondit d'un grognement inintelligible. En théorie, c'était simple, oui... Dans les faits, ça serait certainement une toute autre histoire.

\- « Allons... », reprit son kwami d'un ton bourru, prenant manifestement pitié de la détresse du jeune garçon mais ne sachant guère comment lui manifester diplomatiquement son soutien. « Ce n'est pas en fuyant les problèmes que tu réussiras à aller mieux. Il t'en voudra peut-être au début, mais tu as confiance en ce gamin, non ? »

Appuyant son front brûlant contre l'une des froides vitres qui bordaient sa chambre, Adrien poussa un lourd soupir. Plagg avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de resté pétrifié par la peur.

Et il croyait en Nino.

Leur amitié était plus forte que ça.

Maîtrisant difficilement le tremblement qui agitait ses doigts, le jeune garçon déverrouilla son téléphone, trouvant rapidement le numéro de son meilleur ami dans son répertoire. Son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'il semblait à Adrien que le lourd bruit des pulsations emplissait à présent toute la pièce, résonnant comme un tambour.

Fermant les yeux, Adrien prit une profonde inspiration.

Et appuya sur la touche d'appel.


	19. Chapter 19

Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures, tandis que le téléphone d'Adrien sonnait désespérément dans le vide.

Et si Nino ne décrochait pas ?

S'il refusait de lui parler ?

Adrien était déjà en train de chercher fébrilement ce qu'il pourrait bien dire s'il devait tomber sur son répondeur, quand la voix de se meilleur ami résonna soudainement à ses oreilles.

\- « Adrien ? »

S'en suivit le plus étrange début de conversation qui n'ait jamais eu lieu entre les deux adolescents, à l'exception peut-être de la fois mémorable où Nino avait confronté Chat Noir au sujet de son attitude envers Marinette. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment amorcer la discussion, et des silences gênés se succédaient à d'autres moments où tous deux se mettaient à parler en même temps, leurs mots se faisant inintelligibles tandis qu'ils balbutiaient d'incohérentes phrases.

Soudain, au beau milieu d'un nouveau silence, Nino éclata d'un rire incrédule.

\- « Chat Noir, hein ? Woaw ! Sincèrement, je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! »

Adrien ferma un instant les yeux. Le rire de son meilleur ami diffusait de douces ondes de chaleur dans sa poitrine, chassant délicieusement la froide angoisse qui le glaçait depuis l'instant où son camarade avait appris l'existence de son héroïque alter-ego.

Nino avait l'air surpris. Encore presque septique, comme s'il avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Mais il ne semblait pas fâché, sa voix ne recelant aucune trace de colère tandis qu'il continuait de manifester son étonnement de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Adrien était soulagé.

Tellement, tellement soulagé.

Le jeune héros avait beau avoir acquis un certain savoir-faire en matière de gestion de disputes et de crises de colères grâce au volcanique caractère de Chloé, il se serait certainement retrouvé désemparé si son meilleur ami lui avait gardé rancune de cette histoire.

N'osant encore trop y croire, il interrompit le flot de paroles de Nino.

\- « Et donc tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ? », s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix médusée.

\- « Ecoute », avoua son camarade, « Je te mentirai en te disant que je l'ai parfaitement bien pris sur le coup. Je veux dire, je me suis vraiment senti bête. »

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre, mais Nino ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter.

\- « Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, et pour moi ça n'implique pas que tu doives absolument tout me raconter », reprit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Par contre ça veut dire que je dois te faire confiance et te soutenir. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Même si je dois dire que... Wahou, quand même ! Chat Noir ? Franchement mec, tu ne fais vraiment rien comme tout le monde. »

Les doigts d'Adrien se crispèrent autour de son téléphone, le jeune héros luttant contre une immense vague d'émotion qui menaçait soudainement de l'engloutir tandis qu'il prenait toute la mesure des paroles de son ami. Il se pinça l'arête du nez de sa main libre, tentant de contenir les larmes émues qui s'apprêtaient à déborder de ses yeux verts.

\- « Enfin bon, je suppose que tu avais tes raisons pour ne rien me dire », poursuivait Nino, inconscient du profond émoi dans lequel son discours plongeait son meilleur ami. « Mais maintenant, que les choses soient bien claires, tu me dois des tonnes d'explications ! N'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! »

Adrien parti d'un incontrôlable fou-rire devant le ton péremptoire de son ami, essuyant péniblement les larmes de soulagement qui roulaient à présent librement sur ses joues, traçant de brillant sillons sur sa peau.

Nino ne lui en voulait pas.

Ses éclats de rire contaminèrent rapidement son camarade et durant plusieurs minutes les deux adolescents furent incapables de prononcer la moindre parole, luttant désespérément pour retrouver leur calme tandis qu'ils riaient à en perdre haleine. Au-dehors, le temps personnifiait magnifiquement l'état d'esprit d'Adrien, le soleil daignant de nouveau faire son apparition alors que la tempête qui avait violement balayé les rues de Paris semblait enfin se dissiper.

Lorsque les deux garçons réussirent enfin à retrouver un semblant de sérénité, Adrien prit une grande inspiration. Si la réaction de Nino l'avait soulagé bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire, il n'en restait pas moins vivement préoccupé par un sujet particulier dont il devait impérativement discuter avec son meilleur ami.

\- « Et Alya ? », demanda le jeune héros d'une voix légèrement tendue, ne réussissant pas à dissimuler totalement l'inquiétude que lui inspiraient à la fois la violente réaction de son amie et sa dispute non moins explosive avec Marinette.

Un long silence résonna un instant à l'autre bout du fil, avant que Nino ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Je ne sais pas », soupira-t-il. « Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et elle n'a pas voulu que je reste. »

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- « C'est une fille géniale », reprit-il, « mais elle s'enflamme vite quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur et elle est aussi têtue qu'une dizaine de mules. Même si cette histoire avec Marinette l'a sûrement blessée, je pense qu'au fond elle était sûrement plus paniquée que réellement en colère. Et que maintenant elle ne doit plus savoir quoi faire. Mais bon », poursuivit-il d'un ton résolument optimiste, « tu peux compter sur moi, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. Je vais retourner lui parler et je te tiendrai au courant. »

\- « Je ne mérite vraiment pas d'avoir un ami comme toi », souffla Adrien, profondément reconnaissant.

\- « Haha, je sais, mec », rétorqua Nino dans un malicieux éclat de rire. « Sur ce, Monsieur le héros, tu m'excuseras mais là j'ai deux demoiselles en détresse à sauver. »

Riant à cette dernière taquinerie de son ami, Adrien raccrocha avant de se laisser tomber bras en croix sur son lit. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il poussait un lourd soupir de satisfaction.

Nino ne lui en voulait pas.

Cependant, il ne serait complètement soulagé que lorsque l'altercation entre Alya et Marinette ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Saisissant son téléphone entre ses doigts, il tenta d'appeler sa partenaire pour l'informer de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Nino et pour s'inquiéter de l'état de la situation entre elle et sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, contraignant Adrien à lui laisser un message sur son répondeur. Cependant, elle lui renvoya presque aussitôt un sms, s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu décrocher et le remerciant avec force d'icônes souriantes de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle précisait également qu'elle n'avait pas pu contacter Alya, mais qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le tenir au courant lorsque ça serait le cas.

Quelques heures et tentatives de contact téléphonique plus tard, les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires.

Marinette ignorait systématiquement les appels d'Adrien, se contentant de lui répondre par sms qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances et qu'elle attendait toujours des nouvelles d'Alya.

Adrien était à présent persuadé que les choses n'allaient certainement pas aussi bien que tentait de lui faire croire sa partenaire.

A la nuit tombée, n'y tenant plus, il somma Plagg de le transformer avant de s'élancer vers les toits de Paris.

 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chat Noir atterrissait sur la terrasse qui surplombait la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng avec la souplesse de l'animal auquel il empruntait le nom. Il donna un léger coup sur la trappe qui menait à la chambre de Marinette, attendant ensuite en vain une réponse de sa partenaire. Chat Noir hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait osé s'introduire chez la jeune fille sans son accord.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'inquiétude était la plus forte.

Tendant la main vers la poignée, Chat Noir tira légèrement.

La trappe n'était pas verrouillée.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur apprit au jeune héros que la chambre de Marinette était plongée dans la pénombre, à l'exception de la douce lueur que dégageait la lampe allumée aux côtés de son lit. La jeune fille était assise sur sa couette, bras croisés autour de ses jambes qu'elle avait ramenées contre sa poitrine. Voletant à ses côtés, Tikki jeta un regard désolé à Chat Noir quand elle l'aperçu.

\- « Princesse ? », murmura le garçon d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue dans le lourd silence qui emplissait la pièce.

Marinette tressaillit avant d'agiter légèrement la main à son attention, l'invitant d'un geste à entrer.

Chat Noir ouvrit la trappe juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce, se laissant souplement tomber sur le sol avant de rejoindre sa partenaire. Il s'installa à ses côtés, ses épaules touchant presque les siennes tant ils étaient proches.

\- « Marinette ? », chuchota-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune fille avait tourné sa tête vers le mur, refusant obstinément de diriger son regard vers son partenaire.

Chat Noir tendit lentement la main vers elle, saisissant son menton avec une infinie délicatesse pour orienter son visage vers le sien. Les yeux de Marinette étaient légèrement rougis, tandis que son regard habituellement si étincelant semblait à présent comme voilé par une triste brume.

\- « C'est Alya ? », lui demanda Chat Noir dans un souffle, son cœur se serrant à la vue des traits tirés de sa partenaire.

La jeune fille hocha lugubrement la tête.

\- « Elle ne me répond pas », avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai essayé de la contacter toute la journée, et elle ne répond ni à mes appels ni à mes messages. Je ne...»

Ses paroles se brisèrent sur un sanglot, tandis que ses yeux bleus à présent baignés de larmes ressemblaient à deux océans prêts à déborder sous l'effet d'une sombre tempête.

\- « Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, refusant de soutenir plus longtemps le regard inquiet de Chat Noir. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses épaules, pressant son corps contre le sien comme pour l'aider à rester en un seul morceau alors qu'elle semblait prête à se briser en miettes, à éclater en autant de morceaux que son cœur fatigué.

\- « Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote... », gémit-elle, Chat Noir percevant à peine le son étouffé sa voix tandis qu'elle restait recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- « Non, Marinette, non », répliqua-t-il doucement, passant délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. « Tu as paniqué, c'est tout. On était tous les deux à bouts de nerfs. »

Sa partenaire secoua légèrement la tête, sans que Chat Noir ne réussisse à déterminer si elle approuvait ses propos ou si au contraire elle les réfutait, persuadée qu'elle avait irrévocablement gâché son amitié avec Alya. Dans le doute, il la serra plus fort encore contre lui, dégageant de sa main libre quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes pour approcher ses lèvres du creux de son oreille.

\- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute », répéta-t-il avec conviction. « Et tu es loin d'être une idiote. Tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. La plus persévérante, la plus courageuse, la plus intelligente... Je t'aime, Marinette », conclut-il en un souffle en pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un bruit dont il ne sut pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un léger rire ou d'un sanglot, mais elle redressa ensuite la tête, sa bouche cherchant aveuglément la sienne tandis que l'une de ses mains remontait le long de sa mâchoire.

Malgré toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, les paroles amoureuses de Chat Noir lui réchauffaient le cœur, comme une douce flamme chassant un instant les ombres des sinistres pensées qui la torturaient depuis son altercation avec Alya. La tristesse était toujours là, mais elle semblait légèrement atténuée par l'inconditionnel soutien de son partenaire.

Marinette en aurait pleuré de reconnaissance.

Elle avait été stupide, négligente et impulsive. Et Chat Noir l'aimait.

Il l'aimait, restant à ses côtés en dépit de ses erreurs et lui murmurant sans répit combien il la trouvait exceptionnelle.

Au milieu de son chagrin, Marinette était submergée par une immense vague d'amour pour ce garçon blond qui semblait fermement décidé à l'épauler envers et contre tout. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant elle se savait proche d'éclater en sanglots sous l'effet de la tempête de sentiments contradictoires qui s'abattait sur elle, Marinette bougeait avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles de Chat Noir. Lentement, presque précautionneusement, comme pour savourer le moindre contact avec cette chair rosée dont le goût entrainait instantanément la disparition du monde extérieur, faisant s'évanouir tout ce qui n'était pas Chat Noir. Tout ce qui n'était pas Adrien.

L'espace d'un merveilleux instant, plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Plus de Ladybug, plus d'adversaires, plus de disputes, de mensonges, de colère ou de regrets.

Juste Chat Noir.

Juste son souffle chaud alors qu'il laissait échapper d'humides soupirs entre deux baisers, juste la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste sa main contre son épaule et ses doigts caressant délicatement sa joue.

Marinette n'ôta sa bouche de celle de son partenaire que pour se blottir contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou. En réponse, le jeune héros la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant de longues minutes, Marinette pelotonnée contre Chat Noir tandis que ce dernier lui murmurait presque sans discontinuer paroles de réconforts et mots d'amour, ne s'interrompant que pour déposer de légers baisers sur sa tempe. Peu à peu, le corps de Marinette glissa contre celui de Chat Noir tandis qu'elle était emportée un implacable sommeil, épuisée par les rudes émotions auxquelles elle avait été soumise durant cette longue journée. La tête de la jeune fille endormie reposait à présent sur les genoux de son partenaire, qui passait avec tendresse ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes.

Chat Noir se dégagea avec une infinie précaution, détachant délicatement les doigts que Marinette avait enroulés autour de lui, puis passant sa main sous sa tête pour libérer ses jambes contre lesquelles elle était appuyée. D'un geste souple, il souleva sa belle endormie pour la glisser prudemment sous les draps. Se penchant doucement vers elle, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de se diriger vers la trappe de sa chambre et de disparaitre dans la nuit.

 

 

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit tant son sommeil avait été agité, de sombres cauchemars ayant méticuleusement empoisonné ses rêves et troublé son repos. Son corps lui semblait être faits de plomb tant il lui paraissait lourd, tandis qu'une violente migraine pulsait insidieusement sous son crâne. L'esprit encore embrumé, lui fallut un instant pour réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie habillée, et un autre encore pour se rappeler que c'était alors qu'elle avait la tête sur les genoux de Chat Noir qu'elle avait finalement été gagnée par le sommeil, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la fatigue qui l'avait terrassée sans même qu'elle ne le réalise.

Rougissant d'embarra à ce souvenir, la jeune fille se leva brusquement, se hâtant de se doucher et de s'habiller avant de descendre dans la cuisine familiale. La boulangerie étant ouverte le dimanche matin, c'est seule que Marinette s'attabla pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa récente dispute avec Alya lui nouait encore tant les entrailles que son estomac semblait fermement récalcitrant à l'idée d'absorber le moindre aliment, et ce fut pour elle un véritable défi que de réussir à se nourrir suffisamment pour avoir la certitude de ne pas faire de malaise au cas où ses services de super héroïne seraient requis.

Quand elle eut fini, Marinette se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé, laissant échapper un profond soupir alors qu'elle allumait la télévision pour essayer de se changer les idées. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à réfléchir, pas plus qu'à tenter de recontacter tout de suite Alya. Elle parcouru rapidement plusieurs chaînes, avant d'arrêter finalement son choix sur une émission de variété. Voilà qui serait parfait pour ne pas solliciter son cerveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille fut à peine surprise d'entendre une vive sonnerie résonner dans l'appartement. Adrien revenait probablement aux nouvelles après sa petite incursion de la veille dans sa chambre. Marinette se releva péniblement pour se diriger vers l'entrée, avant de tourner machinalement poignée pour ouvrir à son visiteur.

Et de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Toute couleur déserta instantanément de ses joues lorsqu'elle aperçut sa meilleure amie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ayant du mal à croire que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Que ce n'était pas la fatigue qui la faisait halluciner, bernant son cerveau pour y dessiner la silhouette de sa rousse camarade.

Mais non, Alya était bien face à elle. Son visage était inhabituellement blême et ses traits étaient tirés comme si elle n'avait guère dormit elle non plus, mais une lueur déterminée brillait vivement dans son regard tandis qu'elle redressait légèrement le menton devant l'air abasourdi de son amie.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Marinette ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ressemblant ainsi étrangement à un poisson que l'on aurait jeté hors de l'eau. Elle secoua brusquement la tête au bout de plusieurs secondes de ce gênant silence, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle s'effaça légèrement, tendant la main en direction du salon.

\- « Tu veux... tu veux entrer ? », proposa-t-elle à Alya d'une voix blanche.

Sa meilleure amie approuva de la tête, avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes filles se firent face non sans un certain embarras, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sachant visiblement comment lancer la conversation. C'était pour Marinette un spectacle étrange que de voir Alya ainsi calme et muette, elle qui n'était habituellement jamais à court de mots et qui débordait toujours d'une énergie communicative.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne semblait être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

« Je suis... » commença Marinette, au moment même où les mots « Je voulais... » franchissaient les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Toutes deux s'interrompirent aussitôt, sursautant aussi brusquement que si une violente décharge électrique venait de les traverser. Elles échangèrent un bref regard, Alya secouant ensuite la tête sans que Marinette ne réussisse à déterminer si elle était contrariée ou tristement amusée par leurs maladroites tentatives de communication.

Pour deux jeunes filles qui avaient tant l'habitude de se parler, la situation était étrangement ironique. 

Serrant les poings, Alya releva de nouveau la figure, ses boucles rousses dansant autour de son visage tandis que son regard perçant se plantait sans ciller dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant visiblement à prononcer quelques mots lorsqu'elle fut soudainement interrompue par la télévision que Marinette avait laissée allumée. Le volume sonore augmenta brusquement alors qu'une alerte était diffusée, un flash d'information interrompant abruptement les programmes pour signaler l'apparition d'un nouveau vilain dans les rues de Paris.

Marinette se tourna vivement vers sa meilleure amie, ses excuses instinctives mourant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait brutalement que son secret n'en était plus un pour Alya.

\- « Vas-y », lui lança cette dernière avec un pâle sourire. « On discutera plus tard. »

La jeune héroïne hocha la tête, avant de se ruer en direction de sa chambre sans perdre une seconde de plus. Elle était furieuse de cette interruption intempestive, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'excitation.

« On discutera plus tard. »

Alya voulait discuter. Parler. Communiquer.

Tout plutôt qu'une cruelle indifférence. Même dans l'hypothèse où sa meilleure amie serait encore fâchée contre elle, tant qu'elle acceptait qu'elles s'expliquent, il y avait encore de l'espoir qu'elles se réconcilient un jour. Cette seule pensée diffusait une douce et rassurante chaleur au creux de la poitrine de la jeune fille.

A peine un instant plus tard, Marinette passait précipitamment la trappe de sa chambre.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ladybug atterrissait avec grâce sur le toit d'un immeuble, ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillant de stupeur alors qu'elle embrassait la ville du regard. Les rues de Paris s'étaient métamorphosées. Ou plus précisément, un élément particulier des rues de Paris. L'asphalte qui recouvrait habituellement les avenues parisiennes semblait avoir changé de consistance, abandonnant sa solidité coutumière pour devenir aussi liquide qu'une eau sirupeuse, et il s'écoulait à présent entre les trottoirs comme autant de rivières d'un noir bleuâtre.

Perchés sur le toit des voitures qui surnageaient à peine au milieu ces sombres flots, d'innocents citoyens poussaient des cris de détresses tandis que le courant les emportait inexorablement le long des artères parisiennes. Les trottoirs étaient à présent déserts, les passants s'étant réfugiés dans les magasins avoisinants pour fuir les visqueuses vaguelettes risquaient de happer à tout instant quiconque s'aventurait dehors.

Il fallut à peine une seconde à Ladybug pour localiser son adversaire, qui admirait le spectacle confortablement installée sur une statue voisine. C'était une femme dont la peau avait pris la sombre couleur du goudron, tandis qu'un casque de chantier était perché au sommet de son crâne. Des bandes jaunes et orange fluo rappelant les vives couleurs d'équipements de protection zébraient son corps, achevant de lui donner une apparence qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature de victime du Papillon.

\- « Woaw, ça c'est impressionnant », siffla une voix familière dans le dos de Ladybug, qui se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant Chat Noir.

Son partenaire la salua d'un petit clin d'œil malicieux, visiblement ravi d'avoir réussi à se faufiler derrière elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, avant de néanmoins donner une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son compagnon quand celui-ci se plaça à ses côtés.

Notant soudain la présence des deux héros, leur adversaire leva les yeux vers eux.

\- « Alors », leur lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois, « Vous voulez défier Mme Bitume ? »

Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle descendit élégamment de son perchoir, bondissant de voiture en voiture en direction d'une large avenue voisine. Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un bref regard, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. La jeune fille se balançait d'immeuble en immeuble à l'aide de son yo-yo, restant prudemment hors de portée des flots goudronneux qui serpentaient au sol. Son partenaire, quant à lui, avait choisi un chemin plus périlleux en préférant calquer son comportement sur celui de son adversaire, sautant avec agilité sur les toits des véhicules qui dérivaient dans les rues de Paris et s'aidant de son bâton pour se propulser quand les distances entre deux plateformes se faisaient trop importantes.

Lorsqu'ils rattrapèrent enfin Mme Bitume, celle-ci s'était arrêtée au beau milieu de ce qui devait sûrement avoir été un parking avant d'être transformé en un lac noirâtre. Ladybug interrompit un instant sa course, constatant non sans une certaine inquiétude que leur adversaire les obligeait ainsi à abandonner la proximité rassurante des bâtiments pour les forcer à s'aventurer sur des embarcations improvisées.

\- « Chat Noir, je passe devant », lança-t-elle à son partenaire. « Au moins pour les premiers mètres », précisa-t-elle avant de lui laisser une chance de répliquer. « Si les choses se passent mal, j'aurais toujours mon yo-yo pour m'échapper. »

Le visage du héros affichait clairement une certaine réticence à l'idée de laisser sa Lady s'exposer ainsi en première ligne, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ladybug s'élança souplement dans les airs, atterrissant avec adresse sur le toit d'une voiture et prenant garde à ne pas se faire happer par les vagues poisseuses qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Elle progressa de quelques mètres, sautant avec précaution de véhicule en véhicule. Soudain, alors qu'elle posait à peine le pied sur l'une de ces plateformes de fortune, un violent courant la déséquilibra brusquement, les flots d'asphalte se mettant à s'agiter sans aucun avertissement préalable pour emporter le véhicule dans une brutale embardée.

Dans un réflexe inouï, la jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de lancer son yo-yo dans les airs pour atterrir en sécurité sur le toit d'une voiture voisine, avant de libérer ensuite son arme d'un souple mouvement de poignet. Le sourire triomphant qui naissait sur ses lèvres face à cette superbe esquive s'évanouit dès qu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers son adversaire.

Mme Bitume avait levé la main vers elle, générant une immense vague goudronneuse qui déferlait dans sa direction.

Pas pour l'engloutir, non.

Pour projeter sur elle un gigantesque bus qui surfait au sommet de la crête, emporté par la violence du courant.

Son yo-yo qui fendait encore l'air en direction de sa main tendue privait Ladybug de toute possibilité de fuite, tandis que le véhicule fondait sur elle à une vitesse terrifiante.

La jeune fille se raidit dans l'attente du choc.

Puis tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente le dernier méchant de la fic, vu que la fin approche doucement ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Sinon attention, moment fangirl :) : 
> 
> L'adorable Liuanne m'a fait une super surprise !! *^* *^* Ces deux superbes dessins qui reprennent des passages de ma fic *^*   
> http://michiyolo.tumblr.com/post/146570848111/for-the-lovely-mindell-because-her-fic-is-truly 
> 
>  
> 
> ça me touche énormément, je ne saurais même pas dire à quel point je suis émue, et d'autant plus que Liuanne est quelqu'un dont j'admire beaucoup le travail. Parce qu'en plus de dessiner super bien, elle fait des fics absolument géniales donc si vous ne connaissez pas je vous encourage à aller jeter un œil à ce qu'elle fait parce que ça vaut vraiment le détour :) . 
> 
> Liuanne , merci mille fois encore !! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ^^ 
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine :)


	20. Chapter 20

Il fallut à Ladybug quelques fractions de secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A un moment, un bus arrivait droit dans sa direction, fondant implacablement sur elle depuis la crête d'une vague d'asphalte dont la hauteur défiait l'imagination.

Et l'instant d'après, elle ressentait un violent choc tandis que sa vision se voilait de noir.

Mais elle n'avait pas été percutée par quelque chose de métallique, et elle se rendit rapidement compte que la sombre couleur qui dansait devant ses yeux n'était nulle autre que celle du costume de son partenaire. D'un bond périlleux, Chat Noir était parvenu à atteindre un lampadaire voisin avant de réussir à rejoindre Ladybug juste à temps pour s'interposer.

Saisissant la jeune fille contre lui pour la protéger de son corps, il avait déclenché son pouvoir, déchirant en deux le gigantesque véhicule qui s'écrasait sur eux. La force de l'impact avait cependant été telle qu'elle avait projeté les deux héros dans les airs, les envoyant se fracasser contre la façade d'un bâtiment voisin.

Ladybug ne leur évita une lourde chute dans la mer de goudron qui s'agitait quelques mètres au-dessous d'eux qu'au prix d'un fulgurant réflexe, ses doigts se saisissant miraculeusement de la rambarde d'un balcon de fer forgé lorsque celui-ci passa à sa portée. Elle serra les dents de douleur sous le choc, ses muscles et tendons hurlant pitié alors qu'ils étaient violement sollicités par la masse combinée de son corps et de celui de Chat Noir toujours fermement agrippé à elle.

Tendant la main pour s'accrocher à son tour, Chat Noir ne tarda pas à la soulager de son poids et les deux héros se hissèrent rapidement en sécurité.

\- « Pfiouuu », siffla Chat Noir entre ses dents. « Donc elle ne se contente pas de transformer la route, elle arrive aussi à contrôler le bitume. »

Les yeux encore dilatés sous l'effet d'un brusque afflux d'adrénaline, Ladybug hocha brièvement la tête.

\- «Oui, on dirait », approuva-t-elle dans un souffle. « Merci, Chat. »

La jeune fille remua les épaules, faisant machinalement rouler ses muscles sous sa peau pour s'assurer que leur violent atterrissage n'avait pas laissé la moindre séquelle. Heureusement pour elle, ils répondirent parfaitement à chacune de ses sollicitations, indiquant ainsi que la jeune fille ne souffrait manifestement d'aucune blessure. Ladybug se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil circonspect à leur adversaire qui les défiait de ses yeux sombres quelques mètres plus loin.

La femme se dressait fièrement sur la cabine d'un camion qui surnageait à peine, agitant lascivement les doigts au rythme des visqueuses vagues qu'elle contrôlait avec une effrayante maestria. Un étrange sourire tordait son visage tandis qu'elle dardait un regard calculateur sur les deux héros. Un frisson glacé parcouru instantanément l'échine de Ladybug lorsqu'elle surprit l'expression malsaine qui se dessinait sur le visage de leur ennemie.

La dernière fois que quelqu'un les avait dévisagés avec un tel mélange de haine et de malice, c'était Boomeur.

Boomeur et ses terribles explosions qui avaient failli leur coûter la vie.

Le cerveau de Ladybug fonctionnait à toute vitesse tandis que la jeune fille tentait de conserver son sang-froid. Hors de question pour Chat Noir et elle de se précipiter à la rencontre de la victime du Papillon sans le moindre plan, la situation était trop dangereuse pour qu'ils puissent se le permettre. A tout instant, leur adversaire pouvait transformer la poisseuse mer de bitume devant laquelle ils se trouvaient en un océan de tempête, déchainant de violents courants pour les précipiter dans le visqueux liquide où ils seraient privés de tout espoir de retraite.

Hélas pour eux, la femme qu'ils devaient affronter s'était positionnée suffisamment loin pour qu'il leur soit inutile d'espérer l'attaquer à distance. Non pas qu'elle soit hors de portée, mais elle au vu des vifs mouvements qu'elle avait déjà montré, elle n'aurait aucun mal à esquiver la moindre tentative d'agression.

Ils devaient se rapprocher.

\- « Je pense que l'akuma est dans son casque », souffla Ladybug à Chat Noir, tout en désignant du menton le casque de chantier jaune vif perché sur le sommet du crâne de leur adversaire. « Mais on ne pourra pas l'avoir si on reste aussi loin. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma Lady », approuva aussitôt son coéquipier. « Tu as une idée ? »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ladybug, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers un bâtiment voisin duquel dépassait une immense hampe de drapeau. Le long support de bois surplombait la place, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres seulement de leur adversaire. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient s'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir la neutraliser, que ce soit en fondant sur elle ou en la ligotant rapidement à l'aide du yo-yo de Ladybug. C'était ridiculement simple, mais ça fonctionnerait peut-être.

\- « Est-ce que tu as un bon sens de l'équilibre ? », demanda la jeune héroïne.

Les yeux de Chat Noir étincelèrent de malice tandis qu'il suivait le regard de Ladybug, comprenant instantanément où elle voulait en venir.

\- « Equilibre est mon second prénom, ma Lady. Enfin, le quatrième, après Brillant et Extraordinaire», rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle

\- « Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Modestie dans le lot, ça manque un peu », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Chat Noir éclata de rire, puis reprenant vite son sérieux, banda ses muscles en attendant le signal de Ladybug pour bondir. Quand celle-ci s'écria « Maintenant ! », les deux héros s'élancèrent dans les airs, escaladant les bâtiments avec une rapidité surhumaine pour se ruer vers la hampe de drapeau qui les attendait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

La mâchoire contractée par l'effort et la tension, Ladybug accéléra encore l'allure. Il fallait impérativement prendre leur ennemie de vitesse, agir avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle atterrit gracieusement sur une corniche, lançant son yo-yo vers une cheminée pour s'élancer vers la cime du bâtiment sur lequel elle se trouvait. Ses pieds avaient à peine touché les ardoises qui recouvraient toit qu'elle courrait de nouveau, le pas souple de Chat Noir ainsi que l'ombre de sa silhouette dansant en périphérie de son champ de vision lui indiquant que son coéquipier se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

Toujours perchée au milieu de la mer d'asphalte, leur adversaire les suivait des yeux, interdite. Elle n'avait visiblement pas anticipé leur brusque avancée et restait pour l'instant paralysée par la stupeur.

L'extrémité du long support de bois que les deux héros avaient pris comme objectif ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le cœur de Ladybug se mit à battre plus vite encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Bientôt elle attaquerait la partie la plus périlleuse de leur folle course, surplombant le goudron qui s'agitait sous leurs pieds.

Encore trois mètres.

Deux.

Quand soudain, une gigantesque gerbe d'asphalte explosa devant eux.

Ladybug eut tout juste le temps de saisir Chat Noir par le coude pour l'empêcher de poser le pied sur la hampe, le faisant basculer avec elle sur le toit alors qu'un immense geyser de goudron emportait avec lui le long morceau de bois. Impuissants, les deux héros observèrent le bâton éclater en milliers d'échardes sous la violence du choc, les morceaux retombants comme autant de restes d'épaves dans la mer de bitume. Main tendue vers l'endroit d'où avait jailli la colonne de goudron, la victime du Papillon éclata de rire tandis que son sombre visage se parait d'une expression triomphante.

Elle s'était ressaisie à temps pour riposter.

Les deux héros battirent en retraite, s'éloignant prudemment du rebord du toit où ils avaient hâtivement interrompu leur course. Un bip aigu retenti soudain, rappelant vivement aux deux adolescents que Chat Noir n'allait certainement pas tarder à se détransformer. Le jeune garçon jeta un regard contrit à sa coéquipière.

\- « Je vais devoir t'abandonner un instant, ma Lady », lui lança-t-il à contrecœur.

Il répugnait à quitter ainsi sa partenaire au milieu de la bataille, mais il n'avait hélas guère le choix. S'il restait à ces côtés dans de telles conditions, il les mettrait tous deux en danger. Chat Noir poussa un lourd soupir avant de faire un pas dans la direction de Ladybug. Il tendit la main vers elle, exerçant une légère pression sur son épaule lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent à sa rencontre.

\- « Je reviens vite », lui murmura-t-il d'un ton inquiet. «Fait attention à toi. »

\- « Promis, chaton », répliqua-t-elle doucement en pressant sa main en retour, avant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Alors que Chat Noir s'élançait de l'immeuble où ils avaient tous deux trouvés refuge, la jeune héroïne se retourna vers la victime du Papillon, armant son yo-yo en vue d'un nouvel affrontement. Un éclair rusé traversa les yeux de leur adversaire alors qu'elle constatait que Ladybug se dressait à présent seule face à elle. Sautant sur le toit d'une voiture, elle étendit ses bras devant elle avant de les dresser au-dessus de sa tête, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Le visqueux liquide qui s'agitait autour d'elle se gonfla au rythme de ses gestes, formant rapidement une gigantesque vaque qui déferla au gré d'un violent courant.

Se tenant au sommet du véhicule comme sur une planche de surf improvisée, la femme fila à une vitesse stupéfiante en direction du bâtiment au sommet duquel se trouvait Ladybug.

Avant de bifurquer brutalement et de poursuivre sa course dans une rue voisine.

La jeune héroïne resta une seconde interdite, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ennemie refusait ainsi l'affrontement. Puis elle eut la sensation que son cœur se décrochait de sa poitrine alors qu'elle réalisait soudain la raison de cet étrange comportement.

Son ennemie avait pris Chat Noir en chasse.

 

 

Laissant échapper un hoquet d'horreur, Ladybug s'élança aussi tôt à la poursuite de la victime du Papillon, jurant entre ses dents lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était déjà presque hors de vue. Elle ignorait si son adversaire avait conscience que Chat Noir risquait de se détransformer d'un instant à l'autre, mais elle avait clairement interprété sa soudaine retraite comme un aveu de faiblesse.

Et elle filait à présent vers lui à toute vitesse, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer au moment où il serait le plus vulnérable.

Ladybug serra les dents de rage.

Hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'en prendre à lui.

Leur folle course se poursuivit à travers les rues Paris, alors que Ladybug réalisait avec une terreur grandissante que loin de se réduire, la distance qui la séparait de son adversaire était au contraire en train d'augmenter inexorablement. Même si la jeune héroïne pouvait couper certaines trajectoires en passant par des toits d'immeuble, cela ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de gagner assez de temps pour pouvoir revenir sur son ennemie.

Ladybug lançait son yo-yo avec tant de force et à un tempo si effréné que les muscles de son épaule la faisaient à présent souffrir à en hurler. C'était comme s'ils étaient désormais en train de se consumer lentement sous sa peau sous l'effet de leur sollicitation intensive, tandis que le moindre nerf lui donnait une sensation de brûlure presque insoutenable. Cette lancinante douleur était accentuée par la violence avec laquelle Ladybug se balançait entre deux immeubles, alors qu'elle poussait son corps jusqu'à ses dernières limites pour tenter de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Les membres de la jeune fille n'étaient pas les seuls à crier grâce devant le rude traitement qu'elle leur infligeait. Ladybug avait les poumons en feu, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court tant elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré à un point que le battement propagé par le sang qui déferlait dans ses tempes lui semblait presque continu.

Ces manifestations physiques du brutal traitement que l'héroïne infligeait à son corps étaient exacerbées par la peur panique qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que Chat Noir ne se retrouve face à un adversaire contre lequel il n'aurait aucune possibilité de se défendre. Son partenaire avait beau être plein de ressources, nul doute que leur ennemie n'aurait certainement aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur lui s'il devait lui faire face sous l'apparence d'Adrien.

Après s'être élancée une fois de plus dans les airs, Ladybug atterri lourdement sur le toit d'un immeuble surplombant un carrefour qui lui sembla étrangement familier. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette impression, la jeune fille parcouru désespérément les alentours du regard.

Nulle trace de Chat Noir.

Nulle trace de leur adversaire.

Elle avait été distancée.

Luttant contre la glaçante sensation de terreur qui grandissait inexorablement au creux de sa poitrine, Ladybug déclencha fébrilement l'ouverture de son yo-yo, faisant apparaitre l'écran par le biais duquel elle pouvait tenter de localiser Chat Noir.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'objet ne lui retournait aucun signal.

A cours de temps, Chat Noir avait sûrement déjà été contraint de se détransformer.

Désemparée, la jeune héroïne tourna de nouveau son regard vers les rivières de goudron qui serpentaient à ses pieds, cherchant en vain un quelconque indice tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus hachée sous les effets combinés de l'effort et de l'affolement.

Soudain une voix reconnaissable entre mille résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- « LADYBUG ! »

Perchée sur un toit de l'autre côté de la route, Alya lui faisait de grands signes, cherchant désespérément à attirer son attention. Ladybug réalisa soudain pourquoi les lieux lui semblaient si familiers. Dans sa panique, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste en face de l'immeuble où habitait sa meilleure amie. Dans l'impossibilité de rejoindre les lieux de l'attaque alors isolés par des avenues transformée en torrents d'asphaltes, la jeune apprentie journaliste avait visiblement préféré regagner son domicile, avant que la victime du Papillon ne sévisse finalement aussi dans sa rue.

Ladybug rejoignit rapidement Alya, dont le visage était dangereusement livide alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement les siens.

\- « Le vilain ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix où l'effroi était palpable. « Je l'ai vu passer, il est parti par là. »

Pointant une direction d'un doigt tremblant, elle blêmit un peu plus en tournant de nouveau son visage décomposé vers Ladybug.

\- « Cette femme, elle... elle était à la poursuite de Chat Noir », rajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

La jeune héroïne ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, tenant de refréner la terreur qui nouait ses entrailles à l'idée que son coéquipier n'avait peut-être pas réussi à semer leur adversaire à temps.

\- « Merci », répondit-elle avec reconnaissance à son amie, armant son yo-yo pour s'apprêter à partir à leur poursuite.

Alya l'interrompit un instant dans son élan, posant brièvement sa main sur son poignet.

\- « Soit prudente », lui lança-t-telle d'un ton suppliant, avant de reculer rapidement pour la laisser regagner le champ de bataille.

\- « Je t'en donne ma parole », répliqua Ladybug avec un pâle sourire, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ignorait si elle serait en mesure de tenir la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à son amie.

La saluant d'un bref signe de la main, elle s'élança de nouveau à travers les rues de Paris sous le regard inquiet d'Alya.

 

 

Le cerveau de Ladybug était en ébullition. Alya avait vu passer Chat Noir, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas réussi à le localiser à peine quelques instants plus tard. Il s'était obligatoirement détransformé durant ce bref laps de temps, et il était impossible qu'il ait pu s'éloigner de plus de quelques dizaines de mètres alors qu'il était sous l'apparence d'Adrien.

La victime du Papillon et Adrien étaient tous deux à proximité, Ladybug en avait la certitude absolue.

Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien.

Les battements éperdus de son cœur résonnaient avec force dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de localiser son précieux partenaire.

Soudain, un rire perçant vrilla ses oreilles.

A droite.

Ladybug bifurqua brusquement, avant de se retrouver enfin face à la dernière victime en date du Papillon, qui errait seule dans une rue.

Adrien n'était en vue nulle part.

Priant ardemment pour que cette absence soit due uniquement au fait que son partenaire ait pu se dissimuler à temps, la jeune héroïne atterrit sur un balcon voisin. Notant sa présence, son ennemie se retourna vers elle, un sourire mauvais dansant sur son visage d'un noir bleuâtre.

\- « Oh, ce n'est que Ladybug », lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois, sous le lequel couvait une sombre colère. « Vois-tu, je suis à la recherche d'un sale petit chat errant qui aurait bien besoin qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières. »

Elle se frotta les côtes en grimaçant légèrement de douleur, arrachant un sourire de fierté à Ladybug. Chat Noir n'avait visiblement pas hésité à sortir les griffes, refusant de se rendre sans combattre. Elle ignorait où il était, mais il n'était certainement pas loin, ayant manifestement échappé à la vigilance de leur adversaire du jour.

La jeune héroïne se redressa, faisant tournoyer son yo-yo à ses côtés avec une telle vitesse que celui-ci produisit un sifflement strident. Si Chat Noir était provisoirement hors de combat, alors c'était à elle de gagner suffisamment de temps pour lui permettre de revenir dans la danse.

\- « Et bien, on dirait que c'est moi que tu as trouvé », répliqua Ladybug d'une voix clairement provoquante.

Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, elle lança son yo-yo de toutes ses forces vers son adversaire, cherchant à viser sa cheville pour la déséquilibrer. La femme esquiva habillement le coup, avant de répliquer d'un mouvement vif. Ladybug eut à peine le temps de s'élancer vers les airs avant qu'une gluante masse de goudron ne s'écrase là où elle se trouvait à peine une seconde plus tôt, éclaboussant les murs alentours puis s'écoulant ensuite vers le sol en de visqueuses trainées noirâtres.

Ladybug atterrit souplement sur le toit d'une voiture voisine, jetant un regard inquiet à l'amas poisseux auquel elle venait d'échapper. Si par malheur elle se faisait toucher, ses chances de s'enfuir ou d'esquiver deviendraient aussitôt quasiment nulles. Mais hors de question de reculer pour autant, pas tant qu'Adrien resterait sans défense. Serrant les dents, elle leva un regard déterminé vers son adversaire, avant de se ruer de nouveau vers elle.

Durant quelques instants, l'issue du duel resta indécise. Voyant que dès que l'occasion se présentait la victime du Papillon scannait les environs de ses yeux sombres dans le but évident de chercher Chat Noir, Ladybug avait décidé de ne lui laisser aucun répit. L'héroïne attaquait sans relâche, tout en tentant d'anticiper les mouvements des violents courants qui agitaient la rivière d'asphalte au-dessus de laquelle se déroulait le combat. Hélas pour elle, son ennemie parvenait à déjouer chacun de ses assauts, répliquant presque systématiquement par des mouvements de mains qui généraient autant de vagues ou courants poisseux.

La jeune fille était presque à bout de souffle tandis que le moindre de ses muscles lui semblait en feu, mais elle refusait de battre en retraite ne serait-ce qu'un instant. La victime du Papillon la jaugea rapidement du regard, avant de sourire d'un air mauvais. La femme tendit les bras vers le ciel, levant les paumes avec une terrifiante lenteur. La masse bouillonnante de bitume qui s'écoulait autour d'elle se gonfla au rythme de ses mouvements, se soulevant de plus en plus dans l'idée manifeste de former une nouvelle vague géante qui serait capable d'engloutir l'héroïne de Paris.

* CRASH !! *

Avant que Ladybug n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit et avant même que la marée visqueuse n'ait atteint une hauteur inquiétante, un pot de fleur s'était violement écrasé sur un trottoir voisin, explosant en une myriade de morceaux sous la force de l'impact. Le bruit fut suffisant pour faire sursauter la victime du Papillon, la tirant de sa concentration alors que la vague de goudron qu'elle avait tenté de créer refluait aussitôt.

Ladybug dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lever les yeux vers les hauteurs. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'un certain chaton n'était sûrement pas étranger à cette opportune diversion. Même détransformé, son partenaire n'en continuait pas moins à protéger ses arrières. La jeune héroïne était tellement inquiète pour Adrien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle lui était reconnaissante de son intervention ou si elle était en colère qu'il ait ainsi pris le risque de dévoiler sa position, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'allait pas laisser l'ouverture qu'il venait de lui procurer lui filer entre les doigts.

Sans attendre, elle s'élança de nouveau vers son ennemie.

 

 

Reculant rapidement pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une massive cheminée, Adrien poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son intervention semblait avoir pu aider Ladybug. A son grand regret il ne pouvait absolument rien faire de plus, risquant d'être pour elle plus une gêne qu'autre chose tant qu'il ne serait pas de nouveau sous l'apparence de Chat Noir.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil en contrebas pour s'assurer que leur ennemie ne cherchait pas à le localiser, il se rapprocha discrètement du bord du toit. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il recommença à suivre avec inquiétude l'affrontement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, observant sa Lady se battre seule face à l'une des plus redoutables adversaires qu'ils aient eu à affronter.

Adrien détestait se sentir aussi impuissant.

Sa place n'était pas ici, à se cacher au milieu des cheminées de Paris tandis que sa partenaire prenait tous les risques.

Sa place était auprès de sa Lady, à se battre à ses côtés et à veiller sur elle.

Le jeune homme jeta un vif regard à son kwami qui reprenait péniblement des forces en engloutissant une gigantesque portion de camembert.

Il fallait vite qu'il puisse le retransformer.

Vite.

\- « Plagg ! », murmura Adrien d'une voix tendue. « Encore combien de temps ? »

Plagg ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de lui jeter un regard assassin qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il était inutile de le presser et que lui poser la question pour la dixième fois en trois minutes n'accélèrerait pas son processus de récupération.

Serrant les dents pour retenir les imprécations qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres, Adrien porta de nouveau son attention sur le combat. Cette insupportable attente mettait ses nerfs à vifs. Il s'était détransformé à peine quelques instants plus tôt, mais les secondes lui paraissaient des heures à présent que Ladybug se voyait contrainte de se battre sans son aide.

Vite, vite, plus vite.

Lorsqu'il voyait de violentes attaques fondre sur sa précieuse Ladybug, il semblait au jeune garçon que son propre cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. A d'autres moments, il avait l'impression que ce vital organe allait exploser tant il battait violement sous l'effet de brusques afflux d'adrénaline. C'était pour Adrien une lente torture que de voir sa partenaire devoir ainsi se démener sur le champ de bataille sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider.

Il en avait les mains qui tremblaient tandis qu'un filet de sueur glacée descendait lentement entre ses omoplates, se frayant dans son dos un chemin qui n'était perturbé que par les violents frissons d'angoisse qui traversaient sa colonne vertébrale. A force de retenir inconsciemment son souffle, Adrien finissait trop souvent au bord de l'asphyxie, et de sombres étoiles commençaient à scintiller à l'orée de son champ de vision alors que ses poumons le forçaient à reprendre de brutales inspirations. 

Toute la détresse qu'il ressentait était exacerbée par un fait qui n'aurait manqué d'attirer son attention pour rien au monde.

Sa Lady ne se battait pas comme d'habitude.

Elle luttait clairement avec l'énergie du désespoir, poussant son corps jusqu'à ses limites tandis qu'elle faisait preuve d'une témérité inhabituelle. Elle flirtait sans cesses avec le danger, bien plus encore que d'ordinaire.

Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Sa Lady prenait tous les risques pour ne pas laisser à son adversaire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit. Pour leur ennemie ne puisse pas profiter de ce bref laps de temps pour tenter de le localiser.

Pour le protéger, lui.

Adrien avait serré ses poings avec tant de force que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchies, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. Le goût métallique du sang se diffusait peu à peu dans sa bouche tant il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa Lady effectuer un geste périlleux. Quand elle effectuait hâtivement un atterrissage acrobatique et que son pied manquait de glisser sur le toit instable d'une voiture. Quand elle lançait une contre-attaque hasardeuse, prenant à peine le temps de mesurer les risques avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans les airs. Quand elle n'esquivait que de justesse les hostiles vagues d'asphaltes qui menaçaient de l'entrainer à tout instant, avant de repartir à l'assaut de plus belle.

Adrien était au supplice.

Il allait devenir fou si son tourment ne prenait pas fin rapidement.

Il fallait qu'il la rejoigne.

Vite.


	21. Chapter 21

Enfin, après ce qui parut être une éternité à Adrien, la voix grincheuse de Plagg s'éleva brusquement dans les airs.

\- « Je suis prêt. »

Un torrentiel flux d'adrénaline se déversa dans les veines du jeune garçon qui ne perdit pas une seconde, sommant aussitôt son kwami de le transformer avant de s'élancer vers le champ de bataille.

Enfin.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il sautait depuis le toit de l'immeuble au sommet sur lequel il avait trouvé refuge durant ces interminables minutes, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient sensiblement sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Enfin, il allait cesser d'être un handicap pour Ladybug.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir se battre de nouveau à ses côtés.

L'issue de l'affrontement entre la jeune fille et son adversaire était toujours indécise, mais Chat Noir n'avait nul doute quant au fait que même sans son aide, sa partenaire s'en serait bien mieux sortie si elle n'avait pas eu à distraire autant son ennemie en plus de la combattre.

Si elle n'avait pas eu à accaparer toute l'attention de la victime du Papillon pour le protéger.

Serrant les dents, Chat Noir bondit de voiture en voiture, filant tel un éclair noir en direction de Ladybug qui suivit machinalement des yeux la sombre silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle. Dans sa précipitation, le pied du héros glissa à l'atterrissage et c'est les quatre fers en l'air qu'il glissa le long du trottoir où Ladybug avait trouvé refuge, avant de finalement s'arrêter aux côtés de sa Lady. Allongé sur le dos, bras et jambes levés, il grimaça en réalisant qu'il était bien loin de présenter la glorieuse image qu'il aurait souhaité afficher. Rougissant de gêne depuis le sol, Chat Noir réussi néanmoins à adresser un clin d'œil enjôleur à sa partenaire qui le fixait bouche bée, stupéfaite par cette arrivée fort peu conventionnelle. Puis, étouffant un petit rire, elle tendit la main vers son coéquipier pour l'aider à se redresser.

Chat Noir se releva d'un mouvement souple, ses doigts s'attardant une fraction de secondes de plus que nécessaire dans la paume de Ladybug tandis que le visage de cette dernière s'illuminait d'un sourire plus brillant qu'un millier d'étoiles.

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, ils se tournèrent vers leur adversaire qui tentait de profiter de leur bref moment d'inattention pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Un immense jet de goudron fonçait droit dans leur direction, habilement contrôlé par la victime du Papillon. Chat Noir se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant à glisser son bras autour de la taille de Ladybug pour l'entrainer en sécurité vers les hauteurs. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement dans sa direction, sa partenaire se planta fermement devant lui, faisant tournoyer son yo-yo avec tant de force qu'il était à présent impossible de le distinguer à l'œil nu. Brandissant son arme devant elle telle un bouclier, Ladybug fit face avec une farouche détermination à la masse visqueuse qui se précipitait sur eux.

Le sifflement strident du yo-yo vrombissait dans les oreilles des deux héros tandis qu'il séparait en deux la vague qui avait un instant menacé de les engloutir. Lorsque l'asphalte liquide retomba enfin, un sourire de satisfaction éclaira brièvement le visage de Ladybug avant de refaire rapidement place à une intense concentration.

Chat Noir profita immédiatement de l'occasion pour se ruer à son tour sur son adversaire, ravi de pouvoir en découdre avec celle qui lui avait tant causé d'angoisses et de problèmes. Alors que le jeune héros bondissait et virevoltait dans les airs, harcelant leur ennemie au point de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que se défendre contre ses coups, Ladybug se hâta d'invoquer son pouvoir.

Tirant parti du bref répit que lui offrait son coéquipier, elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs, hurlant « Lucky Charm ! » avant qu'un objet ne lui retombe dans les mains au milieu d'une gerbe d'étincelles tourbillonnantes.

Une arbalète.

Une arbalète rouge à poids noirs, armée d'une colossale flèche à l'extrémité de laquelle se trouvait une non moins immense ventouse, elle aussi mouchetée de noir.

Alors que Chat Noir touchait de nouveau le sol à proximité d'elle, Ladybug se pencha vivement vers lui.

\- « Chat, contourne-la », ordonna-t-elle immédiatement en désignant leur adversaire d'un mouvement de tête. « Met-toi bien dans l'axe du tir. »

Saisissant en un instant l'intention de sa partenaire, le jeune héros bondit gracieusement vers le ciel, sautant d'immeuble en immeuble pour atterrir derrière leur ennemie de façon à être ce que cette dernière soit parfaitement alignée avec Ladybug et lui. Il lui fallait à présent détourner l'attention de la victime du Papillon, suffisamment pour permettre à sa coéquipière de faire librement usage du fantasque résultat de son pouvoir.

D'un souple mouvement du poignet, le jeune héros étendit son bâton télescopique, l'utilisant pour tenter de faire chuter la victime du Papillon d'un vicieux tacle dans les jambes. La femme se retourna aussitôt, sautant vivement dans les airs pour esquiver le coup avant de retomber sur ses pieds, dardant un regard furieux en direction d'un Chat Noir qui la défiait d'un sourire narquois. Le sang de Ladybug ne fit qu'un tour.

Maintenant.

Profitant de la diversion que lui offrait son partenaire, elle porta l'arbalète à son épaule, visant avec soin le casque de chantier jaune. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, bloquant ensuite son souffle pour tenter de maitriser tant les battements affolés de son cœur que le léger tremblement qui agitait ses doigts.

Calme, calme, du calme.

Elle n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance.

Braquant un regard déterminé vers son adversaire, elle s'autorisa un ultime soupir.

Et tira.

Ce fut soudain comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Dès l'instant où le doigt de Ladybug pressa la gâchette, la corde de l'arme se détendit dans un claquement sec, libérant la flèche qui fendit aussitôt les airs en tournoyant furieusement sur elle-même. La vive course du projectile s'acheva quand ce dernier s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd contre le casque de la victime du Papillon, la violence du choc faisant aussitôt s'envoler le couvre-chef. Alors qu'un hurlement de rage jaillissait des lèvres de la victime du Papillon, le casque s'éleva dans les cieux, décrivant une gracieuse parabole au milieu des rues de Paris. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ladybug le suivit du regard alors qu'il continuait de virevolter dans une folle ronde qui semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Le casque s'élevait de plus en plus haut, tournant, tournant et tournant encore, la ventouse toujours fermement accrochée là où l'avait atteint le tir de la jeune héroïne. Puis Chat Noir jaillit brusquement de nulle part, bondissant à une hauteur faramineuse pour se saisir du précieux objet. Il tendit vers lui sa main gantée de noir, autour de laquelle dansaient les sombres particules annonciatrices de la destruction à venir. A peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleurés le casque que celui-ci se désagrégea aussitôt, libérant le sinistre akuma qui s'y était logé.

Le temps reprit immédiatement son cours, les évènements semblant tout à coup se bousculer de nouveau. Le yo-yo de Ladybug fila dans les airs, capturant l'akuma avec une experte précision avant qu'elle ne le purifie et ne lui rendre sa liberté.

D'un adroit mouvement, la jeune fille lança ensuite son arbalète dans les airs. L'objet se mit à briller d'une lueur aveuglante avant de se dissoudre en une nuée d'étincelles rouges qui tourbillonnèrent à travers les rues de Paris, rendant son aspect d'origine au pâteux liquide qui coulait auparavant dans les avenues tel un sang malade dans des artères. Les routes se solidifièrent de nouveau, les voitures réintégrant miraculeusement les places d'où elles avaient été délogées tandis que les dernières traces de l'affrontement s'effaçaient enfin.

Une femme désemparée avait fait place à la terrifiante adversaire qu'ils venaient d'affronter, et Chat Noir se hâta de confier la malheureuse aux bons soins d'un policier qui sortait d'un bâtiment voisin pour prendre la mesure de la situation. Le jeune héros se tourna ensuite vers Ladybug, lui adressant un rayonnant sourire tout en tendant un poing victorieux en sa direction. Laissant échapper un petit rire de soulagement, sa coéquipière leva son bras à son tour, les mains des deux adolescents se rencontrant tandis qu'un triomphal « Bien joué ! » passait leurs lèvres.

Chat Noir recula ensuite d'un pas, effectuant une gracieuse courbette à l'attention de sa coéquipière, avant de s'élancer vers les toits de Paris. Ladybug le suivit un instant du regard, observant sa sombre silhouette passer habilement de cheminée en cheminée.

Puis, sans réfléchir, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

 

 

Il lui fallut à peine quelques instants pour rattraper son partenaire, qui avait fini sa course au sommet d'un immeuble situé à peine quelques rues plus loin. Chat Noir se tenait à présent debout dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une cage d'escalier, à l'abri du moindre regard. Il se retourna en entendant la jeune fille atterrir souplement à quelques mètres seulement de lui, levant vers elle un sourcil interrogateur.

Mais Ladybug n'aurait pas su lui dire pourquoi elle l'avait suivi.

Sa réaction avait été purement instinctive. A présent que l'adrénaline retombait, l'angoisse qui avait noué ses entrailles durant leur interminable combat menaçait à présent de la dévorer toute entière, croissant implacablement depuis le creux de son ventre pour faire trembler les moindres de ses membres et empoisonner son cerveau de sinistres pensées.

Elle avait eu peur pour Chat Noir.

Bien, bien trop peur.

Et une fois l'affrontement terminé, elle avait inconsciemment refusé de le quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Bien sûr, ce n'était absolument pas un comportement rationnel, Ladybug en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle savait pertinemment que Chat Noir ne risquait plus rien à présent, mais son esprit affolé se rebellait contre la moindre tentative d'appel au bon sens. Seule la proximité de son partenaire pouvait apaiser la terrible anxiété qui s'emparait à présent d'elle.

Elle avait besoin de le voir.

Le toucher, le sentir, l'entendre.

Tout ça tenait bien moins de la raison que de l'instinct de survie.

 

 

Comme dans un état second, Ladybug s'approcha de Chat Noir. Son cerveau lui refusait la moindre pensée cohérente tandis que son pas se faisait presque vacillant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle se rapproche encore de son partenaire.

Plus près, toujours plus près.

Notant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude l'éclat presque fiévreux qui luisait maintenant au fond des prunelles de Ladybug, Chat Noir amorça un mouvement vers elle, s'apprêtant manifestement à lui parler.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, Ladybug avait glissé d'un mouvement vif sa main derrière sa nuque, attirant son visage contre le sien pour emprisonner farouchement ses lèvres des siennes.

Un baiser brûlant, dévorant. Possessif.

Le hoquet de surprise qui tenta de s'échapper de la gorge de Chat Noir fut aussitôt étouffé par ce brutal assaut, s'écrasant contre le mouvant barrage de chair que formaient les lèvres bouillantes de la jeune fille.

Ladybug l'embrassait avec une ardeur presque désespérée, forçant de sa langue le passage entre ses dents pour mieux pouvoir goûter à sa bouche, pressant de toutes ses forces son corps contre le sien, faisant reculer le héros encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

C'est seulement à ce violent contact avec la paroi de béton que Chat Noir sortit de l'état de stupeur dans lequel l'avaient plongés les soudains baisers de son envoûtante partenaire. Ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement leur place sur le corps de la jeune fille, se glissant dans son dos et sur ses hanches pour mieux la maintenir contre lui, et ses inspirations se firent plus profondes alors qu'il s'enivrait du doux parfum sucré de sa peau. Sa langue s'élança à la rencontre de la sienne, dans une tourbillonnante et grisante danse que rythmaient leurs haletants soupirs.

La fougueuse réaction de Chat Noir arracha un doux gémissement à Ladybug, poussant le jeune héros à intensifier ses dévorants baisers, encore et encore, quitte à les laisser tous deux à bout de souffle. Il s'attaquait fébrilement à sa bouche à coup de lèvres, de dents ou de langue, cherchant à tirer de nouveau cette ensorcelante musique des lèvres de sa partenaire. Comme animée d'une vie propre, l'une des mains de Chat Noir était remontée d'elle-même pour se plaquer contre la nuque de Ladybug, empêchant fermement cette dernière de reculer ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres tandis qu'il poursuivait fougueusement son ouvrage.

Non pas que l'adolescente ait la moindre envie de s'éloigner.

Bien au contraire, Ladybug se noyait avec délice dans cet océan de baisers fiévreux, ses dernières angoisses ayant enfin disparu alors qu'elle se perdait dans leur étreinte passionnée.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait avec tant de force que le martellement du sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes la rendant incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses propres soupirs enflammés auxquels se mêlaient ceux de Chat Noir. Son corps tout entier semblait s'être métamorphosé en un gigantesque tambour, vibrant et palpitant pour mieux faire déferler d'ardentes ondes de chaleur jusqu'aux moindres extrémités de son être.

Étourdie par ce déchaînement de sensations, Ladybug se raccrochait désespérément à Chat Noir de ses doigts tremblants, se pressant de plus belle contre lui de peur que ses genoux ne lui fassent bientôt défaut. C'était comme si le moindre de ses os, de ses organes ou la plus infime parcelle de sa chair n'étaient plus qu'un liquide bouillonnant, menaçant de la dissoudre à tout instant dans les bras de Chat Noir. Seule sa peau lui permettait certainement de toujours garder forme humaine, même si cela tenait du miracle tant elle lui semblait brûlante à présent.

Et l'enivrante proximité de son partenaire n'arrangeait rien à son doux supplice.

Partout où les doigts ou lèvres de Chat Noir touchaient sa peau, il lui semblait que la température de son épiderme augmentait à un tel point qu'elle devait sans nul doute ne pas être loin de la combustion spontanée. Même la caresse de son souffle humide contre ses lèvres était suffisante pour continuer d'alimenter cet incontrôlable incendie.

Mais peu importe, Ladybug refusait de se détacher de Chat Noir.

\- « Ma Lady », réussit-il néanmoins à souffler entre deux baisers, d'une voix aussi rauque que si sa gorge avait été passée au papier de verre. « Je crois que tu as définitivement une légère tendance à me sauter dessus quand tu paniques... Non pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire », rajouta-t-il avec un rire haletant.

Ladybug laissa échapper un inintelligible grognement, enfouissant son visage rougissant dans le creux de l'épaule de Chat Noir tandis qu'elle sentait le torse du garçon vibrer légèrement sous l'effet de son léger éclat de rire.

Bien que la tête lui tourne encore, la jeune héroïne commençait à retrouver doucement ses esprits. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas décidée pour autant à s'éloigner de Chat Noir. Pas encore. Elle releva son visage, traçant avec une méticuleuse lenteur une brûlante ligne de baisers le long de la gorge de son partenaire, se délectant du goût salé de sa peau. Les mains de Chat Noir se crispèrent convulsivement sur ses hanches, le jeune garçon laissant échapper un léger hoquet avant que Ladybug ne capture de nouveau ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassait toujours avec autant d'ardeur, mais l'anarchique fébrilité dont elle avait fait preuve auparavant avait fait place à une visible maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle s'en prenait méthodiquement aux lèvres de Chat Noir, suçant, mordillant ou léchant, tentant à son tour d'arracher de délicieux sons de la bouche du jeune homme.

L'une des mains de Ladybug se décolla du torse de Chat Noir, pour trouver refuge dans sa folle chevelure. Le héros frémit de tout son être en sentant les ongles de sa partenaire courir contre la peau de son crâne alors que ses doigts se faufilaient au milieu de ses mèches blondes. Il avait l'impression qu'un violent courant électrique parcourait soudain sa colonne vertébrale, comme une série d'étincelles se déplaçant de vertèbre en vertèbre pour mieux le faire tressaillir.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, emprisonné entre un mur et la fille de ses rêves tandis que cette dernière s'appliquait à lui faire perdre la raison.

Les fiévreux baisers de Ladybug lui coupaient littéralement le souffle, les bouches des deux adolescents ne se séparant que lorsque leurs poumons leur semblaient prêts à exploser. C'est à peine s'ils notèrent la soudaine détransformation de Marinette, trop absorbés par leur étreinte pour avoir remarqué les bips impérieux de son miraculous.

Chat Noir posa sa main gantée sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- « Plagg », murmura-t-il en arrachant à grand peine ses lèvres de celles de Marinette, avant de se hâter de l'embrasser tandis que sa propre transformation s'évanouissait à son tour, son kwami s'éclipsant rapidement pour rejoindre Tikki.

A présent, il pouvait sentir la peau de sa partenaire sous ses doigts, à la fois douce et brûlante tandis que ses pommettes étaient si rouges qu'elles semblaient avoir pris feu. Il s'écarta légèrement, son souffle chaud et humide effleurant le visage de Marinette tandis qu'il tentait péniblement de reprendre sa respiration.

\- « Un instant », la supplia-t-il.

Sa coéquipière hocha la tête sans dire un mot, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme bien trop rapide tandis qu'elle semblait elle aussi se remettre difficilement de leurs moments d'apnée forcée.

\- « Il faut que... je respire un peu », haleta Adrien. « Sinon, je vais finir étouffé... »

Il s'interrompit durant une fraction de seconde, son visage s'illuminant d'une expression espiègle que Marinette ne lui connaissait que trop bien à présent. Elle haussa un sourcil suspicieux en guise d'avertissement, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher le jeune garçon de finir sa phrase.

\- « ... et chat serait dommage. »

Marinette poussa un lourd soupir, laissant tomber son front contre le torse d'Adrien.

\- « C'était vraiment mauvais », grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le rire satisfait de son partenaire faire vibrer doucement sa poitrine. « Idiot de Chat ».

\- « Peut-être, mais je suis ton idiot de Chat », répliqua le héros avec un immense sourire, passant délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, achevant négligemment de défaire ses couettes déjà fortement malmenées par leur ardente étreinte.

\- « Oui », approuva-t-elle à voix basse, tandis que ses mèches brunes cascadaient à présent librement sur ses épaules.

Elle redressa la tête, son regard devenant soudain extraordinairement intense tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts tremblants le long de la mâchoire finement dessinée du garçon. Les yeux de Marinette s'étaient parés d'une couleur profonde et chatoyante, brillants tels deux hypnotisant saphirs que soulignaient le pourpre de ses joues. Alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de poursuivre dans un souffle.

\- « Tu es mon idiot de Chat, et je t'aime. »

Adrien en resta un instant bouche bée, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Marinette commençait presque à s'inquiéter en le voyant ainsi paralysé de stupéfaction, quand il éclata soudain du plus heureux des rires. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle tenait profondément à lui, à tel point qu'il se doutait qu'elle était certainement amoureuse. Mais si elle lui avait déjà adressé à de maintes reprise des paroles affectueuses et autres mots tendres, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui offrait une aussi franche déclaration d'amour.

Un sourire solaire illumina le visage d'Adrien, tandis qu'une douce et chaleureuse onde de bonheur se irradiait depuis son torse pour se diffuser jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son être, l'enveloppant peu à peu tel un chaleureux cocon. Son cœur s'était emballé tandis qu'il prenait la mesure de la signification des mots de Marinette, mais c'était nettement différent de quand il battait à tout rompre sous l'effet d'un terrible affolement ou d'une ardente passion. Là, c'était une musique de fête, comme si son cœur chantait toute la joie du monde depuis le creux de sa poitrine.

Les mains d'Adrien bougèrent d'elles-mêmes autour des tempes de Marinette tandis qu'il recouvrait son visage de mille baisers, soupirant des « Tu m'aimes ? » joyeusement incrédules qu'il entrecoupait de « Je t'aime » enflammés.

Au milieu de cette fervente réaction, un rire cristallin s'échappait de temps à autre des lèvres de Marinette quand cette dernière réussissait à reprendre son souffle, quand elle ne lui glissait pas de farouches « Mais oui, je t'aime ».

 

 

La douce tension qui animait les deux adolescents retomba peu à peu, leurs baisers se faisant progressivement moins enflammés pour se transformer en une tendre étreinte. Essoufflée, Marinette s'était lovée dans les bras d'Adrien pendant que celui-ci lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille de douces paroles qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux.

Les battements de cœur du jeune garçon étaient encore si vigoureux qu'ils résonnaient dans toute la cage d'escalier en haut de laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. A moins que ce ne soient ceux de Marinette. Ou des deux combinés, il ne savait plus.

Il savait juste qu'il était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Et qu'il le devait entièrement à l'envoutante jeune fille qu'il tenait contre lui.

Il la serra un peu plus fort entre ses bras, respirant avec délice le parfum de sa chevelure tandis qu'il déposait un amoureux baiser dans le creux de sa nuque.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants ainsi enlacés, avant de finalement se séparer à contrecœur, parfaitement conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement cachés ici. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais les doux sourires qu'ils échangèrent valaient mille paroles. Main dans la main, les deux adolescents descendirent lentement les escaliers pour regagner le bas du bâtiment, avant de se diriger d'un commun accord en direction de l'immeuble d'Alya.

 

 

Non seulement Marinette tenait à rassurer son amie après la folle course poursuite dont elle avait été témoin, mais plus que tout elle refusait de voir s'échapper une fois de plus une occasion de s'expliquer avec elle.

Elle sentait une sourde angoisse refaire insidieusement son apparition au creux de ses entrailles à l'idée de retrouver Alya, mais elle refusait de rester sans savoir ce que pensait sa meilleure. Qui plus est, tout n'était peut-être pas si sombre, essayait-elle de se rassurer. Certes, la réaction d'Alya avait été particulièrement violente la veille, mais elle avait depuis fait un pas vers elle. Elle était venue la voir le matin même, avant d'être interrompue par l'intempestive apparition du super vilain.

Alya avait voulu la voir.

Lui parler.

Pour tenter de se réconcilier avec elle, peut-être ?

Marinette poussa un lourd soupir. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Lorsque les jeunes héros atteignirent enfin la rue dans laquelle habitait Alya, ils découvrirent celle-ci au pied de son immeuble, en grande conversation avec Nino. Leurs deux amis étaient d'une impressionnante pâleur et la fébrilité de leurs gestes démontrait combien ils étaient nerveux. Ils sursautèrent violement en apercevant le couple qui s'avançait vers eux, Alya se raccrochant machinalement au bras de Nino comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Poussant un visible soupir de soulagement, Nino leur adressa un large sourire avant de reculer de quelques pas, dans une évidente volonté de laisser suffisamment d'intimité à Marinette et Alya pour qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement. Adrien échangea avec lui coup d'œil un complice, hochant silencieusement la tête en réponse. Sa coéquipière évitait au contraire soigneusement les regards de leurs camarades, à présent tellement tendue qu'Adrien pouvait la sentir trembler à ses côtés.

Quand Marinette et Adrien arrivèrent au niveau d'Alya, le héros porta la main de sa partenaire à ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement ses phalanges en un muet signe d'encouragement avant de laisser glisser ses doigts entre les siens pour aller rejoindre Nino quelques dizaines de pas plus loin.

La jeune héroïne se trouvait à présent à un mètre à peine de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait baissé son regard vers le sol, son sang refluant de son visage tandis que cœur battait à tout rompre tant elle appréhendait cette inévitable conversation. Rarement elle avait été aussi nerveuse. Cependant, décida-t-elle dans un sursaut d'orgueil, ce n'était pas le moment de fuir.

Puisant dans son courage et dans la foi qu'elle avait en leur amitié, Marinette releva farouchement la tête pour enfin faire face à Alya.


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette déglutit péniblement, les mots se bousculant dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains, incapable de trouver la moindre parole pour amorcer la conversation. Ce fut finalement Alya qui parla la première, tirant brusquement son amie de ses chaotiques pensées.

\- « Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Adrien et toi ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? »

La jeune blogueuse était dangereusement pâle et ses traits étaient tirés tandis qu'elle scrutait anxieusement le visage de sa meilleure amie dans l'attente de sa réponse. Marinette battit un instant des paupières, surprise, avant de soudain se rendre compte d'à quel point cela avait dû être angoissant pour Alya de savoir Adrien et elle en train de combattre quelque part dans Paris sans avoir la moindre idée de comment ils allaient, et que si elle avait bien vu le pouvoir de Ladybug restaurer les rues, elle n'avait eu jusque-là aucun moyen de savoir s'ils s'étaient sortis sans dommages de leur rude affrontement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses poumons la brûlant alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Alya.

\- « Oui, ça va très bien », la rassura-t-elle, éludant volontairement les terribles moments d'anxiété qu'Adrien et elle avaient traversé face à ce vilain particulièrement agressif. « On s'en est parfaitement sortis. »

Alya vacilla légèrement, avant de soudain s'accroupir en poussant un lourd soupir de soulagement, alors que ses jambes refusaient visiblement de la porter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Stupéfaite, Marinette suivi le mouvement du regard, voyant son amie se mettre à trembler légèrement tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans un tel état. Alya lui avait toujours parue si forte, si indestructible qu'elle était sidérée de la voir dans un tel état de détresse. La jeune héroïne s'approcha d'un pas, tendant une main hésitante vers sa meilleure amie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement supplémentaire, Alya s'était de nouveau redressée pour la serrer farouchement dans ses bras. Elle maintenait Marinette contre elle avec autant de force que si elle craignait que son amie ne s'évanouisse dans le néant si elle venait à se détacher d'elle.

\- « J'ai eu peur », souffla Alya d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi et Adrien. »

Alors que la jeune héroïne lui tapotait maladroitement le dos pour tenter de la réconforter, son amie poursuivit.

\- « Et je suis tellement désolée pour hier. Je n'aurai jamais dû réagit comme ça. Je te demande pardon, Marinette, je te demande sincèrement pardon. Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles, mais je... »

\- « C'est aussi un peu de ma faute », répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante, luttant contre les larmes d'émotion qui lui piquaient les yeux. « Je t'ai accusée d'être prête à dévoiler sur ton blog que c'était moi Ladybug, alors que je sais que tu ne... »

Alya s'écarta vivement d'elle, choquée. Elle la saisit machinalement par les épaules, comme pour apporter inconsciemment plus de poids aux paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

\- « Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute », protesta l'apprentie-journaliste d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire. D'accord, tu m'as caché ta double identité, mais c'est un truc de super-héros, non ? » lança-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. « Ce n'est pas à moi de décider à qui tu dois révéler ton secret. »

Marinette hocha silencieusement la tête, souriant faiblement à son tour.

\- « Personne ne devait savoir », souffla-t-elle à voix basse, son regard rivé à celui de sa meilleure amie. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. »

Le visage d'Alya s'éclaira faiblement et la jeune blogueuse serra son amie dans ses bras une fois de plus avant de s'écarter, son expression se faisant de nouveau grave tandis qu'elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Elle pressa légèrement ses doigts sur les épaules de Marinette, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- « Et je m'excuse aussi pour avoir ignoré tous tes appels », reprit Alya, gênée. « Je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi, et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé penser ça. En fait, je... » La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, s'empourprant subtilement. « J'avais honte, voilà. Honte parce que je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements en découvrant ton identité. Honte de m'être emportée comme ça contre toi. Je peux te jurer que c'était bien plus sous l'effet du choc que de la colère, mais ça n'excuse rien. Et honte aussi parce qu'il a fallu que j'attende de découvrir que ma meilleure amie se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug pour réaliser à quel point tout ça était sérieux. »

Alya poussa un lourd soupir, battant soudain furieusement des paupières alors que son regard s'éloignait de celui de Marinette pour se porter vers l'horizon. Elle se mordit pensivement les lèvres, avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux brillants de larmes dans ceux non moins humides de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Jusque-là, c'était plutôt marrant. Suivre Ladybug, essayer de découvrir à tout prix son identité... Je prenais ça comme un jeu, et je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde à la fille derrière le masque. Que ce soit toi ou une autre, je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça », poursuivi Alya dont la voix se brisa sur un nouveau sanglot.

Cette fois, ce fut Marinette qui saisit Alya dans ses bras, la serrant avec reconnaissance contre elle. La jeune héroïne en tremblait presque de soulagement alors qu'elle constatait que bien loin de ses terribles craintes, sa meilleure amie ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Plus que ça, elle s'était spontanément et inconditionnellement remise en question, mettant d'elle-même des mots sur tout ce que Marinette avait voulu lui dire depuis leur affreuse dispute.

Le cœur de Marinette battait joyeusement, accentuant pour la jeune fille l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté un immense poids de la poitrine. Elle tellement soulagée par la tournure des événements qu'elle aurait pu en chanter de joie.

Elle n'avait pas perdu l'amitié d'Alya.

Et le sourire qui éclairait peu à peu le visage de sa meilleure amie lui disait que cette dernière partageait très certainement son état d'esprit.

Un peu plus loin, Nino et Adrien surveillaient les deux jeunes filles avec attention. Tout d'abord inquiets, ils avaient vite été rassurés en voyant la façon dont elles interagissaient. Même s'ils étaient trop loin pour saisir la moindre parole, ils étaient tout de même suffisamment proches pour remarquer que leurs attitudes ne dénotaient aucune trace d'hostilité. Du remord et de la peur, certes. De la tristesse, peut-être. Mais pas de colère. Et finalement, de francs sourires avaient commencés à illuminer le visage des deux amies, perçant dans la morosité ambiante tels des rayons de soleil à travers de sombres nuages.

Ne souhaitant pas les interrompre, les deux garçons les laissèrent encore quelques instants en tête-à-tête, avant de ne finalement les rejoindre que lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers eux en souriant pour leur faire signe de se rapprocher.

A la grande surprise d'Adrien, Alya le prit brièvement dans ses bras quand il arriva à son niveau, l'étreignant chaleureusement contre elle.

\- « Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien. Et désolée de t'avoir inquiété toi aussi », s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix sincère en le relâchant. « Pardon de m'être comportée comme une idiote insensible. »

Le jeune garçon resta un instant bouche bée, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, avant qu'un franc sourire n'illumine son visage.

\- « Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça », répliqua-t-il finalement, secouant la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il considérait à présent l'incident comme clos. « Maintenant tout va bien, c'est le principal. »

Les lèvres d'Alya s'incurvèrent à leur tour en un sourire reconnaissant, avant qu'elle ne lui donne une amicale tape dans le dos.

\- « Vraiment, je ne mérite pas des amis comme vous deux », lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- « Et moi alors ? » intervint malicieusement Nino, prenant un air faussement offusqué.

\- « Toi, tu es carrément hors catégorie », répliqua-t-elle en riant, tandis que Marinette et Adrien observaient leur petit échange avec un certain amusement.

Les quatre amis plaisantèrent gaiement quelques minutes encore, savourant leur complicité retrouvée, avant qu'Alya ne se tourne de nouveau vers les deux héros. Ses instincts naturels revenaient au galop, et son expression déterminée leur laissait deviner que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux, elle comptait bien voir sa curiosité satisfaite quant à leurs héroïques activités.

\- « Bon, je compte sur vous pour tout me dire ! », leur lança-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'une excitation difficilement contenue. « Enfin, tout ce que vous pouvez me dire », précisa-t-elle alors que Marinette et Adrien échangeaient un regard amusé.

La jeune blogueuse trépignait à présent sous les effets combinés de l'impatience et de l'euphorie, réalisant pleinement que les héros de Paris étaient bien deux de ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts son rêve d'en connaître plus sur leurs vies.

\- « Ahhh, je voudrais tellement tout savoir ! », gémit-elle en se balançant comiquement d'un pied sur l'autre, agitant ses mains dans leur direction. « Comment est-ce que vous avez découvert vos identités respectives ? Comment s'est passé votre premier combat ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un super héros ? Comment est-ce que vous êtes devenus des supers héros, d'ailleurs ? Marinette ! », lança-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, ses yeux étincelant tels des étoiles alors qu'elle se penchait vers elle. « Est-ce que tu me diras comment tu es devenue Ladybug ? Tu as été mordue par une coccinelle radioactive, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Abasourdis par cette soudaine avalanche de questions, Marinette et Adrien la fixait, bouche bée. Tous deux avaient du mal à contenir leur amusement face à la fébrilité de leur amie, mais sa dernière phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ils éclatèrent d'un irrépressible fou-rire, riant encore et encore au point qu'ils en perdaient presque le souffle, tandis leurs corps s'agitaient d'incontrôlables tremblements. Nino et Alya les fixèrent un instant, stupéfaits, avant d'être rapidement contaminés à leur tour.

Durant d'interminables minutes, les quatre adolescents restèrent ainsi incapables de retrouver leur calme, des larmes de bonheur perlant au coin de leurs yeux tandis que leurs rires s'élevaient joyeusement dans les cieux de Paris.

Tout irait bien.

 

 

Il fallut encore quelques jours aux quatre adolescents pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle et peu commune situation, mais ils finirent néanmoins par s'y habituer avec une aisance déconcertante.

D'un commun accord avec leurs kwamis, Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de faire preuve d'une totale franchise envers leurs amis, leur dévoilant l'origine de leurs pouvoirs et leur présentant Tikki et Plagg. Ce fut un moment d'une rare intensité, dont les deux héros avaient la certitude absolue qu'ils en riraient encore des années plus tard.

Les quatre adolescents s'étaient alors réunis dans la chambre de Marinette, la jeune fille s'étant au préalable assuré que personne ne risquait de les déranger avant d'inviter leurs minuscules compagnons à sortir de leur cachette. Lorsque les deux kwamis avaient fait leur apparition, Nino et Alya étaient restés un instant stupéfaits, bouches ouvertes et yeux écarquillés tandis qu'ils fixaient avec incrédulité les deux êtres qui voletaient près de leurs amis.

Nino avait légèrement vacillé, comme s'il avait pris un coup de massue sur la tête, se frottant comiquement les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- « Woaa, qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi ces trucs ? C'est vivant ? » avait-il péniblement articulé, incapable de détacher son regard des deux kwamis.

\- « Truc toi-même », avait immédiatement ronchonné Plagg. « Bien sûr qu'on est vivants. »

\- « Il parle ! », avait aussitôt glapit Nino, sursautant de surprise avant de s'agripper frénétiquement au bras d'Alya tandis qu'Adrien éclatait de rire face à son expression abasourdie. « Il parle, tu te rends comptes ? »

\- « Et bien sûr qu'on parle, ça me semble évident », avait répliqué Plagg en poussant un lourd soupir, avant de se tourner vers Adrien. « Dis-donc, il ne m'a pas l'air très dégourdi ce garçon. »

\- « Plagg ! » avaient immédiatement protesté Adrien, Tikki et Marinette, tandis qu'Alya s'était rapprochée, fascinée.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, la jeune blogueuse avait dévisagé les deux kwamis avec intensité, trépignant visiblement d'impatience d'en savoir plus sur les mystérieux compagnons de ses amis.

\- « Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Alya, et lui c'est Nino », s'était-elle présentée avec un extraordinaire aplomb, se remettant avec une rapidité remarquable de la découverte de leur existence.

Puis, comme incapable de s'arrêter de parler à présent qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, elle s'était mise à bombarder Plagg et Tikki d'une infinité questions, tandis que Nino avait finalement surmonté sa surprise pour s'approcher à son tour. Pendant qu'Alya déversait son flot d'interrogations, le garçon s'était placé à une dizaine de centimètre à peine des deux kwamis, les observant avec un sourire incrédule tandis que son visage s'était illuminé sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme.

Les deux adolescents avaient eu l'air absolument ravis de faire la connaissance des petits compagnons de Marinette et d'Adrien, mais Plagg n'avait visiblement guère eu l'intention de rester ainsi au centre de leur attention. Il s'était rapidement réfugié vers les hauteurs de la chambre, grommelant que sa vocation était d'affronter des supers vilains, pas des troupeaux d'adolescents hystériques. Tikki avait répliqué en riant qu'Alya et Nino étaient certes visiblement excités par la situation, mais que les qualifier d'hystériques semblait néanmoins excessif, de que parler de « troupeau » pour seulement deux individus relevait de la même exagération.

Elle était restée à discuter amicalement avec Alya, éludant néanmoins ses multiples questions avec une maestria qui avait fait soupirer d'envie les trois camarades de classe de la jeune apprentie journaliste. Ce jour-là, les quatre adolescents n'en avaient guère plus appris sur les kwamis que ce que ne savaient déjà Adrien et Marinette, mais cette rencontre avait cependant été une franche réussite.

Au fil des jours, Adrien et Marinette avaient également rapidement découvert les avantages à avoir leurs deux plus proches amis dans le secret de leur double identité.

Lorsque les quatre amis étaient ensemble et qu'un super vilain faisait une intempestive apparition dans les rues de la capitale, les deux héros n'avaient plus besoin de chercher d'abracadabrantes excuses pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Un simple regard complice leur suffisait, Alya et Nino sachant à présent parfaitement que leurs amis partaient accomplir leurs héroïques devoirs.

Ils se faisaient même un plaisir de leur fournir des alibis, justifiant leurs absences auprès de leurs proches dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Nino avait même poussé le dévouement jusqu'à simuler un malaise en plein contrôle de mathématiques, fournissant ainsi à ses deux amis une parfaite occasion de s'éclipser de la salle alors qu'ils prétextaient l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Adrien avait fortement soupçonné son meilleur ami de ne pas être totalement désintéressé par cette situation, se rappelant des soupirs de détresse qu'avait poussé Nino en découvrant les ardus exercices que leur professeur leur avait demandés de résoudre. Néanmoins, son intervention était tombée à point nommée et c'est avec reconnaissance que Marinette et lui l'avaient entraîné en dehors de la pièce, avant de partir combattre sous les apparences de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.

De son côté, Alya poursuivait avec brio la tenue du Ladyblog, qui s'était par ailleurs vu gratifié d'une ou deux interviews exclusives des deux héros de Paris. Au grand soulagement d'Adrien et de Marinette, Alya n'avait pas tenté d'abuser de son privilège d'amie proche pour enrichir de suspecte façon les données de son blog, et c'est de bon cœur qu'ils avaient tenus à la remercier pour son soutien en lui offrant l'occasion de tourner avec elle une vidéo où elle avait pu leur poser de multiples questions. Cette interview surprise avait fait le bonheur d'Alya et de ses abonnés, et le Ladyblog avait encore gagné en popularité suite à cet évènement.

Par ailleurs, à présent qu'elle connaissait qui se cachait derrière le masque des héros, Alya mettait un point d'honneur à prendre garde à ne laisser filtrer aucune information qui serait compromettante pour leurs identités secrètes, portant une attention particulière à ses moindres mots ou vidéos quand elle narrait leurs exploits. Officiellement, elle poursuivait sa quête de l'identité de Ladybug, ayant décidé qu'il serait probablement trop suspect qu'elle annonce brutalement qu'elle avait changé d'avis après tant de mois à chercher avec acharnement qui pouvait bien être l'héroïne de Paris. Cependant, elle se faisait de plus en plus évasive sur le sujet, insinuant régulièrement qu'il serait certainement mieux pour tout le monde que l'identité de Ladybug ne reste finalement un secret. Mais ne pouvant empêcher ses abonnés de spéculer, elle continuait d'alimenter de temps à autre la rumeur, l'orientant subtilement vers des profils qui ne pouvaient correspondre à Marinette. Après avoir durant un moment publiquement envisagé l'hypothèse que Ladybug puisse être une étudiante d'une vingtaine d'années, elle avait finalement remit au goût du jour la théorie selon laquelle l'héroïne était une déesse millénaire dont l'apparition avait déjà été notée durant l'Egypte antique.

Le quatuor plus soudé que jamais, et Marinette et Adrien était profondément reconnaissants à leurs amis du soutien sans faille qu'ils leur apportaient.

 

 

Marinette n'arrivait à voir qu'un seul inconvénient à la situation.

En tant que fan autoproclamée n°2 du couple Chat Noir – Ladybug, Alya souhaitait obtenir une photo des deux héros. Chose que Marinette se serait fait un plaisir de lui offrir si ladite photo n'avait pas comporté une exigence particulière qui lui faisaient penser que son idiot de chaton, fan autoproclamé n°1, n'était certainement pas étranger à cette histoire.

Marinette avait refusé gentiment mais fermement, et les choses en seraient sûrement restées là si Adrien ne s'en était pas mêlé. Il fallait au moins leur reconnaître ça, indépendamment, Adrien et Alya étaient déjà d'une opiniâtreté remarquable. Mis ensemble, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Ils faisaient tous deux preuve d'une admirable persévérance, menant tour à tour une véritable campagne de persuasion auprès de Marinette pour obtenir d'elle sa participation à la fameuse photo. Cependant, ils avaient réussi l'exploit de ne pas tomber dans du harcèlement pur et dur, d'autant que la jeune héroïne savait pertinemment qu'ils arrêteraient aussitôt de lui présenter leur demande si celle-ci leur exposait sérieusement son refus. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à faire. Lorsque Marinette s'était réfugiée auprès de Nino pour lui demander conseil, celui-ci lui avait répliqué, amusé, que le meilleur moyen d'être tranquille serait encore de céder à leurs exigences.

Après de longues réflexions, Marinette avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de Nino, donnant son accord à d'euphoriques Alya et Adrien à la condition expresse que cette photo ne sorte pas de leur petit cercle.

L'affaire avait été rapidement menée, Alya profitant d'un moment de tranquillité après un affrontement avec un vilain pour obtenir l'image tant réclamée, avant que les deux héros ne s'éclipsent en catastrophe en entendant approcher de potentiels témoins.

Marinette et Adrien se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, confortablement installés sur son lit. Marinette était assise entre les jambes d'Adrien, dos contre son torse, alors que le jeune garçon était lui-même adossé contre le mur. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire, doigts entrelacés avec les siens, tandis qu'il recouvrait amoureusement sa nuque de doux baisers.

Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone annonça l'arrivée d'un message. Abandonnant à regret la peau de porcelaine de Marinette, Adrien releva la tête avant de se tortiller tant bien que mal pour réussir à atteindre sa poche, ses doigts peinant à se saisir de l'appareil. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il se hâta de déverrouiller l'écran et un large sourire illumina son visage quand il découvrit le contenu du message.

\- « Alya ? » demanda Marinette, notant l'expression radieuse de son compagnon, lequel hocha affirmativement la tête tout en gardant malicieusement son téléphone hors de la vue de la jeune fille.

Marinette consulta rapidement son propre portable, constatant rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien reçu de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Elle ne me l'a pas envoyée », gémit-elle, outrée par tant d'injustice.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un privilégié », répliqua Adrien d'un ton espiègle. « J'ai demandé à Alya de me l'envoyer en premier. Après tout, sans moi elle ne t'aurait jamais convaincue de faire cette photo en particulier, je méritai bien une petite exclusivité temporaire. »

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire devant l'expression scandalisée de Marinette, écartant de plus belle son propre téléphone alors que la jeune fille tentait de se retourner tant bien que mal pour jeter un regard à l'écran.

\- « Montre-moi cette photo », ordonna-t-elle en riant.

Elle était à présent à genoux face à Adrien qui, toujours assit dos au mur, levait le bras aussi haut que possible pour empêcher ses doigts de se saisir du précieux appareil. Il passa rapidement son autre main autour de la taille de Marinette pour l'empêcher de se redresser encore plus, avant de la faire basculer sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui contre le matelas.

Mais Marinette n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Profitant du fait que le T-shirt d'Adrien était légèrement remonté durant leur chute, elle fit courir ses doigts fins contre sa peau, espérant qu'un réflexe de défense de la part de son partenaire mettrait son téléphone à sa portée. Son plan faillit être une réussite, Adrien pliant légèrement le coude sous cet assaut inattendu. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le jeune garçon réussi à se reprendre à temps pour mettre de nouveau le téléphone hors de portée.

Ils luttèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, utilisant tour à tour chatouilles, baisers et prises dignes d'un combat de lutte. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils rompirent d'un commun accord cet affectueux affrontement, Adrien abandonnant le téléphone à Marinette. Il roula sur le dos, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme saccadé tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa respiration. A ses côtés, allongée sur le ventre, Marinette repoussa machinalement quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avant de porter son attention sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

\- « Je ne... comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu... n'as pas voulu qu'on fasse cette photo plus tôt », haleta péniblement Adrien. « On est superbes. »

Marinette lui répondit d'une affectueuse grimace, puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'écran.

Il s'agissait de la photo de Chat Noir et de Ladybug qu'Alya avait pris un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils se tenaient tous deux dans le coin d'une adorable place piétonne, bordée de fleurs dont les couleurs chatoyantes rehaussaient à merveille la couleur uniforme des pavés. Chat Noir avait amoureusement glissé sa main autour de la taille de sa partenaire, dont les doigts étaient entrelacés avec les siens. Son autre main avait pris place sous le menton de Ladybug, alors que les deux héros échangeaient un tendre baiser.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Marinette.

Adrien avait raison.

Ils étaient superbes.

 

 

*** FIN ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Et voilà, c'est fini *_* ! J'ai encore un peu du mal à m'en rendre compte, ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire au revoir à cette fic après autant de temps. Mais je suis fière d'avoir réussi à arriver au bout ! ^^  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, que la fin vous a plu, que la fic en général vous a plu. A présent qu'elle est finie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos impressions ^^ .
> 
> Merci à vous tous de m'avoir accompagnée pendant cette aventure ! 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT : ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je réfléchissais à une suite pour "Quand tout explose", et je me suis enfin lancée. Donc si vous voulez connaitre la suite des événements, je vous invite à aller lire "La chasse au Papillon", en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ . 
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici :) !!


End file.
